Glass Bones and the Immortal Thrones
by Infinite Ghostwriter
Summary: "You know, my father used to tell me something when I was small. He would say, your value doesn't decrease based on someone's inability to see your worth. Now that I'm older, I don't think he meant being apart of a monarchy. I can't rule over anything. I had a cat once; it ran away. I'm a doctor, not a queen." I trail off at the lighthearted thought. A chuckle was my only response.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._** **I wanted to explore my writing types and categories, hopefully you all enjoy! I know this whole "Three King's mate" thing has been done many times before, but I wanted to give it a shot! I like the idea of a main character who is smart and not a teenager... I got some of my inspiration off of some characters from the TV series Bones (which I do not own either)...for some reason the idea of a stupidly smart character makes me laugh. Enjoy~**

I picked up the femur from the metal examination table. Ever so gently, I let my fingers ran over the bone, tilting it ever so slightly in the light and made a sound of revelation.

I quickly pulled the femur under the magnification camera and nodded my head in confirmation.

My gloved finger probed and traced over the small but sharp laceration in the anterior aspect of the bone. My eyes narrow and I push my glasses further up the bridge of my nose to get a closer look of my findings. It was a blade that looked to have struck the bone at one point in time.

"What have you found, Dr. Abernathy? Judging by the amount of those infernal sounds that have been coming from you in the past few minutes, I take it you found something?" Amethyst colored eyes quickly glanced up to the elderly man across from her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Pardon me, Dr. Harford. I found something that may interest you. I believe I found the cause of death." I watched behind my glasses as the elderly man walked across the morgue. I could tell by the glint in his ice blue eyes that my words sparked interest.

"What would that be?" I tilted the femur back under the magnification light and traced the gouge along the aspect of the long bone. The bones were a bright shade of egg white… these bones were recent no doubt.

"The upper aspect of the femur has a deep laceration from what I can assume a switch blade, Morri from lab analysis did say that she found some particulates of a metal alloy in the incision of the bone earlier. Whoever killed Mr. Swardson was very aggressive and twisted the blade in an upward fashion causing parts of the blade to get stuck in the bone as they tried to take it out. These small hairline fractures along the femur and the patella are congruent to the attacker being in the five foot nine to six foot region as Swardson was quite large for his size...the attacker would be smaller but quicker and more agile to lay such an extensive wound on him, he would have to be very strong if they struck bone like this, I suggest the attacker is male and in his late twenties to early thirties." I made a motion with my hands as if stabbing from under and into the femur in my hand.

"The fracture is in the perfect place where the femoral artery would lay… he exsanguinated (bled out) in mere minutes no doubt from the severing of the artery, but he tried to defend himself to the very last breath as he kicked and tried to use his knee to jab the attacker away from his person." I take a small breath and study the coroner across from me as I hand him the bone.

The elderly doctor made another sound and nodded as he looked over the remains. His light blue eyes glanced back up to me and I smiled as he took off his gloves.

"Mediocre at best, my dear girl. You used to find COD (cause of death) quicker than most, are you perhaps tired today and it is affecting your work? Nonetheless, I will inform S.P.D. (Seattle Police Department) of the suspect's profile." I feel my smile fall a little at his insult but say nothing as I take off my lab coat and disposed of my latex gloves. The good doctor took off his own and folded up his jacket.

"Sir! Dr. Harford? May I ask you a question?" Dr. Harford stopped his movements and boredly glanced at me.

"Sir, I can help with this case. Please, let me continue with the remains and I may be able to find some more substantial pro-" I was interrupted as he shook his head.

"Now, Dr. Abernathy. You know I can't do that. Your job is to find the death and any possible signs of foul play that I have not found in the flesh. I cannot condone any other interference, the S.P.D. would have my head. Our jobs are done, now we leave it to the police. Besides, you and I will be busy for the next couple of months, remember?" I bite my lip and felt disappointment run through me.

They never let me help in the crime scenes besides the identification and cause and time of death. I sigh.

"I understand, Doctor." I nod and pull off a tight smile.

It can be frustrating sometimes being in forensics, especially working under managing higher ups. Harford ruled the lab that I worked in. I felt a large hand gently pat my shoulder.

I glance back and see Harford smile a little tersely at me, "You are a good doctor, Avalon. I understand it can be frustrating but we have our jobs as they have theirs. You need to understand this, my dear?" I nod.

I watch as he grabs his walking cane then pulls on his hat and warm tweed jacket; ready to leave. I smiled wider, he always looked dapper for his age and tried to impress with old school style.

"Dr. Abernathy. Here, take these to that strange friend of yours and give him the report so that this case can be done with already." I grabbed the case folder with the Seattle Police Department symbol on it and shake my head at the elderly man. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Thank you, Dr. Harford. I will make sure of it and for the thirtieth time, his name is Leon." I laughed as Harford shook his head and grumbled.

"That boy is a nuisance that is what he is."

Dr. William Harford was a very interesting Englishman, though his ethics and terminology made him unique in ways that I have never seen before, he was very intelligent man that I worked with since the day I got out of my doctorial year of college a few years ago. He was a large man, not in height, but he was a larger round man in his late sixties with a bald head, light blue eyes, and a smirk and eloquent accent that seemed to really charm the elderly secretary at the S.P.D. which always made me laugh. He can have some sexist-misogynist tendencies but I like to think it is because he grew up in a time where women were not in his field.

Unfortunately for me, he knows that he can get away with treating me like second best because I am his underling of nearly fifty years of experience ahead of me and I'm his assistant coroner. It still upsets me, but I have to endure.

I take my glasses off and snap the light switch off for the day. We both left the coroner's office. I waved goodbye to the good doctor and walked to my car; my sweet black Charger Dodge Mustang.

I sigh and lean back in my seat. Enjoying the warm air that began to flow through the car's heater from the cold Seattle weather. It was once again heavily overcast with a chilling wind.

The deep silver and streaking dark greys across the sky were depressing to most but I enjoyed the cold in some ways having been born and raised in Illinois where the winters were a lot colder and harsher.

The rain on the other hand… that was definitely something to get used to.

The drive across Seattle was calming and quiet. I hummed to myself and parked quickly in the visitors parking section.

I quickly put the folder in my jacket and ran inside. Lord knows that Leon would have a cow if I got the documents wet.

I sighed happily and walked up to the front desk at the lovely woman in front of me.

"Good afternoon, dear. I take it you are here to see Leon?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Denise. And yes. I have the results of the Swardson case." I smile as she hands me the visitor's badge.

"Have fun dear. Maybe talk some sense into that boy while you're at it." I can't help but laugh and made my way through the maze like building of desks, offices, and halls.

I stop and grin widely as I spot the head of blue black hair and the relaxed figure of Leon. I quietly walk up behind him and let the file fall from my hands and onto the desk.

 ** _SLAM!_**

"HOLY SHI-!" I bite the bottom of my lip as I watch the man scramble back and promptly fall out of his chair as it tilted back onto the floor.

"Slacking again? How have you not been fired?" I raise my brow at him and watch him scramble to get back into his chair. His dark brown eyes glared up at me and I kept my smile at large.

"You are real proud of yourself, aren't you? And for your information, I happen to be one of the best detectives here!" I sit on his desk and gently pat the case file.

"Mhmm, I'm sure." He gives me a hurt expression and I smile ever so slyly. "I came to give you the results of the Swardson case. COD is exsanguination." I lean back onto his cubicle wall.

"Let's see what'cha got for me today!" Leon opens the file and scrunches his brows together. He tiled his head and rubbed his stubble covered jaw.

"Yeesh. Whoever did this, really didn't like the guy." I shrug and sigh.

"Possibly, it can be accidental or a case of self-defense. Maybe the victim was the attacker first. There are signs of fractures on the phalanges and metacarpals, he had been exchanging so much force with someone that he impacted the flesh so deep it altered the surface of the bones… there are signs of brief remodeling so he didn't die immediately after his encounter." Leon sighed and leaned back, giving me a look of exasperation.

"English, _Bones_." I laugh. That is the last time I told him my favorite character and crush from Star Trek.

"He had previously been in a fight and his knuckles were trying to heal the damaged fractures that he had inflicted before death." A look of revelation came over the man's face.

"I think I know who did it." I raise my brow.

"Hm?" Leon stood and pointed to the white board of pictures of the crime scene, victim, possible murderers, and time and dates.

I watched him grab a picture of a man with deep blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Him. Orland Devens. He was at the crime scene looking like the living shit was beat out of him, claiming it was a bar fight… he was the only one that had a blade confiscated from him on sight. I will send a car down to his place to arrest him." I nod and glance to his desk, grabbing the framed picture of three people.

Me, Leon, and his blue eyed beauty of a husband, Mathias.

"So, how's Mathias, Leon?" I ask with a gentle smile as Leon blushed furiously and coughs.

"He's good. He is returning from New York in a week." I smile a little sadly at the picture. I wished I could be that in love with someone like Leon and Mathias were with each other.

I had never felt an attraction to anyone I ever met, so it was a little disheartening.

I put the frame back on his desk and stretch. Leon phones the supervisor and grabs his coat, walking out of the building.

"Well, since this case is over… you want to head to the bar? God knows I could really use a drink after this damn case." I shake my head tiredly.

"No thank you. I want to head home and finish packing for my trip." Leon held a devilish grin on his lips as he sat walked next to me.

"The trip to Italy… sounds like a damn dream." I grin and unlocked my car.

"I'm going there with Dr. Harford, remember? It is more like a nightmare… anyways, there were strange remains that his colleague had found near some city that piqued his interest and seemed very intriguing to study; and he needed an assistant. I am going there for work purposes… hopefully I can still explore on my free time." I grin with a dreamy look on my face then start up the car.

"Italy though? Man, I am jealous. Get me a good bottle of wine while you're there. If I can't get drunk in Italy then I need Italy to get me drunk." I laugh loudly at his response.

I ruffle his messy raven colored hair and drop him off at the local bar.

"Hey!" I yell out at him as he is about to enter.

"Be careful! Leon, I mean it. Just be careful, please!" His eyes soften and he laughs.

"Got it, Bones!" I sigh as he disappears.

I worryingly bite the corner of my lip and roll the window up, heading out of the rainy city. The reports of the mass amounts of missing people that had happened a few years ago still made me worry for his safety; the pandemic could happen again for all we know. Leon had been my friend since college and the thought of having to find him dead or missing made my chest hurt, I would have to be the one who would have to tell his husband, Mathias, the bad news…

I shook my head to get the image out of my head and pulled into my apartment complex. I unlocked my door and stepped inside.

My apartment was small and cozy. It was decorated with warm cream, gold, and emerald decor. I snapped the light on and sighed, exhausted from the days of little to no sleep.

Walking into the bathroom, I ruffled my short wavy mess of hair. I took out the small barrette that held my bangs out of my face and gently touched my cheeks.

The freckles and dark circles under my eyes stood out more as inspected my pale skin. I felt my brows furrow as I studied my mauve colored eyes.

I already knew they were unique, no one was supposed to have purple eyes but here I stood.

I stripped out of my work blouse and pants. The hot shower calmed my aching muscles. The warn water caressed down my back and shoulders and I glanced down.

The small circular scars on each side of my set wide hips felt smooth under my fingertips. I closed my eyes and felt tears rise.

 _'Don't think about it, Avalon.'_

A heavy breath later and a quick shake of my head, I grabbed my shampoo and washed my mid-shoulder length hair; enjoying the feeling of the chocolate colored waves sticking and caressing my face, neck, and shoulders.

The delicious scent of Peach Nectar and Vanilla Bean wafted around me in the steamy room. I sighed happily at the peace the scent brought me. With a nice shower and a warm meal of homemade Alfredo chicken and a warm cup of black tea, I sat on my bed trying to finish packing my clothes for the upcoming trip to Italy.

I couldn't help but stop mid-way and get lost in my own thoughts… such a strange place to go for this journey. But I wasn't one to complain. I have always wanted to see Europe, and the thought of seeing the beautiful countryside, cuisine and culture, ancient cities, and their architecture made me giddy.

I was so happy that Harford asked me to accompany him. I would gladly assist the good doctor and his colleague with this mysterious remains found in the west of Tuscany in a region I had never really had the chance to hear about when I studied world history and geography in college. I may even return for my vacation after the trip just to relax after; I have heard Italy is extremely beautiful and cultured, an anthropologist's dream.

 _'Hmm…'_

The rest of the packing went along quickly as I finally sealed my suitcase. I sighed happily and went to the kitchen and something caught my eye.

I turned and frowned a little.

My poor little plant was dying, the lily's once beautiful sun colored petals were wilted and brown, the stem sagged, and in general my house plant was good as done.

I sighed a little, I really need to learn to pay attention. Grabbing the pot, I gently poured water in the dark soil and caressed my fingers over the fragile petals.

"Come on, little one. Don't go now, you still have some life in you~" I smiled widely as the lily's petals quickly bled into a bright gold color again and the life seemed to pour back into it, the stem rose and the petals flew out into a majestic stance of a newly born flower.

"There we go. Told you that you had it," I said to myself and put the pot near the window waiting for the next day, hoping there would be some sun for my plant to get some light.

With the silence completely taking over my apartment again, I stared at my hands in thought. I was the only one who knew of what I could do. I never understood what the extant of my "gift" could do, but I understood well enough that it seemed to reverse the effects of death or damage. This gift could have come in handy when… no, don't go there. A shiver went down my spine at the thought of it hurting someone. Luckily, I only have ever seen it heal things like plants and small cuts on my skin but never hurt anyone or myself. I don't know where I could have gotten it from but it became prominent when I had just became a teen all those years ago.

I was lucky that my job required me to wear gloves at all times; I figured so far that touch is the only way for my "superpower" to really effect anything, whether it be good or bad.

With a small yawn and stretch, I walked back into my room and laid down for the night. Sleep came easy but it was always the dreams that woke me in pure fright. Ever since I hit twenty, they came to me; haunting me for nearly five years. Recently though, I have been having the same reoccurring dream in comparison to the others.

My chest felt heavy and I could feel my breath grow in rhythm and deepness. Sweat gathered on my brow as the images began to flash in my head; they had been overtaking every oncoming dream I had more and more.

It was always of three tall men sitting in these large ebony and gold throne like chairs in an elegant marble room. Two of the men had dark hair, one had long brunette hair with a bored and saddened aura and the other had long raven colored lock that laid on the top of his chest with a constant smile and gleam in his eye, the last held an ever present furious aura and had a head of white blonde hair.

They were all unique but I could never picture their faces just some simple characteristics and feelings of how their personalities were judged on… what they did in my dreams.

One thing that was a constant… the blood red eyes that flashed in my head, though they were filmed over and appeared to be a deep pink in in the darkness, they were no doubt the color of fresh spilled blood and they always stared at me. Not with hate but with hunger. I have never felt the emotion that seemed to come with those eyes, so it always took me by surprise and fright.

Now I may not be a medical doctor, but red eyes were not a normal thing in the world… so imagine how I feel when I keep dreaming of these men with the cold skin, red eyes, and the constant flashes of a lettered symbol.

I could never really see it fully but it was always present with these men, around their necks. I grew frustrated that I could never see it but I knew it held importance. It was some type of letter, possibly.

My dreams on a general basis were usually the same. Almost the same.

 _*With Avalon's Dream*_

 _I could see the men sitting in their thrones as my dream always depicted them to be. The middle man folded his long, elegant fingers together and rested them under his chin; a smile ever so present. But it wasn't one for a present conversation, it held hidden malice and mischief. Almost sadistic._

 _Another flash came and the men flew from their thrones and screams echoed throughout the room and hallways. Bodies fell to the floor as they and some others in black coats and uniforms dropped them with a sigh of contempt. The bodies were of people I had never met or heard of but their necks were torn open but no blood came out._

 _All of them were dead._

 _My brows scrunched in confusion. Now, don't get me wrong. What I was dreaming about was horrendously wrong but I was surrounded by death all the time in real life, comes with the job. But I didn't feel any different when I know I should have felt horrified at the vagrant disregard for human life._

 _I frowned when I noticed this time, they didn't sit. They kept standing and looked up. I gasped when I noticed they were looking at me. I glanced around the room and found the others in the black uniforms were standing behind me, blocking the humongous double doors._

 _I looked back and tripped onto my ass. They were suddenly in my face, their eyes ever present but completely black, the color of void._

 _"Come to me, come to us."_

 _My eyes widened as I heard the deceptively deep voice of the raven haired man. It was that of warm honey caressing all over my skin. His smile grew and I screamed when they lunged at me._

 _*End of Avalon's Dream*_

I sprung up from my bed, screaming and shaking. I hugged myself, trying to stop the quaking of my limps. Sweat made my hair cling to my face and my breath was heavy. Tears rose in my eyes.

This was new. Never before have I heard any of them talk.

 **AN: Welp! That's the end of that intro chapter! Let me know how you all are liking where I am going with this! Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

I felt afraid as I looked around my room to make sure it was really a dream; luckily no shadowy figures surrounded me as I dreamed. I glanced over to the small orange bottle on my nightstand.

The sleeping pills beckoned to me, for a simple peaceful sleep. I frowned and shook my head. I refused to take them anymore. I would not become a dependent. I could fight this.

I grabbed them and threw them into the trash. I gently felt my fingertips rise and stroke my silver bone necklace. I enjoyed the cool metal of the necklace on my skin. Not many things made me freak out but there was almost always one thing that calmed me down, the simple silver necklace that connected on each side of a small horizontal silver piece that was shaped like a femur…I loved it dearly and never took it off, it represented me and what I loved to do; it was the best birthday gift I ever received from my parents.

With a quick glance to the clock, I happily sighed. The bright red letters 5:47am. I at least got about six hours of sleep this time. The weather outside my window was a little lighter than last night's dark veranda of thunderstorms, so that was uplifting.

I shake my head.

"No point in trying to lay down, I'm not going to go back to sleep anytime soon," I grumbled to myself and began the process of brushing my teeth.

I hummed to myself and nearly chocked on the water I was using to rinse my mouth as a loud alarm startled me out of my own thoughts. I rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the blaring cellphone.

I raised a brow in confusion as I studied the name on the caller ID.

 **Leon Bennett**

"What in the world is he even doing up at this time of day?" I press the answer button and hold the phone up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Bones! Thank the fucking lord! At least you're up!" I move the phone away from my ear slightly, my ears ringing a little.

"I think the real surprise is that you are up. You realize it is six in the morning." I heard him chuckle and then a muffled voice came up in the background.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Bones, I need you to come down here. I got something that may interest you. I tried calling that bastard Harford but he of course didn't fucking answer." I smile at his grumbles.

"He's nearly seventy, Leon. He won't wake up till eight unless scheduled to, and he most definitely won't pick up his phone for you. He still hasn't forgiven you for the skull incident." I heard him yell in the background. I grin widely waiting for the response.

"HEY! That wasn't my fault! No one told me that the skull was that fragile and it belong to the victim. Anyways…it was put back together and the case was solved."

"Yeah, because Harford made _me_ reassemble the skull after you broke it." I heard him nervously laugh for a second and a "that was my bad" echoed airily into the receiver. Suddenly, he whisper into the receiver.

"We found a body, or at least what used to be a body. Since doctor hard head won't pick up, I need you to come down here." I raise my brow and clip my bra into place.

"Where exactly is _here_? You realize I am a forensics anthropologist, not the actual coroner. And why don't they ask their own coroner or staff?" I ask, now very suspicious.

"Forks. The town is small, they don't have that kind of stuff and equipment like we do so they usually send for medical staffing from larger hospitals or from the closest cities. Since the old man won't wake the hell up, I need you to come down here." I paused. Why was he even in Forks?

"Alright, send me the coordinates and I'll be there soon." I sighed and patted my cheek; hoping to still be asleep. I hang up and hear the ding of his text message.

I put on a pair of warm black slacks, a soft lilac blouse, and a long black pea coat. Tying my hair was too much of a hassle at this point. I grabbed a bagel and booked it to my car.

The city of Forks.

Not going to lie, it was a very strange name. I wonder if there is another town named Spoons or Knives. Maybe even Sporks.

I kept glancing at the GPS. I frowned a little. I loved solving cases but watching others suffer in the process as I try to identify the remains does still pains me. I hit the gas a little more and carefully sped down the water coated streets.

Forests, everywhere.

 _'Tree.'_

 _'Tree.'_

 _'Oh! Look, more trees! Why isn't the town called Trees instead? It would be logical.'_

I was in my own personal awe at how much forest and vegetation surround this part of Washington. As a kid, I loved the forests and trees, wished there was more than what I had grown up with in Illinois and Toronto. Not going lie here, the forest in this place were a tad creepy looking as the constant grey clouds in the skies made the shadows grow along the forest floors and streets.

I drove down to the very end of one of the forest paths an saw the mass of five or so police vehicles and an Ambulance. I also saw Leon's car, a silver Volvo and a very expensive looking Mercedes-Benz. I parked and saw the midnight color haired man running towards me.

Leon practically ripped my car door off as he pulled me along. I glanced around the grounds and frowned a little, besides the tire tracks there were also animal tracks… large feline ones at that. We walked into the emerald colored forest. The path was winding and the cacophony of voices grew until we hit the highlighter yellow colored caution tape.

A tall dark haired man with an equally dark mustache and eyes suddenly stood in front of us.

"Hold up. This is a crime scene. You can't bring civilians in here, Detective Bennett." I frowned.

"I'm-" Leon piped up.

"Chief Swan! She's the forensic anthropologist I called since the old bas- I mean doctor isn't here. Dr. Cullen isn't a forensics doctor, she can tell us more." The police officer, Chief Swan, raised a dark eyebrow at me in disbelief but relented, he nodded after I pulled out my badge to prove him wrong.

 _'_ _I wonder who Dr. Cullen is?'_

"Really? She looks like she just came out of high school." I felt my brow twitch and bit on my bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Alright. Follow me." He raised the tape and I followed behind Leon.

Woah.

This was a massacre. Luckily, it looked like only one person was the victim.

I looked off to the side and watched in amusement as a police officer suddenly bolted to the side of the forest and I could hear him vomit.

I walked up close to the scattered remains and saw the coroner's lab kit waiting. I reach into my coat and put on my glasses and then gloves on with a sharp snap.

I crouched next to the dismembered thoracic and pelvic cavity, and began to prod around. Feeling the remaining pieces of the organs, and along the rib and spinal cord. The whole left side of this person was completely crushed, whatever animal did this was a full adult by the sheer amount of fracturing I could see and feel.

I heard more than saw Leon gag as I removed the scattered intestines that obstructing my view of the spine.

"I seriously can't believe you can do that and not retch." I smile halfheartedly.

"Comes with the job I suppose." I reached into the lab kit and took out a liver thermometer. I looked inside the cavity and pierced what remained of the liver and waited.

"Oh that is so damn gross. Bones, ah! Stop holding it like that is normal! Ahk! I'm done. I'm done." I smile wider and turn to Leon.

"Go wait by the tape or a tree while I do this. It is only going to get worse when I open it up." I watched the Leon turn green at my words and he nodded.

"That is really impressive." A velvety voice made me look up and I felt myself go in awe.

This man was very handsome. Honey blonde hair, pale as the moon, early thirties, tall, and had the most particular eyes I have ever seen. They shone like fresh amber.

I raised my brow and saw his stark white lab coat. Was this the Forks medical doctor I heard about?

"Thank you. I am assuming you are Dr. Cullen?" I looked back down and noted the liver temp. I pulled out the needle and swiped the dripping blood off. I saw the officer out of the corner of my eyes shiver in disgust.

"I am, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Wonderful to meet you. You are the forensic anthropologist from Seattle? Doctor…?" I half mindedly nodded to his question and answered as I grabbed some tweezers from the kit and began to scavenge for particulates.

"Dr. Avalon Abernathy. May I ask why a surgical doctor is at a crime scene?" I raised my brow at him. I didn't want to be rude but I had to know why.

"I am one of the best doctors here." I gave him a blank look trying to process his words.

"Ah. Were you out in the forest trying to find more of… our lovely guest here?" I looked down and pulled out a large fragment lodged inside one of the vertebras of the spine. I hummed. Dr. Cullen smiled humorously at my dry joke.

"Yes. I sent out my son and daughter to see if they can find anymore." I stopped and looked up at him. He was writing down what I was doing with the remains.

"Are they a part of the police?" He smiled and shook his head. I look over my glasses' frames and stare hard for second.

"No, they are just very good at tracking things." That made me nervous.

"Civilians aren't supposed to be in the crime scene. They can contaminate and alter the evidence. Please refrain and call them back." I state and grab the saline bottle from the kit. I douse the fragment in the solution in grunt softly in recognition. I looked up and noticed Carlisle seemed nervous at my words and I raised a brow in defiance.

"Is there something wrong, Dr. Cullen? Do I need to send some of the officers here to retrieve them for you?" I kind of felt bad being so mean to him, he was a full grown man being scolded like a child by a much younger woman. He kept a tight smile on his face and looked to the forest where two people walked through the trees. They were unearthly beautiful like Carlisle.

The boy was tall and looked to be about eighteen possibly twenty. His hair was a dark copper color, pale like paper, and his eyes were just like Carlisle's own amber eyes.

The girl had to be around the same age as the copper haired boy, just as pale, unearthly beautiful, petite and seemed to elegantly walk as if dancing in her steps. Her hair and stature was super short, pixie like, and her eyes were the same ungodly amber.

I have heard of extremely rare cases where eyes pigmentation is reduced in brown eyes patients that reflect to showcase the color of amber, but having so many in one place was just plain unlikely. I mean, I have no room with my deduction as I have unnatural eyes myself but still.

I frowned in confusion.

 _'_ _Something isn't right here.'_

The copper haired boy snapped his attention to me and frowned. I raised a brow at him and went back to the battered trunk of the corpse.

"Dr. Cullen, if you will?" I made a writing motion. He nodded and smiled to me with blindingly white perfect teeth.

"Time of death approximately around…" I looked at my wrist watch. "…2300 hours last night. COD is sever vertebral compression fracturing. By the looks of it from the bone fragments that I found lodged in the T3 vertebrae and the mass fracturing along the entirety of the upper thoracic vertebrae and cervical vertebrae suggests an animal mauling. You see this? I would say this fragmented claw comes from a species known as Puma Concolor, the typical Cougar or commonly known around these parts as a mountain lion. I spotted some tracks near the entrance, so the Cougar is most likely gone by the vast number of square feet of the forests." I smiled widely as I heard the dark haired and eyed officer next to me whisper to Leon.

"You have any idea what she was saying?"

"Not a clue. I've been trying to figure that out since day one." I found amusement in their conversation.

With a large inhale, I held the large curving claw up to show Dr. Cullen. I raised my brow at him when I noticed he and his "children" seemed to look relieved at my diagnosis. Like they were praying it was an animal attack or something along those lines. I gazed at Carlisle as he stopped writing; he looked back at me curiously.

"Can we get a possible ID?" I hummed and tried to ignore the tense look the copper haired boy was giving me and then he turned to his "sister". I'm sorry they honestly didn't look like siblings judging by their bone structure, biological color pattern, etc. all except their eyes.

I sigh and peel back the torn flesh around the pelvic cavity. I heard the officer next to me move suddenly and then the sound of vomit hitting the forest floor. Lovely day it has been.

"The pelvic girdle indicates male. Caucasian no doubt. Approximately late forties based on intervertebral discs' deterioration and the spinous and transverse process' calcification. Weight at an approximate two hundred and forty pounds. Were there any remnants that your _children_ managed to find around the grounds?" Carlisle looked over to his children.

I gazed at them. The pixie like woman elegantly walked over to us and she smiled at me. Then the boy walked over and shook his head.

"Not that I know of, let me ask." Hmm. The copper haired boy tried to hold up a restrained smile.

"Pardon me, Dr. Abernathy. These are my children. Alice and Edward." I nodded my head and looked back to the remains.

"Did either of you manage to find a femur or possible shin I can estimate his height by it? Or even a head?" Both of Alice and Edward shook their heads.

"No. There was only the body we found." Oh so they were the ones who discovered it. Strange.

"Well that is all I can determine until I have a head or limb. Officer…" I gazed at the green faced policeman who had originally blocked my path earlier. "Pardon me, Chief Swan. Please take these note to your Identification system and make note of anyone who may have hiked these trails or went hiking in the recent week; take a DNA sample and send it to your analysis lab. You should find the ID to this man. It is not common for mountain lions to attack but it does unfortunately still happen. My condolences to his family."

I stood, relishing in the feeling of the blood rushing back into my legs.

I take off my blood stained gloves and dispose of them in the hazardous bag. Leon glances at the officers wrapping up the body then at me with a nauseous expression. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

I smile and tease him. "You hungry? I think I could go for a churro from that cute pastry shop near the police station~" I laugh when I watch him turn greener and he wobbles a little with me. He grabs onto my shoulders and sags his body weight onto my back, trying to stand.

"Bones, I can't even understand how you do it." I shake my head and throw my hands in the air.

"They are just remains. Pieces of human, I have seen them before just as you have." His deep chocolate eyes twitch shut.

"Not torn to bits or rotting though!" I sigh and open my car door as he heads to his own.

A crack of thunder rings out and we both look up to the thick, molten silver colored clouds. I sigh a little as a drop of ice cold rain splatters on my flushed cheeks.

"Well, so much for hoping for a sunny day," I say with a sarcastic twang. I wave to Leon and briefly hear him say he is heading back to the city; I wave at him. I don't quite hear him as I focus on Carlisle and his two children in the distance.

I watched as the girl, Alice, as Carlisle introduced her to me, suddenly stiffens and both Edward and Carlisle suddenly turn to her. I raise an eyebrow. Did she need help?

She seems panicked and Carlisle hands her his clipboard and pen. I feel my breath freeze and watch her hands begin drawing something on the board at light speed.

 _'_ _That is not normal. Then again, I'm technically on the same boat of abnormal.'_

I almost feel ashamed as the copper haired boy suddenly turns towards my direction. I look away, blushing in embarrassment. It's like he heard my thoughts. He quickly stands in front of the panicked Alice and sufficiently blocks my eyesight.

I shake my head and get in my car, turning on the heat and enjoying the silence for a few seconds. I briefly glance in my rearview mirror for split second as I began to back up my car and felt a certain cold wash over me like someone is watching me.

Lo and behold…

The Cullens were staring at me from their position in the forest grounds. All of them had a look of horror and/or surprise.

 _'_ _That's really creepy.'_

I shook my head and quickly pulled out the Forks area, trailing Leon a good few meters back. This was a strange day indeed.

 _*With the Cullens*_

 _"_ _Oh, she smells really good," Edward raised his brow at Alice's deduction but chose to say nothing as he, Alice and Carlisle watched nervously as the woman didn't say it was a murder… they knew only one kind of_ _ **person**_ _could do this damage, Vampire. They didn't smell any vampires nearby though. They knew for a fact the wolves in La Push would never do something like this and there was a lack of wet dog smell._

 _Alice and Edward stared at the strange woman, Dr. Abernathy, if they heard correctly from the distance in the forest. She was prodding around the corpse with not an ounce of nausea or facial change like every other human officer or detective around her, but what she said next made the Cullens sigh in relief as she finally stated what they were praying for…it was an animal attack. Carlisle watched carefully out of the corner of his eye as Dr. Abernathy stood and began to walk away from the crime scene and officers, Alice froze suddenly and moved her hands out._

 _The honey blonde quickly gave her his clipboard, flickering a piece of paper onto its blank backside. Carlisle and Edward watched with horror growing on their faces as Alice's quick hand began to sketch out a beautifully detailed illustration of the good doctor, Avalon, nervously standing in a large marble room with three figures in front of her on a three step floor. Three dark thrones were easily scene behind the three figures._

 _Two of the men in the picture had dark hair whilst the third held white hair. And the Avalon stood there looking at them with her feet pointed inward and holding something in her hands. The middle figure stood directly in front of her with a smile on his face whilst the other two sat watching. The room held a darkened lining of five figures standing around the room._

 _"_ _Alice… is that who I think it is? The Volturi?" Carlisle asked, his voice low and shocked. Edwards suddenly turned to look at Avalon who quickly pulled her head down and got in her car in embarrassment._

 _Alice reeled back as her vision ended, and Edward blocked the human's view of Alice's vampiric movements._

 _"_ _Carlisle… we can't let her go to Italy. She's…." Carlisle's face twisted in thought._

 _"_ _What did you see Alice?" Alice shook her head, the ebony spikes of hair flying around her face in the process. Her amber colored eyes held disbelief._

 _"_ _She's in danger. I can't be for sure, but I think… I think she's… I am not completely sure as the future changes. All I know is that she is of some sort of strength to them." Carlisle, Edward, and Alice all turned to look at the purple eyed woman as she drove off in a hurry. Most of them held a look of horror at the news._

 _"_ _Can you imagine the strength that the Volturi would get if they found someone like her?" Edward suddenly asked Carlisle as said blonde raised his brow in confusion at his son._

 _"_ _Carlisle, I read her thoughts. She is not normal, she is gifted. With something she doesn't even understand." Carlisle held a tight lipped expression and glanced at his children._

 _"_ _We cannot interfere. If the Volturi is involved, it is best to leave it be and hope for the best. I understand you want to help her, but we need to let her make her own decisions; she may not even go or even meet them. But if she really is that dangerous and she makes it into their grasps, with Aro's gift, they would know we interfered with trying to make her stay here away from them. It would not end well for us." Carlisle looked away as Edward and Alice glanced to one another._

 _"_ _So, we are just going to let her walk straight into their arms? She's human, Carlisle. They may kill her if they don't change Dr. Abernathy for whatever her gift may be." Carlisle snapped his head in Edward's direction, amber eyes hardened._

 _"_ _I am saddened to say this but it is best to hope they kill her beforehand if what you say is true about her gift. But, maybe we can keep an eye on her in some way." Alice held in a sad gasp and held the paper to her chest tightly._

 _Alice didn't want this poor girl to die. She had done nothing wrong to anyone. She seemed so sweet and kind… The weight of the reality hung on her shoulders._

 _Carlisle glanced to Alice's saddened expression and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we can help her. Alice, I do not believe you have been shopping in quite a while, isn't Italian Vogue your favorite fashion trend?" A large grin spread over Alice's face and she nodded._

 _"_ _I understand!"_

 _*End with the Cullens*_

 **AN: And the Cullens make a brief appearance! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

It was later on as I finished another eventful day with Dr. Harford in the labs that I got two large surprises.

One was that I was presented with my ticket.

I smiled slightly as I looked to the plane ticket in my hands. The large letters stamped across the destination slip.

 **Pisa, Italy**

I read along the flight ticket to Harford's written scheduled destination to a city called Volterra. My knowledge of the city was very brief but I would have to study up on the city on the plane ride. I knew most of the history and culture of Italy, mainly the coastal regions, Rome, the general area of Tuscany, Naples, and Sicily… but not this particular region in Tuscany.

I walked in front of my car after waving Harford goodbye. Excitement running fast in my veins. I nearly suffocated the poor man in my excitement.

My second surprise was as I walked to my car, I saw the two Cullens from the crime scene, Alice Edward, and another woman with long dark brown hair and the same amber eyes as both of the Cullens. She stood close, holding hands with Edward. They all stood next to a silver Volvo, parked right next to my car. Seriously, the eye thing is not common trait.

I smile at them and slowly walk up to the small group.

"Hello again, Alice. Edward. Miss? How can I help you?" I raise my brow and wait for a response. I glance at the new comer and noticed her brows pinched together in frustration and she looked like she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" I ask and she nods.

"Dr. Abernathy, this is my wife, Bella." Edward smiles at her and I nod.

They are younger than me and married… I will die a spinster I know it.

Edward cracks a smirk and goes back to looking serious.

"Dr. Abernathy… Avalon. Can I call you that?" I nod and open my car door, placing my things inside.

"Yes you may. How can I help you guys? Is there something your father needs to know about the crime scene?" Alice's amber eyes twinkle in amusement but she shakes her head. The small smile falls from her perfect lips.

"May I ask you a personal question?" I stop moving and nod lightly. They held serious expressions on their pale faces. Something was troubling them greatly and it was making me feel a little sad and uncomfortable.

"Are you going to Italy anytime soon?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, I am. How did you know that?" I can see the pixie like creature fidget and look to Edward. He is staring intently at me, trying to read something.

"Where exactly if I may ask?" I bite the corner of my lip. This is getting a little strange but tell her.

"Pisa then we are driving to a western region in Tuscany, um… Volterra, I believe." All three of them freeze like I struck them with lightening.

"WHY!?" I jump back in fright at the panicked look that came over Bella's face. Her eyes suddenly flashed with a frightened glare. She felt angry and scared all at once by my answer.

"U-Um. I would really appreciate you not yelling at me... I think its time I go." I slowly back up and reach for my car door. I didn't want to seem rude but this was making me legitimately nervous, she looked ready to pounce like a wild animal.

"Bella-"

"No! Edward, she needs to know! Don't go there. You are not sa-" Bella seemed to pull out of Edwards grip and quickly grab my arms in an iron grip. Damn, how can someone so skinny be this strong?

"Why?" She seemed to freeze when she realized what she was doing. Her eyes darkened and she was pulled back by Edward.

"I apologize for my sister, Doctor. What Bella means, Avalon, is that Volterra isn't a necessarily safe place to be this time of year." I felt stumped at Alice's words.

These people hardly knew me and yet they worried about my safety for a trip I have been planning and getting ready for months. I smile a little wearily and nod my head at them.

"I thank you for your discretion and worry, truly I do. It warms my heart that you care but I have to go. I have spent a lot of time and energy getting ready for this. I am doing something I love and will continue to do it even if it requires me to go to Italy. So, I am sorry but I can't cancel this trip." I conclude as I nod my head at them.

I start my car and notice briefly as Alice worryingly holds a paper between her fingers and stares straight at me.

I shake my head and head home.

* * *

The next few days of the week went without incident and surprisingly Alice came back and forth to visit me, slowly becoming somewhat of friends. It was on this day that really shocked me because she asked three days before I left for the airport and my trip.

I glanced at her with a raised brow.

I smiled and gently patted her ice cold shoulder. Woah, I should get her a blanket.

"You do not need to keep apologizing. I thank you for the warning though. Is there some type of extreme event this time of year?" I ask and watch her eyes light up in amusement.

"I suppose you could say that. Bella was…exaggerating with the whole danger thing. She just really _hates_ Italy," Alice states with a smile. It looks fake honestly. I laugh a little.

"I was actually wondering if… if I could accompany you to Pisa?" I gasped lightly in surprise. I honestly didn't expect the request. I couldn't say no to her pouting lips and large twinkling eyes.

"Um, sure. I am attending to go there for my job in accompaniment with my boss. It really isn't going to be all fun and games. Do…do you have a passport-" I reeled back a little in surprise as she nodded and took out her small blue book labeled passport. She nearly stuck the little book in my face as proof.

"I have everything covered. My ticket and bags are ready to go. Honestly, I have been trying to get out of the house and go shopping for months. Rome and Milan have been calling my name since spring." I smile at her enthusiasm and the tension in the room flies out the window.

I feel a little suspicious of her sudden need to accompany me to Italy but I shook it off. I felt like I could trust her. I laugh loudly as she bounces on my couch in excitement.

"I can tell you and I are going to be great friends!" The word friend made me blush. Finally, someone wanted to willingly be my friend and who wasn't gay… I think. It was always nice to have friends. I had two and they are married to each other, Leon and Mathias… I am the official third wheel.

"I hope so. So Alice, tell me about yourself and your family." Her eyes widen with excitement and she sits next to me.

"Well, as you probably can guess, I am adopted to Carlisle and his wife Esme. I have five siblings: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward whom you've already met, and Bella. I have a niece, Renesmee, who is Edward and Bella's daughter." My eyes widened.

"That's a large family… you all live under one roof?" She smiles.

"No, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee life in their own house but it is nearby." I smile a little but not as bright as before. I glanced over and noticed the love in her eyes as she spoke animatedly about them.

"What about you?" I glance at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any nearby family?" My smile dies.

"Um, no. Not really at least. I have my elderly grandparents but that is about it. It's just me. It's been just me for a while." Her eyes dimmed a little and her smile lessened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Time to back peddle.

"Oh! It's okay! Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," I tried to make her smile again. I felt a drop of sweat gather on my forehead in nervousness.

"So, why exactly do you want to travel all across the world to Italy to go shopping?" I change the conversation and notice her exasperated look.

"Have you seen the clothes in Venice, Milan or Rome? Italy holds some of the greatest fashion capitals of the known world. I love the fashion." I perk up at her enthusiasm. I was never one for fashion.

"Can't say I have. But I will keep that in mind. I never was once to focus in on fashion as I always had my head in a book or in the labs as a teen. College was about the same except my hands were almost always in a cadaver and the most stylish things I had were my lab coats and goggles." She giggled.

"We can change that now! Fashion is everything!" I laugh at the serious look on her face. Her perfect face held a determined look, her amber eyes were light. Suddenly, Alice gently grasped my hands in hers.

Holy crap. Her hands felt like they had been in a bucket of ice for hours. I shivered at the sudden touch. I breathe deeply, trying to control my shaking. I prayed I didn't activate or do something stupid with my "power." I am always frightened that my gift will turn bad one day, I hope today wouldn't be the day.

I try to change the subject and actually ask her whist I rubbed my hands over hers, trying to warm them up.

"Do want a blanket? You're freezing. I think you may be suffering from Hypothermi-" I watched her shake her head and laugh, it sounded like tickling little bells; it was beautiful like everything else about her and her family.

"I am fine, just naturally cold! I have meaning to ask you something since I found out. So… you really are a doctor?" I tilt my head at her suspicious expression, her dark eyebrows were scrunched and her eyes narrowed at me.

"I am. I am a doctor of Anthropology and Anatomical Physiology."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four. And yes, I know I'm young. I studied early in high school." I watch her lips open and close.

"Can I just say you have some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I blushed violently at her comment and covered my cheeks. Alice's grin grew and she shook my shoulders lightly.

"I'm not kidding. There are so pretty like amethyst. Nothing like I have ever seen. Are they contacts?" My eyelashes subconsciously flutter.

"Thank you and no, they aren't. It is just a genetic mutation of eye pigment. I could say the same to you and your family. Amber is a very rare color of eye pigmentation in the global population but to see such an extensive amount of people with it in one area; that's unheard of. It effects less than one percent." Her smile widened as if she was hiding a naughty secret that she wanted to say.

We talked for a few hours, getting to know one another. I normally never had much courage to befriend people or really make great connections this fast but I felt she would be a great friend to me; regardless of her being a late adult teen. I felt I could trust her; a girl to finally talk to and not be told to sleep with someone already like a certain gay couple I know.

I felt light with joy and mentally prayed Dr. Harford wouldn't have a heart attack at the new arrival to our trip.

Knowing my luck...he'll freak.

* * *

I smile widely as I open my eyes. No dreams this time. I sigh happily to myself as I sit up in the bed.

Glancing at the clock on my alarm, I nearly faint at the time- 7:38am.

I scream, "Oh no! Dammi-!" I curse only to fall from the bed and onto the hard wood floor.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I wiggle out of the sheets and scramble for my set clothes. The plane leave at 8:30am sharp.

The scramble throughout my apartment caused my neighbors to bang on the walls and yell at me to keep it down.

"Sorry!"

I quickly reach for my phone to call a cab only to hear someone knocking on my door. I stop briefly.

"Hello?" I was surprised by the sweet and lithe voice of Alice coming through the door.

I run and open the door to see the short and beautiful pixie girl. "Hey! I came to pick you u- are you still not ready?" I smile sheepishly and blush in embarrassment.

"Oh thank you! I will be in a second! I overslept." I run back to my room, jumping on one foot trying to get my canvas hiking boots on. A large beaming smile overcome her face and she exclaims happily.

"I will get your bags in my car! You finish getting ready!" I smile and thank the heavens for Alice being here when I really needed her.

"Thank you so much!" I hear a muffled reply and quickly run into my bathroom and pack the last of my bathroom supplies in the small carry on case and then tie my hair up. I sigh happily at my simple comfortable outfit, no more work clothes on this trip!

The cozy mint green and white raglan t-shirt was so soft and the tight grey jeans were comfortable for the weather as I heard a crack of lightening from outside.

Another rainy day… sigh.

I nearly scream in fright as Alice appears behind me with a large smile on her lips, presenting a perfectly white smile. "Kay! All done! Things are in the car. Let's go. Oh! I love your outfit, so cute. But you know it's going to be hot in Italy, right?" I stop and smack my forehead.

 _'Seriously? For someone so smart, I sure don't act it.'_

"H-How did you get everything in the car already? I was only in here for a few minutes. Never mind! No time to change! Plane leaves in…" I glanced at my watch. "…30 minutes!? Oh my God!"

Alice grabs the last of my hygiene carry on from the bathroom and pulls me along.

A sharp click and the room goes dark. Alice and I stop for a second in confusion but I push her through.

"Don't worry! That's just the power. I told the landlord about my trip and the power was to be turned off now. I was supposed to be at the airport by now so it doesn't matter. Let's go!" I grab my father's old Berchirly vintage military canvas messenger bag and stuff my phone and wallet in it and lock the doors behind me.

…

Fear.

I have never experienced such fear like I did the second Alice started the silver Volvo and booked it. I clawed my fingers deep into the leather seats and prayed we didn't die.

"Holy hell...How have we not been arrested yet? Alice, you're going over one hundred mile per hour! I would say you're going to give me a heart attack but I think my heart is still at the first illegal turn you made back there!" She merely smirked and pushed the gas down further. I swallowed nervously and closed my eyes the entire drive.

The Seattle-Tacoma International Airport was nearly half an hour away and we managed to make it there in ten minutes. I felt my stomach turn as she swerved the car and parked it in front of the airport entrance. I saw Edward, Bella, and a curly headed honey blonde man next to them; he was giving me the most intense look I have ever seen like he was either in pain or in a constant worry.

Alice gets out with me behind her and I quickly take my suitcase from the trunk. I almost run Edward's foot over in the process, I smile weakly to him and dash towards the luggage drop off and almost cry in relief as I spot my terminal number, 303, about to be carried off to the plane.

"Hey! Wait please!" I manage to stop the yellow vest employee and he nods to me as he lets me place my suitcases into the rest of the plane's luggage.

"Thanks! Sorry, was running late!"

I huff and slowly make my way towards Alice, Bella, and the blonde man. Edward nowhere in sight.

"Come on! We have to get you through security." I smile weakly and gently rub the sweat that beaded up on my forehead. I don't run well.

"Hello again Bella. Um…" The blonde man smile weakly and nods at me.

"Jasper Hale, ma'am." I shake his ice cold hand and return his greeting with a smile. Turning back to Alice as she skips in her steps, I try to catch my breath from all the panic and running.

"Thanks again, Alice. You saved my trip from being delayed." Bella looks at Alice with a small glare of hidden irritation.

"Anytime!"

The airport security line was luckily short and no incidents went off. No pat down… thank goodness. I watch her wave bye to Bella, then she gives Jasper a very passionately kiss goodbye with a small giggle.

 _'Sibling my ass… even she's with someone.'_

I look away in embarrassment at the intensity of the love between them. I felt my chest burn and tighten with jealousy. I wasn't jealous of them but their love, their relationship, their connection.

Something I lacked with everyone I have ever met except with my dream men… literally. I try to shake it off and turn my focus back to the present.

"I really hope that Dr. Harford won't give me another lecture. I haven't been late in nearly two years, and the first time wasn't even my fault." I mumble to myself as Alice giggles at me, she gently pats my back.

"What happened the first time?" I blush and shake my head in memory.

"Bar hopping and drinking games don't go well with my friends, Leon and Mathias. One word: chaperone." A large grin overcame her face and her tinkling bell like laugh echoed in my ears.

I sighed as we walked into the waiting area and spotted Dr. Harford waiting in a seat near the terminal entrance.

His usual tweed fedora hat was placed ever so on his bald head. His cane sat between his legs lazily and he was reading thin yellow book with little interest.

"Good morning, Dr. Harford." I smile hoping he hadn't noticed the time.

"You're late, Dr. Abernathy," he drawls in a bored tone, not even bothering to look up at me. I sigh as my shoulders sag in defeat.

"I know. I apologize." I clear my throat and gently touch Alice's shoulder. Here we go.

 **AN: I think we all know what Alice is up to...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

"This, Dr. Harford, is my friend, Alice Cullen. Alice, this is Dr. William Harford, he is my colleague and b-" I hear him chuckle and interrupt me.

"Colleague? My dear girl, you are my underling and assistant. You have yet to earn the title of colleague yet." I fell myself swallow in shame for his words. They were hurtful and Alice seemed to notice as she gently patted my back.

"It is good to see you, Ms. Cullen. Dr. Abernathy, why exactly are you introducing this fine young woman to me?" I bite the corner of my lip for a second in thought and breathe out slowly.

"She was heading to Italy as well, to do some shopping. I figured since we are all going to the same place that you wouldn't mind if she stuck with us for a little while. Kill two bird with one stone?" Dr. Harford shook his head and looked to me with a glint disappointment in his ice colored eyes and frosty tone.

"My dear girl, this is the problem. You do not think before you speak or act." I opened my mouth to retort but held it back as he held up his hand.

"Yes, my dear, you can accompany us for the entrance of the trip but once we land, Dr. Abernathy's time will be dedicated to the remains. You both may do as you wish when not you are on duty; am I clear, Dr. Abernathy?" I felt my throat swell. His words had hurt me in the past and the fact he was doing it in front of Alice, it really hurt me.

But what could I do? I was taught to respect my elders, no matter how may act; they grew up differently than us and I had to respect that.

"Yes sir." I nod my head and quickly scramble as he tosses me the thin yellow book he was reading.

"Catch up on your Italian, my dear girl." With that, I watched the elderly man stand and head towards the terminal entrance.

"He is a nasty little man." I look up at Alice as she holds a concerned look at me. I smile at her and shrug.

"I get used to it. He grew up in a time where women weren't in these fields so in a way I have to endure even if I can't condone it." I smile as she suddenly hugs me.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that and 'get used to it'. I don't think you or your words are useless like he does."

"Thank you. That really makes me a lot feel better." I opened my mouth to say something else when the speaker came on.

"Flight 303 from Seattle, Washington to Pisa, Italy is now boarding." I happily sigh as Alice locks her arm in mine and we walk to the terminal.

"That's us." I hand my ticket to the beautiful blonde flight attendant and smile wider as she points to the front of the plane.

"Second class, up ahead to your left." I disarm from Alice. The next few moments of watching Harford and Alice go next surprised me greatly by what Alice was about to do.

"Second class, sir. To your left."

"First class, miss. Further up ahead to your right." I hear Harford grumble only to stop as Alice gently calls to him.

"Um, Dr. Harford. Would you like to switch with me? I would gladly like to sit next to Avalon for the flight, I am sure first class won't miss me." A smile appears on Harford's face and he gently pats Alice's hand.

"Thank you, my dear girl. I would gladly oblige." Alice kept a tight smile on her face and traded tickets with him. I shook my head gently and sat in my window seat.

"You didn't have to do that," I say.

Alice's amber eyes lighten even more and she gives me a heartfelt smile. She elegantly sits right next to me.

"Nonsense! The thought alone of being you being stuck with him the whole sixteen hour flight makes me cringe. I am sorry you have to endure such misogyny from him." I shrug.

"Like I said, I get used to it. Sure, I don't like it but I was taught to respect my elders even if they don't keep up their part of the bargain. I suppose it is just the way I was raised." I sigh, pulling my shoulder strap over my head and putting my messenger bag on the floor next to my feet.

I lean back and let the rebellious strands of chocolate colored strands tickle my face. The breather from the rush this morning were nice.

Gently, my eyelashes fell against my cheeks as I closed my eyes. The tension of the morning was slowly fading away.

I open my eyes ever so slightly when I feel Alice beside me suddenly stiffen, she is staring at me intensely but her eyes held a glazed over look like she was in another world.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I whisper to her trying not to draw attention to us. I gently reach out and touch her shoulder when she snaps back and exhales violently.

"Alice!? Are you alright? Do you suffer from any forms of Epilepsy? You looked as though you were about to go into a fit." Amber hued eyes blink rapidly and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine! Really!" I raise an eyebrow at her but respect her wished. If she doesn't want to tell me, I can't make her.

"Alright."

I turn back and look out the glass window. The fat raindrops gather and fall down the glass, I try to absentmindedly make a race out of which drop will hit the bottom of the pane first.

Unknown to me, Alice is still staring at me but with worry. She gently puts her knuckle to her lips in thought. Her eyes wide and held a look of horror and fascination.

Things were a lot worse than what she originally thought it would be. She had to be careful, _very_ careful. This was beyond dangerous now.

 _*With Alice's Vision*_

 _Avalon stood in front of the three thrones again, she was shaking and covered in bruises and scratches; her clothes stained and partially scattered in some sort of dark substance. The warm golden hue glow of the candelabra along the walls and the chandelier above seemed to dim as all three of the Volturi kings stood up simultaneously. She took a step back at their sudden motions only for Caius to grab her from behind._

 _Avalon froze and gasped in shock, not understanding how one second he stood in front of her then the next he was behind her in a blink._

 _Her large lilac colored eyes were wide with surprise and she laid her hand onto Caius' wrist in fear he about to snap her neck. Her breaths were short and erratic._

 _"_ _Oh,_ _tesoro piccola. How many centuries we have waited for you to arrive. Time has finally bestowed you to us after so long. We have lingered very patiently, kingdoms have been born and died...cities have risen and fell... Now our patience has finally been **rewarded** ," Aro crooned and held a fixed look upon his face that surprised Alice._

 _It held a look of utter admiration and…love. All their expressions were soft, their scarlet eyes almost looked glazed over in a vampiric version of being teary eyed, and their movements were slow as if hoping what they were seeing were real or possibly trying to not scare the doctor. Aro gently caressed Avalon flushed cheek with the edges of his long fingers and his knuckles. His eyes gently closed in thought as a genuine smile overcame his lips. His nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled a delicately sweet aroma._

 _Alice had never seen any of the Volturi kings act like this before, ever. Never gentle or interested in any soul especially a human, unless they were gifted and that was mainly Aro's interest._

 _"_ _Millenniums of existing and here you finally stand before us, mia bella. Finally~" Avalon looked incredibly uncomfortable as she tried to pull Caius' pale hand off her neck but stiffened as a purr escaped said blonde as he bent down to her level and rubbed his face gently along the curve of her exposed neck. The vibrations were soft and reverberated along her spine causing her to shiver and let out an almost erotic breathy sound. Softly, Caius ran his reddened lips along her hot skin, enjoying the touch and making Avalon jolt as he scraped his perfectly sharp teeth along her pulse._

 _"_ _What are you all talking about? Millenniums of waiting for what? Let me go please…" Avalon tried to remain calm and nervously swallowed trying to rehydrate her dry throat. She closed her eyes only to have them snap open as the large, icy, pale hand of dear and gentle Marcus caressed along her other cheek, swiping his thumb under her teary eyes._

 _"_ _You have finally come to us, amore. Our sweet mate. Our queen."_

 _Avalon gasped when she felt Caius gently kiss her jaw and a loud purr echoed in the marble throne room. Two more accompanied his as Aro and Marcus blocked Alice's view of the doctor's shaking form; they stepped closer to her. All three men towered over her short stature dramatically._

 _It was like a deer surrounded by three wolves._

 _*End of Alice's Vision*_

I glanced back at Alice out of the corner of my eye when I felt a tense air begin to grow around us. I could tell she had something weighing heavy on her mind, but she didn't say anything even though it would help her to just say what she really wanted to.

I smile at her hoping to ease her heart and she gave me a weak smile. I open the thin canary yellow book that Harford gave me and sigh. The name stood out greatly and it made my eyebrow twitch with irritation.

 **Italian for Dummies. Traveler's Edition.**

I frown. It really was insulting. With a small inhale and glance heavenward, my body tries to relax from the building anger inducing stress.

I lick my finger tip and open the first page. Basic Italian phrases from greetings, directions, shopping, dining, numbers, and general phrases.

I sigh and get to work. The silence was still tense, so I gently reached over and patted Alice's ice cold hand, gently squeezing it comfortingly. I start to study without taking my eyes off the words, but whisper to her softly, "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but you should know that at least I am here if you need some comfort."

I felt her squeeze my hand back.

"You are so kind, it's not fair." I raise a brow and notice she is more than not whispering to herself. Her spiky ebony strands gently framed her pointed and petite face. She was beautiful but the worry in her eyes made it difficult to focus on.

"Thank you," Alice states louder with a large smile on her face and she lets go of my hand, going through her bag. I turn back to my book, biting the corner of my lip with my canine in thought.

A small jolt came over the cabinet and I could hear the start of the plane's ignition and the start of the jets.

I ignored the flight attendants' daily rehearsed instructions for the first time flyers and how to use the air masks, having no electronic on till after liftoff, etc.

Slowly but surely, the plane began to move and I glanced out the window as the rain fell down the panes and the grounds disappeared from view.

The dark clouds swirled behind the window's glass and I smiled a little wider as the rain stopped all together and the land below looked like a micro society of ants and structures.

I couldn't help but feel my small smile grow on my face, I was beyond excited. It felt…

Like I was going home.

I felt my breath halt in my throat for a second. I pinched my dark brows together in confusion.

 _'_ _How odd to think that.'_

I was a born and raised American, yet I felt the most ecstatic jolt of joy about going to the foreign, European Mediterranean country of Italy. A place I have never been to but merely dreamed of or saw on mere passings of magazines or brochures.

My heart beat rose and I felt a content rush of blood head into my cheeks.

Alice gently touched my shoulder and smiled at me in worry.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm not sure that book of yours is going to last much longer with that kind of grip." Alice joked and I glanced down.

My hands shook a little as I loosened the death grip on the poor wrinkled pages of my Italian language guide. The pressure in the air increased and I felt my ears pop.

I grunt at the quick sharp pains, giving her a small thumbs up.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll get you if we get there before you awaken." I smile softly. Alice is probably the nicest person I have ever met. Regardless of my few years ahead of her. Don't get me wrong, I love Leon and Mathias to death but their gay bar meetings and manly games do run me ragged sometimes, plus Leon has the foulest mouth I have ever heard and I can't help but ask why sweet and gentle Mathias married him. Love is love I suppose, no matter how strange the lovers are.

"Thanks." I sigh and lean back, the dented guide lay on my lap forgotten.

Just before the blackness consumes my thoughts, I spot Alice immediately go into her fashionable and not to mention expensive as hell looking tote. A gleam of mischief in her liquid gold hued eyes as she glances back at me through the corner of her eye.

I'll dismiss it, for now...

Not sure how long I was asleep for but judging by the tepid amount of chatter of the entire cabinet and the mid-noon sun's shining honey rays peeking through the window, I would say nearly six hours.

I felt better, my stress was gone from this morning, but the dreams… whew, the dreams.

It was the same one of me standing front of the three partially shadowed men in the tri-throne room. No one was dead though, they just stood there looking at me and I them. Flashes of scarlet colored eyes kept pushing into my thoughts, they were not cold or dark but warm and held affection. Much different than what I usually dreamed of.

Then there is the constant flashes of the figures' crest; I finally saw the crest because everyone from the three men to the black cloaked figures in the room, wore the same symbol around their necks. I can't view its details but I finally saw what the letter was.

It was an elegantly, and meticulously carved V. But that was the only thing I could see before the shadows consumed everything.

I groan as I sit up. I feel my spine pop and crack softly under my flesh, releasing the pressure built.

I sigh in relief and stop short when I notice a sweet smile plastered over the ebony haired fashionista. I raised my brow at her.

"Why are you smiling like that? I don't like it… that looks like the same smile Leon gives me when he did something wrong and I'm about to be blamed." Her smile blew into a smirk at my words.

"Nothing~"

With guarded eyes I look around to see if anything is amiss. Nothing.

I look at my clothes. Nothing wrong yet.

I lean down to grab my messenger bag and freeze. Giggles escape her lips and she shakes happily in her seat.

I raise my hands to my face. I try to process what my sleep induced brain is seeing.

First I'm confused, then then even more baffled, then I smile a little.

She painted and decorated my nails.

"You painted my nails." It was a statement, not a question. A large pearly white smile nearly blinds my eyes at the intensity.

"I did! Did you know you sleep like a rock?" She giggles happily and puts her hands together as if in a prayer and brings them to her face as if waiting for my decision.

"Do…do you like them?"

I pause and examine them. They were beautiful. So simple in design yet elegant for any daytime activity. They were all painted such a light shade of pink that at first glance I thought they were the color of cream, they weren't shiny, glittery, or shimmering; I forgot the name of non-shimmering makeup products.

Each finger was decorated with a thin, single metallic gold strip curving along the mid top of the oval nail except my ring fingers, they had their own different colored design of the same metallic gold paint covering the whole nail.

I almost teared up at their sheer beauty. I have never painted my nails before, it never appealed to me...yet she managed to change that. They looked so professionally done.

"They are so beautiful. How did you do this without me waking up or shifting in my sleep? More specifically how did you do this when we are riding in a moving plane?" I smile at her and she keeps a delicate smirk over her lips. She shakes her eyebrows and pops her invisible collar.

"I am _very_ good at fashion, in all categories. A plane has never stopped me from painting my own nails and I thought since… you had no nail polish on, I had a fresh canvas to work with. I hope you don't mind." She raised her own freshly painted nails, a shimmery coat of turquoise cover her nails at an angle. I smile widely and shake my head, messy brown locks of hair flying in every direction.

"I love them. Thank you, really. What color is this?" I leaned back and studied them as if I were studying a new set of remains… morbid to say but that is how I see it.

"The color is pink lace. I hope you don't mind." She sounds so excited by my excitement for the surprise manicure…

I kick up my foot up and freeze in my tracks. Scratch that, mani-pedi.

"My toes too? Seriously? How did you take my shoes off without waking me?" An almost evil grin goes over her face, I roll my eyes at her silliness. But I look around.

"Where are my socks and shoes though?" She laughs at me and gently pats my hand.

* * *

The hours upon hours in the flying death tra- I mean plane was finally coming to an end as I glanced out of the window. A large smile overcame my lips and I actually giggled with utter joy.

The sun's dying honey rays stretched far over the horizon of the ombre royal purple star speckled canvas, casting burnt orange and crimson splotches across the sky. I was amazed at how beautiful the lands were, comparing it to the constant silver storm clouds that was Washington. The sun and sky were so beautiful but the lands in the distance took my breath away as the airport was finally coming into view.

I touched the window and was pleasantly surprised by the warmth coming off of it instead of the chill I felt earlier when in Seattle.

Slowly the plane landed with a small thump and roll. I quickly grabbed my bag, stuffing the Italian guide in it and hooking it over my shoulder. Alice let out a sigh, not a happy one either.

We stood and slowly walked out of the plane and into the terminal exit. I smiled widely as I gazed around the airport. Every single poster, brochure, and piece of writing was in Italian, and instead of the red, white, and blue American flag and the Washing state flag on the pole outside the windows… hung the green, white, and red flag of Italy.

Sweet and tangy scents pierced my sense as the airport food shoppes cooked food for tourists and natives in the airport. It smelled amazing.

I walked along side Alice and waited for our bags to come through the conveyor belt of the luggage claim.

I saw my traveler's suitcase and grabbed the handle, kicking it onto its wheels and pulling the handle out. Alice, of course, had some beautifully fashionable leather suitcases with a cursive golden A stitched into them. I grinned at her.

I waited for Harford's own two suitcases and grabbed them. I nearly fell over at how heavy they were. Harford grumbled tiredly and nodded his head at me, I glanced at him in almost disbelief. He wanted me to carry his too. Alice and I watched him walk away towards the exit of the airport.

I sighed. It was just like when he made me clean the examining tools after every single body examination with our 'guest' in the morgue. I manage to grip both my suitcase's handle and balanced his too in the other hand. Alice looks at me worriedly as I struggle to maneuver through the thicket of people.

"I can hel-" I shake my head.

"No… I ha-have this. Just make sure he doesn't fall or get lost." I walk behind Alice as we follow Harford to the small mess of people outside holding cards with names on it.

A medium size card is held up by an elderly looking man, a very handsome one at that. The card states our names.

 **Harford & Abernathy**

I smile. At least someone includes me as an individual.

 **AN: Ohonhonhonhon! Finally in Italy! And a little naughty bit from the future~ P.S. I love reading your comments, so comment away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

The elderly man smiles and loudly greets Harford, whom smiles widely and equally greets him back.

"Ah~ Ciao! Mio amico, I see you have made it! And you have brought such a lovely lady with you too! Come va?" His accent was thick but he spoke English perfectly well for me to understand.

I blush as his deep drown eyes sparkle happily at us. He was handsome for his age, probably in his late fifties or early sixties but he looked so much younger. He was tan to the point of caramel and his black hair was streaked with silver, silver fox charm indeed!

I shake his hand only to nearly drop all the bags as he hugs me.

"O-Oh! Ciao…" His smile is held strong as he pats me on the back and takes Harford's suitcases from me. I sigh in relief.

We follow him out to his car, a cute red Fiat sat in the parking lot. I feel a bead of sweat gather on my brow. This place is warm.

I watch him put our bags in the small trunk… not sure how he managed to do it really. I turn back to Alice and see her a few feet away, nervousness written on her face.

"Alice… you coming? Are you alright?" She looks up and smiles.

"I'm fine! I… uh, I'm going to stay in Pisa." I tilt my head in confusion.

"But, I thought you wanted to come?"

"Oh, I do. It's just that I can't go into the city." I raise a brow.

"Why?" Her eyes become guarded and she looks as if she made a mistake.

"I-I have been in Volterra before… no real useful fashion to my liking. I am going to travel stay here but I'll visit you! Then I'll go to Florence, Milan, and Venice for fashion week!" She laughs but I can tell it isn't very genuine.

"Volterra is nearly an hour away from Florence and Venice… you would drive all the way there?" She tightly nods.

"Okay… have a safe trip. Hope to talk to you soon." She waves and I blush as Harford's kind friend helps me into the back seat.

"Oh, grazie tante," I say and he smiles a wider grin. He was a very happy looking man.

I glance one last time out the window as we drive away, I can see Alice in the distance on her cellphone, talking hectically. I raise my hand to the window and wave.

She waves back with a small frown, phone next to her ear.

With a sigh, I just gaze out the window of the passing landscapes. The rolling hills, various vineyards in the distance, the endless green fields and old architecture around the land… it was heaven.

I smile as we quickly pass the lands, I keep thinking of which period or era each piece of land we come across is from. It keeps me busy for a while, while the two elderly men chat happily.

"So, Avalon Abernathy. That is your name, sì?" I tilt my head and nod.

"Yes, _Dr._ Avalon Abernathy. M-mi dispiace, I never got your name, sir." He let out a hearty chuckle and waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.

"So formal! Enrico Bartollini at your service. Doctorate of old world archeology. Tu?" I smile a little.

"Forensic Anthropology and Anatomical Physiology." He happily chuckles and shakes his head in agreement, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Impressive! So, are you excited for our discovery?" I nod only to have a frown grow as Harford interrupts.

"My dear man, how much longer until we hit the city. The jet lag is killing me and I could go for some authentic tortellini again." I put my head down and let them converse. I quietly huff.

One day I may snap at this man.

I almost cried with joy when the city came in sight; the second I could get out of this cramped backseat, the better. I felt a large smile overtake my face.

"It's beautiful," I say out loud and Dr. Bartollini grins widely like me.

"Sì, it is!" There were people spread out in the ancient city, walking, laughing, chatting, and just having a wonderful time.

We park further out in the city and I sigh at the hotel. The thought of a bed sounded like pure bliss, sleeping in a plane seat tends to hurt the lower part of the vertebrae after all.

We quickly settle into separate rooms and I thank the lord I have the top floor's available room. The sunset is absolutely breathtaking.

I look over the city, only to frown as I watch Harford and Bartollini walk away from the Hotel to the Fiat. I can briefly hear their words as they get into the car.

"Mio amico, you sure the bella ragazza does not wish to join us for dinner?" His thick brows pull together as Harford smile and waves him off.

"She'll be fine. She doesn't want to go." I feel my scowl deepen as the tail lights are the last I see of the disappearing car.

 _'_ _You didn't even ask me…'_ I bite the corner of my lip and grip the railing tightly, my knuckles turned white quickly. I was frustrated.

Just as bed was about to be my best friend a loud growling sound echoed in the small room. I glanced around but saw nothing. Another growl and then I laugh.

I felt the rumbles as I placed my hand on my slightly pudgy tummy. Of course.

 _'_ _Wish someone would have asked me to join for dinner, I'm starving…'_ I shake my head.

"No Avalon, you don't need anyone's invitation to eat. You don't need company. You are an independent woman, now head to the city and find something to eat!" I nod to myself and grab my handy messenger bag.

I promptly took the building's old winding staircase and swiftly walked out of the lobby doors, my sight on the inner city of Volterra.

The walk through the darkened city was really peaceful, the small chatter in Italian and the soft music from various places was almost the very definition of serenity.

I halted shortly after I hit the middle of the city square and dug into my bag and pulled out my Italian guidebook.

One word on the sign in front of me made my mouth water with anticipation.

 **Gelato**

Authentic Italian gelato. Need I say more why I want to cry in joy.

I giddily jogged into the store and waited in line. The most perfect swirl of deep pink gelato sat in my the large plastic cup, whole strawberries and deep crimson streaks of strawberry sauce ran throughout the ice cream like rock in marble. It was perfect.

I nearly moaned out at the first bite. The elderly woman behind the counter tilted her head at me in confusion until I gave her a big smile and thumbs up.

"Magnifico!" It made me warm inside as I watched her eyes light up and the elderly gentleman manning the counter next to her glanced at me then his wife, he presented me with a large smile too.

I couldn't help but blush as they walked around the counter when the store wasn't busy and shook my hand. The locals were very kind. I tried to understand them but with my lack of the Italian vernacular, I could only answer them in small to one worded sentences; they didn't seem to mind.

It was nice talk, or try to, the locals of the beautiful city.

After my meal, I say meal because that was the biggest cup of gelato I have ever seen and I live in America where everything has supposedly the biggest portion size food wise globally, my stomach turned at the thought of any more food enter my body tonight.

The night sky was beautiful and the stars lined every bit of the midnight colored canvas, not a single black space didn't hold at least one star. I saw a large fountain sitting in the middle of the town square… it was quite elegant in nature but judging by the stone's erosion to time… I would predate it back to a few hundred years, possibly three and half to four hundred years old. Looking around the buildings and architecture, they were even older. The fountain was probably the last to be built.

I quietly sat on the edge of the running fountain, enjoying the cool water run along my fingertips. Shutting my eyes and letting the sounds and scents of the city lull me was probably not my greatest idea. I nearly had a heart attack the second I opened them.

A stunning woman stood in front of me with a seductive smile on her scarlet painted lips, she wore a shimmery scarlet colored dress that left nothing to the imagination. Behind her a group of tourists stood chattering amongst themselves and waiting for her to proceed. Her eyes were dark, a very deep scarlet… almost the color of ebony.

"Ciao~" I pinch my brows together and nod at her.

"Ciao?" I say nervously and blush when she motions for me to come to her.

Her smile spreads wider and she motions to the group.

"Would you like to take an exclusive tour to the Volterra castle? You would met our kings and enjoy a fantastic life changing experience." Her accent and voice were very seductive and sexy, not going to lie. It held a deep luring tone. Something about her words really threw me through a loop though.

 _'Life changing experience? That can work in both good and **very bad** ways.'_

With a quick eye, I saw the castle she spoke about… the tall clock tower still beautiful at night as it would be in the day light. A part of my chest burned at the thought of entering the castle. Something deep inside me said I needed to go inside. My rational brain was move persuasive though.

My mind screamed _'NO! DON'T GO!'_

I glanced at the group of men and women, they almost seemed to be in a daze at the beauty of the woman. I glance back at the woman with skepticism and shook my head.

"No, grazie." Her seductive smile dropped and her narrowing eyes darkened into a deep black but she nodded nonetheless. She twisted back to the group, completely ignoring my presence, she moved her hips in a twirling motion and the clicks of her long heels followed.

"Come along, Volterra awaits."

With that, I watched in silence as the large group of men and women followed the leggy caramel haired tour guide. They entered the base of the haunting clock tower of the city in the far distance and I didn't feel right to stay behind and wait for another chance. I caught sight as some black cloaked figures, those that lingering around the castle and inside the open doors, started following behind the group and closed the doors behind them.

I turned and went to the hotel.

I still had a job to do.

 **AN: And we arrive in Volterra and have met the lovely Heidi... sorry this chapter is so short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

Later that night, I kept tossing and turning uncomfortably. It wasn't until early the next morning that I finally awoke in a cold sweat, with no chance of getting back to sleep. I felt my lungs burn and my body quiver. The dreams were so much more prominent. I could see everything so clearly. The three men on the thrones… they were beyond beautiful, elegant, fierce, and utterly regal in their aura. Their faces were becoming clearer and clearer every night in this city.

The more I dreamed the more I could see them come closer and closer to me. I felt a million emotions pass over me: fear, shock, anxiety, lust, hope, uncomfortable… I wasn't sure what it all meant.

Groaning, slipped out of the creaking hotel bed and showered. The hot water slid down my aching muscles. I sighed softly in relief.

Dressing was simple: a pretty lace tank top that I never got to where as it was always cold and rainy in Washington, floral printed shorts, my usual lightweight hiking shoes, silver necklace, and messenger bag. I had some sense of fashion, not as great as Ms. Diva herself but I still had some. I would not being wearing pants anytime soon while in Italy, that was for sure. It was too hot to wear pants, Alice was right.

As informal as the clothes were I knew I would be wearing a coat over it anyways, so…

I gazed into the mirror, wondering if I should wear any makeup only to sigh. There were plenty of handsome gentlemen and beautiful ladies I had already spotted around the city, but I would be in a lab most of the time, probably. So what was the point?

I gently touched my face. The small sprinkles of freckles along the bridge of my nose were faded, I was blushing hard by the amount of pink staining the apples of my cheeks, I was frightfully pale, but…one thing made me smile. The lilac irises of my eyes.

A rare genetic amalgamation. As strange as they were, I loved them dearly as my father and mother had.

I gently smile and nod.

The walk down to the lobby was peaceful and I spotted Dr. Bartollini sitting in a lobby chair.

He looked up and smiled widely. Standing, he walked over and held my hand up to his, gently laying a kiss each hand. I blushed harder, this foreign greeting was not something to always understand.

"Good morning, Dr. Bartollini."

"Ah! Mia bella~ Call me Enrico! You look stunning today! Are you ready to go? William should be down in a second, he forgot his glasses," he stated with humor in his voice. I watched him pull out Harford's thick glasses and smirk.

I laugh. I like his sense of humor already.

We both stopped when we heard Harford grumble and walk out of the elevator. He pursed his thin lips and gave Dr. Bartollini a simmer glance.

"Very funny. Dr. Abernathy, what in the world are you wearing? This is not a strip club or whatever you kids are into now a days." The kind Italian doctor tsked at Harford and I frowned.

 _'Strip club? How do I look like a stripper?'_ I subconsciously pull down my short and lift my shirt over my slightly exposed chest.

That was thoroughly insulting.

"Now, now. She is wearing a perfectly suitable outfit, mio amico. It is going to be a hot day today."

Walking out of the lobby, the bright golden light pierced through everything, I squinted and pulled on some cheap sunglasses I brought with me. The fit into the tiny Fiat was quick and the drive across the city was only fifteen minutes.

The building was a descent size, nothing like the size of the giant police station or the analysis labs and morgue, but descent enough. I smile widely at the architecture. It was simply stunning, no doubt that it was converted into a make shift analysis center for the good doctor but it still held its resemblance to the ancient building it once was, most likely a medical center or apothecary.

With carefulness in mind, I gently touched the carved pillars and dated marble carvings of the front statues, I admired them greatly. Why I never became an explorer and archeologist like my father I would never know. With a quick couple snaps of my Nikon D3300, I grabbed a lens to focus at the beautiful sculptures along the crest of the roof. I was prepared for this trip!

"I see you enjoy architecture?" I grin and nod my head. Dr. Bartollini held a giant smile and puffed up his chest.

"My country holds many beauties."

"Indeed it does," I agreed.

I smiled wider as we entered the building, the old Roman carvings were breathtaking. Pieces of the past lined the walls behind glass walls or stood proud on pedestals behind glass casings.

"This place is amazing," I stated in awe. Enrico puffed out his chest and tipped his invisible hat at me.

"Grazie, mia bella! I take great pride in my work. Now, come. The reason behind my call awaits us in the examination room. I am glad you were able to come, an anthropologist's view on these bones-"

"Remains." I corrected. Harford shook his head. Enrico laughed.

"Remains. Having your view on these remains will make life so much more interesting. I can get a clearer view on who they were and how they died. William here has told me how brilliant you are in your field of study, so I wanted to get you here as fast as possible." I blushed heavily and grinned, very flattered.

Harford may have more horrible moments but he does have some good points to him. I guess he's not so bad...at least he knows what genius looks like.

I nodded for us to continue. We walked up a beautiful staircase that leg up to the next level, then another set of stairs. I held my arm out to Harford when his breathing picked up, he was old. His light blue eyes widened and he gently grabbed onto my arm. There was another and the last set of stairs we went up till we came to a stop.

The top floor was an entire room, one large room with several windows along the walls letting fresh air and sun light in. There were two veranda doors in the very far part of the room where I could see an old marble banister. This place was amazing.

"I put the remains up here. The medical center's building is very old, so no air conditioning but we have plenty of fresh air to work with!" I smile wider, enjoying the peaceful scene. This place was definitely not like the other labs I have ever been in.

"Come!" I put my messenger bag down on a hanging rack and grab the pristine white lab coat from Enrico's hands. Harford and Enrico remain coatless. I silently replace my sun glasses for my regular glasses that I used for examinations.

A large metal examination table was laid out near the left side of the room, covered in a dirt stained cloth. I can tell by the large bumps and sharp points sticking out from under it, they are definitely calcified remains.

 _ **Snap!**_

I pull on the latex gloves with a quick snap and look to Enrico with permission. He nods and puts on his own gloves.

The cloth blanket falls to the end of the table and I awe at the sight. Partial remains of a small human.

"So what can you tell us on observation alone, Dr. Abernathy?" Harford asks, testing me.

I don't glance at them but move to the opposite side of the table, gently picking up the upper section of the damaged skull and trying to be careful.

"Homo Sapien in species. I would say approximately three foot five when death occurred based upon the lateral shape and size of the tibia. Female based on what's left of the mandibular arch of undulation along the lower border; there are characteristics along the zygomatic that she was born in the Mediterranean regions, so she was most likely a native to Italy. She appears to have been between six to nine years of age. There is extensive burn damage to her based on thermal damage evident along…everything, possibly burned at the stake or intentionally burned in means to get rid of her as quick as possible. We call it the wick effect." Rich brown eyes lit up as I finished speaking.

"Wonderful diagnostic, Dr. Abernathy!"

"I'm going to need some time to fully analyze the remains to give you COD and estimated time of death." Harford nods to himself and Enrico brightens greatly at my words.

"Since there is no flesh for me to examine, I will go and check back up on you later." Harford states with a tired tone and walks to the door. Enrico gives him a worried glance then looks back at me.

"Do you mind if I go with him, I fear he may fall down the stairs? Would you like if we gave you some time to study the bones alone?" I brightened at his words. Oh this was to be fun!

"Yes, I would. Go on ahead."

"All the tools you will need are in that cabinet over there, here you are, mia bella!" I glanced over to the large storage cabinet next to the metal books stand of chemicals, then I nodded as he handed me a key.

"Thank you, Dr. Bartollini for the chance!" He waved nonchalantly and followed Harford.

"Nessun problema! Come amico, I have much to show you in our biological finds!" Enrico directs Harford out of sight and gives me a thumbs up and a goofy smile.

It was contagious to be that happy. I grin and shake my head.

Inhaling the fresh floral breezes from the Italian air outside, I stretch and retrieve my camera. Opening the storage cabinet, I was surprised at how outdated the technology was.

Then again, this place was not exactly meant to contain the greatest and most up to date technology as it collected pieces of the past.

I grab a microscope, magnification glass, saline bottle, and metal measuring caliper.

This was exciting.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that I made a couple of large breakthroughs with figuring out the decrepit remains. My eyes were wide, I slowly backed away from the eyepiece of the microscope and bite the corner of my lip.

 _'Amazing!'_

I was ecstatic at my discovery and quickly jotted down some notes in my provided cocoa brown leather journal.

"But how? How did he find you out near the city yet no one knew you laid there?" I ask the skeleton and receive no reply.

"How did he come across a set of remains dating back to the 16th century?" I ask myself and glance curiously at the little girl's remains.

 _'She was so young.'_

I had hoped that Enrico or Harford would come by at any time of the day but neither did. I sighed in defeat as my excitement began to die out. I was quickly realizing what was going on as I worked throughout the day.

I was being used. Again. Don't get me wrong, I am smart. I tend to figure things out very quickly but dealing with them... not so easy. How do I tell my boss to get his lazy ass back here and do their own work without getting fired?

Harford was helping his friend by getting me to do the work of the discovery while they explored the city and caught up.

I felt my knuckles pop with the pressure I was tightening my fist into. I hated it, I absolutely hated the fact I let people do this to me. A loud gurgle stopped me and I looked down to my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything all day and it was already 6:43pm.

Silently, I placed the white sheet over the body, locked the clasp of my journal and placed it and my camera back into my messenger bag. I silently put the supplies away and turned off the lights. The building was quite eerie when the sun was going down, the shadows played tricks on me as they bended away from the peaking rays of light.

I waved goodbye to the nice secretary at the front desk, she was very pretty with deep chocolate eyes, caramel skin, and dyed honey blonde hair. I asked if she had seen either doctors as best as I could and she said one word that made my brow twitch with irritation.

"Dinner." I frowned deeply.

I hum in annoyance and leave the building, the walk into Volterra's town square was relatively nice and calming. I opened my messenger bag and pulled out my camera, attaching the lens to capture the setting sun.

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _ **SNAP!**_

The sun was absolutely breathtaking. I can't wait to print these out. They are going straight up on the fridge.

I put the camera back up and stopped short as I glanced closer into the eyepiece. Dark figures stalked in a almost perfect unison towards the clock tower. I couldn't see their faces from the large hoods over their heads but they came in different sizes and heights. I nearly dropped my camera as I saw one turn their head towards my direction. It was a very large man by his towering height, muscular, and had dark hair by the looks of it. His skin shined in the sun light like crystals held up to the sun and what made me stiffen was his eyes.

Red.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Startled, I lowered the camera. I took a picture by accident.

I looked up from the camera and saw the black cloaked figures were all gone from sight and the gates to the clock tower were sealed shut.

"What the…?" I stand up straighter and try to find them. It was like they were never there and no one seemed to notice their appearance when they had walked past the small crowds of people.

A quick order of take-out tortellini later and I was back in my hotel room.

My mind going a million miles per hour. I was not sure what I had just witnessed. I am a person of logic and facts.

Red eyes were rare, more so than amber. Very rare to the human species unless the genetic mutation of albinisms is present. The man did have very pale but his hair was very dark… this was frustratingly confusing. Things weren't adding up. I grit my teeth in irritation.

Then my mind went back to the remains. Something was not adding up about them either. I knew the era she came from but not how she died, but what I could understand is that it was quite brutal by the amount of fractures and complete breaks that were present on what little bones were present.

I opened the camera's picture library and quickly went to the last picture. The photo I had taken of the dark cloaked man. My eyes widened in shock. I thought maybe it was the last rays of the day were playing trick on the lighting and my lens, but he was shining like diamonds by what light did touch his marble like skin.

His eyes were deep and the color of freshly spilt blood. I put my knuckle to my teeth in thought. I hit the zoom in button and tried to figure out the crest on his necklace. It was gold and shined with some red gems encrusted on the top and bottom but most of his chest covered the piece. Something in the back of my mind knew what I was trying to find yet I couldn't comprehend it.

"Ugh!" I toss back into the bed and stare at the ceiling with a soft sigh of disappointment.

 _ **RING RING**_

 _ **RING RING**_

A loud groan echoed the room as I reached into my fallen bag and retrieved my loud phone. I raised a brow at the name.

 **Alice Cullen**

 _'So not in the mood right now, Alice.'_ I silently sigh.

 **AN: So how is everyone enjoying the story so far? Do you like Avalon? Some of my plot is good or no? Things are picking up... 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

 _ **RING RING**_

 _ **RING RING**_

The phone blared again after the first set of rings ended. A large exhale escaped me. I don't think she's giving up anytime soon. A loud groan escapes me as I pull a pillow over my head to block the noise out. It stops.

Not a minute later-

 _ **RING RING**_

 _ **RING RING**_

 _'Forgive me, Lord, for what I may do...'_

I put the phone to my ear and drawl out with a heavy sigh. "Hello?"

"Avalon! How are you!?" I bite the corner of my lip at the bell like voice on the other end of the phone. I wanted sleep.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How's your shopping going?" I can hear there are clicks of boots along an open space echoing the background.

"Shopping? Wh- OH! It's going fine. I found some wonderful shoes for Rosalie that she is going to love and some beautiful matching earrings for Bella and Renesmee." I smile at her excitement, she sounds so happy.

"So what are you doing?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Oh, you know, heading to a friends. How about you join me?" I was about to ask her what she meant only for a loud series of knocks to startle me.

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

"Hold on, someone is at the door," I whisper and she giggles on the other end. I get up and open the door expecting Harford or Enrico but lo and behold it was…

"Really Alice?" She laughs and tackle hugs me, she nearly drops some of her bags in the process.

"H-Hi," I struggle to get out, she is strong for a little woman. She nuzzles her ebony locks into my neck and backs off with a bright smile.

"I think you and I need to have a small shopping day…night." I smile tiredly, wanting to sleep but she made her way all the way down here for me so I couldn't turn her down.

"Alright. Let me grab my bag."

Messenger bag and shoes on, we are out the door and into the city again. I glance at her and she seems very nervous as she looks around and closes the curtains to my hotel window.

"What's wrong, Alice?" She looks surprised by my presence suddenly but shakes her head as if to get something out of her thoughts. Her golden orbs dart to my nightstand where my empty cup of tea stands.

"Hm? Nothing! I was thinking… I noticed you seem to really love tea." I grin at her statement. Very random.

"I do. I love all types of tea. My father and I would drink it all the time when I was a child, he introduced me to so many types that I fell in love quickly. I have never been a big soda fan, I have read many documents of what the sugar and acidity count does to teeth," I state matter-of-factly.

"I thought, if you would be alright with it, I could take you to a special tea place near Pisa for a few hours. It is a really nice place and will help you relax with whatever you are doing with those dead people." I laugh loudly at her words.

"Dead people? They're remains. And yes… that would sound absolutely wonderful. Just make sure we make it back before midnight, I still have work tomorrow. I apparently have all the work…" Alice frowned at my disheartened words.

"Come on! It will be great." I was nearly shoved into the sleek black Ferrari. I was shocked at how beautiful the car was and how she got it.

"Carlisle has a summer home here that I stay at when I go on shopping trips like this. This was the one of my favorite cars in the garage"

 _'_ _God damn rich people…'_

Besides the massive heart attack I almost had going to and from Pisa, I thoroughly enjoyed my times away from the work and relaxing. I felt uncomfortable as well as we left the city, my body didn't want to physically leave, so it was a small relief to go back.

I sighed as the city of Volterra came into view.

"I can't believe I spent over $100 on tea. Thank you again." Alice laughed at me. I glanced down at the beautifully printed bag with the elegant cursive words on it: La Via Del Tè Firenze. (Seriously the tea there is amazing!)

I over did it. But I was so happy. I got so many types of teas, and they all came in these beautiful metal tins with flavors and smells I have never heard or known of. Tasting them was amazing, the owner was kind and seemed to beam at my excitement and gratitude. She gave me a discount and I still spent so much money.

 _Gyokuro, White Christmas, Costellazioni Capricornus: Miscela di t_ _è_ _nero,_ & _Racconto di Natale_ … some of the cans I bought, were seriously $23 a tin, so worth it. Customs is going to have a field day with me when I go home. The shifting cans clicked softly together as I turned some of them around and tried to read the ingredients.

"These are all in Italian… reading it is not going to help." I sigh and Alice chuckles.

"I am glad you had a good time. I have never seen someone so happy to see a tea shop. When I tried to get you to go into the clothing departments you only groaned." I smirk a little.

"Because I know they won't have anything in my size. Most of the people here, women mainly, are very petite or size zero. I have hips and a butt unfortunately." I shake my head in a nonchalant matter.

I knew my sizes were large than most of the average bean poles. I was a bit thick, and some hips and an ass to match. My bra size was decent in the matter of speaking with body size, a simple 30C cup. My body was nowhere obese but healthy.

I exited the car and brought my bags up with me.

"You want to stay with me in the hotel room? You don't have to drive back to your summer home." I waited for her to say something, she looked nervous and her amber eyes shifted.

"Ho thanks. I'll call you later. I got to get going. I hope to do this soon! Bye!" I smiled lightly and waved her goodbye as the tail lights faded in the distance.

"You too…"

 _'_ _Well she seemed in a rush.'_

The city was quiet. Very quiet. Almost no one was out. It made sense it was almost one at night. Out of the corner of my eyes as I entered the lobby of the hotel, in the distance I saw a few black cloaked figures lurking and moving around the city. As if looking for someone. No one that still lingered outside seemed to notice them or pay them any attention. I was the only observant one it seemed.

I didn't want to be in that creeping mix, so I intelligently locked my door and heading to bed.

* * *

One week.

I nearly yanked my hair out in frustration but instead opted to gently move my glasses down the bridge of my nose to rub my tired eyes.

One whole bloody week!

That is how long I have been in Volterra trying to figure out the cause of death and still couldn't understand it. I'm losing my touch. I used to be able to find COD in record times from two to four days; even less, but never has it taken me a week! I felt shivers of irritation run down my spine.

I tossed my lab coat on the back of my chair and leaned back. All that remained of the little girl, whom I named Narelle, was a case of damaged and decrepit bones. I spent more time with her in a week than my own "colleagues" than I had this entire trip. And I still had no clue how she died! There was so much fire damage done to her body I didn't know where it started or ended.

 _'It would be nice if I had some extra hands to help me but the good doctors are never around, or they are "too busy" or "I thought you said you could handle it" as Harford keeps telling me...'_

I groaned and slammed my head on the metal table. The bones rattled and one of the vertebrae rolled into my sight. I pushed my askew glasses up and hummed in confusion. I tilted my head and boredly brought it closer to my eyes.

Sitting up, I tilted the bone closer under the bright over head lamp. I grabbed the magnification glass, letting it focus on the dents and fractures of the bone.

 _'Could it be? How did I not see this?'_

"Postmortem damage…" It was like a light bulb went off in my head. I rolled my chair back to the metal caliper. I clicked my pen and jotted the notes. I reached over and clicked the record button on my phone's voice recorder.

"Record date: August 16, 2011; 1:12pm. Four centimeters fracturing across both the C4 and C5 vertebrae consistent with a crushing force, most likely blunt by the amount of damage. Her neck appears to have snapped during the attack, possibly the very end of it judging my the slight hemorrhagic staining that wasn't compromised by thermal damage… scratch the blunt damage theory…a pointed object about one centimeter across appears to have left a fracturing pattern in the C6, but not the cause of death." I raised a brow. Not all the clues were adding up.

"COD is not cervical fracture though, there is not enough staining on the vertebrae to support it. Hmm." I squinted and noticed something faint on the C4 and C5, but couldn't distinguish it from the bone calcification and the effects of time.

I bite my knuckle. I needed more clarity.

 _'I shouldn't.'_

I really shouldn't. But I had to know what happened to her. I had to use my gift. I had to reverse the damage a little.

Glancing around, I didn't see anyone near the entrance nor in the room. I relaxed and watch as the two bones began to lighten and the fire fractures decreased. I stopped immediately.

There is was.

I pulled the bones into the light and nearly felt my eyes leave my head.

"COD appears to be exsanguination from…cannibalism? But there are not fractures or tool edgings that indicate flesh being cut, ripped or scrapped off the bones if cannibalism was involved," I put my hand over my mouth in thought. I freeze.

Teeth marks.

There were faint teeth marks edged lightly into the side of the bones where the External jugular vein once laid. "Judging by what staining there is, it would be congruent that this was one of the last critical locations to have been targeted in the overall damage she sustained during her attack. They went... straight for the neck. Which is interesting as most medical knowledge during the 16th century was near primitive in comparison to the medical knowledge today. Who ever attack her was smart and they knew how to kill her quick. They were smart."

I look at the little bones and shake my head.

She had no clue what was going to happen to her.

I tiled my head back and placed the bones back; I intently gazed at her. Picturing the scenario in my head.

"She was standing and was attacked from behind. She put her arms up to her chest in defense and the attacker crushed her lower ribs and broke her radius and fractured her ulna in the process in a single motion, possibly they picked her up and used more strength than they realized. She struggled and thrashed in their grip, screaming most likely. They forcefully grabbed her jaw to stop her screaming… snapping her mandible clean in two...? That requires mass amount of strength, especially to snap a human jaw in two..." I grab the two pieces of the mandible and tilt them under the light. That's when I found another piece of evidence I almost missed.

Finger indentations on the lower aspect of the jaw line. Like hold her jaw tightly in one hand to muffle her screams.

"They exerted enough force to leave finger marks on her mandible...my god." I trail off again and pause. The scenario was grisly and the more I stated the facts, the more my stomach turned at the thought of the horrible end to this little girl. I pulled my hair up into a simple bun to get the loose waving hairs out of my teary eyes.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"After they snapped her jaw, she must have fainted from the pain or internal damage. The attacker reached down and pulled her head back by her hair causing the hemorrhagic spots along the parietal... then they bit into her neck. Their teeth dug so deep they hit her cervical vertebrae and scraped far enough that it would have severed the carotid artery and internal and external veins, no doubt crushing her windpipe in the process. She bled out in under a minute before she had the chance to suffocate. Then they snapped her neck and tried to burn her; possibility is that they may have eaten some of her flesh that did not reach far enough to hit bone or picked her flesh out but burned her immediately after. Maybe they wanted to just kill her or use her as a sacrifice..." I grab the vertebrae with the sharp point indent and examine it closer.

"There seems to be an inconsistency with the evidence. The one centimeter indentation on the C6 has not correlation to her death. It looks like something pierced her whilst the attack was happening. Something with a pointed edge in shape, closest I can assume is a triangle. Metallic alloys were analyzed to be gold. Which is strange, gold is too malleable and would bend easily at the pressure it took to break her entire lower thoracic cavity in one blow." I zoom in on the vertebrae with my camera and snap a series of photos.

"It may have been a necklace with a small point from the attacker or a very small weapon that dug into her during the attack. The attacker was most likely male judging on the amount of strength it took to completely fracture her entire abdominal and thoracic region in one blow. Italy does not have any known history of cannibalism from old documented texts…so something is still missing." I take a deep breath and put the bones back again. The loud clicks of my camera documenting my evidence the only sound echoing in the room before I decide to end the session.

"Whoever did this was a monster... End time of recording at 3:54pm." I reach over and end the recording.

Something warm fell down my cheeks. I gently touch my face in surprise. Tears. I have never cried on a case before. Perhaps it was the extensive violent nature of her death affecting me, she was only a mere child. A babe.

With a sigh, I gently touched her skull with my fingertips in regret.

"I am sorry you had to suffer such a fate, Narelle. But know this… I will help put you to rest. Just be patient a little longer." I pull the white tarp over her remains and put the instruments away for the day.

I need time to think.

I walked out of the building in a rush, trying to get some fresh air into my lungs. The town square was crowded with people, happy and chatting in thick, fast Italian. It must be the end of the lunch rush. I glanced around and froze in my tracks.

It was the beautiful woman again, the Volterra tour guide if I remember correctly. This time in a tight fit velvet black dress and expensive glittering Louis Vuitton high heels. I remember because Alice wore them sometimes. She was leading a large group of men and women behind her, gathering more tourists along the way to the clock tower.

My lavender shaded eyes widened as I spotted two people amongst the group, Dr. Harford and Dr. Bartollini. I felt a creeping sickness rose in my throat. Something was urging me to stop them. I listened.

 **AN: I would like to thank everyone who responded so far! I have never gotten so many followers or even comments as rapidly as I have for this story...ever! THANK YOU ALL! I am glad you guys are enjoying my fanfiction! Please keep up with the comments! I was so inspired by people writing to me and awaiting for more! I think some people can see where I may be going with this... eh? Let me know what you guys think! ASLO! I am sorry for those of you who are getting impatient with the whole "when is she going to fall in love?" or "when is she going to meet the kings?" I am trying to make this a slow-paced setting...at least a little, that's why the chapters are so long. But fear not, she is going to meet them soon, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

I rush up behind the group, trying to hide from the view of the goddess like tour guide. I quickly tap on their shoulders, finally getting their attention as the group walked on.

"Where have you two been?" I ask.

"Ah, mia bella! We have decided to take this tour. The lovely bella donna has asked us to come along. I have never been to this tour but have dying to try." I sweat a little and notice the group is becoming shadowed by the shadow of the clock tower…getting ever so closer to where ever lie beyond those double doors of the castle. Something in me told (more like screamed and begged) me not let them go inside, an instinct I try and follow.

"I _really_ don't think that's a good idea," I whisper to them and Harford shakes his head.

"I don't know why; I just don't think it is a good idea. I have this gut feeling. Something bad is beyond those doors, I can't say what though…" Harford tsked. I must sound absolutely ridiculous. Enrico smiled gently and placed a hand on my shoulder as if to reassure me. It didn't.

"We'll take the tour and you wait for us. We'll be back in no time! Then we can all have dinner and discuss what you found, sì?" I swallowed nervously and opened my mouth to retort till the tour guide ushered the last of the men and women inside and looked at us.

"Are you coming inside?" She purred with a seducing smirk. Her crimson orbs roam over me and it feels like she's examining me like a cut of meat.

"Finally want a tour? Sì?" She ever so slightly raises her brow at me. Swallowing thickly, I shake my head no. The good doctors on the other hand…they nod and leave my side.

"Sì!" Enrico and Harford leave my sight and follow the hip swaying woman.

"Please don't!" I yell, suddenly courageous only to feel my shoulders slump as the beautiful woman and Harford turn to me with glares. She has a nasty glare directed straight at my soul, daring me to utter another word. I grabbed at the sides of my shirt and tugged a little as the frustration grew.

 _'_ _Why doesn't anyone listen to me!? I'm not crazy; something isn't right!'_

Enrico told me they would be fine and then they left with the doors closing behind them; it was silent for a moment before the loud chatter of the outside world started to come into focus again. My anxiety grew. I would never feel this nervous for no reason, ever.

Biting the corner of my lips, I decided to sit at the fountain and wait. The first hour, I kept repeating their words of return, I gave them that much. Till the next two hours rolled by and my dread rose higher. I tried to keep busy by filling my leather journal with what I discovered about Narelle and the possibilities of how her death occurred. I had my camera close by as I drew and filled in the specific details of the damage.

Nearly twenty pages in with illustrations and notes, I glanced at the sky and saw the lowering sun and most of the rush of people were gone, a decent amount groups and stragglers were still roaming around but it was mostly quiet and peaceful. The tower casted a large dooming shadow over where I sat. They still hadn't returned.

I sigh.

The doors remained closed and no one came by.

I got up and put my stuff in my bag then started swerving between groups of people to get something to eat and drink. I nearly fell on my ass when a petite black cloaked figure bumped into me. I gasped in shock.

"Sorry!" The figure didn't even seem to stop but kept walking like I didn't exist. My eyes widened when I realized that that was one of the people who had been out scouting in the night a week ago and had been around the city, all heading towards the infamous clock tower.

I grunted in surprise at the exchange. Something bright flickered in my eye and I looked away. I squinted and looked down as my foot stepped on something that made a metallic clicking sound.

With gentle fingers, I raised the metal object up from the stone cobbled ground and nearly fell on my ass in shock.

It was a golden necklace. _The golden necklace_. The very one I had partially seen on that large man before who bore the same dark cloaks. My thumb traced over the intricate designs. The base was a V. Inside there was a crest or a coat of arms with a bird and tree on each side at opposites. A large circular ruby laid encrusted at the top while a smaller diamond shaped ruby laid encrusted at the bottom.

The golden chain holding it was pretty sturdy as well. All in all, it was a wonderfully made and expensive necklace. It had to be custom made. No doubt about it.

I hissed in pain as my thumb caught the sharp edge of one of the ends of the V, blood leaked into the small crevices of the intricacies, I panicked a little.

"Oh crap. Hey ma'am! Wait you dropped you neck-" I turned and ran towards the figure, no doubt a woman by my assumption. My eyes followed the petite figure as they walked towards the opening doors and they sealed beings them with a flurry of black. I was too late, she obviously didn't hear me or maybe she didn't understand English.

"…lace." I sighed a little in defeat. I walked to the doors and tried yanking on the handles, praying they opened no matter how much dread was filling my stomach.

They didn't budge.

 _'_ _Well, this sucks.'_

On the bright side, I didn't have to enter the hell hole...yet.

I examined the necklace and felt my brows pinch together in confusion. The more I studied the necklace, the more it appeared to be old, very old. Yet the person was very fluid in motion, so they had to be young. Right?

 _'Heirloom perhaps?'_

Something about this piece of jewelry seemed familiar.

 _'What exactly? I'm not sure yet.'_

I sucked in a sharp breath as I pulled out my camera in a flurry. I snapped a few shots of the necklace from different angles, hoping it sparked some revelation or something. I leaned against the nearby arching building and scrolled past all the photos till I got to the one, the very picture that I captured with the sharp pointed edge that was indented in the vertebrae.

 _'Could it be?'_

Putting the necklace up to the image, the very breath froze in my throat.

The edges looked eerily similiar. I made a decision right then and there, I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could go, I was glad I wore my hiking boots. I ran past the secretary who was packing up for the night and practically took two stairs at a time when going up the staircases.

I quickly put on my glasses and turned on the lights; the white tarp cover was practically ripped open in my furious pace. With a quick switch, the over head lamp flickered on. I pulled the indented vertebrae right next to the golden pendant. I was invigorated with curiosity.

With the magnification glass in hand, I studied it further and chewed on my lower lip.

My lavender hued eyes widened significantly, the air seemed to freeze and I fell into my seat in disbelief with a soft thump.

The marking matched.

 _'That's impossible...'_

The necklace remained clutched in my hand as I tried to ponder the sense of what I was seeing. This person must be a part of an ancient cult or organization who has existed in Italy for centuries, their coat of arms hasn't changed… someone killed this girl and they wore these necklaces while doing it.

I googled it, the similarities in design and shape… nothing came up. Not a single search found what kind of organization had this pendant. I sigh in defeat.

I ran my thumb over the beautiful necklace again and rested my chin in my hand.

"What is going on? Why did they kill you, sweet one?" I sadly glance over to the decrepit remains, not getting an answer as per usual. It was never ending silence.

I close my eyes and let my mind rest, just for a few minutes… only a few.

The golden pendant dug deeper into my hand as my grip tightened. I had to know what was going on. I needed to know what lied beneath those walls. I needed to know what was hidden in these bones. How does a necklace tie it together? What was the worse that can happen, honestly?

* * *

Things were moving too fast.

* * *

My brows twitch as something cold prodded at my side and then tapped at my cheek.

"Hey! Avalon, wake up!" I opened my eyes drearily, my back was killing me.

I groan and cover my head with the pillow. Wait…

 _'_ _Pillow?'_ I sit up quickly and glance around. I am in my hotel room. I feel my heart race picking up and my breath shorten.

"Hey, calm down! Avalon, it's me. Alice!" I turn to the sweet voice and see Alice sitting on a chair beside me, her amber eyes ever bright. I look out the window and see the sun is beginning to rise.

"I knocked on your door last night and you weren't there, so I tried that medical center. You were asleep for a long time." She glances around, something was bothering her greatly. I hear a metallic clink and notice she is holding something.

"I need to talk to you about something." Her voice went from sweet to serious very quickly. Alice bows her head a little, her ebony colored hair shadowing over her face as a tight line replaced her usual smile.

Her eyes hardened. They held a coldness to them as well.

"Where did you get this?" She raised the necklace between her pale fingers, the V hung and twirled in the air with her question.

I glanced at it then her, she looked very upset.

"A woman dropped when she bumped into me, I tried to return it but I don't think she heard me." I paused.

 _'Should I continue? Would she understand?'_

"It…it matches, Alice." Her brows scrunch in confusion.

"The very edge of the necklace, it matches the damage to one to the cervi- I mean neck bones on the remains found. The remains are the whole reason why I am even here to begin with, remember? I have to find out what the necklace means." She seemed to pale further if possible and frowned then she looked heavenward.

"No! Avalon, you don't want to do that. This necklace and all it is linked to are beyond dangerous." I raise my brow in bewilderment. What did she know?

"Alice. You've been keeping secrets it seems. Tell me, tell me what you know. I have to figure it out." Her eyes looked pained as I asked and she glared at the necklace.

"All you need to know is that they are as dangerous as they come." Alice bites her lip as I raise a brow at her.

"They? Who are they?"

"The Volturi. That is their name. They rule this city. That's all I can convey, I'm sorry. Please, stay away from them. Please." I grab the cold necklace from her grasp and glance at her as she stands.

"Alice, Dr. Harford and Dr. Bartollini went in the castle on a tour. They…they haven't returned, have they?" I watched Alice stiffen at my question. Her eyes wide and she stared at me in horror.

"The tour? Avalon, you need to leave this country, now!" It was like a light switch, she began to rush around the room. I panicked as she began putting my clothes into my suitcases in a flurry of similar panic. I quickly grab her and stop her.

"Alice, stop! Why do I have to leave? What aren't you telling me!? I need to know!" Her eyes were glassy, she grabbed my arms in an iron grasp.

"Please, you will **_die_** if you stay!"

I freeze and she does too as she comes to realize what she said. She stops moving all together and sits on the bed.

"I am not allowed to say. But what you are doing is going to get you killed. Avalon, you are smart. Too smart for your own good. What you find on the other side is going to destroy you if continue to dig deep into the past. I want to help you by getting you back home. So please, let me!" I tighten my grip on the necklace in anger.

"I can't go yet! That is my teacher who is beyond those doors and the key to a little girl's cruel, wrongful murder." I hadn't realized I said it till Alice looked in awe only to have her brows lower in a sad gaze.

"This Volturi you speak of… if they are as dangerous as you say they are, wouldn't they have heard of the remains by now and tried to put a stop to its discovery? These remains are over five hundred years old, why would they care? No one lives that long anyways. These people are have my colleagues; I need to find them." Alice shook her head and begged.

"They probably don't know about the bones yet, but they might if you continue to stick your nose into their business. Please, Avalon, don't do this." I turn away from her and go into the bathroom. I had trip to plan for today and it required finally going into that clock tower.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but until I know the truth, I have to continue digging."

It was an hour later when I finished my shower and left the bathroom; Alice was gone. I sighed sadly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but…somethings cannot be let go of. I would do my job then find Harford and Bartollini. I needed my facts straight before anything.

I turned to the mirror after a nice long shower and smiled at the simple-ness of my outfit: a baggy cream and petal pink striped t-shirt, khaki shorts, my father's old messenger bag, the usual matching lightweight canvas hiking boots, and my usual silver bone necklace. I gazed at myself in the mirror and struck a small pose like the model I had seen in one of the Italian magazines in the hotel's lobby. I promptly rolled my eyes at my own silliness.

"I look like a dream…," I groan and set out to the small café near the end of the city square. A nice serving of bruschetta and a sweet cup of green tea, I paid and headed to the medical center again.

I was determined. When I went upstairs, I unclothed Narelle and sighed. I very carefully wrapped and placed her damaged vertebrae with the wounds, pointed indent and teeth marks. Then I wrapped and placed both her mandible and ulna with the defensive fracture into my messenger bag alongside the other bones.

These were the most valuable pieces of evidence that the remains had to offer, I could feel something bad was going to happen. I didn't want all my work to go to shit if something did happen and her remains were "lost".

I couldn't take any chances.

There wasn't much I could do without the two doctors and they still hadn't come in. Something had gone wrong. They didn't answer my calls nor were they in their rooms.

Alice was probably right but I was stubborn and death was the last thing that frightened me; I worked with it every single day.

I left the building in an even pace and waited outside in the square. I waited and waited.

Several cups of cappuccino, tea, and a dozen different side dishes later, and the beautiful woman who led the tour groups never appeared.

I frowned.

I needed to get into her group. I had to find out what happened to the doctors, what happened to Narelle.

There was a truth that was being hidden under my nose. The internet didn't really help me as I searched through via phone. I just started to type words together in the search engine bar as I thought of the black cloaked figures that tended to roam around the castle and follow the tour groups.

Beautiful, red eyes, cold, pale, strong, mystery

I nearly chocked on my fourth cup of tea at the results.

 **Vampire**

 _'Are you kidding me?'_

Putting the cup down before I spilled it on my bare thighs, I quickly brought the phone to my chest and looked around to make sure no one was looking at my screen.

I spent about another two hours scouring the internet, absorbing every bit of information on the mythological creature that stalks the night and feast on the blood of the living to sustain its own live. I even made notes in my journal of all the similarities I was making between, well, everything so far. I tilted my head and closed the internet. A head ache was building, I could feel it.

 _'Ridiculous. I have gone mad. To think of such frivolous fancy as vampires being my answer!'_

But-

Alice fit a lot of the descriptions too, as did most of the Cullens I saw, but they didn't have red eyes and I haven't seen them kill someone for their blood. If so, they are very good actors. Those people in cloaks and the beautiful red eyed woman were closely matching the description with the observable aspects.

I didn't want to wait any longer as the sun began its glorious daily set. I didn't have the luxury of waiting anymore.

I stood, paid the ridiculously high bill, and left. The castle loomed over me within minutes of my nervous journey to its doors, I stood at the double doors and inhaled deeply to calm my nerves.

The metal handles were ice cold as I gently yanked them open. The second I opened them and entered, they closed with a forceful bang. I jumped at the sudden noise and the dim lighting of the large entrance.

 **AN: There's a lot of doubt in our brilliantly naïve doctor. Does she have reason to worry? Should she have ignored Alice's warning? Would you question yourself like she was if this was you? How do you feel with her being in the wolves' den? Leave comments (I really love reading them so much!) on how you feel so far and thanks for reading! I am trying to make her experience as real as possible...that says a lot considering there are vampires in her world. .w.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._ P.S. The whole speech behind Pliny the** **Younger's Panegyric story is not mine; no copyright intended!**

I walked deeper into the elegant marble building and noticed an elevator and a large reception area with beautiful woman with long caramel hair tied in a bun, light brown eyes, and light bronze skin at a large desk. She looked like a model in tight secretary clothes.

"Um, ciao?" I say hesitantly. She turns to me immediately in shock, obviously I am definitely _NOT_ supposed to be here. She glances behind me and around the room.

"What are you doing here alone? Where is Heidi?" Who is Heidi? Not sure, but thank the heavens that she speaks English. It was in a thick accent but English nonetheless.

"I am trying to see the owner of this necklace." I raise the necklace up from my bag and she gasps. She hold up on perfectly manicured finger and grabs her phone. She speaks rapidly in Italian and about an agonizingly long minute late I hear a sharp ding echo the room.

We both freeze. I could feel shivers run down my spine.

"Oh! Demetri! We have a lost lamb it appears." She smirks and gazes at me with a quick glance. This person, Demetri, pulls his hood down and walks into the room and frowns at us. He was pale and beautiful, dim red eyes, and his spiking mess of brown hair perfectly suitable for him. He looked about my age.

" _Silenzio_ , Gianna. And... Who are you, mia bella?" Hs voice was very seducing but I didn't feel any real pull towards it. He was handsome just not to me in the sexual sense as most of the people I have seen around. I nod.

"I am trying to return something that was lost to one of your people." I held up the sparkling necklace between my fingers.

His eyes widened a fraction and he glanced between me and the necklace.

"I would really like to tal-" he interrupted me by gently swiping his arm towards the elevator and smiling.

"Follow me, please. Get back to work, _bestiame_." Demetri commands boredly at the secretary as he edged me towards the elevator. Gianna loses her smirk and frightfully sits back at her desk.

I swallowed nervously and followed behind him. The tension in the elevator was a little thick and he towered over me by a good four to five inches. I inhale to calm my heart rate.

The elevator moved up quickly till the telltale ding rang out. I followed behind Demetri quietly. Our footsteps echoed along the marble floors, I couldn't help but admire the statues and paintings lining along the walls and floors.

They were very old, a few centuries if not more by the style of creation. I wish I could study some of them. If my mom and dad had been alive today, they would have had a field day.

Demetri cleared his throat and I snapped back into attention. Two large doors stood in front of us. I felt my chest tighten and pull me towards it. The pull I had been feeling was stronger than ever.

I tightened my hold on the necklace and Demetri pushes the doors open. A delicate glow of the room's honey colored lights contrasted a lot differently than to the outside world's sun light.

Three men sat in three different ebony and golden intricately carved chairs, almost like that of thrones. The room was large. My heart was hurting by how hard it was beating in my chest. The men were so beautiful, all held filmed over red eyes and sat in a regal stance. The brunette man to the far left looked absolutely bored and dreary of the world around him, the middle raven haired man was smiling widely and in curiosity, and the white haired man was scowling like he hated everything and everyone.

My heart stopped for a second. I swear I knew these men...? I tilted my head to the side in confusion till I straightened into a stiff pole like position.

I knew these men alright, they were the men in my dreams; the ones who haunted me day in and day out for nearly half a decade. I tighten my fist around my bag strap.

 _'_ _I made a mistake…Alice, I think you were right.'_

The second I entered the room, all three of the men sitting in the throne like seats looked up.

"Masters, this woman has requested to see you." The raven haired man stood with a large growing grin.

"Did she now? Ciao, mia bella! How can I help you?" The man made my heart flutter in both fear and excitement. His voice was exactly how I heard it in my dreams but so much better. It was almost alarmingly happy.

I felt warm being in here with them but a little afraid of what these people could really do.

"I came to return something that one of your…" I glanced around to the three male guards in the room and still saw no woman. "…female guards dropped this. I tried to call her back but I don't think she heard me. So I came to you myself." I take out the necklace. The pale man with the black hair, I'll call him the raven king until I know his name, glanced at my fingers and held out his hands.

"How kind of you to return her necklace, mia bella. Sweet Jane has been looking for it desperately. Come," he ushered me up to the stairs. I slowly approached him and delicately dropped the necklace into his palm. Then backed away a few good meters.

He frowned a little in what seemed to be disappoint as I made no effort to touch him. Trust me, I really wanted to. I _really_ did. But I also wanted to run, far away from these men and their many guards.

I took note of the beautiful room we were in and smiled at them. I looked up at the colossus deep emerald and ice white marbled room and noticed a carved banner along the entrance way above the large rich mahogany doors. It was very peculiar in deed as it was transcribed in Latin.

I tilted my head a little and recognized the saying immediately.

 **Nemo Est Supra Leges**

" _Nemo est Supra Leges_ … No one is above the law. A very compelling Latin maxim I would say. You know there is an interesting passage in Pliny the Younger's Panegyric for the Emperor Trajan, which praises Trajan precisely because he did not place himself above the law, at least not according to Pliny's glowing assessment. Pliny was delighted that Trajan did the same thing as a prince that he did when a private citizen; the same thing as emperor, as when he was the emperor's subject. There was clearly a difference between princes and private citizens and laws are written for private citizens, not for princes - yet according to Pliny, Trajan willingly subjected himself to those laws… oh, pardon me. I was rambling." I stopped when I noticed the immediate silence afterwards. The black cloaked guards around the room looked confused, impatient and...intense really. The men in the chairs were silent. Very silent.

I felt my cheeks run hot as blood filled my face in embarrassment. I turned back to look at the men with a small twits on the balls of my feet as I realized I was talking out loud but not giving them my respectful eye contact.

 _'_ _I have got to stop talking without a filter.'_

I held my breath and was surprised that the tallest looking man with the long deep mahogany colored hair held his head up higher than when I had first walked in, his eyes held a glimmer of interest. The raven haired man chuckled and folded his fingers together as he sat down.

"That is a very interesting logic, my dear. You are correct. Tell me what your profession is. A well thought out response like that must mean you are a teacher of some kind?" He asked yet it felt like he was almost mocking me. His voice was like warm honey caressing down my body but his underlining tone was that of mischief. He held a wide smile of excitement and his eyes shined like rubies in the sunlight.

I subconsciously gripped and pulled tightly onto my bag's shoulder strap, for some sort of comfort.

"I am actually an...anthropologist. History, culture, and government are crucial in every society that I have learned about." I timidly watched with guarded eyes as the blonde man's scowl lessened considerably and held more of a loosely neutral expression, almost like he wasn't understanding something. I decided to continue talking, hoping he would understand my knowledge.

"This place is very beautiful. The architecture of this room must be based on that of the Greeks' _templum_ in the Archaic period, no doubt inspired by some of the first known built acropolises predating back to the 5th century B.C.E. of Greece." The two dark haired men smiled at my response, even if it was only a little for the brunette. The guards present looked alarmingly confused but kept up their stoic stance as I walked a little farther away from the three men.

Almost in a silent motion, I heard the tall brunette man who sat on his throne at the far left side of the room sit completely straight up. He kept staring at me like he was seeing something unworldly, and by the ever growing but still small grin forming on his perfect lips, it was the good kind. He held a gentle smile that looked like it hadn't made itself known to his face in a long time. I looked away in embarrassment but felt a smile come over my lips in return. The raven haired man smiled wider and noticed his companions' reaction.

"Very impressive. Tell me, bella, why have you, an anthropologist as you have stated, come to our humble home of Volterra? Surely returning my dear Jane's necklace was not your only reason to venture here?" I frowned, cringing a little at his words. I hated the way he called me "bella". It reminded me of the way Harford mockingly called me "dear girl" during all hours.

 _'_ _Not entirely. I have been feeling a connection…a pull to come here to you three. Also! I've been dreaming of you for nearly five years!'_ Yeah, I am definitely _NOT_ going to say that, I would look absolutely insane. I am a woman of logic and reason, dammit.

"No, I suppose it wasn't. I came here with an elderly gentleman named William Harford, my colleague, and another man named Enrico Bartollini. They were in one of your tourist group tours that attended here a few days ago and have been missing since then. I was wondering if you have seen him. Did he possibly leave somewhere after the tour?" A grin slowly over took the platinum blonde's face, not a nice one either… it was so cold and malicious... predatory in nature. I immediately knew they did something to them.

"Can't say I have, my dear. Is there any particularly _specific_ reason behind your adventure to our beautiful city?" I cringe and bite the corner of my lip. Breathe.

I exhale and look the raven haired man in the eye. I felt courage course through me and it may as well have killed me right where I stood. I narrow my eyes at him and straighten my back.

"In fact, _yes_ , there was. I came here and accompanied Dr. Harford as there were remains found near your "humble home" that had been discovered by Dr. Bartollini. I have personally examined them and have found the cause to be that of foul play. And it so happens that they suddenly disappeared afterwards… it seems suspicious to be honest." What I didn't tell them was that they were a little over five hundred years old, so it really was no foul on them…no one lives for that long. That was probably my biggest mistake.

 _'Why the hell would you say that!? That was NOT apart of the plan, you fool!'_

I felt all my blood rushing, and it wasn't exactly in embarrassment. The courage fled me the second my lips stopped talking. Goodbye life.

 _'_ _I think I may have **really** messed up. Yes, definitely said too much.'_

All three men looked surprised, the blonde's expression morphed into absolute fury at my news, luckily he wasn't exactly directing his anger at me directly, more so at the ebony uniformed guards as he glared heated around the room. The brunette giant was still quiet and mostly expressionless but he now seemed troubled by my news. He subtly studied me then his companions, then glanced back at me.

None of them spoke for a few seconds. There was an uncomfortable silence that blanketed the room. The raven haired man no longer had a smile on his face but a simple tight lipped line and his scarlet eyes were unreadable. His brows were relaxed and he leaned back in his throne in thought. Eyes gazing at me with no hint of leaving his sight anytime soon.

"What to do now…" I heard the raven haired man say with an intrigued spark in his voice, he tilted his head at me and I just knew I needed to leave. Now.

The silent tension and confusion began to rise in me. Alice was right, I really shouldn't have tempted fate and came here. Just as I took a breath and open my mouth to apologize for my words, I could hear loud voices of chatter and footfalls coming close and decided against it.

The large doors swung open and the familiar brunette goddess of a woman walked through with an almost maliciously seductive smirk on her blood colored lip. She must be this "Heidi" that Gianna asked me about. She was the only one that had I had seen direct another group of tourists that Dr. Harford had been accompanying in a couple of day before. She elegantly strutted inside dressed in a short, skin tight azure colored silk dress, her stiletto heels clicking with her every step, and she hips swayed seductively. She looked like gold compared to my own state of dress. She seemed surprised as she saw me standing there in front of her, but it morphed into a hungry smile.

Tourists began to come through and I sighed in relief.

I glanced back at the three men and noticed they were staring at me intensely, my heart going a mile a minute. Ignoring the people flooding the room, I decided to book it. I slightly bowed my head to them in respect. Then, I slowly turned and walked past many travelers and out into the hallway. As the many tourists just about finished entering the room with a large man entering behind them in a black uniform, I couldn't help but get a shiver of fear run down my spine…like something bad was going to happen in few seconds if I didn't leave. The uniformed man was BIG, like pure muscle to match his 6'7'' height; he noticed me trying to escape and he looked like he was going to grab me till, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the brunette man...king? raise his hand at the guard, stopping him. He seemed to nod and act like he didn't care as I finally managed to slip past him last minute in the opposite direction.

I heard the raven haired man speak in a sweet, alluring voice as I walked(ran) away. "Ah! Heidi, my dear. I see you have brought guests~" It brought shivers down my spine.

"Aro, what are you doing?" I heard another seductively deep voice from the blonde man growl at the raven haired man, Aro, in a furious fashion but no answer was provided as I made it to the elevator.

I shook my head. It was foolish to come here. There were no more of those uniformed guards in the halls like when I first arrived, where were they? I quickly jogged into the elevator and pressed the cold silver button. The bright red G on the button lit up.

In that second, I felt the need to look up. When I did, I nearly became as stiff as a marble statue. I caught sight of Aro staring at me with a piercing gaze just before the "throne room" doors closed; they banged shut and I heard something… something muffled. Right. Behind. Those. Doors.

Screams. Screams of pain and horror.

I unfroze as the elevator doors finally closed on me. I felt myself shake a little and backed up into the elevator wall. My hand covered my mouth in shock. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't wait any longer for the tour group.

I hoped it was not what I think it was; maybe just my imagination. But if not, I knew what happened to Harford and his colleague. They were no doubt dead. Death was never a concept that scared me or disgusted me, but the moments before and how/who was causing it made the experience immensely terrifying.

I knew what a scream sounded like. Muffled or not. There was no trick of the ear to what I witnessed.

 _'_ _I have to get out of here! Run! Now!'_

I full on panicked internally and sighed in relieve as the doors opened up. I saw the Italian beauty of a secretary raise a brow at me, confused to say the least.

She opened her reddened lips but I walked past her in a hurry before she could say anything. I didn't want to stay here any longer.

Yet… the further and further I walked away from the ancient and beautiful castle, the more a small pressure began to build in my chest. It was like my heart and body didn't want to me to leave that place, they wished for me to go back to those terrifyingly beautiful men.

 _'Hell no. Dream men or not. Not worth dying for. I'll just call the police when I leave this damn city!'_

So I tried to ignore it as best as I could.

 _ **RING RING**_

 _ **RING RING**_

I raise my brow and pick up my phone. Who could be calling at a time like this? "Hello!? Alice, this is most definitely not the time for chit-chat!" I pant as I turn towards the medical center.

"Avalon, tell me you didn't go into the castle!" I grimace. How the hell did she know about that?

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. I got to go. I think they may be after me now. I could probably lose them in the city." I hear her growl lowly in frustration.

"You won't be able to lose them. They _always_ find their targets." I quickly enter the empty building, making my way up the stairs as fast as possible.

"Wish you had told me that before hand."

The whole building was dark except for the emergency lights of the building, street lights, and moon. I turned on the small over head lamp and gritted out into the phone.

God I'm about to sound ridiculous.

"Alice, tell me now! Are you, the Cullens, and the Volturi…god, I'm about to sound so stupid…are you guys vampires? I mean it Alice, tell me the truth for once! I know the truth no matter what you say!" I nearly scream into the phone. I was scared.

"How did you-alright, yes!" I froze as she sounded defeated on the other end.

"We are. I _knew_ you would figure it out, just not this soon." I rubbed my temples, feeling a head ache coming on.

"So they are going to come after me? And… they killed this little girl who lays on the table, didn't they?" Silence.

"Yes…most likely. Who am I kidding? There is no doubt they will. Listen, I'm coming to get you. ** _Stay where you are and keep hidden_**." Click.

The dial one beeped and clicked the phone off. Sweat beaded up and fell from my brow in exhaustion. I pull on my glasses and stuff my journal in my bag quickly.

 **AN: DUN! DUN! DU- *coughs violently* Hope you all liked it! We finally met the Volturi kings! Thanks for all the comments and love so far everyone, it means a lot! Please comment away! I tend to write more chapters when people comment! I love people's ideas and views! Tata! .3.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

 ** _P.S. I really hope this helps answer some of your questions that I found some people asking about in the comments. Patience is a virtue! I was in a giving mood today so_** ** _I decided to spoil you guys today with two chapters! Tata!_**

 _*With the Volturi*_

 _The three Volturi leaders sat patiently in their throne room. It was quiet and they waited patiently for their meal to arrive. Soft footsteps echoed the hallways outside, two pairs of footsteps by the sound of it._

 _Aro raised is head and crossed his fingers together, curious at the newcomer. He closed his eyes as a faint scent caught his nose, both his brothers looked up a little at the approaching scent. Caius raised a brow and growled lowly. His eyes darkened with hunger but he remained seated. Heidi wasn't suppose to be here with their meal yet._

 _The large double doors swung open and Demetri walked in with the source of the delicious scent following behind him timidly._

 _A woman walked out behind Demetri's lean figure, Avalon. She was pretty. Her hair was left hanging around her shoulders in a wavy tousle. She gripped her bag strap and glanced up curiously to the three kings, her eyes were the most beautiful and unique color he had ever seen. He grinned wider as Demetri spoke._

 _"_ _Masters, this woman has requested to see you."_

 _Aro asked in a devious tone, "Did she now? Ciao, mia bella! How can I help you?"_

 _All of the vampires in the room could hear her heart rate increase and she surprised the three men when she presented a Volturi necklace. The very one that hung around their own necks._

 _It presented strange she would travel in the lion's den just to give back a necklace. Aro was stumped that she avoided any skin contact with him as she place the necklace in his hand._

 _Marcus scrunched his brows in confusion and slowly sat up. Avalon backed away slightly as she started to talk about a similar history behind their carved motto that laid above the doors and around the room._

 _A single strand began glow from him and each of his brothers... the woman too. They were invisible to the human and vampire eyes, but not to Marcus. Slowly, his and his brothers' lines began to wrap around the end of hers in a loose knot. He glanced at Caius and noticed he was gazing at the woman in interest, regardless of the furious expression he was having with her news._

 _Marcus smiled lightly as he began to recognize what was going on. He glanced at the woman again and felt his undead heart beat at her embarrassment when she saw him staring at her._

 _He understood now. The new bonds grew tighter and tighter every minute, but her did not change in color to indicate anything. Aro, Caius, and Marcus' bonds were slowly staining their thin white strands a deep crimson red outward... inching towards hers._

 _He could see something within those line but it remained unclear still. He pondered._

 _Marcus smiled a tad wider when he heard her complement their home, stating the similarities to his old home's deigns._

 _He tuned back in as he heard her final words that made him stiffen, Aro and Caius did as well._

 _"_ _No, I suppose it wasn't. I…I came here with an elderly gentleman named William Harford, my colleague, and another man named Enrico Bartollini. They were in one of your tourist groups that attended here a few days ago and have gone missing since then. I was wondering if you have seen him. Did he possibly leave somewhere after the tour?" A predatory grin slowly over took Caius' face. Marcus looked around and saw many of their coven smirking._

 _Marcus barely recalled set of two elderly men whom Felix and Caius consumed a few days previously. He felt saddened for her as he saw her uniquely colored eyes become pained._

 _Aro smiled and lied._ _"_ _Can't say I have, my dear. Is there any particularly specific reason behind your adventure to our humble city?" She narrowed her eyes at Aro and bite the corner of her lip. Caius focused on her lips and felt a hunger inside him grow but not for blood. This woman captivated him and made his long dead heart pick up a beat. He would never admit it though._

 _Avalon's eyes hardened and stood her ground. Aro and Caius smirked, it was very erotic to see this gentle looking creature take a stand for her words._

 _"_ _In fact, yes, there was. I came here and accompanied Dr. Harford as there were remains found near your "humble home" that had been discovered by Dr. Bartollini. I have personally examined them and have found the cause to be that of foul play. And it so happens that they suddenly disappeared afterwards… it seems suspicious to be honest."_

 _The silence pierced the air and Caius stiffened with every word she spoke._

 _This wasn't good._

 _Aro contemplated as he gazed over her form and her eyes. Avalon's heart beat was soothing. Something in him didn't want to kill her…not yet at least._

 _Marcus glanced back down to the link; their connection remained and their lines continued to keep turning red._

 _Aro could sense his brothers' hesitance with her as well. Something about this little woman told them to protect her, not harm. She was peculiar and she managed to tug on his dead heartstrings. Aro leaned back in his throne. Thick locks of ebony fell down his shoulders as he folded his fingers over his face._

 _"_ _What to do now…" The room echoed loudly with her rising heartbeat. Her aroma rose throughout the room._

 _Caius was about to open his mouth only to have the doors open. Heidi sauntered in with a smirk, she looked at Avalon in surprise and then had her smirk grow in hunger._

 _All three men watched as Avalon bowed her head in shame as Heidi walked past her with their weekly meal of tourists. Waves of chocolate colored locks shadowed Avalon's flushed face as she kept her head in a lowered position. She turned and quickly left. Marcus gave a look to Aro and he nodded to let her go. Aro raised a quick brow but followed through, Marcus always had a reason for his actions._

 _He looked to Heidi with a large fake smile, "Ah! Heidi, my dear. I see you have brought guests~"_

 _"_ _Aro, what are you doing?" Caius hissed in frustration. He was about to opened his mouth to stop her, he looked to Felix and nudged his head towards Avalon. Marcus ignored Caius and raise his hand to command Felix to let the woman escape._

 _Aro silently hummed and softly stated, "Patience brother, for now. Our meal has arrived."_

 _The doors were just about to close with one of the last images of Avalon, speed walking down their halls to the elevator. Avalon turned and pressed a button, watching them in a jittery fashion._

 _Aro caught sight of her wide eyed, flushed cheeks, and lip parted expression just before the heavy doors sealed shut. It made him smirk._ _She was intelligent_ _ **and**_ _cute. She wouldn't be going very far._

 _He would assure that._

 _"_ _Feast my dears." Aro commanded; the tourists looked confused and horrified. It was a massacre. The people were slaughtered for their blood as every vampire pounced in one fashion._

 _Ten minutes later, and a floor of bloody, mutilated corpses remaining. Aro elegantly wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and looked to the ever so quiet Marcus. Their coven members, their guards, waited on command after their meal._

 _"_ _Leave my children. We must speak privately." The room was emptied out in seconds as the guards waited far out in the halls._

 _"_ _Aro, have you lost your mind? That woman is a liability. She is digging up the past of our feedings, sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. If she is half as smart as I had heard from her speech alone, she will figure out it was from us. The mortal world will know." Caius sat in his chair, arms over his chest. His glowing scarlet glare sizzling with unchecked anger._

 _"_ _Calm brother. There is no doubt she will figure it out, if she has not already. More importantly…did you not feel it? The pull. It is exciting!" Caius held an alarmed expression with a nasty snarl to match; he didn't like being ignored. Aro turned to Marcus, whom presented his hand. Aro eagerly took it and his smile widened as he fluttered his eyes closed._

 _"_ _How remarkable~ Marcus, are you sure?" Aro knew his brother was never wrong with his gift._

 _"_ _Caius. Give me your hand." Caius scowled and did so. He hissed in irritation as Aro gently clasped their hands together._

 _"_ _You know I hate when you do this." Aro brushed his words off and giggled. He looked ecstatic._

 _"_ _My dear brothers, I believe have we just met a very_ _ **special**_ _individual. The bonds are growing~" Caius raised a white brow and growled; Aro was too giddy for his own good._

 _"_ _Aro, enough of your riddles." A smirk grew on their brother's lips._

 _"_ _Did you want to harm her?" Aro asked in a blunt tone. Caius scoffed._

 _"_ _Of course I…didn't...?" Caius trailed off in confusion. He was the most_ _volatile and demented Volturi leader yet he couldn't fathom hurting the creature who stood before them a little while ago._

 _"_ _Do you not see it yet, dear Caius, you_ _ **didn't**_ _. You are the most violent out all of us, brother, and yet you felt no desire to harm her. My brothers, our mate has finally arrived! If speculation is granted with those ties you saw Marcus, her bond has begun and is strengthening." Caius froze and glanced to Marcus who held a miniscule dreamy smile; Aro who held a large excited grin._

 _He felt the need to scoff if what his brothers didn't make at least a little bit of sense._

 _Mates would never harm each other. Ever. To harm or lose a mate would be the cruelest fate to suffer. But they also know who their mate is...on sight. Why didn't they know immediately?_

 _"_ _Then why the hell did we let her go!? Why did we not see her as our mate upon first glance!? She is out in the city without protection!" Caius rang his slender fingers through his white mane in frustration and marched to the doors, his robes billowing behind him only for him to freeze by Marcus's words._

 _"Our mate_ _will reject us if we are hasty._ _ **She is still human** , brother_ _. Her heart is fragile and unknowing. She does not know what she wants yet, but her bonds are growing stronger now that she has met us. Vampire mates know their intended upon meeting, but because our connection is linked to a human; we have been hindered after the fact; delayed if you will._ _ **She must recognize us if we have a chance with her**_ _._ _ **Her humanity is dangerous: it is what allows her to have the choice to reject the mating bond.**_ _"_

 _Caius released the door handle in thought. The fact seemed most logical, but it only seemed to frustrate Caius more. Marcus' final words were chilling. Ignore the bond? That would kill them._

 _This was their mate they was talking about! How could she could reject them all because she was still human!? And on top of all that…she was alone and unprotected in the city, especially with those filthy rogues they had been smelling all week and been evaded quite well every time._

 _"_ _As for these remains she spoke of…" Marcus gazed to Aro as said raven haired man held his chin in his hand, thinking._

 _A soft smile overcame his face as he pulled Jane's necklace out and he inhaled deeply. He gently brushed his long ebony locks back in contemplation for what was happening. It was exciting, after so long of waiting._

 _Her scent overcame their senses and he felt hunger begin to grow inside him unlike no other he had felt before... this meant something more indeed. Caius and Marcus walked closer to him and he handed the necklace to them._

 _"_ _I can feel it, dear brothers. I feel the pull just by her scent alone. These bonds that you see Marcus, they grow ever so as we speak do they not?" Marcus hummed in agreement. Caius relaxed as he let the scent of from the necklace encase his senses as well. Tiny specks of blood could be seen and smelled from the crevices of the crest._

 _Marcus gently grabbed the necklace and stroked his thumb over the circular ruby._

 _"_ _Demetri. Felix." Not a second later, Demetri and Felix walked through the doors; standing in front of the three kings. They bowed respectfully._

 _"_ _Demetri, find where our little fawn has been and retrieve her for us. Felix destroy those "remains" and any correlation linked to them. Humanity just may survive another day," Aro commanded. Marcus deposited the necklace into Demetri's hands, whom raised it to his nose and inhaled deeply._

 _The three kings felt a sting of unease as they watched their guard inhale their mate's lovely scent, but resisted to give into the temptations of jealousy. Their eyes darkened from a bright blood red to deep scarlet in anger._

 _"_ _Do_ _ **NOT**_ _harm her." Marcus commanded gravely, his face dark with the promise of pain and grief. His long waving deep mahogany colored strands shadowed over his face and a deep frown pulled at his lips. He was very serious. Very unlike how the sweet tempered and uninterested Marcus usually was._

 _"_ _There is no room for mistakes with this; she is your future," Caius hissed as Demetri and Felix bowed again, leaving the room in a flash._

 _*Not with the Volturi*_

* * *

Waiting for Alice was agonizing, yet I persevered sitting patiently in the examination room. My notes, journal, camera, and the fractured bones hidden away in my messenger bag. I was becoming anxious.

I was rewarded for my efforts but not by Alice's presences. I nearly fell to the floor in shock when I heard a loud crash down stairs. Glass shattering loudly echoed throughout the building and people were coming up the stairs; there were two people by the sound of the multiple steps and voices.

I felt my heart jump into my throat. I opened the two doors to the banister and saw the three story drop. No way out. I thought quickly and raced behind the large and heavy stone cabinet that held all the supplies I had used over the duration.

I held my breath and finally heard what I had feared. The two voices grew closer.

One I definitely remembered. Demetri. The other was a little deeper but I couldn't distinguish it.

 _'Oh great, this is just bloody wonderful. Looks like Statler and Waldorf are here.'_

"You sure she's here, Demetri?" A growl came after it.

"I never said she would be here, Felix. But she has definitely lingered here; I'm sure you've picked up her scent. There's practically a straight line of where she has been." I paused my breath to peek out the corner and saw the 6'7'' figure I had seen on two occasions before, this must be Felix.

"I smell those disgusting chemicals, that's what I picked up," Felix absentmindedly said as he hisses towards my direction, no doubt talking about the cart of chemicals used in cleaning the supplies.

I watched the two look around and Felix paused as his gaze hit the examination table.

 _'Oh no...'_

With bated breath, I watched a Felix removed the tarp and whistled lowly.

"This woman seems to like to play with some very unique individuals. Do you not think so?" He grinned almost maliciously under the desk lamp. I glared down at the floor, damn these _vampires_. Demetri looked off to the small desk where many of the loose photos of the remains laid and pinned to the poster board. He appeared bored to be honest.

"Destroy it, Felix. Master Aro said leave nothing behind. Look around, see if you can find any more notes or pictures. That woman is intelligent, she would have more than just this. Everything must go." Demetri grumbled. I gasped silently as I watched Felix throw the bones carelessly into the tarp on the floor and wrap it. Then with his hands, he applied what looked to be almost no pressure and the sharp snaps and cracks ricochet off the walls, again and again. He even decided to step on it, crushing the remains beneath his feet.

 ** _CRACK_**

 ** _SNAP_**

 ** _CRREAK_**

I flinched at every loud crack and break the one called, Felix, made. Doing what I feared and destroying the remains.

 _'Narelle…'_ I thought to myself in despair.

"And the woman herself?" Felix asked nonchalantly as he walked to the open banister door, opened the tarp and promptly dumped the remains or what was once remains, but nothing more than bone dust, out into the wind.

"You heard Master Marcus, Felix. They were very specific. Bring her to them; no harm is to be brought to her. At all. Master Caius will make sure to fix any _mistakes_ we may make if she is harmed." I felt my eyes widen and my breath pick up. I clamp my hands over my mouth and nose.

"Pity, she smells delicious." Felix chuckled darkly and Demetri grunted in agreement.

"Indeed she does." I slowly lifted the edge of my shirt to my nose and inhaled. I smelled like sweat and my peaches-vanilla bean shampoo. I didn't smell that great.

Felix hummed in thought as he tore up the pictures I placed on the wall near Narelle's remains, and Demetri froze.

"What's wrong?" Felix looked past Demetri to the outside. A large sigh escaped him.

"You sense those rogues too?" Demetri sighed. Felix grunted in agreement.

"They have evaded us long enough for the past week; I shall go take care of them. Finish up." Just as Demetri was about half way down the first flight of stairs, Felix stalked closer and closer to the cabinet I was behind.

 _'Please don't hear my heart beat…'_ I practically prayed in my head.

Felix stiffened and raised his head to sniff the air. His grin grew as he finally recognized a faintly hidden heartbeat past the wall of chemicals.

I had to think quickly or I was going to die painfully by these men.

"Well, well, well. I finally found you, little faw-!" I leaned my back against the wall, yanked my legs up and pushed the stone cabinet with all my strength onto Felix as he opened the cabinet.

 ** _KRA-BOOM!_**

It was like a horror show being played in my head. The heavy cabinet fell onto the tall, dark, and largely handsome man... poor Felix. Demetri dashed inside with a furious look on his face.

Blood pumped hard in my veins as made the decision to run and I did.

I ran as fast as my heart would let me go and pushed the portable tool table behind me as Demetri came after me with unnatural speeds.

 ** _CLANK!_**

He threw the table across the room.

 _'Holy shit!'_

That was not what I was expecting. I knew I was going to die the second I ran towards the banister, but it would be quick and painless compared to what ever they would do to me. His ice cold hand graze the back of my neck and I felt my necklace break as he tried to grab for me. I gasped but had no intention to turn back.

I kicked up onto the railing and jumped off, flinging myself over into the air at three stories high.

My very breath left me. I felt afraid and I wanted someone with me, to hold me and make me feel safe. I wanted my mom and my dad… I needed those three men, the Volturi kings. I was going to die, why not go thinking of someone you might have had the chance to love? I felt something snap; I quickly pulled my hands over my chest in pain.

My heart rose to my throat but no scream left my lips.

The ground approached so fast, but never came as Alice suddenly appeared in my vision. I nearly cried in relief at her familiar face; my knuckles turned white as I had a death grip on her blush colored sweater. She held me tightly in her arms, strong for such a little woman to hold my larger build up. I forgot… she's a vampire.

 _'God, I sound absolutely stupid thinking that.'_

"Alice! Thank heavens, you're here! They're here! They destroyed her body, they want me next!" I freaked. Alice gazed up at the balcony and paled considerably, more so than what she already was.

"Cullen!" Demetri hissed furiously with complete detest at the sight of my friend.

 _'Oh shit.'_

Alice whipped around and in a flurry of movements, we were surrounded by black blurs circling around us. I turned in her arms to see a tall, beautiful, sinewy male growling at us, his eyes were soullessly black and his long dark brown hair hung ragged over his shoulders. A few more growls could be heard, I glanced over Alice's shoulder and saw a small group of five people who were in the same ragged state as the one in front of us.

"Rogue vampires." Alice whispered to me. I nodded.

" _Sangue_ …" He hissed aloud and stared at me with a vicious smirk. I don't speak Italian but I knew enough Latin roots to know he said blood.

They began to speak in a low growling Italian. I had no clue what they were saying but the street lights were making their smirking faces demonically twisted, every single eye was black.

"What do black eyes mean to a vampire?" I question Alice as she nervously glances around for an escape.

"Hunger." I gulp. Not the answer I was hoping for. I tighten my hold on Alice's shoulder only reel back in fright as the man in front of us suddenly disappeared and a horrible cracking noise pierced the open air.

I watched in horror as Demetri and Felix grabbed the man by his arms and tore him apart, literally! It sounded like rock was being broken with every limp that was dismembered.

Alice moved quickly as the small group behind us attacked. She was quick, but I could tell I was slowing her down.

I was thrown violently out of her arms as she was tackled from behind. The world moved by quickly; I twisted in the air and not a second late a sharp pain erupted in my skull as I hit the side of my head on the concrete seating around the small fountain near the medical center.

I groan, applying pressure to the warm and wet area. I could feel the warm crimson leak down my face.

I stiffened as I glanced over. The rogue group of vampires all stopped moving at once and held wide predatory snarls. Their eyes void of anything but raw hunger.

I watched one get tackled by Felix, and Alice managed to escape the other vampire's strong grasp with a loud CRACK as she tore his head off.

The last the three didn't seem to care and pounced at me at lightning speed. My heart stopped in fear and the shaking got worse.

It was like watching a slow motion video. I scooched closer into a corner and held my arms over my head in protection and then heard the most horrific screams belt out from the three.

"AAAAHHHH!"

No pain or impact came. Their screams finally stopped all together with the sound of something breaking apart and crackling away.

Slowly and cautiously, I opened my eyes. One of my glass lenses were cracked, but it didn't hinder the horrific display I was witnessing.

My heart slammed harder and harder inside my chest.

The three rogue vampires were slowly withering in agony, and I watched as their beautifully pale skin and bodies begin to disintegrate into coal colored dust. One by one, they fell to their knees and the impact caused their ashening bodies to completely sweep away into the soft winds, swirls of dust scattered along the air current. I cringed as some of the dust stuck to my wet skin and clothes.

I cough violently as it gets into my nose and irritates my throat. My head began to pound with pressure and I felt something wet and hot touch my lips. I haven't had a nose bleed since I was a child.

"Avalon?" I snap my attention back at Alice as she stares at me with wide eyes. I glance over to see the guards, Felix and Demetri, also staring at me with looks of awe and caution.

"I swear, it has never done that before…" My superpower finally took a turn for the worse.

Next thing I know, I'm back in Alice's arms. I yelp as the world goes by in a flash.

I could hear the furious voices of Felix and Demetri yelling after her, no doubting they were going to chase us. Surely, they had to give up some time, right? The landscapes look like blurs of greens as Alice ran away from the city. I look over her shoulder and see the city lights growing rapidly smaller.

The pressure on my chest grew and grew the farther we got. My head and vision began to violently spin. I subconsciously clawed at Alice's sweater for a breather.

Her dark amber colored eyes glance down at me as I groan loudly and hold my chest. She could hear my heartbeat picking up to dangerous levels.

"Alice, it hurts! S-stop! I can't breathe…" I groan out, sweat falling down my face in agony.

"We can't! We have to get you away from here quickly!"

She didn't and the pain tripled even farther we got. I screamed out in anguish. I claw at her sweater to stop with all of my lingering strength.

"Alice! Please! Stop, it hur-AHHHHHHHH!" I scream louder and pull my hands over my chest. It literally felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and I was being set on fire all at once.

Panting and gasping seemed to be the only ways I could attain the air properly into my lungs. It hurt so much. More blood began to leak out of my nose as the pressure in my head chest and head grew.

"Oh no, the bond has been activated. I didn't realize it would be this strong." Alice gasped in horror and stopped completely. Felix and Demetri stood ten feet away or at least from what I could see from my darkening vision.

Demetri and Felix subtly glanced at one another and held worrisome frowns on their face. They were going to be in so much trouble.

 **AN: I would like to thank everyone who responded so far! THANK YOU ALL! I am glad you guys are enjoying my fanfiction! Please keep up with the comments! I'm feeling the love! I am actually so surprised by just how many people like the idea of a character like Avalon... she is just so out there from what I have seen with other stories and characters. It means a lot that you guys are liking her and my story! Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._**

 _*With the Volturi*_

 _Caius tossed the crimson silk scarf over his shoulder for the tenth time and continued to drum his fingertips along his throne's armrest. His patience was growing very thin. Caius moved his crimson gaze glanced at Alec, who stood loyally beside him, then to his brothers. His temper was stewing and about to boil over._

 _Marcus silently stood by the window, in deep thought. Patient as ever._

 _Aro sat calmly on his own throne. A large, old tomb rested in his hands and his leg crossed over the other in a bored manner. He didn't seem to really be reading too deeply into the book as he gently set it down in his lap with a sigh._

 _"_ _Caius, what troubles you so?" Aro's grin ever present. It grated on Caius' nerve at how calm his brothers were._

 _"_ _What is taking those imbeciles so long? They should have been here already." Aro leaned back and gazed to Marcus. Said king appeared to snap out of his deep thought and frowned as his eyes followed an invisible path along the room. Avalon's link that connected to theirs was being moved across and her pink colored line was wiggling violently._

 _Something was off._

 _"_ _Marcus, what is wrong?" Aro was immediately by the tallest brother and held his hand gently. A sharp sting hit every brother where their hearts laid in their chests; they glanced to one another in surprise._

 _"_ _Something has gone awry. She is destressed and leaving our presence…rapidly."_

 _Almost immediately after those words left Marcus' lips, an agonizing pain tore its way through all the kings._

 _"_ _ARGH!" Caius roared out in agony, he clutched his chest. The white haired king fell from his throne. Alec was immediately by his side only to be violently thrown across the room as Caius growled viciously at him. Aro and Marcus held their own chests in pain. Jane stayed close to Aro as he clutched his chest. It felt like fire._

 _All the remaining guards were beside them, well trying to be as the three growled in agony. They were not sure how to help their lords. Aro groaned and saw Marcus' filmy eyes widened. Marcus watched with fearul eyes as Avalon's pink connection_ _was turning black...it was dying._

 _"_ _What is happening, Aro!? Marcus!?" Caius spat out and gritted his teeth._

 _"_ _She is being pulled away from our bonds. By force. Because the bond has already been set forth,_ _ **it is going to kill her**_ _." Marcus clutched the window pane and a large crackling echoed the room as the marble crumbled into dust beneath his fingers. Marcus snarled as the very thought poisoned his senses._

 _"_ _I must go to her now." Marcus was gone in a flash of black and the doors slammed open a nanosecond later._

 _Aro glared the floor and spat out, "Jane! Alec! Follow behind him! Find Demetri and Felix! Protect the woman they are after. Now!" Jane and Alec blinked right out of the room with the doors slamming open and banging hard against the marble walls as an after effect._

 _Aro walked over to Caius as he nearly convulsed on the floor. Caius breathed deeply and yanked at his white strands in desperation for the pain to stop. The raven haired king helped him up with bated breath as the pain lessened from unbearable._

 _"_ _Why did we send those idiots to do what we could have in the first place!? I could have gotten her myself in half the time," Caius growled out._

 _"_ _We cannot leave the sanctum of the city yet, too many people reside outside…the night is filled with too many witnesses. You are too unpredictable, Caius; we need subtly. Marcus knows best on how to deal with this tie." Aro stated with a painful solemn, glancing forlornly back out the now cracked window. Oh how he wished to retrieve her himself._

 _Both of them froze as flashes passed in their vision._ _Flashes of fear. Want. Need. Desperation. Anguish. She wanted them with her. The scenes played in their heads in blinking like flashes._

 _It was a quick vision of a passing landscape, just outside the city. A flash of the worried face of the Olympic coven's seer, Alice, looking down worriedly at their mate as she cried out in agony; she begged for Alice to stop running. Jane came into the picture with a scowl, and Alice dropped Avalon in shock as she herself fell to the floor convulsing. Then a blurry vision of Marcus smiling down at her and they made their way back home._

 _"_ _Brother, did you see that?" Aro asked gravely, glancing to Caius. He nodded._

 _"_ _What was that?" Caius hissed through gritted teeth. He held his head and gazed at the guards then to Aro._

 _Aro was silent and held a contemplative expression. From what he gathered from reading Marcus… he smiled at the thought._

 _"Linked visions._ _She must have recognized the bond, dear brother. Now, she cannot go too far from one of us with the connection finally binding permanently. It is still too early. I assume because she is connected to more than one being…us three…the pull is stronger and even more delicate. There are more repercussions," Aro stated softly and held his chest where the aches slowly began to fade dramatically with every second the closer she approached._

 _"_ _We have lied in wait for millenniums for her, be patient brother for just a few more minutes._ _ **She will not be leaving again**_ _." Aro concluded and narrowed his eyes at the cracked window that displayed the view of their city. Their home. Her new home._

 _And so, they waited._

 _*End with the Volturi*_

* * *

I whined and groaned as the pain racketed over my body. I nearly convulsed with the fire in my chest. I glanced up at Alice between the messy brown strands that stuck to my sweat drenched skin.

"Release her, Cullen." Demetri hissed with a furious gleam in his eye.

"I dearly hope Master Aro will finally let me rip you apart. That woman belongs to the masters," Felix growled with a devilish glare in his eyes, full of malice.

"Avalon doesn't belong to anyone! She has nothing to do with the Volturi!" Alice growled and maliciously hissed as they drew closer.

Suddenly, Alice shook violently and just about fell to the ground, withering with pain. A tall figure stood beside two smaller figures, the lonesome king and the twin terrors of the Volturi. I froze a little as some of the pressure released off me. I rolled out Alice's hands and almost hit hard floor with her, if not for the gentle brunette. A loud crack reached my ears: my glasses fell from my face and broke on impact with the road.

I watched with a paralyzed pain as Alice began to convulse and scream, she seemed to be in an excruciating amount of pain.

"Alice…" I raise my hand to her. Her eyes were closed in agony and she reached out to me as well but we weren't close enough. A foot suddenly came down on her wrist stopping her from touching me; a harsh crack sounded and Alice whimpered in more agony.

"Master Marcus! Jane. Alec." Jane glanced over to Demetri and Felix then glanced with disgust at Alice.

"The masters have become impatient with your incompetence. Something had gone wrong and they started to scream in pain. Master Marcus, what do we do about her?" Jane gave a bored scarlet glare to Alice withering form. Marcus gently pulled me higher up his chest in a close embrace. He was very cold. I clutched onto his long dark robes, it still hurt to breathe but it as significantly better than before.

"Bring her for judgement." The deep voice rumbled quietly.

"We are sorry Master." Demetri and Felix stated in hidden shame, kneeling at the man who held me close.

"Alec, keep Cullen senseless." With that, I blearily watched a black plume of smoke rise from the short boy's hands and envelope Alice. I couldn't see what this Jane and Alec looked like but they sounded young, almost like children or teens. I watched through teary eyes as Alice stopped withering and Demetri tossed her over his shoulder.

"Alice…" I whimper softly.

Felix, who ran loyally next to Marcus, glanced down at me with bright scarlet eyes. "Worry not little one, it will be over soon. You do not need to worry for that filth." I tried to keep my eyes open as the wind whipped past us.

 _'_ _Vampiric speed and strength…'_

I glanced up at Felix again. "I-I'm sorry I pushed a cabinet on top of you…It was never my intention to hurt anyone." Marcus glanced down at me, a small smile edged onto his lips. He looked to have not smiled in a very long time.

A smirk pulled at Felix's lips and a chuckle escaped Demetri from beside him.

"I barely felt it." I smile a little at his proud answer.

The clock tower and castle. I watched it come into view. It was glorious in the night time, the face of the clock glowed a warm gold color. Almost like a moon in the night sky.

Being back in Volterra made most of the pressure in my chest lessen to a dull ache. The closer we got, the more I could breathe freely. A strong pull wanted me to go back into the room with the other "masters".

"All I wanted to do was study bones…" I groan quietly. None of the black cloaked guards say a thing. I could hear Marcus' rumble a little, almost like a purr.

"I know, amore. I know."

The doors opened and shut quickly as we were taken inside. I sigh in relief. Felix hums in curiosity. He glances down at my tired expression.

The elevator ride was agonizing. It was short but there was a lot of tension.

The guards' footsteps echoed loudly into the candle lit halls. The double doors came into view. I heard a chocking sound and glanced over to see Demetri now grasping tightly to Alice's throat to keep her place.

"Please don't hurt her…" I gently push on Marcus' chest. I want down. I am not a child.

Jane opens the doors and a flood of warm light floods my vision. My chest pressure released finally and I could cry in relief. I pushed some of my tousled hair out of my face as we walked up to the middle of the room. The other two of the three figures I had seen before stood up quickly.

They must have smelled me. Now they are going to no doubt kill me.

The blonde man look absolutely furious, his eyes dark. I knew I must have looked like a ragged mess who was dragged through hell on the back of an eighteen wheeler.

"I told you to make sure she was to remain unharmed!" He growled viciously. Almost all the responsible guards bowed their heads.

"We are sorry, masters. We had an unexpected series of events. The rogue escapees have been taken care of but it seems we ran into another… _problem_." Demetri hissed and pushed Alice forward to her knees. They looked expectant and didn't seem surprised.

"Cullen. I have grown tired of seeing you and your like interfering with matters that do not concern you for the very last time," the platinum blonde spat through clenched teeth.

The tall brunette man, remember… Marcus, finally let me down. I stood wobbly. My muscles stung from exhaustion and the memory of the pain shocked me to my knees. I would've hit the ground again if not for the brunette king to suddenly grasp me from falling. His hands were still ice cold, but he was overall a gentle being. I was thankful for that. Now that the situation wasn't so dire, I could feel my nerves kicking in. My heart pounded in my chest at the comforting closeness.

He looked upset. Very upset. Marcus gave a look I could only describe as hidden fury directed at Alice then gazed to the raven haired king, whom I had learned was named Aro. Some type of silent communication was going on that I didn't quite understand.

"Aro." Aro nodded gently and slowly turned to Alice, who flinched.

"Alice Cullen. My dear, give me your hand." Finally Aro, spoke out with a small smile on his face but it wasn't a kind smile. It was mocking and cruel. I watched Alice stiffen significantly. Aro didn't seem to like her hesitance as he commanded her hand.

Demetri pulled her up by her neck and practically dragged her to Aro. She raised her hand, shaking in fear and anger.

Gently, Aro grasped her pale hand in his larger hands. His eyes widened and the mocking smile fell from his lips as if he was seeing something he didn't like.

A vicious growl escaped Aro and in the blink of an eye, Alice was raised from the ground by her neck. Damn they were strong.

"No! Don't hurt her!" I tried to move towards them only to have gentle Marcus wrap his arms around me softly as to not hurt me but still keep me from interfering. I tugged at his long black robe sleeves, hoping he would get the message to let me go. He didn't.

Alice held a sad look on her face and glanced at me.

Aro pulled his gaze over to me and a gentle frown grazed his lips. His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"Mia amore, do not fear. I am punishing a traitorous liar in our midst." I heard a sharp crackling sound as he applied pressure to Alice' neck.

 _'_ _Mia amore?'_

"I said STOP!" I yelled out in anger.

Aro seemed stunned at my outburst and lessened his grip on poor Alice. Suddenly the blonde man appeared next to me and put his hand on my bloody cheek, caressing the overheated flesh. My heart beat increased again, not in fear but comfort, which was strange considering the situation.

"Why do you not want us to kill her, mia cuore?" I was surprised he asked me that. His red eyes were soft as well. Just a second ago he looked like a ravenous wolf. He touched me so gently like I was made from glass and would break from any pressure.

"If…this is about the bones… they are gone okay? Your guard destroyed them. She had nothing to do with this." I lied. Well, I partially lied. A chuckle escaped Aro and he set Alice down to her feet, but didn't let go of her neck.

"Mia bella, this has nothing to do with those old bones. The fact she tried to hide you from us is her crime." I breathed out and glanced to Alice.

"Why does it matter? If this is about the whole knowledge of vampires, I figured it out on my own and I won't tell. She didn't say anything. I put the pieces together from the maxim to the guards to the whole secrecy of how you people are so secretive… I knew you were vampires." The blonde man quickly replaced Aro's spot and instead held Alice in a choking grip. Aro released her and walked towards me with a happy smile.

"Oh my sweet. I know that, you are indeed a very smart woman. But that is not the reason I seek her death. _She tried to hide you from us_ , she knew and tried to deceive us from our long awaited mate; our queen. A life without a mate is not a life at all- it is a lonely hell. This is a most heinous crime that must be rectified. We have given her and her kin more chances than most; she has just used her last one." I froze at his words, more specifically the word "queen".

"Q-Queen? I think you have the wrong person. I am doctor, not a queen." My teeth began to chatter lightly as he stood directly in front of me, shadowing over my short stature. It was cold in the room and seemed to drop in temperature as the men seemed to get angrier and angrier.

"Oh no, my love, it is most definitely you. May I?" I pinched my brows together in confusion as he presented his large pale hand out to me. Alice shook her head in a 'NO! Don't let him touch you!' motion only to gasp as the blonde king grasped her neck viciously, giving her a warning.

He hissed, " _Silence!_ "

"Why?" He closed his eyes and inhaled, obviously liking what he was smelling. His eyes were dark when he opened them. They were light red just a second ago.

"Please?" His voice was soft. My heart picked up its beat at his voice. I really liked his voice; it was soft, powerful, and deep, but still sweet. It was drawing me in.

I presented my quivering hand and his two large hands encased it. I shivered as I felt the chill of his skin on mine. He stepped closer and I had to put my other hand out and press gently on his chest, subconsciously enjoying the chill that leaked through his expensive black suit.

 _'_ _A little too close.'_

His eyes fluttered shut and he seemed to have mixed emotions as he gripped my hand a little tighter.

"You dream of us… the bond has been calling you for a while. You have little secrets of your own it seems, mia amore." I blushed violently. A gentle purr escaped from his chest. Vampires purr…like cats…it was a little funny. But so not the time to laugh. A large hand from Marcus behind me, raised and caressed my cheek with his cold knuckles.

"After so long." His voice was the deepest and sounded like dark chocolate, it was warm and sweet but held a darkness that reflected in his soul.

" _And you tried to keep her away from us!_ I have no more patience for the Olympic coven. We should have destroyed you when we had the chance with that Swan girl and her half breed." I listened past the gentle purrs of Aro; the angrily blonde hissed at Alice. Threatening her. She looked frightened and I knew she was going to die if I said nothing.

"Please… let her go. She will go home, to Forks. I promise" I beg him. A small smile grazed the blonde's face as he looked over to me.

"Mia amore, we can't let her go unpunished. Not again. We have given these swine more than enough chances. The Volturi do not give second chances," Aro stated with a gentle caress of his thumb over my flushed cheek.

"Avalon deserves to go home. She didn't do anything." Aro smirked and sauntered over to her. I felt my breath stop.

"Dear Alice, she _is_ home." A scowl adorned the blonde man's face as she defied Aro.

"Her home is in _Seattle_."

"I thought I told you to be silent, you insolent wench." Alice stopped as the grasp on her neck tightened. Aro put his finger tips together in thought, a sick smile overcoming his face.

"Tell me, dear Alice. Did you ever happen to explain to our cara tesoro over here that the only reason you even came with her on this _trip_ was to make sure she never made it into our arms?" I look up in confusion and glance to Alice as she looked away in what I could only describe as shame.

I moved out of the Marcus' arms and this time, he let me. I walked closer to Alice in disbelief. I clenched hard onto my abused messenger bag's shoulder strap.

"Alice, he's lying…right? You came because you wanted to shop and b-be my frie- you are my friend…Alice?" Dammit, I stuttered. Her amber eyes refused to look at me till her head forcibly dragged up with a vicious growl echoing behind her.

"I would never lie to you, mia amore. I have seen her motives," Aro softly stated.

 _'_ _Seen her motives?'_

"She asked you a question. Answer." The blonde man's growl was quite sexy but now was definitely not the time to admire it. She looked up at me with deep amber eyes, they were glassy and she was ghostly pale.

"I am your friend! But…I'm sorry, Avalon. At first it was to protect you. Your gift will get you hurt and being a vampire is not something you would want; they _will_ turn you. After the few days we got to know each other, I really did become your friend, I swear! It had nothing to do with protecting you from them!" I heard the blonde scoff.

There was a miracle in the fact that the heart could not physically break. I felt my face go blank. How did they know of my power? How could I have been so stupid? I bowed my head a little and let the waving mess of chocolate colored locks fall over my eyes.

"People don't do that Alice. So I was being used, again… was anything at all that you told me the truth? At all?" I felt a familiar burn behind my eyes that I hadn't felt since high school and college. Every time I thought I had a real friend who wanted to be with me for me and not some unknown agenda, it was always a lie.

"Avalon, please…ack!" Alice's voice was suddenly cut off and it snapped me back into reality.

 _'_ _No time for a pity party.'_

A low growl reverberated from behind us, I glanced behind to see the brunette king snarling viciously at Alice. It was strange to see that kind of expression on the gentle looking king. He nodded to Aro.

"You know what you are going to do, Aro." I looked back to Aro and stepped away, unprepared.

Aro's eyes were fucking scary when he was furious; the blonde man's arm grabbed both sides of Alice's skull.

"Stop! Don't kill her!" I shouted angrily at them. I could feel my blood pressure rising and racing through my veins.

 _'_ _What is wrong with you people!? Killing is not the answer!'_

Both men froze and glanced behind me for some reason. I turned and saw the hanging banner next to the far right throne disintegrated into a dark colored dust. Felix shifted away as he was the closest to the disintegrating banner. I swallowed and moved away from anything and anyone in fear. I didn't like this _new extension_ of my gift, it was dangerous.

Aro's scarlet eyes widened further in joy as he observed the display of my cursed power as the banner fell into complete dust, scattering on the marble floor. I didn't understand how he could like the destruction my power turned into. I used to reverse damage and heal, now what I feared came to fruition and reversed the effects greatly.

"Mia amore, we must. She has broken the rules and hurt you so. To hurt the queen is the highest of crimes." I heard the soft voice of Marcus, who seemed the eldest and most knowledgeable by the looks of it, speak up. It made my chest warm with affection.

"Please… just let her go. If not for her, then for _me_. I beg you. She was just trying to protect me, no matter how unorthodox her methods were. You may not forgive, but I do. I always do," I said with a heavy heart. I was tired. I couldn't look at Alice.

The three kings gazed deeply at me and they looked to have seen my pain. They could see their actions were hurting their "queen." The fact made them frown in disgust at themselves.

"Mia amore, you are much too kind. We will let her live, but only because _you_ asked," Marcus whispered as he gazed deeply into my eyes.

I felt joy and terror being around these men.

I thought this trip was going to be a dream come true, it was so simple. Look at bones, seek answers. My job is to discover the truth yet I am as blind as ever. I glanced back at Alice and saw her wide honey colored eyes. Her eyes scream in agony.

I sigh.

Immediately, Alice was tossed from their grasp and onto the floor.

"Leave now. Do not waste our queen's generosity and take it as your very _last_ warning. You have long overdue your chances. I suggest you thank her before you are escorted out of our country and crawl back to your coven." The blonde man spat in disgust in an unrelenting fury, he gazed over at me with a conflicted look. Alice gazed up at me with the same glassy eyes.

"Thank you, Avalon. I really am sorry, I never meant for this to happen. Come with me!" Alice was grabbed from behind by Felix.

"Oh no, she will not be going anywhere anytime soon. Jane?" Aro spoke suddenly. I began to panic.

 _'_ _What do you mean I'm not going anywhere!? I don't live here!'_

A petite figure suddenly stood next to him. She was very pretty and looked about fifteen or sixteen, just under my height, snow white skin, short honey blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"Yes master?"

"Make sure Ms. Cullen makes it to the airport _safely_. We wouldn't want to upset our queen if dear Alice was harmed on her way home, would we? I will be sure to write a letter to Carlisle about this insubordination. I do not want to be seeing any of you near our queen again," Aro concluded. Jane nodded obediently following Felix and Alice out the doors.

I held one fleeting glace at her till the doors shut behind them: last image I had of Alice was being dragged away.

 _'_ _Take me with you!'_

I swallowed nervously. Part of me was begging her to take me with her. I knew she couldn't.

My head hurt and my heart was about to pound itself out of my chest.

"Oh sweet Avalon, you're hurt. My dear brothers, Marcus, Caius. Our queen requires our attention." Aro suddenly stood in front of me with gentle eyes. His knuckles gently brushed along my neck.

A silk handkerchief suddenly was placed under my nose and gentle swipes cleaned away the drying blood. I don't like being coddled.

I was shaking, the small mess of bruises and scratches that covered me began to sting. My clothes were long stained and torn, my upper shoulder sleeve was ripped, and I was dusted in the dark ash like substance from when those vampires completely disintegrated.

The warm golden hue glow of the candelabra along the walls and the chandelier above seemed to dim as all three of the Volturi kings surrounded me simultaneously. I took a step back at their sudden advances only for the blonde, who was now known as Caius, grasped me from behind.

I stiffened and gasped in shock, not understanding how one second he stood in front of me then the next he was behind me in a blink.

 _'_ _Vampire…'_

My large lilac colored eyes were wide with surprise and I laid my hand onto Caius' wrist in fear he about to snap neck from when I rudely ordered them to let Alice go. My breaths were short and erratic. I waited for the pain and death but none came.

"Oh, tesoro piccola. You are shaking. You have nothing to fear, we will protect you." Caius stated deeply into my hair.

"How many centuries we have waited for you to arrive. Time has finally bestowed you to us after so long. We have lingered very patiently, kingdoms have been born and died...cities have risen and fell before us... Now our patience has finally been **_rewarded_** ," Aro cooed and held a fixed look upon his face.

It held a look of utter admiration and…love? All their expressions were soft and seemed somewhat out of place by the way they presented themselves. Their filmy scarlet eyes almost looked glazed over in a vampiric version of being teary eyed, and their movements were slow as if possibly trying to not to scare me. I hadn't seen these looks of admiration since my mother and father had been alive. Aro gently caressed my flushed cheek with the edges of his long fingers and his knuckles. His eyes gently closed in thought as a large genuine smile overcame his lips. His nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled a delicately sweet aroma.

"Millenniums of existence and here you finally stand before us, mia bella. We had almost let you go. I must say you took your time, but they have always said the best things are worth waiting for~" The brunette, Marcus, whispered to me with a sweet smile on his face.

I pulled harder at Caius' pale wrist and expensive black robes, hoping he would let go of my neck but instead stiffened further as a purr rumbled from said blonde. He bent down to my significantly shorter level and rubbed his face gently along the curve of my neck. The ripped collar of my shirt slid down my shoulder; in the process exposing more skin to him. The pleasant vibrations grew in appreciation and reverberated along my spine causing me to shiver and let out an almost erotic breathy sound.

 _'_ _What the hell was that!? And can someone please get this horn dog off me!?'_

Softly, Caius ran his reddened lips along my hot skin, enjoying the touch and making me jolt as he scraped his perfectly sharp teeth along my throbbing pulse. The wispy strands of white blonde hair tickled along my neck and face; I blushed harder as I tried to focus on Aro instead of Caius' affections. Aro gently twirled his long fingers between my tousled strands; it was an almost calming gesture.

"What are you all talking about? Millenniums of waiting for what? A queen? I am sure you can find a better suiting match for a queen. One who is actually a vampire for one! I'm just a simple woman, I am of no interest to the likes of any vampire. I don't even like blood." Caius seemed to frown at my response whilst Aro held a humorous smile.

"Please. If you are going to kill me, just do it. The suspense is getting to me." I tried to remain calm, nervously swallowing trying to rehydrate my parched throat. I closed my eyes only to have them snap open as the large, icy, pale hand of dear and gentle Marcus caressed along my other cheek again, swiping his thumb under my bruised eyes.

"Kill you? We would never harm you. You have finally come to us, amore. Our queen. Our sweet mate…" They keep repeating that… I finally come to them…mate...I only heard about them for a few days! I had no clue what a mate was in vampire terminology, but I knew for sure that they were probably not talking about the animal kingdom kind of mating.

I gasped when I felt Caius suddenly pressed a long, open-mouthed kiss to my jaw and the purr got so loud that I felt it vibrate against my spine and echo in the marble throne room. Two more accompanied his as Aro and Marcus surrounded my shaking form, stepping closer into my personal space. All three men towered over my short stature dramatically.

I felt like a deer surrounded by three wolves.

I felt light headed. I felt nauseous. I wanted to go home but I also wanted to stay.

The pressure of the day was too much, regardless of the relief in my heart by being surrounded by the men I had been pulled to. My breathing pattern picked up and I couldn't seem to suck in enough air. I was panicking even though I had no reason to with a subtle warm comfort of the three kings.

"I need air-I need space! I can't breathe-" I gasp. I try to push them away. They're too close.

"Breathe slowly, amore. You are going to faint," Marcus stated calmly and gently grabbed for my hands to calm me down, the chill of the hands on me was nice on my overheated skin. His presence worked a little, but not enough as the edges of my vision turned black from oxygen deprivation and I felt my watery eyes roll back into my head. Touch was the last thing I wanted with the knowledge that I could literally turn people into _dust_ and was the bloody "mate" to three people I barely know! _These men were kings of an entire race I believed myth nonetheless._

"Too fast. M-moving too fast-"

I, like any reasonable person, fainted.

Instead of hitting the cool marble floor, I was surrounded by a cool and hard pair of arms picking me up. A faint voice swam loosely under the roar of rushing blood that nearly deafened me.

"We will never let you go, _mate_."

 **AN: So...how am I doing so far? I am really nervous on your guys feedback. I don't think I am doing this correctly. I wrote these chapters months ago up until now and feel strange continuing them. Am I fanfictioning right? How do you guys feel now that she is in the grasps of the kings? Was the freaking out a little too much or justified considering the situation? I really hope these chapters helped answer some of your question in the comments. If you guys have any ideas for some possible chapters, let me know. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE!**

 **Until next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me._** ** _P.S. Sorry to keep you all waiting, these chapters I am now actually writing. I only planned so far ahead with my story...now its up to me again._**

Caius caught Avalon as she fainted, she crumpled against his chest and he quickly scooped his arms under her legs and back. He panicked.

"Brothers, is she-"

He looked wide eyed at Avalon then to Aro and Marcus.

"Calm dear brother, she has merely fainted. The pressure of the day has gotten to her fragile heart. She had what humans call a panic attack," Aro stated softly as he ran his hand down her neck, enjoying the heavy rushing pulse and warm skin against his stone cold flesh.

"Why? She has nothing to fear around us?" Caius asked in frustration. Marcus gave him a meaningful look as he raised his dark brow.

Marcus opened his long arms wider asking Caius to give her to him.

"Be at peace, Caius. Avalon's human, for now. We must try to see things from her perspective, there is only so much the human mind can handle before shutting down to save itself. She will feel better when she awakens," Marcus promised, keeping his deep voice to a soft whisper to not wake their mate.

Avalon was gently passed into Marcus' hold, her face cuddled close to his undead heart, he closed his scarlet eyes in a flutter as her warmth and scent enraptured him. He could feel his heart skip a metaphorical beat and his soul was filled with a warmth of completion that he never thought possible. This feeling was something not even he had felt with his departed wife, Didyme, when she did live all those centuries ago.

"Chelsea. Alec. Demetri," Aro called out with utter joy in his tone.

In an instant all three figures stood side by side in front of their kings.

Chelsea was petite with long, light brown hair, beautifully pale, stood at 5'3'', held deep crimson eyes that looked off curiously at the human in her master's arms, and waited for her orders.

Alec was a beautiful fifteen year old (in appearance) boy with short, deep burnt brown styled hair, incredible pale, and a frame of lean muscle at 5'6'' compared to his own sister's height at 5'4''. He stood patiently for his masters' orders.

Lastly, Demetri stood tall at 6'0'', sinewy and muscular all at once, pale, incredible handsome with tousled spiky cocoa colored hair, deep red eyes, and awaiting order.

Aro's milky red eyes were bright at the sight of his "children". They nearly smiled at how bright and joyful their masters were acting, especially seeing master Marcus smile; he had not been interested or downright affectionate once in the past thousand years or centuries they knew him. He and the other masters held the human close and stared at her as if she was the answer to all their questions, as if she was their most prized gift, and as if she was the most important person in the world.

It was strange. A good strange to see their masters truly happy.

"Chelsea, prepare the best room for our queen, preferably close to Marcus' wing if you would," Aro commanded as he giddily clapped his hands together. Chelsea nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Master Aro." In the blink of an eye, she was gone and Marcus was not far behind her with their unconscious mate. Aro glanced to Alec and Demetri.

"My dear boys, I want you to bring her things here, no doubt that she stayed in a hotel nearby. Demetri, I assume you will have no trouble tracking her previous whereabouts?" It was more of a dare for Demetri to stumble and see if his tracking abilities worked on objects and not people. Aro waited to see him fail again as he and Felix did when they were to bring their mate back unharmed as commanded.

"Yes, Master."

Demetri and Alec loyally bowed to Aro and Caius. Caius growled impatiently as they still stood in the room.

"GO!" And like that the room was empty except for Aro and Caius and a few standing guards.

The candle lights flickered violently as vampires disappeared from the throne room. Aro and Caius followed down the hallways, following the pull and her and Marcus' scent.

The halls barely echoed as the party of two made it to the fast side of the castle where Marcus' wing laid. A set of cream colored doors were open and guarded by Chelsea and Afton.

They bowed loyally as Aro and Caius strode past them into the white and gold marbled room. It was quiet. The only sound was the small ticks of the antique chateau Beaumont clock on the mantle of the newly lit fireplace.

Both brothers stayed quiet as they observed Marcus gently stroking the side of Avalon's unconscious face. She was still slightly flushed but looking much better now that she was resting and breathing comfortably. Marcus stood at her bed side hovering ever so slightly; he was nearly as still as a statue.

His eyes dark like obsidian and filmy. The natural scowl that had made residence on his lips for centuries was gone. Instead, he held a small, almost uncertain smile.

"She almost never made it into our arms…" Marcus sadly stated.

Aro appeared suddenly on Marcus' side, gently holding his hand. Caius scowled at the thought.

"But she did, on her own agenda. She ignored the Cullen girl's warning and still came." Aro smiled joyfully.

Curiously, Aro reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips along Avalon's wrist that laid at her waist. She twitched lightly under his cold skin, her nose twitched and her brows scrunched together but she remained asleep.

A soft smile overcame Caius' neutral scowl. He sat on the bed beside her in an instant and gently laid his head ever so softly on her stomach; his white mane spilled over her torso and a soft purr of content could be heard by Marcus and Aro. He gently grasped Avalon's limp hand and held her wrist to his lips, letting her warmth soak into his flesh. Venom pooled in his mouth at the scent and possible taste of their mates blood.

"Her heartbeat is like the most beautiful symphony," Caius stated softly and ran his thumb over her wrist's pulse.

Aro enjoyed this bonding tie, no matter how unorthodox it seemed in human terms. He glanced to Avalon's messenger bag that lay on the night stand beside Marcus and smirked knowingly.

 _Dr._ _Abernathy_ was a very intelligent woman indeed. He had seen that she had hidden the bones in her bag, fully understanding that Felix and Demetri wouldn't know of their disappearance as there were many part of the skeleton that were already missing from the beginning. She hid the pictures quite well so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

Aro enjoyed intelligent women.

"We know nothing about her, Aro. We must discuss later what you have seen." Caius angrily sighed, causing both of his brothers to shake their heads at him.

"And she knows little about us too, brother. We have all the time in the world to get to know our mate. Till the marrow, we will let her sleep in peace. Chelsea." Aro commanded softly.

The lovely and petite brunette stoically bowed and waited at their sides.

"Please change her into some garbs more comfortable to rest in and clean her up. The last thing she would want is being undressed by men she does not know, yet." Aro humorously added that last bit as Caius' scowl deepened in anger.

"Yes, Masters."

Reluctantly, Marcus, Caius and Aro exited the room to let their mate sleep. They had much to plan for her arrival.

* * *

I felt horrible. More specifically, it felt like I had sky dived over a cliff the height of the Burj Khalifa in Dubai and forgot the parachute.

Clenching my fists, I rolled off my stomach and glanced around the room. I was confused. I shut my eyes at the blinding sunlight peeking through the heavy curtains of the closed balcony.

 _'Where am I?'_ I thought with a frown.

My stomach dropped as I realized what had happened last night. I was in the Volterra castle. The room was elegant and made for royalty, the colors of snow and gold.

 _'No! It wasn't a dream!'_ I nearly jumped out of my skin as I tried to climb off the king sized fluff that was a bed…only to painfully land stomach side sown on the cold marble floors. I groan quietly.

There were vampires afoot, they could possibly hear me if I'm too loud. I kick relentlessly at the tangled mess I'm in, groaning as I try to untangle myself from the silk sheets and the stupidly thick duvet.

I stiffen as a small cough reaches my ears, right behind me. I look up and see a smirking giant. Felix.

I yelp and shuffle as quickly as I can under the large bed. Watching the black, Italian leather made shoes slowly guide over to my bedside, I hold my breath and back as far away in the corner as I can. Praying the shadows under the bed will hide me from him.

"My lady, please come out. I did not mean to startle you. I heard noises and assumed you were awake." I shivered and shook my head.

"No! Please, leave me be! I want to go home!" I yell out. I can't believe I am hiding under a bed like a frightened child.

What could I possibly do against these vampires?

A deep sigh reaches my ears from the giant. A murmur in Italian escaped him, no doubt cursing my childish behavior.

"I must go report to our kings that you have awaken. Would you like me to get you anything to eat?" I freeze. My kings?

What is this, 15th century England? Hell no.

But…maybe I could distract him long enough to escape from the balcony. What is the hardest breakfast to make or at least the most time consuming? Think! Think!

I hesitantly say, "Ham and Cheese Strata, please?" I wait for him to sigh and complain. It was a time effort meal… but he didn't.

"Yes, my lady. May you please come out from under the bed first? You will not be harmed by anyone while you are here." I grunt and lay my head on the cool marble.

"No…" A large exasperated sigh escaped Felix. I nearly scream as a black leather covered hand suddenly appears in my limited view and grabs the bottom frame of the bed.

Light floods my vision again and I silently scream as the whole fucking bed is lifted up on its side legs. I can hear the pillows on the bed shuffle and fall to the floor and the creak of the mattress moving from its center. Felix raises a dark brow at my curled in figure.

My lilac eyes widen even more as he just waits there, holding the king sided bed and thick marble bed frame with little effort. Like he was holding a balloon.

 _'God damn vampires…'_

"Please, come out. I promise we are not going to harm you. My job is to serve you till the masters' say other wise. I would like not to be reprehended for scaring you under a bed." I twitch at his slow smile. He was enjoying this, I just know it.

I slowly sit up from my stomach crawl and inch out from under the space of the bed. Felix silently lowers the giant bed back to the floor and nods at me. He crouches and puts both his gloved hands out towards me.

He was offering me a hand up?

"I don't bite…much." I flinch at his answer. His eyes are bright red. Very, very red. His ghostly skin lightly shimmers against the filtered sunlight entering the room.

I hesitantly lay my hands in his and he effortlessly pulls me to my feet.

"I shall get your food and inform the masters that you are awake. Please understand that there are two guards outside of your doors if you have any questions. I shall be back." Felix bows his head lightly at me then walks to the double doors. I catch glimpse of another large male in black standing in front of the doors. He lets Felix pass and closes the doors behind him, not looking at me at all.

I immediately look around the room and spot my bag on the elegantly carved nightstand. I stumble to it and freeze for a second. It felt very cold in the room, it was very drafty. I look down and feel my eyes widen.

 _'Someone undressed me!?'_ I grab the side of the long, billowy white night dress. It was very reminiscent of the 19th century nightwear women wore. It clenched around my bust line and under my shoulders. Leaving my shoulders bare. The sleeves were long and draped over my hands ridiculously, the skirt was obviously meant for a taller woman as it dragged nearly a foot past my feet...pooling on the floor. It even had a bow tied at the front!

I felt like a child. I felt violated.

I shake my head. I'm wasting time! I practically skid across the floor and put my bag over my shoulder. I search into its pockets and find my phone.

"Oh thank god," I whisper. Keeping in mind of the guard outside my door. Luckily there was enough power left in my phone. Just under fifty percent power left for me to put my plan into action. I searched the around the room and found a signal by the burnt out fireplace. I pressed the small Youtube app I never really use and searched for heartbeat videos. There were plenty to choose from.

I set for a calm heartbeat video and ran to the balcony doors. I moved the curtains aside and opened the French glass doors. Peaking over the stone railing was a mistake. I had to be up at least twenty feet. I looked outward and saw the balcony was facing a vast, beautiful garden. Shame I wasn't going to be able to see it much longer. At least if I jumped from this height I knew a Ficus or a poorly place bed of flowers had my back.

My fingers twitched impatiently as I could not grab and twist the sheets into a rope fast enough. I held my breath to slow my heartbeat down enough so that it would mesh with the video's own; I pressed the play button. A soft heart beat echoed the room softly. I placed the phone gently on the fireplace's mantle.

I had ten minutes to get out before the video ended. I slowly inched my way out and softly pulled the curtains back, shutting the doors behind me.

Large gasps of air filled my lungs as I inhaled with relief. Grasping the sheet, I scowled and pulled the stupid sleeves back, quietly hiking down the sheet. I was not meant for physical exercise. I'm a doctor, not a bloody gymnast. I gasped as my bare foot caught the edge of one of the stone that made the castle's walls.

It cut my foot and I nearly lost my grip on the sheet. _'Ow.'_

 _'These are some quality sheets, how has it not ripped yet?'_ As if I had tempted fate, I could hear a miniscule straining rip beginning from where I tied the sheet to the rails.

Got to move!

Scaling down the wall was not that bad, until I ran out of sheet; leaving me with an eight foot drop. I took a deep breath and let go.

I landed feet first and hissed. The cut on my foot was burning and I slipped onto the grass as I tried to stand. I looked down and groaned.

Blood smeared the grass… BLOOD smeared the grass.

 _'I don't have time for this! I am bleeding in a castle full of vampires! Run!'_ I pulled myself up and cringed as I put weight on my ankles… they hurt from the drop. I grabbed the side of the dress's long skirt and began running through the garden, feeling the glare of the sun on my back.

 _'Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!'_

Those kings are going to be pissed. Those guards are going to be even more pissed. I spotted the walls surrounding the garden, they were tall. Very tall. I could possibly hike up one of the trees closest to it and scale off of it and down the other side of the wall; praying it had vines of some sort to climb down on.

Not a second after I put those thoughts into my head, I began running to the farthest cultured trees. My chest suddenly burned; I was snapped back with my legs flying in front of me by an invisible force. I landed painfully on my back, spread out on the ground. My back arched as my chest felt like I had tried to gouge my heart out with my bare hands.

I gasped in shock.

 _'Double ow…'_

I curled in on myself a little and pant out for the much needed air. It…it was like yesterday. When Alice tried to get me away from the city… The distance was so much shorter now.

It was like a rope was connected to my heart and only allowed me at a certain distance before it caused me physical pain. I squinted as I opened my eyes to the bright sun.

Something warm and wet touched my lips, it tasted like iron. I cringed at the horrendous taste. Cautiously, I touched under my nose. Lo and behold, I had another nose bleed.

 _'What is going on!?'_

I felt the pressure releasing slowly and began to panic. They were coming!

Standing up, I turned and saw the high balcony doors open. Aro, Caius and Marcus were all perched there, standing elegantly and dominantly... they did not seem happy.

To say Caius seemed a little angry was an understatement, he looked absolutely furious. Aro held a neutral expression and Marcus seemed…sad. I felt horrible but I was not taking my chances.

* * *

 _*With the Volturi Kings*_

 _The court room was silent except for the soft weeping of a distressed, ragged looking vampire. Marcus, Aro and Caius sat still as stone in their thrones; their eyes were dark and cold as they listened to the female vampire cry._

 _"Your coven was comprised of a bunch of free roaming newborns that recklessly wondered into high population areas to feed without care. They had called too much attention to us. You were their supposed coven leader; you have failed. On top of this crime, they attacked, injured and nearly killed our mate, your queen, in a blood frenzy. You are accounted as responsible. You are a liability." Caius snarled viciously._

 _The dark haired beauty shook in fear and agony as Demetri twisted her arms higher behind her back._

 _"Please! I swear I didn't know my coven would chase after that human, let alone your mate!" Marcus frowned at her lucid and unworthy words "that human", and Aro held a malicious smile on his lips._

 _"That is your fault, my dear. You changed them, knowing there was a possibility that you could not reign them in. You know the laws."_

 _"Please, I won't do it again! I won't turn anyone!" She begged._

 _"There are no options for those who break the rules. What shall we do now?" Aro smiled sweetly, leaning back in his chair with folded hands._

 _Marcus boredly watched as the female withered in pain. He glanced to Aro and sighed. He tired of Aro's games sometimes. He laid his head on his hand, wanting to finish this trail so that he could see Avalon. Their mate._

 _"Aro, you know what you are going to do." Aro smirked and nodded his head at the honey blonde beside his throne._

 _"Jane."_

 _Jane looked down sadistically at the pathetic vampire on her knees in front of them._

 _"Yes, master."_

 _Loud screaming echoed the room as Jane ripped her head off, silencing the air once again. Demetri joined in, tearing her arms off and helping Jane turn the vampire into literal pieces of flesh._

 _Caius held a smirk on his reddened lips, thoroughly enjoying watching the vampire die. He lightly picked off a speck of invisible dust off his black, velvet suit. He lightly tapped his fingers over his chair's armrests._

 _But like Marcus and Aro, he was growing impatient quickly. How he wished Avalon was awake already._

 _As if the universe granted his wish, the large doors opened quickly. Felix walked in and bowed with respect to his kings._

 _"Masters, Lady Avalon has awaken."_

 _That was all Caius needed to hear._

 _In a heartbeat, he sprung from his chair and raced down the halls. Marcus and Aro not far behind him._

 _He suddenly stopped alongside Aro and Marcus as they paused when a harsh tug pulled at their chests. The last time this happened… their mate was moving away from the growing bond's distance._ _Aro hissed in recognition and Marcus scowled in confusion. They wasted no time and rushed to their love's room._

 _He ignored the sight of Santiago and Renata bowing from their guarding positions and opened the cream colored doors._

 _Caius scanned the room frantically but did not see her._

 _"WHERE IS SHE!?" Caius roared furiously and grabbed Renata and Santiago by their necks, hiking them a few inches in the air._

 _"You had one simple job to guard Avalon's room! Imbeciles!" He spat and furiously tossed them down the halls, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri dodged as the two thrown vampires slid passed them in black blurs._

 _Marcus sniffed the room and followed the pink thread connected to his red one. His eyes followed and saw it lead out the balcony. He stiffened._

 _That fall could possibly kill her._

 _Aro elegantly walked into the room and immediately his eyes directed to the sound of where the heartbeat echoed in their ears. Gently, he picked up the white rectangular device and smirked at the video. It was a video of the soundwave of a calming heartbeat. He pressed the off button and the room became a grave yard of silence._

 _Oh…she was good. He was right to appreciate her intelligence from the beginning._

 _"Brothers, our mate is a devious little genius." Aro held up the phone and smirked wider._

 _"Brothers, there she is." Both Aro and Caius snapped their heads in Marcus' direction as he ripped open the glass doors. Walking onto the balcony, the three kings heard her rapid heartbeat, groan of pain, and smelled their mate's scent… her blood._

 _Her blood was a steady scent among the mass amount of differing flora of their gardens._

 _Marcus, Aro and Caius glanced closely at her in worry: she was bleeding from her nose again, and her foot appeared to be wounded by the amount of red staining her bottom foot and ankle._

 _She laid on her back, the white dress she was dressed in hiked up her thighs as she tried to stand. Her brown hair fanned over her flushed face. She seemed to sense them as she glanced up with large, frightened eyes. They were nearly pastel in color as she visibly paled at she spotted them looking down at her._

 _She turned quickly and ran towards the high walls. She nearly tripped as the dress billowed behind her._

 _Caius growled, leaning over the balcony, white locks whipping around him like a wild animal and scarlet eye darkened to a near black._

 ** _Crack!_**

 _Caius' grip on the stone balcony met their ears as he bared his teeth in frustration._

 _*Not with the Volturi Kings*_

I ran away towards the tree and scaled it as quick as I could, slipping and grunting in pain as my bloody foot hit the bark again and again. My grip on the tree turned into a full force hug as I sat on one of the low branches, it still was about ten feet above ground.

I screamed in shock as the three kings stood in front of the tree I was perched on in a blink. I raised a brow as I saw they were…shimmering like pearls in the midday light.

"Mia cara, you are a _very_ smart woman. Where do you come up with such clever ideas?" Aro asked with a growing smirk. He held up my phone in his hand and lightly shook it at me.

"Why were you trying to leave, amore?" I glance to Marcus. He looked genuinely hurt that I was trying to escape. I felt my nails dig into the rough bark of the tree.

"Why wouldn't I!? How would you feel waking up in a mysterious castle with strangers, sorry vampires, watching you like a hawk? Not to mention someone _undressed_ me." I slowly stood on the branch, hoping to get higher up the branches. I pushed some of the thick green leaf covered branches out of my way.

All of the three men stepped closer as I wobbled on the branch.

"B-back off!" I yell, even more nervous now.

"This castle isn't mysterious- it's our home; your home. We have our coven watching this place to protect you. We are going to protect you. And we had one of the female guards change your clothes," Caius calmly stated.

"So not comforting and for your information, I don't need protection. I can take care of myself; I always have. I am not one to coddle." Aro's smile grew.

"Mia amore, please come down from there. You are going to fall and hurt yourself." I glance to Marcus then to Aro and Caius.

"My home is in Seattle. Not in some ancient castle with guards and royalty…I'm not royalty. I'm some simple woman who wanted to do some good in the world." I frown. A small smile made its way onto Marcus' lips.

"You are so much more than royal; you are more than you think you are, sweet one. Your home _is_ with us. We are your mates and you are ours. The link that grows between us is not yet strong enough for you to be too far away, you will hurt yourself if you try to run away without one of us near you." I really didn't like the sound of that.

"Link? Is that why I can't leave this place without being tugged back like a bitch on a leash!? I want my freedom back!" I growl at them with restrained fury. Not sure where this sudden anger is coming from, but one thing I knew for sure was that I didn't like being held against my will.

The kings flinched at my words. Maybe I was too harsh. I felt anguish hit me in triple intervals… but it wasn't my own. I think I'm feeling their emotions!

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm confused. I'm scared. I don't know what's going on, I feel like I'm losing my mind- I mean vampires exist! You call me your mate, yet I have no clue what that means. I am feeling things I shouldn't, some of which aren't even my own. I feel like a prisoner…" I ramble on only to sigh out in defeat.

Marcus stepped forward right below where I stood.

"We can explain it to you, if you gave us the chance. We can explain everything but you must trust us first. We would _never_ harm you nor will we allow anyone else to touch you. You are the safest being in the world. Please, amore, come down." I gulp at his soft voice. It was warm, like hot chocolate. It was promising and honest.

What's the worst that can happen? Best case scenario, they tell me the truth and let me go…maybe I get a kiss from them. Worst case scenario, they kill me and life goes on.

"Do you promise you won't let your guards eat me?" I sounded like a deranged lunatic.

They chuckled in unison. Aro held out his hand.

"They will not touch you." I raise a brow as I inch my way under a branch that stood in my way. I asked another important question.

"You won't eat me either, right?" Caius smirked and his eyes darkened with lust.

"Not unless you want us to." I violently blush and look away from his devious face. It's like being back with Leon in college when he thought he was straight.

Marcus glanced over to Caius with a less than impressed expression. A chuckle was his only response.

I take a deep breath and cry out as the branch I pushed away slapped me in the face, knocking me off the tree. I knew I wasn't going to hit the ground the second I fell; cool arms surrounded me in midair and I opened my eyes to see a deep ebony surround my vision. My violet eyes slowly followed up the expensive Armani suit to the crimson tie and silky raven colored hair till I reached pale skin, a strong jaw line with a large smile and then the blazing scarlet eyes. Aro.

"Ciao again, tesoro."

I gulp.

 **AN: Hehehe. Alrighty then. Let me know how you all think so far! Am I keeping in character with the kings well enough? I am trying to give my character a backbone now that she is realizing what is at stake with being in the Volturi's hands. Should I continue to build up her confidence and inner strength but still keep her kindness? Hmm. If you have any personal ideas for future chapters let me know! I thank everyone who is following, favoring, and commenting on my story, THANKS! It means a lot to me to know people are actually enjoying my work and waiting for more! Keep up the comments, they are awesome! See you all in future chapters. Tata!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. P.S. I kind of slipped some awesome Bones quotes in this chapter, hehehe._**

I feel my face darken with a bright blush as Aro placed a cold but delicate kiss to my forehead. His silky hair caressed along my jaw and the cold metal of his necklace grazed the overheated skin of my bare shoulder.

I didn't pull back…I didn't pull back!? I have never been one for personal affection and touching… but I didn't pull back from him. I kind of wanted more. I blushed harder at the thought.

"Come, mia cara. Let's go back inside and clean up your foot and nose. Perhaps get you something to eat such as a Ham and Cheese Strata?" Marcus gently smiled. I kind of felt bad about lying to poor Felix.

I tighten my grip on Aro's suit as they all turn me towards the castle entrance. I felt horrified as I saw four guards standing at the open grand doors to the garden. They must have seen the whole ordeal.

"I look like a fool." I grumble into Aro's chest. A warm chuckle and silent purr followed.

"You are not used to this place yet and they are not used to you. Give it time. I assure you no one is angry but poor Santiago and Renata whom you fooled quite well." Comforting…not.

The walk back into the large castle was utterly terrifying. I glanced at the guards walking behind us and noticed all of them staring at me. They were very stoic. I recognized them; Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Their eyes were dark, a deep scarlet.

I suppose my nose bleed and a cut foot was probably not helping.

I subconsciously tightened my grip on Aro lapel. He hummed and tightened his grip on me, trying to comfort my worries.

I frowned as we came to two cream colored doors, Marcus grasped the golden handles and we entered the very room I woke up in. I sigh in defeat.

Aro gently lays me on the foot of the large bed with a sweet smile. I flush when he hands my phone back to me.

"Very clever." I sheepishly smile at them.

Caius holds a small metal box, a first aid kit, and kneels down in front of me. I raise my wounded foot away from him.

"I can fix it. You don't h-" I jump as his cold hand firmly grasps my ankle. I shiver at the touch, it was both cold and electrifying. I wanted to tell him the cut won't last much longer.

"I want to," Caius states with a frown on his lips. He didn't seem at all happy. In fact, he was very upset but hid it well enough; that much I could feel. I honestly felt bad. I didn't want to hurt these guys' feelings but I still had feelings of my own!

 _'_ _This is why I work better with dead people! And not these kind of dead people!'_

"I am sorry for running away…but I knew you guys wouldn't let me willing walk out of here if I just asked you." I state and watch Caius tighten his grip on the gauze. He sighed.

"Why do you want to leave us? You are finally home. I don't understand." Caius growled out and I flinched as he tightly wrapped my foot. Marcus sudden came into my vision and placed a hand on Caius' shoulder. I smiled lightly in thanks as Marcus passed me a damp cloth to clean up my nose. The cloth became stained crimson with every eager swipe I laid on my face.

"We shall explain while you eat." Marcus directs me to the large bed dish sitting on the nightstand with a metal cover on the main dish.

I hesitantly nod.

I crawl to the front of the bed and put my bag next to my lap, I really didn't want to lose my bag. Aro smiles and places the bed table in front of me. I nod thankfully and feel my stomach twist as a delicious aroma wafted into my nose as he lifted the lid.

Ham and Cheese Strata… I'll be damned.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood around the bed silently waiting for me to eat. It was unnerving to say the least. I close my eyes lightly and rub my face.

"So, are you going to explain this whole mate thing you guys have been talking about since yesterday?" Marcus makes a noise of content as he decides to sit next to me, cautious of my bag. He folds his long, pale fingers together and lays them over his lap.

"A mate is the equivalence of being eternally bound to another, deeper than a mere marriage. It is the second half of one's being, one's soul if you will. It is the link that both humans and vampires can connect with; the humans call theirs "soulmate." It is the greatest gift anyone could receive. Vampires are more attuned to the aspect of bonding and connecting, and thus we have eternal mates where as humans are too unknowing: they can ignore such bonds thus being able to reject their mate without comprehending what they have done." I nearly choke on his words.

 _'_ _Eternally bound to another? The most meaningful relationship I've ever had was to dead people.'_

"E-eternally bound? But you said mates are bound to one another, why did all of you three call me your mate!? Isn't it soulmate, not soulmates?" I stutter. This idea sound illogical and downright ludicrous. Yet… the idea made me warm inside at the thought of these me- vampires being my…mate.

"We govern and rule the vampire world together; we are seen as one being, one force, mia amore. It would make sense that because we are so closely connected to one another that we are bound to have one mate to tie us together." I tightened my grip on my poor fork at Aro's words.

"You said humans have the choice to reject this mating bond… what if I reject it?" I ask and felt my heart twist in agony. The idea made me sick and apparently by their crushed expressions…it was hurting them too.

"You three are wonderful, don't get me wrong, but you could find someone so much better than me-" I stopped when a vicious growl echoed the entire room.

I froze and looked to the furious snarl on Caius' face. He tightened his fists together.

"Mates don't _pick_ _and choose_ who they want to be with. It is an eternal bond made by who they are _meant_ to be with!" I felt my eyes widen.

"We have waited for thousands of years for you to arrive and now you are here! You are with whom you are meant to be! Why do you keep questioning it and want someone else to take your place!? There is no other you! You are home with us!" As flattering as that compliment-threat was, I didn't like his yelling. I put my fork down and narrowed my eyes.

"My home is in Seattle and I expect you to have understood that! I am not a vampire! I don't know your customs of automatically falling in love with someone you don't know at first glance. Where I come from when one says no, they mean no! _I want to leave_." I yell back, grabbing the side of my messenger bag.

"You are not leaving this place, _ever_. I would suggest you start getting used to this room, this is your home now! I will not repeat myself again. As for being human, that can easily be _rectified_. You will see what it means to be our mate." I flinch away violently as Caius viciously growls at me. If he got any more frustrated, he was going to have steam coming out of his ears.

 _'_ _He just threatened to turn me against my will…'_ That would be unbelievably cruel.

I was terrified. They couldn't do this to me.

"You can't do this to me! I am a human being with rights! This is kidnapping!" I cried. Caius opened his mouth only to have Aro firmly grasp his shoulder and let out a low warning hiss.

"Think carefully of your next words and their consequences, Caius," Marcus stated with a deep, sad tone.

Caius looked conflicted as he glanced at my teary eyes. He pushed off Aro's hand and growled in frustration, turning towards the doors. I flinched as he slammed open the doors and flashed away. I looked down at my half-finished meal. I wasn't very hungry anymore.

"I'm sorry. I just can't wrap my head around you three wanting me to accept this and love you like I've known you all my life. That's not how I work…I don't know how to love anyone... I need space." I whisper to Marcus as he glances at me with deep set eyes.

He gently grasps one of my hands as Aro appears at my side with the same sad expression and grabs the other free hand.

"We know, mia amore. Caius has always been impatient and volatile, he just doesn't understand how one could possibly reject the bond. It is rare that any one, vampire or human, would find their intended in a world so vast. None of us have been human in over three thousand years, we have forgotten most of the human ways of the heart. We will give you space. If you need us, we will be in the court room. We've assigned Felix to watch over you; so if you choose to wonder, just tell him so." Marcus places a cool kiss to my temple and Aro kisses my forehead again.

When they left…it was so silent. So very silent. I felt horrible. My chest burned lightly with pain, not physical…emotional distress that wasn't my own.

 ** _Plop_**

 ** _Plop_**

Warm droplets of water splash softly onto my dress. I reel back a little and touch my cheek. When did I start crying? Why? I hadn't cried like this since my mother had died in the hospital.

I sigh sadly. Glancing around the room, I saw another elegant door, partially open. I grab my bag and walk cautiously into the room.

It was a bathroom. A spacious one too. I gently close the door behind me. I stare at the round tub and turn on the tap.

The water filled the tub, it was milky in color and smelled like minerals.

The nightdress fell to the floor around my ankles and I quickly pulled off my bra and panties. I opened one of the sink cupboards and froze.

I grabbed the bottles… these were the same type of shampoo and conditioner I used at home. Peach-vanilla bean.

This was a little freaky. I wouldn't question it at the moment. I wanted to get clean; my hair was greasy and matted with blood and sweat. I was still partially covered in vampire dust. Disgusting.

I slid into the milky water and sighed. It was steamy and relaxing. When I turned off the tap, the silence seemed to choke out the room. I sat in the middle of the tub, enjoying the warmth.

 _'_ _How am I going to get home? Will I ever go home?... But I also don't want to go home. Is it this bond that keeps me from wanting to leave? I know it's what keeps me from the capability of leaving…'_ I groan. My mind begins to wander to those men…the kings…that are so set on me being their…mate. I had hurt their feelings, deeply. Well, they hurt mine too…okay, Caius hurt my feelings but not entirely. I instigated it.

I liked them far more than I should and it's only been two days since I met them.

I scrub my hair viciously with the shampoo and conditioner. I flinched when I felt the tender spot where I hit my head yesterday, luckily the cut was healed but the bruises that inched down the side of my forehead were still purple and blue and incredibly sore. I felt so gross. How did they want to be anywhere near me when I looked half dead roadkill? Slowly scrubbing my skin of the dust and sweat was easing my over working mind.

Not sure when I had slid into the water but when I realized, my lung were on fire. I sprung up and coughed violently. I sputtered and pushed the clumps of wet hair out oh my eyes. The sound of the door opened and I screamed.

Turning around, I saw Felix with wide eyes glancing frantically at me. I grab the conditioner bottle and throw it at him.

"Oh my God, get out!" He grabs the bottle and I duck into the water.

"I am sorry. I heard your heartbeat slowing down and then you were choking. I came to see if you were alright as you didn't answer the door when I knocked." I stopped reaching for the shampoo bottle at his words. He was checking up on me.

Oh.

"Oh…sorry. Thank you. I am fine," I cough expelling the last of the soapy water from my lungs.

Felix bows his head and places the bottle I threw at him on the counter. "I shall wait outside for you." He closed the door silently.

I kind of just sat there for a moment. A shiver ran down my spine as the cold air began to set into my exposed sin. Getting out of the bath and unplugging it was simple, wrapping the towel around my body and drying off was easy, but stopping short with the realization that I had no clean clothes was hard. Groaning, I had no choice but to put my gown and undergarments back on.

I put my undergarments and the gown back on then found a silver brush in one of the drawers. At least I could brush my hair. I exited the bathroom with my bag hanging over my hip. After unwrapping my healed foot…I felt the need to leave the room.

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

My bare feet made small pitter patters along the marble floors. I grab the cold door handles and open the thick doors, coming face to chest with Felix.

I step back a little at his intimidating presence. He was a very large man. He raised a dark brow at my appearance but said nothing.

"Do you wish to explore?" I nod.

Closing the doors behind me, I inch forward waiting for him to stop me but he never does. Instead, he follows behind my every step.

Walking down the halls was amazing, there were so many beautiful pieces of art and artifacts on pedestals every which way I went. I'm not sure how many times I stopped to examine them.

I decide to make some conversation by apologizing, "Hey Felix…I wanted to apologize for tricking you and your friends this morning." A deep chuckle reverberated from his chest.

"It was no issue on me, my lady. I found it highly amusing. I thoroughly enjoyed watching Santiago and Renata get knocked off their self-proclaimed pedestals." That made me smile a little. At least I didn't hurt his arrogance.

I stopped short as we nearly passed a set of dark mahogany doors. I inched towards it only to let my hand freeze on the handle.

"That is Master Marcus' study." I look over to Felix in surprise. I almost forgot about him.

"Can I go in?" Felix held a contemplative expression.

"Master Marcus never allows anyone to go into his study without permission, but the masters said _you_ were allowed to explore anywhere you wished within reason of the castle," Felix stated with a small nod. He stalked passed me and opened the dark, elegantly carved, wooden doors.

"Oh, thank you…" I followed right behind him and wandered around the beautiful room. It was filled with a small library of ancient looking tombs but they seemed well taken care of. The room was warm and dark at the same time. I shuffled passed the large desk and stumbled a little towards the fireplace as my foot caught the ends of the damn dress.

My mouth opened in awe when I looked up. A large painting laid framed upon the wall above the office's fireplace mantle. The painting was _very_ old and expertly made.

It was of a woman. She was extraordinarily beautiful. Her eyes were a light crimson, like that of fire, and her long flowing hair was the color and straightness of a raven's feather. She was pale like moonlight and held a ruby tinted smile on her lips. She looked to have been wearing a dress designed in the very early periods of 14th century Greece.

I tilted my head ever so slightly. "This painting has to be over six hundred years old. The woman of interest: she's beautiful," I stated with a smile.

Felix stood by me and nodded. "Yes, she was." Was? I frowned a little. He knew her? Vampires…

"Who was she?" I ask, curious for more. Felix folded his large arms behind his back and took a small sigh of air.

"Her name was Didyme. She is Master Marcus' late wife and Master Aro's blood sister. She was a very kind woman when she lived." My spine straightened at that information. My eyelids dropped in thought. So that is why Marcus seemed so sad and uninterested in the world when I had first met him.

"I'm sorry for asking. I never meant to bring up such memories." I held my head down a little in respect towards the woman. My eyes caught sight of a vase at the base of her painting. The vase was dusty, dry and held a single blackened, long dead flower.

I got an idea.

"Can you take me to the gardens, please?" I grabbed the vase and smile at him. Felix raises his brow and his scarlet eyes widen a little. He nods. I follow behind him quickly, keeping a tight hold on the clear vase.

The pathway towards the gardens were confusing and labyrinth like. We were stopped by Demetri along the way.

"Where are you two going? Do the masters know?" Felix chuckled and replied in Italian. Demetri peered passed Felix and held a wide gaze at me. He held a small smirk on his lips and decided to follow us.

I squinted at the assault of bright sunlight. Part of me was sad that I never realized how majestic and beautiful the gardens were. It was vast and held many types of flora. I smiled humorously when I recognized the white flower bushes that were planted at the entrance of the castle from the gardens. Oh how ironic it was.

"Why do you smile like that, little one?" Felix questions at my grin. I smile a little more.

"I just find it a little funny at the particular choice of flora that were placed near the castle entrance." Both boys raised their brows and tilted their head in question.

"My father held many particular interests when I was a child; botany being one. He taught many types of flora. These flowers are from a Eurasian genus called _Helleborus niger_ , more commonly known as Christmas Roses. There is a common belief that they can be used in satanic rituals to summon the gates of Hell." Felix and Demetri smirk at my words. Felix chuckled after a few seconds.

"The masters were right, you are smart." I blush at the compliment.

I focus on my task and begin to look around the gardens, trying to find the right type of flowers for Didyme's respects. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Marcus and Aro were so nice to me, even if Aro was a little too happy for anyone's good, this was the least I could do for them. This was once their family.

I gently plucked the dead flower from the vase, holding it to the sunlight. Slowly, the stem began to raise and green with life. The petals bloomed with color, a deep, deep red. It was a simplistic yet gorgeous rose.

"Those were Lady Didyme's favorite flowers." Demetri stated as he watched the rose come back to life.

"That is a very interesting gift you have, my lady," Felix chuckled at me. It wasn't really. I did this all the time when I accidentally let my house plants die.

"I thought so too before I realized they could turn things into the remnants of firewood."

I state a little in embarrassment when they glanced to one another at last night's dust bowl incident. Felix walks next to me and gently places a hand outward to show me where the bushel of roses laid. The bushes were actually over flowing with red, white, pink, orange, and even bi-colored mixes.

"There are so many! They are so beautiful." I go to get more when Felix's large hand is slowly held in front of me.

"You will cut yourself on the thorns and bleed. Let me." I nod. I didn't think about it till he said it.

Bleeding in a palace of vampires was asking for a death wish. The vase was taken away from me and I look to see Demetri flash over to the small water fountain at the very edge of the gardens and fill the vase.

They were being very nice to me. Why? Wasn't I just a meal to them? Was it because I wanted to leave flowers for one of their late family…coven members?

Hmm. Speaking of which…

"Does Lady Didyme have a grave here in the castle?" I suddenly ask, curious. Felix stops short of picking the roses and turns to me with a mixed expression.

"She does to the far side of the garden. Would you like me to take you there?" I nod.

"I just want to leave her some flowers there as well." Demetri suddenly appears next to my side and I jump.

"My apologies. Here is the vase." I thank Demetri and smile widely as Felix places seven roses into the vase.

"Can we get her some Daffodils and Daisies before we go?" I really hope I wasn't intruding and being a pain to them.

Felix picks me up and I clench tightly to the vase as Demetri disappears from sight. I close my eyes as the wind whips passed up for a few seconds till we stop short.

Nothing moved and there was no noises. Not a bird. Not a bug. There was a single gravestone alone from the rest of the gardens' bright life. It was elegant, old, and held a weeping angel lying over the top of the stone. The carving held Didyme Volturi's name. There were cobwebs and long forgotten flora corpses laying at the base. It was very sad to see.

"Master Marcus has not had the heart to visit her in a long while," I look over to Demetri as he held up a bouquet of my requested Daffodil and Daisies. Felix let me down as I kneeled at the grave's base, swiping away the cobwebs and dust that accumulated over time.

To be forgotten for so long was heart wrenching. I didn't understand. It was how felt for Narelle.

"We don't fear death; we fear that no one will notice our absence." I state, the two vampires furrow their brows at me but say nothing.

I smile as the bouquet was put into my hands. I laid them happily for the late wife of Marcus and departed sister of Aro. I felt sad, angry, and jealous all at the same time.

Why was I jealous of a woman I never met because she was married to a man I met a few days ago? Hmm. Was this sadness that I felt Marcus' own for his lost wife? I thought I was his mate? What would happen if I do reject this "bond"? Would it hurt all of them just as much?

"Um… Mr. Felix? Mr. Demetri? I am not accustom to the laws and ways of life for vampires… perhaps you could tell me what would happen if one were to reject this "mating bond"?" Both of the large men froze in their spots.

I had to know. I needed to know. My curiosity was a dangerous thing but it was all I had.

Demetri took a deep breath of air and Felix cleared his throat. Obviously they were both uncomfortable with my question. They really didn't seem willing to telling me, but I waited on baited breath.

"Because you are human and as human nature dictates, you have the right to change your mind. The human heart is always uncertain. The vampire heart is designed to be refined, they know who it is meant to be with them. If a vampire were to be rejected by its mate, _they would slowly perish_. That is why it is uncommon for humans and vampires to be with one another." My breath stuck in my throat.

The very thought of those three dying because I told them no… they were the kings of their people. Rulers of an entire hidden race.

To just die like that… it would no doubt end in chaos.

"If I reject this bond between me and your…masters… they would die?" Both of the gentlemen glanced to one another with solemn expressions.

"Yes, they would. Then we would be out of coven leaders, and both the immortal and mortal world would perish without law and order. There is something you should know about the Volturi coven, my lady, it is the very one that makes and establishes laws to the vampire world so that we do not divulge into the mortal world. We keep secret so that there is not reckless turning and feeding. No one would survive." Well, that put things into a little more perspective.

I held my hand over my racing heart. The thought alone of Aro, Caius, and Marcus…dying…it made me sick and burned me to the core. There really was no way I was going to leave this place.

That is why they said I couldn't leave…I would kill them if I did. The thought of the disaster that could strike and reign over the world if vampires became exposed to the humans. It would be complete devastation.

"Oh." Really, that was the only thing I could say?

I tightly clutched the long skirt of the dress that lay uselessly on my thighs. Was my freedom really worth the death of an entire world? No.

 _'_ _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.'_

In time, I could possibly grow to love them. If I tried. They said I recognized the bond, maybe I did yesterday when I thought I was going to die…

"My lady?" I snap out of my dream world and glance to the ever patient Demetri and Felix. I sheepishly nod and smile as Demetri grasps my hand to help me up.

I clear my throat. "Y-yes, thank you. Can we take these flowers back to Marcus' study please? Then I would really like to talk with Aro, Caius and Marcus." Both slightly nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

The walk was silent. I felt sick to my stomach; my nerves were kicking in. I hated not knowing things; I hated being lied to. I didn't like being left in the dark and looking like a clueless child. Why hadn't they told me this? I could have said no... What if they had actually let me leave and not told me once of this information, knowing they would die in the process?

I hug the vase close to my heart.

Felix suddenly stops in front of Marcus' study and I accidentally snag the bottom of my gown and fall into his back.

Demetri was at my side in an instance and I blush harder. "I'm fine. I swear. Thank you both for indulging in my requests. You didn't have to." Felix ushers me inside with Demetri trailing behind.

"It was not a problem, my lady. In fact, it is quite refreshing to see someone, human nonetheless, who is willing to pay respects to someone they don't know. Especially to Lady Didyme. Master Marcus will be very touched that you would do something like this." Demetri sure has a way with words.

Why couldn't Dr. Harford have been at least a fraction as kind to me as these gentlemen were?

I place the flowers on the mantle and smile. The room looked much better with the flowers. The painting was well placed to go with the bundle of roses. I smile at the accomplishment. It wasn't much but it would do for now.

"My lady, are you ready to go?" Demetri asks with piqued tone. I nod and say,

"Yes, thank you. You guys can call me Avalon, Abernathy, or Dr. Abernathy is you wish. Just…not my lady." The spikey brunette nods and gently places his arm out for me to take. How gentlemen like indeed.

I glance back at the black cloaked giant and notice he had a small grin forming on his lips. I raise a brow and lightly push my brown curtain of hair behind me.

"What?" Felix chuckles at my question.

"Doctor? I should have figured." I bite the corner of my lip from saying something.

Felix directed us down a completely different hallway than where the gardens were. There were no windows along the vast halls unfortunately, but I had enough common sense to know we were going towards the hallways that lead to the giant set of doors I had previously feared before.

A gentle pull beckoned me towards the doors, at least on what laid on the other side.

* * *

Felix stood in front of us, towering over both Demetri and I as he held his arms out wide, pushing open the heavy doors with ease.

This was the court room? I kept thinking it the throne room… speaking of thrones. Aro, Marcus and Caius were all sitting on their thrones stiffly. They hid their nerves well as they all snapped their attention to me immediately upon entering.

Caius looked sad but he seemed much calmer than earlier.

"Amore, you've come to see us and you are still in your sleepwear?" Aro smiled at me and flickered his hand out, dismissing Felix and Demetri from my sides.

"Did no one tell you that your things from your hotel were brought here?" My brow rose in irritation and I glance to a smug Felix and Demetri.

 _'_ _No, someone didn't!'_

I twitch nervously and grip onto my bag's strap again. It was just like last time I was in here.

All their blood colored gazes were…becoming less unnerving and more intense. It comforted me a little knowing they weren't going to hurt me, at least I knew from Marcus and Aro. I'm not stupid enough to forget Caius' threat.

I clear my throat a little and step forward.

"Must have slipped their minds… Listen, I wanted to talk to you three about something." Be brave.

Aro, Marcus and Caius directed their immediate attention to me. A small smile rose to the raven haired king.

"As do we, mia amore. We have talked; we will let you go home." I froze in my spot at what Aro stated with dull eyes. Those words seemed strained and lack luster. The whole room of guards glanced to the three kings, worried. The feeling of shock ran deep, knowing the outcome of letting me go. The blonde, Jane, narrowed her gaze at me; pain and death was promised.

"We will let you go if that is what you truly wish. To make you happy is what it means to be a good mate. We can clearly see you are unhappy and uncomfortable. All you have to say is that you reject the bond and us as your mates." Those words were touching but cut me deeply. It felt like a blade was being twisted into my chest. I sadly glance down at the floor where my bare feet laid covered by the ridiculously long skirt.

"That's what I wanted to talk about…" I bend down slowly and sit on my knees in front of all the thrones. I unhook my bag from around my chest and open it up.

The room was silent as I placed the wrapped parcels in front of me. Everyone waited on baited breath as I uncovered the remains in front of the kings.

"Those were ordered to be destroyed," Caius stated with wide red eyes, glaring at Felix.

"I had a suspicion upon meeting you guys that you were going to do just that, so I hid the most important ones away with me. There is something I want you three to know about me…" I take a deep breath as Marcus, Aro and Caius lean forward a little.

"My name is Avalon Rhea Abernathy. I am a doctor in anthropology and anatomical physiology. I have been living in Seattle Washington for a few years and have worked with the police department to solve crimes that others dare to commit. I originally came here to solve a mystery. The mystery of someone forgotten in time. These bones…this little girl is the reason I came here to Italy..." I gently raised the broken pieces of Narelle's mandible.

Marcus tilted his head sadly at me, his eyes were lowered in an unspoken anguish. He probably thought I was blaming them.

"I just wanted to help her. I wanted to seek the truth; I wanted her justice. Instead, I found out about a race of vampires among our own… Humans and Vampires... We all share DNA. When I look at a bone it's not some artifact that I can separate from myself and forget. It's a part of a person who got here the same way I did. It should never be easy to take someone's life. I give them a face. I say their names out loud. I return them to their loved ones. It's a difficult job but just because something is difficult doesn't mean I shouldn't do it." I frown, rubbing my thumb lightly over her broken teeth.

The kings were forlorn and quiet, no doubt waiting to hear my agreement for leaving. I held a gentle smile.

"There are mysteries I will never understand, but everywhere I look I see proof that for every effect there is a corresponding cause. Even if I can't see it. I find it reassuring. I understand your reasoning for secrecy…vampires are a whole world of mystery that are not meant to be solved. We are not ready to know. I was divulging into a realm not of my own. I did not know of the consequences my actions made." Caius snapped his bowed head at me in surprise.

I swallow to rehydrate my parched throat.

"I know what will happen if I leave. I know what will happen if I reject being your mate. What it would do to you three…it's agonizing and cruel to think of. It would kill you." All three of them narrowed their eyes to Demetri and Felix. I snapped my fingers at them, redirecting their attention back to me.

"Don't blame them; I asked them for the truth. They gave it to me. Why did you three want to let me go when you know what lies in the balance? Why did you lie to me?" Caius let a scowl lay on his lips. He growled lowly.

"We did not lie, we just wanted your happiness." I scoff.

"That is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard." They all widened their eyes at me. The guards held wide eyes too, probably surprised I was being so casually insulting to their lords.

"You know, lying is done with words and also with _silence_. It's not the lie that bothers me, honestly. It's the insult to my intelligence that I find offensive. I am not a foolish woman. I am honored you would agree to do such a thing but the price is too steep." They were all quiet.

Aro folded his fingers in front of his face and fluttered his eyes closed in thought. I decided to finish up before they grew tired of my words. The emotions coming off these men were incredible and strong. They were filled with anguish.

"My single happiness is not worth the entire human and vampire race. I have been thinking some things over… I can try if you are willing to understand me." Aro's eyes opened immediately at my words.

Marcus and Caius stared at me, waiting on my every word.

"I can't say I am very acquiescent and one hundred percent ready to submit to being your "mate" like you three are, but I am willing to try. _I can love you_ but I can't promise I will give you my love at the drop of a dime, it doesn't work like that. I need time to learn. I don't want this…relationship to be solely based on a "bond" that I cannot even fathom to comprehend." I breathe out and fold my hands closely with the delicate bones in my lap.

Caius was at my side immediately and gently cupped the side of my flushed cheeks, his hands were comforting and cold.

"We can do that for you, mia cuore. You will truly give us a chance? You will accept being our mate?" My eyes widened at him and slowly nod. I honestly thought he was going to get angrier and change me so that I would become more emotionally defined to recognize them as my mate. His filmy eyes lightened from a deep wine color to a light scarlet.

It was like a heavy weight was lifted off their shoulders as their moods shifted significantly.

 **AN: The amount of support for this story is unreal... seriously. I** **post one chapter and get nearly 10 comment in under 5 hours, you guys freaking rule. So much love for a little idea I had months ago while watching Bones. Anyways..., this chapter is like two chapters in one! So dang long! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and filled some of your curiosity about Avalon actually being their mate. I will try to work in the romance but not so suddenly, I can try to do some here and there bits of touches and kisses but not the full on sex scenes...yet. I can already see some of you are getting impatient but patience is a virtue, I have to work it up. ;)**

 **AN: Let me know how you guys feel about the situation with Avalon and the Volturi. Should Caius have threatened Avalon like that, do you blame him or her? Was it right for her to question this "fated mate" experience? Do you think it was right of her to let their relationship grow instead of her accepting this life so casually? Oh the confusion... Also, who should be her personal guard? We all know that the kings can't be with her 24/7, so she has to have someone watch her, you help me pick who and I will decide by some suggestion (every guard is available for the pick except Renata... I don't like her).**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas for future chapter ideas and how you felt during about the story, let me know! Keep commenting and staying tuned! THANKS A BUNCH! Ciao~**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. P.S. I kind of slipped some awesome Bones quotes in this chapter._**

 ** _AN: I also apologize for the long wait! It has been a long series of unfortunate events these past two months. I got sick, then cramps, then college started...so yeah. Life comes first, but I thank you all for being SO patient with my lazy ass. I've been trying to find the motivation to go on with this story. But I will!_**

"Leave us," Marcus tiredly stated loud enough so that I barely heard it but it was no doubt loud enough for all the vampires in the room to hear. Most likely he was telling the other coven members to leave the room for a more _private_ discussion. And I was right. Flashes of black sped past the marbled room and the doors opened quickly only to shut a few seconds later.

I smiled lightly at the now standing vampire kings, still a little uncomfortable with the breathing-down-the-neck proximity. Marcus and Aro stepped in front of me as Caius helped me stand.

I cradled the bones in my arms. Aro's cold fingers inched towards me, they slowly caressed the side of my jaw and they lingered. Aro seemed to enjoy the contact, and he let me know with the warm smile spreading across his handsome face. It seemed genuine enough and the way his lips quirked told me he hadn't smiled like that in many, many years.

His eyes fluttered and the smile grew wider. It was like Aro was seeing something he really liked. I was confused as to why.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask, a little afraid of the answer.

"You are so perfetto." Blood rushed to my face.

Aro seemed to contemplate something, very hard in fact as he practically stared me in the eyes without any physical movement. Marcus made a sound of interest causing both of the other kings to look at him in surprise.

"We must tell her eventually, Aro. Gentle Avalon does not like to be kept in the dark, the truth is better said now than later where the consequences will no doubt drive her further away," Marcus sighed and grasped a lock of my hair, thoroughly enjoying the feel of it.

"You are right, my dear brother." Aro happily agreed.

 _'_ _Brother… they are all_ _ **brothers**_ _! But…they do not hold any resemblances or similar facial features though. I am going to be in a polygamist relationship with three brothers…oh sweet lord in heaven what have I got myself into?'_ I've heard and researched cultures that practice harems and polygamy, but never the reverse with…vampire brothers. They didn't look very similar, no doubt they believed they were brothers through the bonds of _over three thousand years_ together before me.

I focused my attention to Aro and Marcus as Caius carefully wrapped his arms around my waist. He obviously doesn't understand the meaning of taking things slow. He nuzzled his face into the exposed neck, his cold skin caressing my own over heated flesh. Goosebumps rose like wildfire. I could feel my heartbeat beating faster at the closeness. The snowy colored wisps of Caius' hair fell over my shoulder and tickled my exposed shoulder.

The overall touch was comforting and warm, easing almost. I guess I should be lucky he isn't trying to turn me or trying to rip off my clothes and have sex with me the moment I agreed.

I usually would stiffen at the initial contact, but the closeness was more inviting than it previously was last night.

What? Oh… the "growing bond."

Trying to ignore Caius and his apparent need to cuddle, Aro firmly laid his whole hand on my cheek. The texture was smooth and non-calloused. A breath left his lips and gently ran over my skin.

"Mia amore, if we want to make this work and you know we do, we will not keep any more secrets from you within reason to your safety." Finally. That's nice to hear.

I feel something in my chest lighten. If they are going to be honest with me then I will give them a fighting chance.

I wait eagerly for Aro to continue. Marcus seems to intently study something that I cannot see. His filmy crimson orbs move from my chest to each of the other kings… his brothers. A miniscule smile grows on his lips. He looked so handsome when he smiled as small as it was.

Calm down, Avalon.

"Vampires have certain gifts." I stop for a second. I heard that word before from him. Gift…that is what he called my superpower yesterday…that monstrous and destructive dusting ability…

"Not every vampire has a gift, but a select few do. That is what our coven is primarily comprised of. Our family is strong. I, Marcus and most of the Volturi have gifts. I am a collector, if you will, of these gifts to strengthen our coven to insure the laws and regulations of the immortal realm." Well, that seemed most useful and reasonable but it sounded a little insane as well.

"Gifts… like what I did yesterday? I didn't mean to do that. It's never done that before; all I used to be able to do was make flowers come back to life, never kill anyone…" Aro chuckled deeply, his hand slid down my face and rested on the un-cuddled side of my neck.

Caius releases a deep rumbling chuckle that vibrates throughout my spine. I feel a smirk press in my skin as he nuzzles the exposed area of the junction of my shoulder and neck. "Oh how I wished to have been there for that no doubt spectacular view."

It was not spectacular, it was disgusting and got everywhere.

"I know that, amore. But, yes, exactly like what you did yesterday. I knew that because of my gift. I can read every thought, memory and experience that has ever entered your mind and passed through my very touch." I froze. He could read me through…touch. My past, my memories, and my last moments with my mother and father…

Cradling the bones as best as I can, I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Please don't. My past…those memories are all I have left. I don't want anyone else to see them. Please don't take them from me…" Aro sadly sighed.

"I wish I could, cara. I cannot control it, it is an automatic response to contact. Dear Marcus' gift is the gift of seeing relationships. This is how he knew of our link to each other. We would have never found you in time if he did not see it." A purr seemed to grow from behind me, Caius was obviously happier than a few hours ago.

Remember Avalon, you promised. You must give them a chance. They are trying…

"Okay," I state. They all stop short and seem confused at my sudden acceptance.

"Okay?" Aro repeats in question.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me that. I believe you. You three believe in the saying, Nemo est Supra Leges: No one is above the law. Well, I believe in my own saying, Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est: Knowledge itself is power." I smile in earnest. I was actually happy that they were so happy. I hesitantly reach my hand back out and grasped Aro's in mine, tightly holding his fingers in mine.

His eyes widen a few millimeters and a large smile grows from ear to ear. His eyes visibly lighten at my instigated contact. A warmth bloomed in me as he lifts my hand to his lips, laying an icy kiss on my fingers.

Que flushed face.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask quietly. I lower my eyes from the intense gazes of my…mates.

"Of course you can, amore. Anything." Marcus smiles, shuffling to my side and laying a gentle kiss to my temple. I grasp to the bones a little more.

"Was Narelle apart of your…feedings?" I felt sick saying it like that. Aro tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Narelle… Italian for unknown." I blush at Aro's words. But he was right. I named her that for a reason.

They all glanced to the bones in my arms; Caius sighed, fanning over my bare skin leaving more goosebumps in his cold breath's wake.

"Yes, most likely. It was most likely during a time we burned the bodies." I stiffened at his answer. My eyes droop a little. It was sad. But I knew vampires feed on the livings blood to survive… I just didn't expect children to be a part of the equation.

Aro made a huff of irritation at Caius' words.

"Mia amore, these bones are old. You said it they were over five hundred years old…that was the time when the Black Plague made its way into Italy. We took those who suffered its effects throughout many villages, in hopes the plague would fade from the population with less and less of the infected. Vampires do not fall ill; we are already dead. Though the blood was tainted, we still got the sustenance that blood regardlessly had, and the lands began to clear of infected with our help. Think of it as controlling a massive wildfire in a forest, mia bella." I never thought about it like that. This was an actual case of being an angel of mercy.

Her bone marrow was long gone, so I couldn't take a sample to tell if she was sick… I never realized she could have been sick, perhaps she wasn't sick for very long. There was no available technology here that I could have used to test if she was infected with the plague.

I looked deeply into Aro's eyes then glanced to Marcus' own, trying to find the doubt, the lies. Caius' cold arms locked me into his grasp a little tighter as if reassuring me. I didn't see nor felt any deceit. They were telling me the truth.

I felt idiotic.

"I-I…" I was actually speechless. I let Marcus take the bundle of bones from my grasp, he was careful and wrapped them in the cloth.

"Grant it, our methods of feeding were more…primitive. Things have changed over the centuries." That was a little comforting, I suppose.

I gently lifted one of my hands towards my neck to feel the comfort of my necklace but stopped my breath short. It wasn't there.

I glanced sadly to my bare throat and sighed. My eye burned a little. That was from my parents.

"Something troubles you, mia amore. What is it?" I looked up to Marcus' worried expression, Caius and Aro glanced to my neck and Aro let out a small sound of revelation.

"Your necklace. Demetri!" Not a second later said guard appeared and bowed. He stood tall and waiting.

"Yes Masters?" He seemed worried, his eyes held tension while his face remained passive.

"When you tried to grab at dear Avalon that night to stop her from jumping off the balcony, you grabbed her necklace did you not?" Demetri held a look of confusion for a split second before a look of realization took over. He reached into his pocket and fiddled for a second till he winced and produced his closed fist.

He walked in front of me and slowly opened his hand to reveal…

I gasped silently in shock and agony.

My broken necklace. The bone shaped silver piece was snapped in multiple places and the chain was equally broken and bent. It laid ruined in his grasp.

I frowned and felt my eyelids droop in subtle sadness. Caius lets a small growl rumble in his chest in frustration at my emotional drop.

"You idiot," Caius hissed at Demetri and said guard bow3ed his head in respect and shame.

I slowly reached for the broken jewelry in his pale palm. I gently picked up the pieces and closed my eyes in defeat. It was completely ruined and beyond any kind of repair that I could do.

"I deeply apologize, Lady Avalon. I did not mean to break your trinket. When I had grabbed for you, I was more concerned and hectic to save your life than realizing I had broken your belongings." Demetri held a solemn face and I shook my head.

"It is alright. I thank you for considering my life worth that much." Demetri looked like he was going to open his mouth but kept it shut as Aro collected the broken necklace.

"Mia amore, we can get this fixed for you. Perhaps a new one if you so wished?" I shake my head.

"It is a kind thought, Aro. But no. I must let you know this wasn't just any trinket or something to be so easily replaced by another fancy item, it was my mother's necklace before it was mine. It hold more sentiment than anything else." I sigh and don't notice a look pass over Marcus' face and to Aro's in understanding.

"Come tesora, how about Caius takes you back to your room to get dressed in some day clothes and we will later discuss further arrangements." Caius smirks at Marcus' offer. I look up at Marcus with panicked wide eyes and Aro smirks as well. Caius could not be trusted with me yet!

"Behave yourself, brother." Marcus states, leaving no room for argument and Caius rolls his milky crimson eyes and sighs softly. Caius pulls me out of the throne/court room with a guiding hand on my waist as the guards come back into the room behind us. Marcus and Aro stay behind for some reason but I don't ask.

The walk was as comfortable as one could have with being held close to an ice cold vampire king, add to that being essentially partially naked and he won't LET GO.

I glanced back behind us and saw Felix and Jane following us in silence and ever present observation. I huff to myself. Apparently privacy is not a big thing in this place.

I had to practically drag Caius out of my room as he held a devious smile on his lips as I found my clothes in the large closet of my room and said I was getting dressed. They were hung up and put away neatly. I was most definitely staying here from now on.

I frowned when he was still in the room waiting eagerly for me to change. I narrowed my eyes and pointed to the door. Caius let out a simple sigh and turned his back towards me and I rolled my eyes.

 _'_ _Stubborn pervert.'_

Changing in the bathroom was my only option it seemed.

I changed into a formal-casual outfit that kind of went with everyone else in the vampire palace as I so appropriately named. Sheer black pantyhose, a loose off-the-shoulder white lace dress that ended a few inches above the knees, and some black ankle strap sandals. Very simple for the weather.

Good lord, I just realized how much white and light colors I wear compared to everyone else… can we say virgin alert or what.

I twisted my hair into a messy braid and exited the bathroom. Caius turned respectfully and I watched with an embarrassed expression as he gazed down my figure with a painted grin.

"Sei così bella," Caius practically purred at me with dark eyes. I understood enough Italian to know his statement.

"Um… grazie?" He tilted his head in confusion at my hesitance. He flashed in front of me and it took me stiffening my spine to not jump. His pale hands gently grasped mine and held the knuckles to his lips. They were very soft…

"You act like you have never been told that before, mia cuore." I smile awkwardly and shrug.

"I haven't." Caius seemed to freeze in his stance like a marble statue and he sharply gazed at me in disbelief.

"Surely you jest." I look around the room for help but it was just us. He stepped so close to me that a sheet of paper would have a hard time trying to get in between us, towering over my short stature again. I could feel the cold aura around him seep into my warm skin. The blood rushed to my face harshly and Caius leaned his cold face into my exposed shoulder, he inhaled deeply and sighed.

"N-No. I mean my friends would tell me I look nice when I dressed up for their wedding but that was pretty much it." Caius let out a scoff and glanced up at my face and ran his thumb over my hot cheek.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, mia cuore. And it has been a very, _very_ _long_ life. It goes to show that those around you in Seattle do not know true beauty." I need air!

The room felt too hot. Damn, he was a really good charmer.

Wait, why was his face coming closer? I tried to make myself a little smaller as he grabbed my wrists in his larger hands and pulled me closer.

"Ah! Mia amore!" Aro happily announced himself as he and Marcus entered the room affectively halting Caius in his process. An irritated look swept over Caius' perfect features and he sighed haggardly. Oh thank the lord for Aro being here!

 _'_ _Bet he hasn't heard that one before.'_

Marcus looked sharply at Caius and sighed at my wide eyed expression.

"I thought you were going to behave Caius?" An aggravated sigh escaped Caius as he gently laid his lips over my knuckles again.

"But I am brother. Her clothes remain in one piece...for now." I gape slightly at his words and narrow my eyes in irritation. I whack his shoulder at the comment and groan in pain.

I hold my throbbing fist and Aro takes them in his own grasp.

"We should have warned you as well, amore, that we are virtually indestructible to humans. Vampires are hard, cold and can only be killed by other vampires then thrown in fire." How morbid. Aro lips take place of where Caius' lips had been and try to ease the aggravated redness of my knuckles. Marcus shakes his head lightly and mutters under his breath to where I cannot hear it but Aro snorts in amusement and Caius smirks.

"Avalon, tonight we will have dinner together and we will discuss your further arrangements of settling you in to your new home. Unfortunately, we must get back to the court room as we had a large meeting date planned for quite some time with our connections with one of China's leading covens. Their messenger just came to announce their arrival in Italy, but we will see you at dinner until then who would you like to join you for the evening. Any guard is at your service." Aro seemed hopeful in his own way as he seemed anxious about my response to them leaving my presence or me possibly escaping again.

Caius sighed aggravated as he too remember the news and joined Marcus' side with an annoyed expression. Was it that hard for them to be around me for a few minutes in peace!?

"I think I will side with Jane if you would allow." I smile stiffly and a subtle look of surprise comes over Aro's and Caius' faces. Marcus seems apprehensive about my decision.

"As you wish, mia amore. Jane!" Jane walks through the doors and bows to Aro, waiting for orders.

"Jane you get the chance to spend the evening with our amore today till sunset. I trust you will do your best?" Jane glanced at me with dark crimson eyes and bowed to Aro and her other masters, even me…

Thought her expression was passive, her eyes were cold and hard. Full of malice that she held well but I knew better. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Demetri walked passed Jane and bowed in the same fashion and spoke. "Masters, the Xue-Long Coven has arrived and await." I was presented with quick gentle kisses on the forehead and everyone left but Jane as she stood stoically in front of me. She was small, petite, pale, and her crimson eyes stood out greatly among her honey colored hair. Her brows furrowed gently in a subtle annoyed expression.

She stood as tall as she could in her ebony and crimson robes, her heeled shoes clicked as she followed me out of the room. I walked slowly to allow her to stand beside me like Felix or Demetri had but she stood at a distance on purpose.

She really doesn't like me. I didn't mean to take her masters away from her.

We walked down the corridors of the palace, not one of us made a sound except the light clicking of her heels and my heelless footsteps on the marble floors. The tension in the air was thick.

I glanced back at her and she stared intensely at my face.

"Do you perhaps know where the kitchen is? I would like to make some tea if it wouldn't be too much." She halted and blandly glanced at me and nodded her head. I took her lead and followed as with the many twists of the castle we entered a large kitchen, people bustled around.

I was surprised by the amount of people in the kitchen, the fact they had a kitchen was actually a real surprise.

"I didn't expect anyone in here to be honest. I thought vampires didn't eat." Jane gave me a side glace and replied stoically.

"We don't. We have many human staff members working among the castle grounds. What tea do you want, the chef will prepare it for you." I stopped short and shook my head a little.

"I was actually going to prepare it myself. I may have had many things taken from and placed upon me but my ability to brew tea wasn't one of them. I still have some independence." Jane raised her brow but nodded.

The chef finally noticed us and an irritated look came over her face as she spotted me but it paled as she glanced at Jane. She wiped his flour covered hands on her apron and bowed a little to Jane.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Volturi?" Her thick French accent made her words mesh together. She seemed very nervous. I would be too…scratch that, I still am.

"Lady Abernathy wants tea. Show her where the tea and kettle is kept." The chef looked annoyed as she studied me. Her deep blue eyes gave me a once over and she huffed, seeming unimpressed by what she was seeing. That was insulting.

I bit my tongue. I hated being scrutinized.

Jane stood to the side and waited as the Chef took out a large, elegantly carved, clear glass teapot from the cabinets. She ignored my hands as I reached for it, and she filled it with water and placed it on the stove.

Seriously?

"What tea would you like, Miss Abernathy?" I twitched a little and sighed.

"I can make it myself. Please?" She gave me a side glance and ignored my request. She opened the large pantry and let me walk in.

So many teas. I even saw my own that I bought when I was with… Alice.

I saw one that made me smile and reached for it but stopped as the French woman grabbed another box. Green tea.

"I would actually really enjoy the rose white tea mix." She gave me a look but did as I said. She looked like she wanted to say something.

"Did I do something wrong?" She sighed and gave me another once over.

"Green tea would be better for you. It helps with weight loss and metabolism. Not to mention the tea you picked is very, very expensive. Only used for special guests amongst the castle." I abruptly halted as she took off the teapot and placed it on a silver tray with two empty clear glass teacups settled on little plates. She poured a large amount of the dried leaves and petals into the silver diffuser and placed it by the chain into the hot water.

"Excuse me?" I ask, very affronted now.

The chef smiled stiffly and placed the teapot lid on the pot. She narrowed her eyes, placed her platinum blonde hair behind her ear, and blinked unimpressed. Jane stepped up and icily stated, "Get back to work if you aren't going to do your easily replaceable job." The French woman stiffened and nodded, turning to leave.

I was not done with her yet.

"No." Jane stopped and the Chef looked back with a scoff.

"Excusez-moi?" She acted like she was the offended one.

"That is _not_ how you treat someone. Especially people you don't know. I have done nothing to you and you have treated me like dirt since I walked in here. All I asked for was to be shown where the tea was and that's it. If you aren't going to treat me like a normal human being than just ask someone else to show me where the tea is as you can't do your job without sticking your nose up at anyone who isn't the Volturi." Her pale skin darkened with anger.

"You listen here you-"

"No, you listen here, you vile woman. I have had enough of people treating me like trash for the week and I am done. Just do your job and get back to work, I'm honestly sorry I even asked for tea." I snapped, turned on my heel and grabbed the tray, walking to the door we came from. I turned back for a second to the paling French woman.

"Oh and by the way, my weight is perfectly normal for my height, thank you." I turned back with a huff and could hear Jane speaking to the chef.

"You will be dealt with later when the master hear about you insulting their queen." A choked gasp escaped the French woman as the kitchen doors swung closed.

 **AN: YEAH! I gave that b**** some backbone! Finally! And yes... I chose Jane shortly as the guard but will most likely switch her out with other members to build her relationships up with the guard. Warning the next chapter will have a very uncomfortable and triggering topic for a brief time, so be warned. It's sexual assault, but not by who you think. _Please leave me a comment or like ten!_ I absolutely love coming back and seeing so much love for this crappy fanfic of mine! What's weirder is that you guys actually like it... why? How'd I do? Was it horrible or eh? *laughs nervously* I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ciao~**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. P.S. I kind of slipped some awesome Bones quotes in this chapter also. Sorry not sorry, no copyright intended!_**

 ** _AN: I decided you patient weirdoes deserve two chapters! Here you freaking go with the second today!_**

 ** _AN: WARNING! THIS HAS SOME SERIOUSLY TRIGGERING CONTENT! LIKE SEXUAL ASSULT/NON-CON! ONLY BREIFLY, SO BE CAUTIOUS OR DON'T READ IT! I need a base to start where her incline of affection starts with comfort and protection._**

I walked briskly down the hall ignoring the empty hallways and their eerie echoes. There was no light except by the torches and larger high ceiling windows. The clicks finally appeared as I saw Jane finally come to walk beside me.

"She will be punished for her actions, I can assure you." I stop and glance at her. I shake my head and sigh.

"No, she doesn't need to be _punished_. She needs etiquette. I don't want people to get hurt, I just tire of the lack of respect. I want to be treated like a human being and being nice has apparently never gotten me anywhere in life. I have had just about enough bullying for two lifetimes." I resume my walk but at a slower pace. The doors to the garden come into view and I smile softly.

I really loved their gardens. It was perhaps my favorite place that I have been in the castle. Jane opened the doors immediately and closed them behind us. The bright golden light of the day shined down on the vast floral heaven. I walked around the gardens till I came across Didyme's grave. The bouquet of flowers were still laying perfectly perched upon the aged grey stone.

Jane halted for a nano-second as she observed the site but stood next to me while I sat in front of the stone marker.

"I was here earlier with Felix and Demetri after my little escapade… it was very neglected. Would you like to sit next to me? I know you don't eat or drink human food but the company is still nice." Jane's expression didn't change from her stoic nature but her eyes were doors to her mind. They were confused and stiff.

She decided to just stand close to me. My amethyst colored gaze directed to the light baby pink tinted water in the teapot and poured both teacups full.

I gently placed one of the cups on top of the gravestone and sat back down to enjoy my own in silence. The sun shined down my head, slowly moving across the gardens as time passed. The whole time, I saw Jane kept her hood over her head. What little skin I could see from her hands glittered like diamond dust. Her eyes were still firm and cold.

"You do not like me, do you?" I ask quietly to Jane. She was silent for a while, her gaze was contemplating and just as cold.

"Please, be as honest as you want. I will make sure Aro doesn't punish you for such. I am not like that. It seems…my mates… have a thing for punishing anyone who insults anything they hold close. I would like your honest opinion." She grimaced at my words for her masters.

"No, I do not like you. You are pathetically weak, too soft for my masters. Though you are not as selfish as I originally thought, you are an incredibly naive human being who is making life here much harder for our masters than it has to be." She paused as I sat still, digesting her words.

I smile a little sadly. "You are right. I am weak and I am not good for your masters. And yes, I am human. But that doesn't necessarily mean I am weak in the sense you think. It's not every day you hear that you are something like being a mate to someone let alone three vampires." I state a little drily.

"You forgot to add something else to that list of yours." Jane cocks her head in confusion and narrows her eyes at me.

"You forgot to say I have taken your masters' attention away from the rest of you and the guard, I can see it in your eyes, and criminal profiling comes in handy when you are a part of the Justice system. Believe me, Jane, I never meant to take your masters' away from you. I'm sorry if I have hurt you in any way in the process. I will try to make life easier for you and your masters but I need some time to try. I need to learn to love them and be a part of this coven that protects one another… I am not sure where to begin." The honey blonde remains quiet. Her eyes not as cold as before but still distant.

"Love my masters already, accept them so they can get back to their lives as our kings. Trying to persuade you to accept them in this little game of cat and mouse you've instilled has already taken their valuable time away from their duties." I gently run my thumb over the empty tea cup in thought.

"You make it sound so easy, Jane. Have you ever been in love?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but didn't say a word. That was my answer.

"Whether I try to ignore it or just go on hating life, I have to come to the realization sooner or later that you are all my new family now. I will care for every single one of you whether you want that attention or not. It has been a long time… a very long time since I have had a family. Knowing that I am causing even one of you distress or angst is absolutely unacceptable in my terms. I want to make you all happy, just give me a little leeway so I can learn how to. And I promise you… I will try to be the best mate to your kings as I can possibly be and hopefully a mother figure that makes you see me otherwise." Jane said nothing once again but she did do something that gave me a little hope.

She elegantly sat down next to me beside Didyme's grave. We were silent as I refilled my glass and handed it to her with a small smile. She glanced at the glass and held it close. I hummed to myself.

"Why do you not believe in love?" I halted my humming and tilted my head at her question.

"You said earlier that you do not know how or believe in love. Why? Do you see it as weakness as well?"

I bit the corner of my lips in thought. I had never been asked that question before.

"Jane, there is something you should understand about me. I am a very scientific person. I believe in the facts than anything else. When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. That's the burden. Like wings they have weight, we feel that weight on our back, but they are a burden that lifts us. If I am to be completely honest, I have never known a love that doesn't hurt. I've felt both the heat and the burn. I've had a lot of let downs in my lifetime. Most people never really saw me for me, just for what I could do for them or how much opportunity came with trying to be with me…it always ended in disaster for those who willingly tried to date me or use me. I never really felt anything after everything, I believed that love didn't exist being made of nothing but hormonal chemicals and even if it did, I didn't deserve it by the amount of times they told me I didn't know how to reciprocate their affections properly." I ignore her red stare and sigh in exasperation.

"I've come to understand that we accept the love we think we deserve... that is why I fear. That is why I tried to coerce those three to pick someone else, someone I thought was more worthy than I. I do not understand what it means to love but I know they all deserve more love than I think I can provide. Science has poisoned my reasoning of love and life has destroyed it. Truth is the reason I don't believe in love anymore..." I trail off in thought and Jane places the tea cup down on the silver platter with a soft clink.

"No matter how much I dislike you, my masters do _love_ you. In all the past centuries, I have never seen them act the way they do when they are around you. It is like someone seeing God for the first time after praying. I hate to admit it, but you are good for my masters. I know once you are a vampire, you will be the will that drives them. I just hope you will strong enough to fulfill that role as our queen." I smile softly into the cold tea on the platter.

"You may not like me now, but I will try to prove to every single one of you that this scientist is more that you think she is. She just needs to get to the idea she is now going to be living in another country with vampires, has to quit her job, explain how her instructor is gone, and being the mates of three men when the most dates she has ever been on is five- three of which were with women. _Deep_ _down_ , I want to believe I have a chance."

Jane raises a golden brow at me.

"For which? Proving to be our masters' mate or loving our masters or proving to us you want to make this work?" I smile somewhat awkwardly at her question. It was easy to say but hard to do.

"All of the above." The blonde closes her eyes in thought and silently sighs.

"That is a bold statement. Will you live up to it?"

"I can sure as hell try."

With that final statement, I drank the rest of the tea in silence with a more comfortable guard at my side. The air was no longer filled with undeniable tension but a more modest setting of understanding.

* * *

When the tea finally ran out, Jane stood and collected the platter and I shook my head when she reached for the tea cup on Didyme's grave.

"Could you leave that one? It is a small offering to her if you will. I may not be religious but I want to show some respect towards her. She did hold great meaning to this coven after all." Jane silently nodded and told me she would be back as she left to put the tray back into the kitchen. Leaving me alone with Didyme as the sun set over the horizon. Dusk was arriving soon.

I didn't realize I had been out here all day till I finally recognized the sun's placement.

The air was getting chillier, no doubt from the approaching months of Fall.

My hand gently caressed the aged stone and I sighed out.

"Lady Didyme… how did you do this? I mean, I have never met you before but I wished I had. You sound like you were a wonderful person from what I've heard. How do I become a good mate, friend, and mother to this coven like I heard you were?" I didn't get a reply, shocker there. The wind did blow a little harder, bringing an icy chill with it that hit me dead on.

I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, like someone was watching me.

"You know, my father used to tell me something when I was small. He would say, your value doesn't decrease based on someone's inability to see your worth. Now that I'm older, I don't think he meant being a part of a monarchy. I can't rule over anything. I had a cat once; it ran away. I'm a doctor, not a queen." I trail off at the lighthearted though. A chuckle was my only response. Right behind me.

A shiver raked down my spine and gave me goosebumps. I could feel my muscles tightening in a stiff posture.

As far as I knew, I was the only one in the garden while Jane went to go take the tray back to the kitchen. And Jane didn't… chuckle. Even if she did, she didn't have a deep, raspy one.

I turn my head towards the opening of the secluded part of the garden.

Two men smirked at me from a ten foot radius. They were medium height, of Asian descent with long ebony hair and had a pale golden tint to their perfect flesh, and most importantly they had crimson colored eyes. Speaking of which were darkening to match their hair color rapidly.

They just stood there and began speaking to me.

"I do not understand Chinese, sirs. Perhaps you could speak English, please?" The buffer, thicker of the two had a full out smile as they stood directly in front of my sitting duck form.

I grasped onto the grave marker a little harder in fear. I had to get away from these two demon eyed men.

 _'_ _Black means hunger…'_

 **AN: WARNING STARTS NOW! SKIP IF YOU NEED TO!**

"What is pretty little human like you doing here in the Volturi home?" The thinner of the two held a suave grin and the beginning of a large crimson dragon tattoo on his neck as he crouched next to me, and lifted some of my hair that escaped my braid.

He inhaled lightly and hummed in delight.

I shivered in disgust. When Caius did it, I kind of liked it. Him… I wanted these men away from me.

"It would be wise if you two returned to your visiting coven. The Xue-Long Coven if I am correct? It would not be good for your health to be anywhere near me without my guard." Both froze and narrowed their eyes at me.

I gasped as the thinner man grabbed my neck and yanked me to my feet, the tips of my sandals barely touching the grass. I yanked on his icy wrist and felt him tighten his grip. Air was becoming rarer and rarer to get with ever strangled breath.

"Pl-Please l-let me go!" Black little sun spots danced in my view as the men smirked and the thicker man grabbed my arm and smelled along my skin. His icy tongue ran along the pulsing vein of my wrist. His other hand snaked down my back and groped my ass roughly. This apparently gave the thinner man the same idea as he ran his fingered tips from my shoulder to my breast, which he squeezed painfully, then trailing down under my dress and roughly cupped me, adding pressure to my mound to the point where tears filled my eyes.

He tore into my pantyhose, shredding them like wet paper. I tried to push his hand away but was yanked forward with warning. A snarl of impatience curled onto his lips.

I cried out. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as it beat in a desperate attempt to capture some kind of oxygen. I kicked and wiggled but they held strong. It was like a worm trying to get out of the bird's beak.

I have never been sexually violated before.

"Hmmm, no." They chuckled cruelly at my fear. Why were people so cruel? Why did everyone think because I looked weak that I simply was?

They bantered and laughed in Chinese. I ground my teeth and glared angrily at them. My unoccupied hand grabbed onto the thinner man who held me close to him and in a chokehold, I squeezed.

A scream of pain suddenly filled the man as he threw me on the grassy floor and held his wrist to his chest. I watched as his hand began to ashen and grey only to fall apart into dust, the wind caring it off into the currents.

"Pain," a cold voice spoke up from behind us. Jane!

The bulkier Chinese man then suddenly cried out straight after as he fell to the floor convulsing in agony.

 **AN: END OF TRIGGER WARNING!**

I looked beyond the wither bodies to see Jane glaring at the men. Her expression went from concealed rage to panic as she spotted me.

The air froze for a split second before nine men and four women suddenly appeared around the garden grounds. Three of those men were Caius, Aro, and Marcus.

They looked livid.

Three of the other men were Alec, Felix, and Demetri. The rest of the members were all Asian, no doubt Chinese.

The screaming finally stopped as the two men were detained by a snarling Felix and stoic Jane. The thinner man was whimpering in pain for his lost hand.

Marcus seemed to blink right beside me and knelt beside me, gently tilting my head to the side and grasping my arm. His gentle milky shaded eyes narrowed dangerously as I glanced down to see what he was.

Black and purple molten colored bruises were forming in the shape of handprints on my arm, no doubt my neck looked the same by the inconsolable expression on Caius' face as he appeared beside Marcus. His icy finger tips grazed my neck and I groaned.

It hurt.

It really hurt.

I didn't think they were handling me that rough till I actually saw them let go of me.

Aro held a blank expression as he walked stiffly passed the captured men. He knelt in front of my still sitting figure and gently touched my bruised skin.

A sharp inhale whistled through his teeth. His eyes flickered with anguish and rage.

I whisper to calm him a little, "It doesn't hurt that badly." It doesn't make any of the kings feel better.

"Yao! Xian! What the hell have you two done!?" The tallest of the four beautiful Asian women glared at the men, fury in her eyes.

Aro stood, silently and precisely. He turned, walking in front of both men.

"We invite you to our home. We discuss peace and power. And you go unannounced through our halls, uninvited to our garden, and lay your filthy hands and tongue on our mate." Aro spat out in fury and he backhanded both, loud, ear-piercing cracks echoed the gardens. It was like marble being broken by a sudden force. I winced in pain.

Caius stood abruptly as he heard Aro, Marcus picked me up to his cold chest and just held me.

It was nice. Really nice.

"You did what?" Caius spat.

"Xian, Yao! What did you two do? Answer your kings! You dare lay your hands on their mate? You idiots!" The ethereal Asian woman barked angrily at her coven men.

"I shall tell you exactly what your men did, my dear. They laid their filthy hands on our queen without permission then sexually violated her; basking in her cries of pain. I will not hold you or the rest of your coven accountable for this crime but you will leave immediately and these two dogs will be put down." Caius snarled, it was utterly frightening. Both king's eyes were black, black as death could be.

I glanced up at the silent Marcus, his eyes too were ebony and almost soulless. His gaze was on Didyme's grave where the flowers and tea lay. I slowly placed my hand on his stone cold cheek and his eyes whipped into my direction.

"Thank you for coming for me."

His grip on my body tightened for a second till the scene changed and the wind whipped.

Cries of agony rang out followed by loud horrendous cracks.

"Why does it seem that every time I go outside or do something, I keep getting involved with danger?" I ask humorlessly.

Marcus winces subtly and we come across a large set of doors. They were dark and intricate. Not my room doors.

Marcus opens then and we appear to be in another bedroom, but more personalized. It was his. I blushed in embarrassment.

The unnatural softness of the dark crimson duvet of the king sized bed enveloped me as Marcus set me down, gently unstrapping my sandals. A bloody blush rushed onto my neck and cheeks.

I bit the corner of my lip as his large hands slowly made their way up my legs and he laid his head close to my calf, placing an icy kiss on my leg. I inhaled sharply at the sensation. The muscle in my leg twitched.

The silky strands of the long, dark mahogany hair tickled my skin as Marcus inched his way up my legs till he got to my thighs and placed another kiss where my ridden up dress ended. I gently placed my hand on his cheek to get his attention.

He glanced up and my heart stopped.

If heartbreak could be summed up in an entire glance, that would be the exact expression on Marcus' solemn face.

My body stiffened as Marcus laid his head in my lap and gently wound his arms around my lower hips.

"We are meant to protect you," the deep rumble followed his broken voice. He sounded like he was going to cry. It was heartbreaking.

He tightened his grip on my and I hissed in pain. Marcus' head snapped up and he slowly lifted the edges of my dress up, I was going to stop him but it was too late.

I winced at the dark splotches of bruises that splattered along the upper inner parts of my thighs through the ripped pantyhose where that man groped me. I pushed the skirt down and leaned down to place a soft kiss onto Marcus' furrowed forehead. The pull on my chest constantly yanked and tightened.

Maybe this was it meant to bond with someone?

"It looks worse than you think. It doesn't hurt that much. It will be gone soon, I heal quickly. I bruise like a banana." A deep sigh escaped Marcus' lips and he stood in front of me, towering over my sitting figure. I swallowed nervously. His large hands engulfed each side of my face and a gentle, cold kiss was placed lovingly on my forehead; it was cold but warmed my heart.

"Could we reschedule that dinner tonight? I'm n-not feeling very hungry anymore." I gently lay down on the comforting bed, not waiting for an answer.

"Of course, mia cuore. Whatever you wish." Marcus laid in front of me and I was surrounded by his large arms.

As apposed as I am to the contact…this was comforting.

"Please don't punish Jane. Do you hear me? DON'T." Marcus nodded and ran his hand down my back in content.

And for some reason… I could feel myself shake. Slightly at first then…

Uncontrollably.

I ground my teeth as I felt my eyes water and build with pressure. My cheeks rose with anger, fury, and _humiliation_.

I felt dirty and used.

I sucked in air suddenly and a small gasp left me as fast and it repeated till.

I cried.

Like a child going through shock; I cried.

The last time I cried **this hard** , I woke up from my bed and found that my dad had died, I was utterly alone.

I wasn't alone this time. I was pulled tighter and Marcus let me ruin is dark grey suit with salty tears.

"I d-don't want to be alone anym-more…" I cried something fierce.

I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs and the panic attack set in.

The gentle shushes and two more pairs of hands suddenly came forth with gentle voices right behind. I glanced through my blurry vision as a head of white-blonde hair and another head of ebony came closer.

"We got you, mia amore. You will never be alone again. Ever." I closed my red and puffy eyes.

"Please forgive us, Avalon." I numbly smile at nod my head almost in a drunk stupor.

A long sleep would be nice. A very long, peaceful sleep.

 **AN: Okay, so I know that was hard to write and read. I am so sorry if that made anyone uncomfortable but I feel it was a step in the right direction to show Avalon that the kings mean business when being and comforting her. I also want her to improve her relationship with the guards who would most likely hate her.**

 **AN: *sweats very, very nervously* So... how'd I do? Again...I am really worried about this chapter, the last thing I want to do is offend or make people cry or bring any uncomfortable memories with this chapter. Sorry in and after advance! How do you think the story is going so far? Do you like it? How do you guys feel with that whole speech between Jane and Avalon? Was it justified and helped explain her character for the story? What do you think will happen next or want to happen next? I love your guys' comments, they help me progress and write! Give me ideas for future chapters and such. Let me know how you like Avalon of the character progression, etc.! I need these comments like freaking life support! Help me so I can finish this stupid story! Hope you enjoyed, ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me.**_

 _ **AN: I AM BACK! Sorry I've been gone so long, real life unfortunately takes top priority and I have been really busy these past few months (college sucks), but hopefully I can get into a groove again! Enjoy! Don't forget to leave me comments as I absolutely love them and feel inspiration for them! **_

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

I sat quietly typing away on my laptop in my room. The new sheets provided to my bed were just as luxurious as the old ones before, only a cream color instead of a deep gold the others were. I sighed in frustration as I kept glancing at my emails.

How the hell does one properly tell another that they will be forever "living" in Italy because they are destined to be with three vampire lords? How am I also going to explain to the Seattle Police Department that their leading Coroner is dead and not coming back? Lie that's what.

A groan bubbled up from the back of my throat and I shook my head. Brown locks of hair getting in my eyes and furthering my frustration.

My fingers quickly tapped along the keys; there was a dull tapping echo racing along the large room's walls. I felt my heart beat faster with a deep lining sadness as I read the title of the letter I had been composing for the past week.

 _Letter of Resignation for the Seattle Police Department and Washington's Criminology Department._

A deep frown grew on my lips and I felt my knuckles pop loudly, my eyes glance down to seem my hands tighten into fists. I worked so hard to get where I was. So many hours of lab hours, studying, and sleepless and late nights… all for nothing.

It was bittersweet.

My eyes slowly swivel to the open window of my room, a cool breeze wafted in and the golden sunlight of the day was dying out into a burnt orange and deep crimson the faded off into the darkening navy night sky.

I had been at this for days, the words were hard to form in such a simple letter. It was a hard pill to swallow; I would even say it was a lot harder than what happened two weeks ago in the garden. I sighed and reread the last sentence of my letter before shakily moving my finger along the mousepad to the small button labeled as _SEND_.

I gave a good reason as to why I was quitting, even if it was a lie, and found something better here. There was a better opportunity here for me than in Seattle…

My finger hesitated.

 _'_ _Do it. Come on, just do it!'_ I didn't want to do it.

My finger pressed down and the letter immediately minimized with a small window opening saying _Letter Sent!_ A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I pulled my glasses off my face and into the velvet glasses case, provided by my 'mates' when Aro _saw_ I had my old ones broken by accident when those rogues attacked me.

The letter beforehand that I had to write regarding Dr. Harford's reason for leaving was a lot easier. I had known him long enough to understand his style of writing, composing the most simplistic way of saying he was going to be following Dr. Bartollini along with his worldly travels and discoveries with what time he had left in his life.

A lie? Yes, but the only cover that would really work in everyone's favor and not raise suspicion. Eventually by the end of the month, I was going to have to go back to the U.S. and retrieve my belongings and say goodbye to Leon. My chest tightened at the thought of a final goodbye but he knew through the letter I sent him my reasons as to leaving, even if they were half false. He was always persuading me that I was so much more than what the SPD allowed me to be, now is the best chance, kind of.

Telling Aro, Marcus, and Caius was going to be a damn nightmare and a half. But I suppose tonight's dinner would be the best time to tell them than springing it upon them. My ticket's two way trip was going to be up by the end of the month… I had two weeks to get them to let me go back home, at least one more time.

"Nnnngh. This is such bulls-" My grumbling stops shortly as I glance heavenward and take a deep breath to calm down. I close my google mail and snap the laptop closed with restrained anger.

My back hits the soft pillows behind me with a soft woompf. The calluses on the edges of my palms dig into the darkened skin under my eyes as I roughly rubbed them from lack of sleep and stress.

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

"Lady Avalon? Are you alright?" Demetri's voice bleeds through the white wooden doors and I continue to stare hard at the intricately detailed ceiling with a soft glare.

"I'm fine. Thank you," I say with little enthusiasm.

Ah…the guard detail. Nearly forgot how I can no longer be on my own whenever the Volturi's guests arrive to the castle, and until they leave… babysitting it is. I understand their want to protect me but this was ridiculous, humiliating, and downright frustrating.

My lips pull down into a deeper frown. The still damp patches in my hair from my shower earlier began to stick to my face as I rolled over onto my side and stare harder at the setting sun.

"I have been summoned to the throne room, my lady. But Felix will be taking my place in the meantime." I sigh in acceptance and hear the sound of the doors opening before the door space is filled with the 6'7'' mountain of muscle that I knew as Felix.

"Hello Felix." Though his pale face is stoic, his head gently bobs in a small act of respect.

"Ciao, my lady. I have been informed to bare you some interesting news that may excite you." I raise my body from the bed and a brow arches in question.

"Such as?" I ask with bated breath. A sharp toothed smirk gently pulls at his lips.

"The Delacroix coven from France will be departing in but a few short minutes," Felix states with a bored drawl but I could tell he was also glad to see them leave too.

"No more babysitting then?" The short smirk grew at my annoyed tone.

"No more babysitting." He nods in confirmation. I sigh in relief.

"But the masters said to be ready for dinner in half an hour." That smug smirk grew on his face and I glowered. My eyes went to the marble pattern medium sized box that had been sitting on the small vanity chair since I woke up this morning. The reflective gold cursive lettering on top of the lid spelled some Italian clothing company no doubt.

I held little investment in such gifts and luxuries so I haven't had any interest to open it. But the thought that counted in it was endearing enough.

"They want me to wear whatever is in that box, don't they?" I ask as if I don't already know that answer. Dark brows raise and Felix looks to the box then me.

"Have you not opened it yet?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm not exactly used to such…gifts. Usually when I want something, it's something simple and I get it myself. I can't be bought." Felix's large form slowly gates towards me with the box in his gloved hands. I can't help but have my own self-doubts as the box is laid in my lap.

"I do not think the masters meant it as a way to bribe you over. They merely wish to see your beauty this evening, alone." I felt my neck and cheeks warm up at the subtle suggestive manner that sparkled in Felix's eyes.

I breathe in deeply and gently push the lid to the side and see a folded pool of delicate looking silk. I curled my fingers through the fabric till I came to what I assumed was the top of the garment and lifted it up from the box. It was a beautiful floaty silk dress with a tiered hemline and cross-over bust; the color was a soft natural cream. Not too flashy but elegant enough.

"It's very beautiful," my mouth opens before I can process what I said. Felix nods with a small bob of his head.

"I shall wait outside so you may change." Felix turns but I quickly drop the garment and step forward in realization.

"Wait!" Felix halts immediately and turns his head with a gleam behind his crimson eyes.

"Can you help me with some of the table conversations for dinner tonight? I mean, in Italian. I'm going to be here... well for a very long time, might as well start now. I need to build up a conversation so that I can tell them something very important tonight, ease the blow, you know?" Felix's brows furrow together at the request and a gleam of white from his smirk catches my eyes.

"Of course my lady." I nod with a sigh of relief and swoop my hands through my tousled mane of waves. Felix waits outside as I loosely pull the strands of hair into a high bun with a white ribbon band. The silky dress felt like water as I slid it on; it ended a little too high for my tastes but it would have to do.

"Okay, Felix," I call out to the vampiric giant as he enters the room. His eyes quickly scan me and he shakes his head gently. I raise my brow.

"What?"

"The masters are very lucky." My face turns red at his words. Damn seductive vampires, all of them!

"Thank you, you're very handsome as well. Everyone here seems to be. Now, we have twenty minutes till dinner so that means you can at least teach me some of the most basics of table etiquette." A sadistic curl of his upper lip made me swallow nervously.

* * *

I smile nervously as Felix follows behind me to the dining hall, Demetri soon follows with a small bow of his head and I nod back. They quickly flash in front of me and open the large wooden doors to a long dining table that looked to be a few hundred years old and it looked like it took about the same amount of time to make by the very intricate nature it was carved by.

Jane and Alec stood along the walls with no emotional expression what so ever. All three of the kings stood impatiently along the room and looked up immediately at my entry.

I nod in greetings.

"Mio dio, si guarda così bella." Aro purrs out as a smile lifts his features. Marcus is immediately by my side and gently places his hand in front of me, asking to take my hand. I comply with a small smile and follow him to the dining area where I was placed at the head of the table. Caius continues to stare as if awestruck and a curl of his lips tells me he likes what he sees.

"It seems you have truly captivated our dear Caius here, mia amore. He is speechless for once." My blush gets worse but I smile on. Caius' white brow twitches in irritation at Aro's teasing words and a curl of his lip in a small snarl aimed at Aro.

"Come let us eat," Marcus' velvety voice echoes aloud the beautiful room and the doors to the far left open to where I remember the kitchen being. A lovely man about my age enters the room with a large silver cart in tow. A silver dome cover lays on top as does four wine glasses and five different looking bottles. Four were wine, the other… I wasn't sure.

"Serve our queen first," An irritated command comes from Caius to the now stiff looking kitchen help. He quickly brings the dome to me and opens it, the sudden aroma of something I have never heard or eaten is placed in front of me alongside with other dishes.

"Kobe beef, matsutake mushroom, spinach, and black truffle stuffed pansotti lightly fried and covered with truffle creamed alfredo. Coupled with curry fried vegetables and a small Caesar salad and parmesan breadsticks." My eyes widened at the plates and their ingredients. Some of those ingredients alone cost more than twice my rent in Seattle alone.

Then a delicate wine glass is placed to the right of me.

"Chianti, Vino Nobile di Montepulciano, Brunello di Montalcino, or Bolgheri?"

 _'What? He's trying to say something to me, I just know it. But what?'_ My eyes widen at the four selections in front of me. I glance up at the three kings in confusion and Caius let out a small smile.

"Chose whatever you like, amore. They are all exquisite from what I've heard."

I look back at the dark haired kitchen aid smile nervously.

"Um, chef's choice?" A small nod was given and the glass frosted over as it filled with a dark scarlet slurry. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch the aid travel to the kings and placing the tall glasses in front of them and tilting the one bottle I couldn't identify before.

A deep crimson filled each glass, it poured thick and the glasses didn't frost over; they steamed with heat. I felt myself blanche at the realization they were drinking fresh blood. Of course, vampires. Still not used to it yet.

My eyes immediately go to my plate and I smile as the smell hits my senses again, my mouth waters.

"Dig in, mia bella!" I gently nod at Aro's excitement and gently place the cloth napkin in my lap and tuck in.

The room's aura was comfortable as Aro, Caius, and Marcus talk to one another about business I did not understand nor feel the need to know. I couldn't help but think about my home in Seattle when they went on topic about some renovations that were being done to the east wing of the castle. I felt a little homesick.

I glanced at Demetri and Felix then Alec and Jane out of the corner of my eye. They remained beautiful and dark clothed statues. I shifted uncomfortably and tugged the silk down my thighs in thought as the last of my meal was consumed. My legs crossed at the ankle and I glanced at my wine glass in thought.

"How was your meal, sweet Avalon? Did you enjoy it?" Marcus gently asked, his voice quiet yet firm with the comfortable air of the dining room.

 _'Now's my time to take control.'_

"Oh yes, thank you. Vogilo scoparti," I stated kindly to Aro, Marcus, and Caius with a gentle smile on my face. I think I got it the accent right too, remembering what Felix had taught me some basics. A small blush began to bloom and spread across my face, I really wanted to be polite.

Fate was not on my side apparently.

To my absolute horror all three of their heads snapped over in my direction at the end of the long table. They were fixed on me with wide eyes. Even the guards turned their heads towards me in shock except one.

Aro nearly choked on the blood in his mouth at the sudden statement, a predatory smirk grazing his lips in amusement. Caius accidentally shattered the stem of his empty wine glass in his hand what a sharp **SNAPS** and **CRACKS** ; his lips spread into a devilish smile presenting his brilliantly perfect teeth. Marcus gently coughed and folded his hands together on the table.

They all did hold one thing in common, all their brilliant scarlet colored eyes darkened into a darker shade nearing the color of charcoal; a glaze of raw hunger grew over their filmed eyes. I realized I must have said something else entirely.

"Mia amore, do you realize what that statement means?" Marcus set his looks at me and asked gently. A small smile grazing his lips as he saw my confused expression; so innocent.

"Yes, sweet Avalon. Where in the world did you learn such a… _provocative_ statement?" Aro asked as he leaned back in his chair. I felt my blush deepen at his emphasis on "provocative".

I looked around the room at the guard whom taught me that phrase and noticed Felix fighting a large grin. Jane gaze at him with a raised brow. Her eyes wide at the statement as well.

"Does that not mean "Dinner was amazing"?" I ask confused.

Caius' grin grew and Marcus looked unimpressed at his two brothers' promiscuous natures.

"My sweet Avalon, that was not even close to how to say that sentence. Who told you that, _that statement_ meant you enjoyed your meal?" I felt like I could be swallowed up in a hole.

 _'Oh merciful heaven. Felix…what did you make me say!?'_

"Oh my god, what did I say? Did I insult you?" I sank down into my chair a little.

"Not at all, mia amore. In fact, it was quite the opposite. I would appreciate this meal significantly more too if we had." Aro stated with a large grin and pulled the wine glass back up to his lips, sipping slowly with a jovial expression etched onto his face.

I looked to Caius for help and his grin was still ever present. His eyes dark with hunger. No help there.

"Had done what?" I ask as I put my fork down. I am getting desperate to know what I just said aloud to a room full of vampires.

"You said, "I want to fuck you"." Caius crudely stated with a dark purr in his voice, he could feel venom pooling in his mouth at the very thought.

I felt my eyes widen in complete horror and I sank down into my chair, trying to lower my presence as much as possible. My face felt like it was going to explode by the amount of blood rushing to it, no doubt my pulse was off the fucking charts at the moment.

 _'Someone smite me now.'_

I glanced past the three and to the inwardly snickering Felix by the door, his shoulders were shaking slightly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

 _'You traitor! I trusted you! No!'_

"It is alright, piccola. You have yet to learn our language, it takes time. A mere mistake, as amusing as it is." I responded to Marcus' calming statement by reaching over and grabbing the half empty bottle of Brunello di Montalcino; nearly began to try and chug the whole thing.

 _'Being drunk is better if you are saying stupid things, at least you then have a real excuse for the idiotic things that spew from your mouth.'_

Aro chuckled and Caius smirked as I downed the bottle's contents at a rapid pace. Marcus was at my side in an instant and gently lowered the bottle from my lips. The wine stained my lips in the process and a dribble of red wine slide down to my chin at the sudden loss of my drink.

"It was a mistake, sweet one. Drowning it in alcohol will not make it better." I smile gently at Marcus' kind words and he gave me a kind, loving smile back. He gently brushed his large hand over my heated cheeks, his eyes following the falling drop of wine and swiped it away. He raised his thumb to his lips and licked the drop from his thumb. I nearly moaned at the sight. Self-control is key, you drunk idiot.

Hesitantly, I placed my own hand over his and sighed.

"Thank you." Not a second later I felt the kick of the wine enter my blood stream and hit my brain.

 _'Whoa. This stuff is strong. So this is what Leon and Mathias always feel like at bars. Holy shit._ ' I absentmindedly thought and felt a pang of regret at the thought of my old friends. I was their third wheel and they had plenty of friends, yet I still felt sad.

Marcus sat back down but he decided to sit next to me instead of at the end of the table near Aro and Caius.

I smiled a little wider and poured the rest of the wine in my glass. I couldn't believe I finished a whole bottle of wine in under an hour.

I was so screwed when this finally caught up to me. Why didn't I just suggest my tea instead of playing into their wishes with the wine? Oh yeah, they have the cutest pleased looks.

Aro suddenly appeared behind my chair and Caius sat in the opposite seat across from Marcus, they were all near me now. I tightened my hold on the wine glass.

"Thirsty, tesoro?" Aro purred in my ear. I swallowed nervously, keeping the wine glass to my lips. I knew better than to answer him like this.

 _'Do it. Do it now, speak now or forever hold your damn peace!'_

I place the wine glass down and inhale sharply, then release a long sigh.

"I would like to talk to your three about something important. Very important." I sit up straight, the flushed feeling in my cheeks growing worse as the whole room of vampires immediately locked eyes with me.

"What is it, sweet one?" Marcus asks as he ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"I want, no, need to go home."

It was so silent. One could drop a feather and it would be the loudest sound in the room.

Caius' and Marcus' eyes widened significantly. One in rage and the other in sorrow. I could feel Aro stiffen behind me and his shadow casted over me as he stood stiff as a board.

My eyes widened when I realized how my statement sounded.

"Wait! No! No! Not like that!" I back peddled when Caius began to stand as his lips curled in a snarl.

I raised my hands and grabbed the ends of his black suit, he halted immediately and grasped my wrist, thumb moving along the hammering pulse.

"I need to go home because I need to personally break my lease, I must retrieve some very important objects that reside in my apartment, and… I want to say goodbye." My confident voice slowly tapered off into a soft murmur when I noticed no one was saying anything.

"May I, my love?" Aro's long ebony locks curtained the left side of my vision as he crouched to my level with an out stretched hand. Hesitantly, I laid my unoccupied hand into Aro's large icy hand. His long finger curled over my smaller hand as his red flashed with different emotions as he was seeing something he couldn't understand.

"Please?" I ask in a small whisper. My hand grips his tighter.

"Get out." Caius commands loudly and the doors suddenly open as the black clothed figures empty out of the dining room.

"My dearest, we can simply send someone to do those simple things." Marcus spoke softly and raised his hand to run his thumb over my flushed cheek.

"It won't give me closure. I won't get to say goodbye. If…if I have to give up my life in the U.S. to be with you three, then you have to let me do this. Please. Let me have this at the very least. I know it may seem selfish to you but…" I stop as I begin to glare angrily at the table before me, burning holes into the wood in my mind.

"Say no more, mia amore." I halt my mouth from saying anything else. My eyes widen in shock as does Caius' own.

"Aro…" Caius began as what I could only describe as a warning.

"No, she is right Caius. It had been selfish of us, not you mia amore. We have taken you from your old life and job without any consideration on how you would feel. Sending that resignation letter was one of the hardest things you had to do, wasn't it?" My shoulders slump and fingers go slack in their grips. Caius and Marcus snap their heads in my direction at the news.

"Yes."

"You truly did that for us, mia cuore?" Marcus asks in such a soft voice that my ears strain hard to have even had heard him.

I nod with a tight lipped smile. My hands slip from their and into my lap, twisting nervously for their answer.

"I'm afraid that we cannot all truly leave the castle to do as you wish." I lower my eyes in rejection but Aro's grin grows as he edges his face closer to mine, chilled breath washing over my neck sending goose pimples arise over my skin.

" **But** , my dear Caius and Marcus can go with you to the U.S. to finish your last bits of business. So long as one of us remain behind in the castle, we do not have much to worry about. But make haste, yes?" My eyes widen and a large smile overcomes my lips and I grab excitedly at Aro's silk crimson tie and pull him to me.

My mouth crashes into his icy lips and my hand clasps the back of his silky hair. I could feel him stiffen for a split second and a purr vibrates from deep in his chest and a cold hand gently touches my arm, shocking me out of my cheery haze. My heart was beating hard in my chest.

 _'Moment ruined.'_

I immediately pull back with a bright red face. I cough gently.

"Pardon me, I have never done that before. I got a little too excited, the wine caught up with me." Aro's lips pull lazily into a lustful smirk.

"You should never feel ashamed to kiss us, amore." His accent thickened the words and made them slick with sex and I glanced to the hooded eyes of the other two kings.

"Ahem… well, thank you. F-for letting me do this I mean." A series of chuckles echo in my ears.

"We shall set departure in two days' time, alright? And before you tell us about your tickets return date, you will no longer be taking commercial but our private jet back and forth to ensure your safety." Aro smirk grew as I closed my mouth. A feeling of warmth grew over my heart at his words.

 _'To ensure my safety.'_

That was very sweet in consideration for someone like me.

I smile wider and feel my eyes crinkle as I looked at them. Their expressions changed from a hooded expression to awe.

"Smile more, my sweet one. You are truly a dream," Marcus holds a small smile on his lips at me. Caius just stared as if staring at a masterpiece for the first time.

"Let us end this dinner shall we and discuss this little trip back to America? Come." Caius quickly pulls out my chair and holds my hands in his and all four of us leave the room as the kitchen aids clean up dinner.

This went much better than what I had thought the outcomes would be.

 **AN: So... how did I do? We can finally see that some snippets of romance are progressing! There will be more in the next chapters, promise... who knows, maybe a _certain scene_ that lives up to this story's rating...hmmm? Wait for the next chapter! What do you think and what do you think will happen next? Am I doing good and keeping the characters in character (god do I try)? Let me know how Avalon is and if you like her or should I change something. What would you guys like to see next? Hint: Imagine in the future chapters about how** **Aro's wife Sulpicia, and Caius's wife Athenodora, are going to react to the news of the kings' actual mate? Tension or what? Hehehe. Please leave me comments!** **Ta-ta!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing!**_

A deep inhale of cool night air filled my lungs and I was able to get my attention away from the gentle tug on my heart where we left Aro at the castle. The connection had finally began to loosen in restraints; with Marcus and Caius with me, the pain that had once resided in my chest faded.

Mauve orbs moved up to the bright moon in the sky then to the four men that surrounded me in the terminal. Why were we here in a private terminal at nearly two in the morning? I was going home… no, I was going to Seattle.

The moon hung high in the navy colored sky and the clear canvas allowed me to see all the collections of stars, each twinkling brightly. Marcus had explained to me well enough that night time was the only time in public places when they could leave: 1. It was when no one was around to see them and raise suspicion among the vampire covens that the castle was not fully guarded, 2. They didn't glow like they did in the daylight to alert humans, and 3. The time we arrived in Seattle, it would be the middle of the night there.

I felt very uncomfortable as I stood besides Caius and Marcus while constantly fidgeting with the soft, black polyester scarf around my neck; my eyes nearly glued onto the slick jet stopping in front of us. The terminal was empty and there were no one around besides the two elderly human men: a Captain and Co-pilot that opened the jet doors and got into the cockpit, and the two guards that were assigned to us: Felix and Demetri. I specifically (Internally, I didn't have the heart to outwardly say it) said I didn't want a certain giant as my guard for the trip (I am still slightly bitter) and I had straight up told Felix I would never trust him again with any language lessons in the future; the bastard laughed at me. Unfortunately for me, Aro said he would protect me as he was one of the best…so that plan was foiled and he got to silently mock me with his hidden grin. It was good to know that Aro got a kick out of Felix's humor and my misery.

"Shall we get going, amore?" Marcus asks and extends his hand out for me to go first and another cool hand gently presses against my lower back on the opposite side of Marcus, Caius. He guides me up the short distance steps to the elegant interior of the plane.

The inside of the plane was warm and glowed in a honey colored light from the sleek light strip that ran above and along the sides of the plane's anterior.

I sat down on the soft leather loveseat in the far middle of the plane. It was like sitting on a cloud. Gently pulling the shoulder strap of my satchel over my head, I quickly placed the bag at my feet so there was room for whomever would sit with me.

Caius and Marcus nodded to each other and I watched as Caius sat beside me on the loveseat whilst Marcus sat directly across from us in one of the leather chairs. Felix and Demetri decided to seat themselves in the back of the plane and I noticed it seemed like some tradition that they go to the back…

I frowned at that.

I ask with a curious tone and furrow my brows in confusion, "Felix. Demetri. Why don't you guys sit up here with us? There's plenty room." Both men snap their heads up at my voice and look at each other in surprise. Marcus and Caius say nothing but I could tell Caius was very confused at my request.

"Well, I mean…you two _are_ a part of this coven, you do not have to be placed below us and sit in the back of the plane." My brow twitches in irritation as their red eyes look passed me to their kings; like they were children looking for permission from a parent. I look back to Caius and Marcus. I smile and gently pat the leather seats beside me as if saying 'Come on, sit here!' Marcus' eyes were soft and warm as he gazed in my direction and Caius nodded.

"Well, your queen has spoken."

Felix and Demetri stood and placed themselves beside Marcus' general area. I smile in triumph as they seemed to sit a little awkwardly among us.

The plane was quiet except for the voice that stated that take off would be in a few minutes and that everyone should be seated. My eyes travel down to my hands and subtly inspect my bare fingernails…remembering another time on another plane when they were expertly pretty and pink.

I missed Alice. I was going to really miss Leon.

When the plane took off, I took my phone out of my satchel and gave a weary glance at the time. 1:46 am.

I wasn't even tired yet, too nervous.

A cold but heartwarming hand gently laced itself over my unoccupied hand in my lap. My eyes fall from my phone to Caius as he gazes down at me with soft crimson eyes and furrowed brows.

"Are you alright?" I ask Caius in a soft voice.

A twitch of his lips indicated he found my question amusing. His thumb caressed over my knuckles.

"We know so little about you, mia cuore. While our dear brother Aro may know everything about you and everyone with a single touch, the rest of us must find out the original way. We have many a year to understand who you are and you us, but how about we start now?" I gaze at Caius in surprise and glance over to Marcus, Demetri and Felix. I hesitate for a moment, mainly in shock.

I smile slightly and glance down at my ankle boots then back up at the group of vampires. "O-Oh well alright, what would you guys like to know about me?" A delicate smile grew over Marcus' lips and Caius' sharp default expression softened with a small grin.

"Everything that you feel comfortable with." Well that's a little overwhelming.

"Really? Why?" Marcus' furrowed his brows this time in confusion.

"Why not, amore? It would be an honor to know you." I smile in embarrassment.

"It's just no one has ever really cared about my life story to ask, so I may not be the best at storytelling." Caius scoffed and pulled me to his side; his dark velvet grey suit brushing over my skin causing goose pimples to rise at the touch.

"They are fools." I blushed at the contact and his kind words.

"Where should I start?" I ask Caius, my head craned to look him in the eyes. My eyes flutter closed as he leans in to place a sweet kiss upon my temple, lips chilling my overheated skin. A hot flush colored my neck and cheeks.

"How about something simple? Your childhood or where you were born?" Marcus suggested with a warm twinkle in his eyes as he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap giving me his undivided attention. I couldn't help but notice that both Felix and Demetri seemed interested as well as they subtly gazed at attention.

My eyes slowly droop at the thought of my childhood. I clear my throat gently and sigh.

"Alright then. I suppose I should start with the very beginning; I was born in Winnetka, Illinois on June 25, 1986. I was born to a Canadian-English born mother and an American bred father." Marcus and Caius held sweet and relaxed expressions at the information.

"Their names were Charlotte Marsh and Avery T. Abernathy." I smile to myself at their memory. I notice a look of shock cross over Felix and Demetri's face; Caius stiffened slightly beside me as well. It was like they knew something that I didn't. I would have to ask them about that later. I see all.

Marcus held a stiff smile and asked, "What did they do, sweet one?"

"My mother was a doctorate in Astrophysics and brilliant mathematician. My father was a jack of trade in many fields but he was a brilliant professor, an Archeologist and historical Anthropologist." The tight smile on Marcus' face dropped a little and his eyes went somber. Something was up with them, I was definitely going to question them later.

"Where are they now?" My smile drops.

"My mother died of Angiosarcoma, a-an advanced stage of liver cancer, when I was seven, and when I was about nine my father just…passed away. I found him in his study's chair clutching a frame of my mother; he had just died. Some would say he died of a broken heart but that would be illogical. When I was seventeen and studying more medical and forensic procedures, I got curious and suspicious of my father's sudden death so I went looking. I had asked for the autopsy report on my father but there had been a fire three years earlier that destroyed tons of documentation from hundreds of autopsies, my father's included. I searched for the one who performed on my father but no one knew who it was, and another autopsy is kind of hard to do when the remains are nothing but ash." My eyes stung and pressure grew behind my lids.

"I'm sorry, amore." A chilled hand caressed the side of my face, I glanced up at Caius and smiled sadly.

"That's a-alright. That was a long time ago. I was forced to live with my mother's parents in Canada till I graduated secondary school at 14. Then I voluntarily went to live with a family friend of my fathers to attend college in the states again; I just couldn't stand living with my grandparents- they had a strict ethic code with me and tried to turn me into a 'proper lady' as they tried with my mother. I understood why she left when she was able." I smiled a little smugly at their surprised faces.

"It helps having my father's eidetic memory and mother's astounding observation skills," my grin grows larger.

"We are even luckier then." Marcus states with a proud aura around him. I raise a brow in confusion.

"Not only do we have a mate as beautiful as you, but even more brilliant than a shining star." My blood ran hot at his kind words. Seduction must be a part of the vampire guidebook, I just know it!

"I-I went to a few universities and graduated with four degrees; two as you may know in doctorates and a masters in Biology and Forensic Criminology…its actually how I got in my cur- old field of work with the Seattle Police Department with my longtime friend. I worked a good couple of years under the wing of my…old mentor, then I got a call to help out with an assignment here from my mentor's colleague and here I am." I concluded with a deep breath.

"You must have been a real star amongst your peers, mia piccola." I smile ruefully at Marcus and Caius. I couldn't help but scoff.

"Star? Hardly. I was brutally bullied every day for being the youngest in a senior class and college wasn't any different. I didn't make many friends till I was a junior at the university when I took a police course for criminology; I met my friend Leon there." My bitter smile turned happy at the thought.

Caius stiffened and a low growl reverberated throughout his chest. I gently place my hand over his and squeeze. His dark eyes snapped to mine and he relaxed.

"My _friend_ , Leon, was there for me. We have known each other for about seven years." I emphasize the word friend, relieved that Caius finally settled down.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only ever dated one person and that only lasted for about two weeks." Marcus raised a brow at me.

"In your academic duration?" I shook my head.

"No, ever." All the men in the plane gazed at me in an unspoken shock. I shrug.

"Impossible." Caius scoffed out with clenched fists. He seemed generally upset about the news.

"It really isn't that impossible. She only really wanted me to make her ex jealous and get an A in her calculus class. Nothing too big." I shrug off the information and lean into Caius. His arm swings over my shoulders to hold me close to his firm and freezing physique.

When the plane got quiet for a few seconds I turned my head in Caius' direction.

"What about you? What about your home? Aro's home? Your home, Marcus? My story is no doubt painfully mundane compared to your stories? Could you tell me your stories?" My eyelids drooped slowly as the day's exhaustion finally began to catch up after the first three hours flying.

A soft chuckle rumbled from both of the kings and I received admiring gazes from them. Caius turned towards me clasping my hands in his and he gave a pointed grin as if a mischievous idea came to him.

"How about you try to find out with that extraordinary gift you have for knowing who and where people come from just by looking at them?" Ah, he was talking about bone recognition; it was sweet of them to remember/encourage what I was and what I did before this. My lips parted slightly and a blush covered my cheeks.

My hands escaped his grasp and raise slowly towards Caius' pale face; I cupped softly under his jaw and couldn't help but stroke his cheek with my thumb. His ruby gaze seemed to be piercing my very soul; Caius seemed like many things but impercipient wasn't once of them.

My fingers' warmth seemed to be leached out of me as I gently traced alongside Caius' temple, brushing away the snow colored strands. Then they traced over his brows and down his nose. I couldn't help but smile when his eyelids fluttered shut and his lips twitched.

My eyes locked onto his full and supple lips. _'God please…'_

"You're Greek or at most you were born in Greece with some family linage to the Mediterranean regions. You have very distinct facial traits that are traced back to the west side of Europe, probably Germanic: prominent zygomatic processes, defined upwards arch of the nasal bone, and squared mandibular angle." I take a quick glance at Marcus' face and see a look of awe in his eyes.

"Marcus, you are Greek as well." I stated.

He nodded in agreement. I turn back to Caius and see him drilling holes into my face with his stare. I tilt my head a little. "Was I wrong?"

"No. No, you weren't. You are very much correct… mia amore, but how do you know such information just by simply looking at something?" I smile at Caius' innocent question.

"Looking is one thing, Caius. But _seeing_ is something completely different. When I look at a person, I don't see just see the flesh. The flesh only tells so much of a person's tale, but the bones tell me a journey of their life and their family's history throughout the world. You can see the things they did as children like if they broke a bone as a child playing or learned how to play an instrument for many years or had children or a family. You can trace back to their roots. Like for instance, without having collected your coven members yourself, what can you tell me about their background?" I ask Caius with a simple smile on my lips.

White brows furrow in confusion and stare at Demetri and Felix. I smile and lean back into my seat.

"I do not understand the question," stated Caius with a frustrated expression growing over his face. I gently pat his hand and nod in understanding.

"That's alright. Not every story is salient to; look beneath the flesh. Felix for instance…" Felix sat up straight and looked wearily at me.

"Felix derives from a French-Germanic heritage; possibly from the along the Maginot Line." Felix's eyes widen and he stares hard at me. I turn my attention to Demetri with the same smile and he gives me an even more perturbed expression than Felix had.

"Demetri, you are of mixed ethnicity." I state with internal triumph. "You are Greek and Anglo-Saxon." The uneasy expression on Demetri's pale face relaxed and he bowed his head at me.

"What about our dear brother Aro?" Marcus asked with an impressed glint in his filmy eyes. He tilted his head to the side letting the dark mahogany curtain of hair splay perfectly over his shoulder, and a quirk came to his lips as if he was laughing at a hidden joke. My eyes moved to Caius as well and saw the same humorous quirk on his lips too. They were too amused for my own comfort, very suspicious indeed.

"Aro? Hmm." I furrow my brows and look up to the ceiling of the plane in thought, remembering back to the lithe, raven haired vampire with the hidden insanity and secretive grin.

"He's Greek no doubt about it, but he seems to have more genetic traits that are presentable in his facial skeleton that correspond with one of his parents being from northern Italy, and remembering that you three are thousands of years old, I would actually say a parent from the Roman Empire." Marcus and Caius both chuckle with mirth. By the look in their eyes, I was right.

I leaned up against Caius and gently tugged up the scarf around my neck to cover the bottom of my flushed face. A strong arm smoothed down my arm to wrap around my waist protectively; pulling me flush against the solid mass of stone. My weary eyes sleepily looked up to Caius' deep wine colored eyes and softening expression.

"Sleep, sweet piccola. You have not slept in nearly a day and that is unhealthy for your kind. We shall wake you when we land. We shall talk more when you have rested," a kind whisper stated in my ear, lulling me to sleep. I smile and let my head fall against Caius' shoulder only for him to move where I was laying my head on his chest and he was facing me completely with my whole being laying between his legs and on his torso.

I'll be embarrassed about it later.

My eyes fight to stay open as the lights of the plane dim a little. A cool hand slowly smooths down my back and the other hand's long, elegant fingers card through my hair softly. The overall gentle movements soothing me to sleep.

A small smile pulls at the corners of my lips when a purr begins to rumble on the chest I've apparently accommodated as my temporary bed. I look through the wavy curtain of hair that fell over my face to observe Marcus one last time, and see him gently place one of his large hands over his chest where his heart was located; he stared lovingly at me with eyes disbelieving (the good kind judging by the happy aura around him). Small tugs at my heart pulled me in three different direction but all of them made me… happy.

* * *

Something similar to silk was laced through my finger, I couldn't help but slowly twirl the delicate strand tighter into my grip. The plane was relatively silent except for the sound of my soft breaths puffing out of my lips and the muffled whirling of the jet's engines and turbines.

The lights casted a warm honey glow along the cabin walls and the window casted little to no light except for tiny dots of starlight indicating it was still nighttime. The soft purr I had heard rumbling under my head had long stopped but the faint touch that traced along my spine remained and caused a series of goose pimples to raise where the chill leaked through my large sweater.

A small twitch pulled at the corners of my mouth into a faint smile, and I pressed my face against the cold surface a little harder expecting a heartbeat but it never came. I glanced up an inch and saw the silky strands were not white but a deep mahogany. When had Caius and Marcus switched places?

My arms unwrap around Marcus and I push myself up into a sitting position on the love seat. I smile bashfully at him. A small cough worms its way out of my throat and I quickly cover my mouth; my throat was dry and scratchy. My heart felt like it was trying to pump molasses and a stinging sensation in my right shoulder, the left side of my torso, and the back of my hips begins to prickle deep in my muscles. I paled a little in realization.

 _'Oh no...I forgot to take it.'_

A water bottle suddenly was held in front of me, I look up with surprise and smile at Demetri.

"Thank you." Demetri nods and sits back down. A few chugs of the icy water makes me feel better as I glance out of the window beside me. Lights in the distance told me we were getting close. I look to Marcus in confusion.

"Just a few more minutes till we arrive, mia amore." I nod obediently and silently grab my satchel from the floor and sift through it till I come across the orange bottle with the white lid and label; my name printed boldly on the side. Four pills remained at the bottom of the bottle; I would need to go to the pharmacy in secret while here.

 _'How could I be so irresponsible and forget?'_ I internally scold myself with a frown.

I forgot to take my pill today, it was almost always a daily ritual to take them that I never bothered with much thought of the small white and orange tablets. My days have been so stressful and busy; how could I forget?! I swallow nervously and subtly glance across the room. Marcus and Caius began to do something important amongst themselves in the front and Demetri is on his phone quietly typing away… but it's Felix that catches my eye and my pill bottle that catches his.

I freeze, staring terrified at him with wide eyes, and his brows furrow in confusion at the bottle then look up at me. I could feel a small shaking form in my shoulders and I try as subtly as possible shake my head at him to not tell.

Felix seems conflicted but nods as he turns his attention to the window next to him. I stuff the pills away for now, I could have to take them later but my heart was having enough trouble and the prickling sensation was bothering me. I inch my fingers into the bottle silently and take the pill into my mouth with a drag of water whilst watch vigilantly around me to make sure they don't notice.

I can't help but keep staring at the bottle now nestled deep inside my bag's pocket… I would have to tell them eventually and I wasn't sure how they would react. Aro knew, but I wonder why he never said anything about it? The future was going to be a bitter pill to swallow when they found out. I hated worrying people as it was so this was going to be so much worse. God have mercy on me.

I unknowingly stared at Felix's back to the point where it must have unnerved him enough to look back. My eyes must have said what I could not.

 _'Please, don't say anything to them. Please, Felix!'_

 _ **AN: This was a more get to know the main character chapter...but it is going to get more interesting, I promise. Let me know how you liked the chapter! The romance is progressing at a slow rate but now it is going to start heating up; I started off with some simple things. Did you like Avalon's story? What do you think is wrong with our sweet doctor? I had given some very subtle hints throughout the story about her condition, but it is going to start up. Guess if you must! I love reading your comments, so go wild! I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be up very soon. More comments=more chapters! Ta-Ta!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews! This chapter is a little longer than the rest but it contains some snippets of sexiness.**_

 _ **AN: WARNING! SOME PG-17 CONTENT BUT NOTHING TOO SEXUAL OR NSFW AS OF YET! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WILL NOT PUT A START AND STOP OF WHERE THE SCENE IS!**_

My hands fidget with the ends of my scarf till the captain nearly gives me a heart attack announcing we have arrived at the airport in Seattle. The wild thumping in my chest alerts every vampire in the cabin but I shook my head at them.

Thankfully the trip to the hotel was quick and relatively quiet… of course we couldn't just stay at a simple hotel. No, it just had to be a goddamn five star hotel that I couldn't help but shake my head at with the over grandeur of the very building, the Four Seasons Hotel Seattle. _'Ugh…'_

I looked out of the window of the high building, the rain splattered all along the glass and the lightening of the sky turned from a dark navy to a murky grey as thick clouds blanketed the sky.

 _'Well, so much for hoping for a nice sunny day.'_

I glanced back at the Marcus as he comfortably on his beg with his hands folded over his chest, his eyes were closed like he was asleep but I knew that vampires didn't sleep…which absolutely sounded like a nightmare, ironic really.

I could hear Caius in the small living room of the hotel room talking on his phone to Aro about their arrival. Felix and Demetri were amongst themselves in the living room boredly looking out the large windows at the city below.

"Well, I think whilst the day is overcast I need to get to my apartment. It should be about twenty maybe thirty minutes from here." I stated loud enough for everyone to hear me but not disturbed Caius' call.

"You two need to stay here, I don't want other covens knowing you are here without all your guard." I point to Marcus and Caius with a concerned smile on my face. "Keep safe. Felix. Demetri. One of you should probably come with me." I say as I pull my scarf back over my neck and pull my satchel's strap over my chest. My boots pointed inward as I watched with an awkwardness as everyone stared at me silently for a few seconds. I could tell Caius wanted to say something but I knew having the kings follow me would end in disaster especially is we are close to some of the vampire covens. My bond with the kings was strong enough to survive me being a good few miles out without them.

Felix and Demetri stood and nodded. _'Or both.'_

"Avalon, do you think that is wise?" I smile at Marcus' worry and I sit beside him, gently letting my knuckles caress the side of his cheek. His eyes closed and a small purr escaped his throat.

"I'll be fine. I will have Felix and Demetri with me to help with the heavy lifting." Caius twitches and looks very irritated, he was having an internal conflict.

"Caius, it will only be for a few hours. I need to get some things taken care of and I can't do that when I have to worry about two of my…mates being in a constant open area where anyone could strike. Also, have you guys seen yourselves? You would call way too much attention to us." I state with a smug smile and point to each of the kings. A small part of me squirmed in discomfort at the thought of all the women around eyeing them like candy, it was bad enough in the lobby with the two female hostesses staring at them like lovesick teenagers.

Marcus nodded and laid his hand on my thigh. "You are right, mia amore. As usual. But do hurry back." I nodded.

"I leaned forward and placed my slightly chapped lips on the corner of Marcus' lips and received a love sick smile in return." I stood and walked towards the glaring, white haired king. He broods too much.

I stand on the tips of my booted toes and placed my lips on his chilled cheek as well and received a defeated slump of shoulders and a heaving sigh. A small snarl was aimed behind me.

"You two best protect her with your very last being or else I will personally see to the end of yours if a single hair on her head is harmed." I shake my head at his threat and pat his cheek in exasperation.

The journey to and from the car rental place was a little awkward with Felix and Demetri glaring at everyone who came five feet within me. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Felix look unimpressed at the shiny, rented black Cadillac Escalade; this was a big ass minivan and he still was a little too big for his seat. I shook my head as I got into the driver's seat. Demetri was kind enough to sit behind me and Felix had to push the seat as far back as it would go while I pushed mine forward.

I received a glower from him the whole ride whilst I just smiled happily; paybacks a bitch.

We pull up to my apartment building quietly as it was barely five in the morning. I turned the car off and sighed as the blasting heater shut down with it. I pulled my glasses on and smiled widely as I spotted my Mustang over a few rows with a tarp over it.

We walked quietly inside the apartment building to the elevators. I sighed in nostalgia. I twisted my keys in the lock and turned on the lights with the boys' right behind me.

"Welcome, mi casa es tu casa." I sigh as I walk into my kitchen and see my poor plant once again was withered and dead. I groan and placed my hands over the petals, life once again bloomed into the petals and rose with a golden pride.

"So, I um… most of the furniture and appliances in this place actually came with the apartment so there isn't too much to pack up that actually belongs to me." I stated as I walked back out into the living room where Demetri was skimming along the standard bookshelf filled with my books, and Felix was looking curiously at the framed photos of my family and few friends.

"Are these two your parents?" Felix muses as he straightens up. I nod with a small smile.

"Mm-Hmm. That was taken about a year after my mother and father got married." I smile wider at their happy expressions in the old photo. Mom had long, straight fiery colored hair with soft emerald eyes and dad had the curling brown locks with a heart stopping smile and kind blue and green eyes.

I walk to my closet and see the deflated, empty boxes stacked against the wall and the few that remained up top on the closet shelf. I started pulling things out with Demetri's help and Felix assembled the boxes back up.

"The books are all mine, most of them are old classics but some others are rare, so please be careful." I huff out as I place the dusty filled boxes on the floor labeled 'Dad's stuff.' Demetri began to carefully unpack my bookcase full of literature and I go into my room to fold all my clothes into two large boxes.

"Lady Avalon?" I heard Demetri call out.

"Yeah?" I walk out carrying one of the boxes and freeze when I spot the two objects in Demetri's hands. My heart began to beat like crazy in a wild panic and I dropped the box at my feet.

"Demetri, please be careful with those! Please…" I reach for the ivory and stone urn, and the other urn made of intricate porcelain in his hands.

"What are these?" He tilts his head to the side and tuffs of silky brown hair swayed with his movements, his red eyes squinted in curiosity.

"Those are my parents' remains." Instantly, Demetri stood stiff and placed them in my arms.

"I apologize." I smile softly and shake my head.

"It's fine. There shouldn't be much left. My clothes and the bathroom is done. Just the books and the personal effects left and we're done. I'll be back in a few." I grab the keys to my actual car and head to the door only to be startled by Felix suddenly appearing behind me.

"We cannot let you leave our sight, lady Avalon. You know this." I sigh in irritation.

"I need to do some stuff, personally." He didn't budge and I uncomfortably fidgeted.

"I will finish up here and pack the boxes in the car, my lady. Felix must accompany you, those were our orders." Demetri stated as he walked in my bedroom to retrieve my other boxes. I sigh and leave the keys to the rented car on the living room's coffee table for Demetri.

"We'll be back soon, Demetri!"

Felix follows me like a damn dog to the apartment's office and man did Felix do his job at intimidating the poor land lady as I told her I was ending my lease and moving. I swear he took ten years off her life by his stare alone, I apologized profusely to her and received a nervous chuckle and a good luck/it was nice knowing you speech.

We sat in silence as I drove us to CVS. He was staring at me with a fixed look in his eyes. I felt so uncomfortable by his stare that I couldn't take it anymore. Moving the locks of hair from my flushed face, I nervously glanced periodically over at the hulking muscle mountain in my passenger's seat.

"What? Well, come on, say what's on your mind. You wouldn't be staring at me for no reason." He narrowed his eyes.

"What were those pills for? The ones you were hiding from the masters on the plane." I froze and felt my heart stop at his question. I had hoped he forgot about it. My fingers tightened around the steering wheel to the point where my knuckles were white as the skin pulled taunt over the bones.

"W-what pills?" Felix's lips rolled into a thin line and he gave me a narrow eyed stare.

I sigh deeply and pull the car over into the CVS's parking lot and let the rain splash at the windows a little longer. The heater warmed me up a little but my chest felt like it would beat out of my chest and kill me at any second.

"So, you really did see them…" I pause and sit back in my seat with a certain sadness seeping into my eyes.

"You do not have to tell me, Avalon. But I do worry about your health for the sake of the masters." I grunt and reach for my satchel and pull out the nearly empty bottle.

"Please, you _cannot_ tell Marcus and Caius, no doubt Aro already knows. I mean it, Felix. You can't tell anyone about this until I have to. I cannot and will not order you to do anything you are not comfortable with, but I am giving you _my trust_ that you will keep _your word_ to keep this between us till the time is ready." I feel my stare harden as I turn to face the vampire with the large physique but sweet heart.

"I will not do anything you do not tell me to do nor will I break your trust in me, my lady."

A small bob of my throat almost made me choke and I twisted in my seat, clutching the pill bottle like a life line and feeling the plastic bend under pressure. In the distance, one could hear thunder rumbling loudly in the skies and quick flashes of lightening streaked the sky.

"These pills make me…better." Dark brows pinch together in confusion at my statement. Probably not the best way to say it.

"You heard the story of my mother right?" A nod was given. I swallow and sigh, "My mother had liver cancer because she had a genetic condition that was passed onto her by her father, and it's what caused her cancer in the first place. She had a hereditary illness…with her blood. It was a rare blood iron disorder that can slowly affected other organ, and it badly damaged my mother's liver cells to the point where it became carcinogenic. It's the reason why I was an only child." Felix's eyes began to darken in confusion.

"These pills hold me over every four months till I go get a phlebotomy to help my condition." Eyes begin to widen in understanding.

"Your condition? Are you ill?" His words were almost a whisper. I could feel my breath stutter in my throat.

"It's really difficult to explain...I'm not _ill_ , per say. I-I… the same genetic trait my mother had was passed down to me." A dark eyebrow rose in surprise; I sighed again.

"I have hereditary hemochromatosis."

Felix's back and shoulders stiffened straight up that his head nearly hit the roof of my car. The cold blanching expression that overcame his face surprised me, I never knew a vampire could become paler than he did.

I quickly continued before he said something we would both regret, "I mean, so long as I take my pills and do my routine phlebotomy three times a year, I can live a normal life and the hospitals get a pint of fresh O negative blood for patients that really need it." I smile with lack luster as he stares at me with what can be described as retained horror.

"Promise, you won't tell them. Promise me, Felix!" I glare at him with renewed vigor. With stiff shoulders and an empty face, he nodded. I nodded back at him and got out of the car to get my renewed prescription. It was going to be a nightmare later on.

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was quiet. Felix hadn't uttered another word towards me and the guilt building in my chest was like iron weights on my heart.

"I hadn't told the complete truth as to why I never dated besides finding no one of interest," I stated to Felix with a small frown on my lips. I could see out my peripheral vision that he turned his head an inch or so as if saying he was listening.

"I just couldn't do it. The guilt that plagued me that actually finding someone, then telling them I wouldn't have children with them or I had a 75% chance of dying early on before I made it to fifty and leaving them to grieve was absolutely tortuous. The thought of passing this gene onto a future offspring and having to live with the issues I have to go through…I would never be that cruel." My back was stiff as a pole and my shoulder muscles began to ache.

"Does it hurt you, my lady?" I smile a little sadly.

"No, not always. Most of the time, I just have a fast heartrate because the iron buildup can thicken my blood. If I forget my medication, I get pains in my liver and kidneys because the iron has a tendency to alter their functions. Luckily, I have only ever forgotten my medication three times in my life."

Felix turned towards me with a stoic expression. "The masters can turn you if you wished it right now. You would never have to worry about you illness again." A smile makes its way to my lips.

"As sweet as that suggestion is, Felix, I would like to remain human just a little bit longer. I still enjoy sleep, tea, white chocolate, and my heartbeat."

It became silent for a few seconds till Felix opened his mouth again, "From what you mentioned, I believe you would be a wonderful mother." My hands nearly swerved the steering wheel of the car. I quickly pulled over to the side of the road and could feel my shoulders shake a little. I sniffed as tears pooled hotly in my eyes.

"I deeply apologize, lady Avalon. I did not mean to make you cry." I shake my head at him and could see the panic flooding his crimson eyes.

"It's not that, Felix. It's just I thought the same thing when I was younger too…this disorder makes carrying a child to term nearly impossible as my body could attack the fetus because it is drawing more iron into my blood along with a whole slew of other hormones that could in fact make the cells not only attack the baby but my own body as well. I have heard this speech so many times from many medical doctors since I was thirteen." My eyes droop and I start the car again.

"I'm sorry." I nod and shrug. "Not everyone is cut out for this, but the life dished to us is what we must live with. What we want and what we deserve are two different things."

And with that, the ride remained relatively silent till we reached my old apartment complex. I smiled widely at Demetri as he was putting the last of the boxes into the back of the Cadillac. I went up to the apartment one last time, by myself I might add, and looked around. Besides that basic furniture and appliances that belonged to the apartment there was nothing personal left; no clothes, no photos, no books, and no bathroom supplies.

Something caught my eye as I turned one last time away from the apartment…a small potted plant sat on the kitchen counter. Its golden petals and bright emerald leafs stuck out in a picturesque way; it was the first thing I bought when I first moved to this place. I smile softly at it. I pick it up and close the door behind me, and drop off the keys to the sweet land lady one last time.

I smiled widely when I came out to the parking lot to see Demetri closing the back of the car's trunk and Felix sitting in the Cadillac's driver's seat. I nod to them.

"Lady Avalon, Felix is going to drive to the hotel and I will accompany you. Master Marcus and Master Caius called stating that you needed to eat something." I smile bashfully at them. Shaking my head, I sigh out, "These men are too sweet sometimes."

A dull buzzing sound reached my ears from my satchel. My phone. I reach into the bag and pull out the white plastic and glass rectangle. My brows raise in surprise and my stomach drops when the name flashes on the screen: **Leon Bennett**.

 _'Shit.'_

"Alright, give me a second you guys."

My finger hesitantly presses the answer button and I hold it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Have you lost your goddamn mind!?" I quickly pull the phone from my ringing ear and shake my head as the loud voice blares from the speaker of my phone.

" Imagine how my day was going into work and being told by the police chief that one of the best forensics workers Seattle has ever had is resigning to work somewhere in Italy and that their head coroner is abruptly going into retirement to run around the world with some old buddy of his!?" I smile a little nervously as both Felix and Demetri are both staring at me with raised brows, no doubt hearing Leon's voice through the phone.

"Leon, I can explain. Please, you have to give me some time. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, I promise. It's just that I got offered something I _couldn't_ turn down." A heaving sigh crackled through the phone's receiver.

"What the hell happened on your trip to Italy, Avalon?" I swallow nervously and gaze up at my two guards only to see them subtly but intently listening to us.

"I was just offered a once in a life time chance kind of…job… that I would be foolish for to deny. You are always saying I need to get out there, now's my chance." I could hear him scoff for a second then Leon's voice went somber.

"Avalon, what if they don't have you medicine in Italy? You need those pills to help keep you afloat, there experimental only in America and England."

 _'Shiiiitttt.'_

I glance up to see Demetri looking wide eyed at me and Felix shook his head in the car. Looks like I would be having another conversation, but with Demetri, before we left to the hotel.

"I'll find a way. Listen, I only have until tomorrow. So I will drop by and explain as much as I can, okay? I know this is last minute but things are changing for me, Leon. I thought you would be happy." The end of the line was quiet for a few moments.

"Are you happy, little Bones?" I swallow nervously as I could feel the tugs on my heart, they were warm and filled me with wonder. Marcus, Caius, and Aro's faces came into my mind and then the faces of every coven members from Afton down to Jane. I smile up at Demetri and Felix with soft eyes.

"I am."

"Then come say goodbye to me tomorrow. Nine o'clock sharp, missy. You better have brought me a bottle of wine, you promised!" I laugh out loud and could feel a rush of blood flooding my cheeks at the cold and the sudden rush of joy.

* * *

I smiled and curled deeper into Marcus' arms. The heated blankets over me comforted me greatly as his body stayed curled besides me. I could feel his chilled fingers gently tracing along my flushed cheeks to along my temple. I felt so at peace at the moment. My stomach was silently but happily gurgling away full of breakfast and warm tea. A fresh shower had made my grief of the day wash away, and lastly a full night of sleep made me feel so much better.

I couldn't help but fall into the overwhelming temptation of wanting to be in one of the kings' arms. Marcus was here with me while I heard that Caius went out to eat. His eyes were black last night, so I couldn't blame him.

My eyes tracked up the black silk dress shirt that was pulled slightly taunted over the broad chest and shoulders of sweet and gentle Marcus. My fingers continued to play with the dark strands and I sighed as his large hands pressed against my spine to pull me close to his body. A smile pulled at my lips and I couldn't help but bite the bottom corner of my lip as my eyes traced up his neck to his lips. My heart began to beat harder and blood heated my skin. The fluttering in my chest grew when I looked up and saw him staring intently at me, his eyes were the color of merlot. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to press my lips against his.

A shiver racked down my spine and goose pimples erupted over my arms in response to his cold lips against my warmer ones. If could practically feel my eyes roll into my head when Marcus eagerly pulled me into his body. My fingers tangled into his hair and my nails gently scraped along the back of his neck, feeling cool marble-esque skin pull taunt as his neck muscles strained.

The best way to describe the feeling was like a sudden shot of endorphins to the brain.

A large hand laid respectfully on my thigh and I couldn't help but quickly drape it over his narrow hips. I groaned in pleasure when Marcus turned swiftly to where I straddled his waist and he laid on his back with his hands glued to my hips.

A shuttered breath escaped my lips as we parted for me to take a breath of air, then a low moan came out when I sat back on his pelvis to feel something very hard press into my ass. I leaned further back to test a theory and felt a moan catch in my throat as I rubbed a line down his pelvis from my ass to the top of my mound; the pressure against the bundle of nerves between my thighs caused a sudden rush of arousal to slightly soak my panties. A breathy moan flew from my lips and I tightened my thighs around Marcus' waist; adding more delicious pressure.

I gripped onto the front of Marcus' shirt, using his chest as leverage to do it again. _'God almighty, I need to get laid.'_

A growl, yes… a growl, came rumbling out of Marcus' chest. It sounded ferine and course. My eyes widened when I sat up and looked into his eyes.

Well, this was something new. The tame and kind looking Marcus looked positively feral, his eyes black as coal and lips peeled back to showcase his perfectly white teeth which could easily rip my neck out. His long, dark locks were splayed across his pillow like wild halo.

"Mia amore, we must stop as much as that sentence pains me. I fear I will not stop if we continue and I would rather die a thousand deaths than harm you." My heart skipped a beat at his disgruntled words. I watched his throat bob as he swallowed the pooling venom in his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… I've never done that before." I begin to panic and raise my leg to get off him, but Marcus quickly and gently grips the flesh to lay over him.

"Never apologize for touching us, sweet piccola. We know you want time to gather your thoughts and feelings, but never apologize for acting on them. We want you to take it as it comes, with time." I smile a watery grin at him. The thought of rejection had hit my chest for a second till his reassuring words tightened their grip over my heart. I take a few deep breaths to calm my rapid heartbeat and toss back my tousled waves into a messy high bun to help cool my overheated skin off.

One of his large hands slowly trailed from my hips to the curve of my belly to gently skim the side of my breasts till it reached my neck. The long fingers gently wrapped around the side of my neck and his thumb brushed against my swollen bottom lip.

"Tu sei tutto per me, la mia dolce," the husky growl in Marcus' voice made me blush again and I couldn't help but smile bashfully at him.

"We should get ready. Our flight leaves at three and we need to meet Leon in an hour," I whisper to him with a knowing smile. I bite the side of my lip again and hear him hiss quietly under his breath as he stares at the swollen flesh.

I get up and quickly go to the restroom just as Caius walks into the room only to halt immediately as he smells something mouthwatering trailing from the bed to the bathroom.

Caius' scarlet gaze darkened around the edges of his irises. He smoothly lets a pointed smirks overcome his once irritated expression and looks to Marcus' nearly ravaged appearance. "This is a new look, dear brother. I'm glad to see you had fun, Marcus. It is wonderful to see our amore is coming around."

The smirk was mischievous and Marcus gave him an unimpressed grimace in return.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught both vampires' attention as I walked out with a small smile and carelessly threw my scarf around my neck. I looked with a happy surprise on my face when I noticed Caius was back.

I smile a little wider and decide to mess with him. "Welcome back, Caius." I stand in front of him and see the devilish glint in his eyes as he leans forward. I gently place my lips on the _very_ corner of his lips and smirk.

"Oh, mia cuore, how cruel you are to me." Caius grumbled as I leaned away and placed my hands on his broad chest as well. Marcus chuckled deeply behind us then walked into the bathroom next. I straightened up his shirt and collar then gazed up his chest to his eyes. My fun was replaced with a happy tingle that ran down my spine as Caius pulled me flush against him.

"We need to leave soon." A huff of air caressed my face when Caius sighed out in irritability.

 _'Never be afraid to act how you feel towards us...'_ Marcus' gentle words echoed in my head.

While Caius held a look of frustration, I took pity on him and yanked roughly on his jacket's lapels. A look of surprise flashed in his eyes before a purr of content vibrated throughout his body when my lips sealed with his. An overwhelming happiness flooded my system and a liquid fire rushed through my bloodstream; the tugs on my heart seemed to always make me feel better.

Cold hands snaked up my spine and gripped the back of my neck hard enough to hold me in place but not hurt. I twisted the silky snow colored strands in my fingers and caressed the underside of his defined jaw. These men were too perfect.

I panted heavily when we pulled back, air rushing into my lungs and my blood ran hot. I would slap that smug smirk off of Caius' face if my heart didn't feel like I ran a marathon and the room would stop spinning.

"Promise me you won't eat my friend?" I breathlessly ask Caius and receive a reluctant grunt. I smile in appreciation.

I step away from him and lick my poor swollen lips. I frown a little and look around in confusion, "Where are Demetri and Felix? I haven't seen them all morning long."

Marcus coughed lightly and gently escorted us out of the room to the lobby. "They have gone to put your things in the plane, speaking of which, I was very surprised at how little you have." I laugh a little nervously.

"I didn't have a lot of things to begin with, it was more of a choice than option. I only brought what was most personal and valuable to me, some pictures, clothes, books…" A smile grew on Marcus' face.

"Do you enjoy reading?" I smile brightly and feel my spirit lift at his question.

"Absolutely. I used to do it all the time as a child and teen but as I grew up, I never had much more time besides lunch breaks and the actual days I took off." Caius wrapped his arm around my waist as we made it through the lobby. I almost glared at some of the beautiful, model like woman that were walking through or standing in the lobby area; they just stared awe struck at Caius and Marcus.

My fingers tightened around Marcus' sleeve and the ends of Caius' jacket. My upper lip rose a little and I narrowed my mauve colored eyes at a particular goddess like blonde woman smirking at them.

 _'They're mine, lady.'_ Whoa… where the hell did that come from?

"That's wonderful news then. You would love our library then, even add your own literature to the growing bookcases." I thought my heart was going to stop.

"You guys have a library? Why did I never hear about this?" I ask with star-struck eyes. Caius grinned to himself and placed the room keys on the counter with a lack luster expression to the middle aged concierge.

"We never knew you enjoyed reading as much as you do. We should have thought as much from your education."

"Aro is the one who truly owns the library; most of the books that were collected over the years were by him. He must be overjoyed to see another avid lover of literature." Marcus whispered in my ear with a hidden smile. I smile widely as we walk out to see the Cadillac parked up front, no boxes or suitcases in the back anymore. I look around in panic.

"Where's my car?" Caius tutted me.

"We are having it shipped to Volterra. Aro told us how much you love your car and I must say it is indeed an interesting but elegant vehicle." I smile smugly at Caius' appreciation for my taste. I felt touched they weren't going to make me sell my car.

"Thank you." Marcus chuckled and sat in the passenger's seat.

I laughed when I sat in the driver's seat and Caius had no choice but to sit behind me like a child. Other than the seating arrangement, the drive to Leon's was quiet. The closer and closer we got, I could feel my blood pressure raising and heart going a mile a minute.

The beautiful deep sky blue and snow white lined Victorian house came into view down the street of a relatively spaced out street of older Victorian houses.

"I beg you two, don't growl or threaten him. I would like one of the last memories of him being happy not scared." I whisper at Caius' direction and received a muffled scoff in response. I knew Marcus would never do anything like that to Leon…well that I know of. I park the car in front of the house, seeing the Police cruiser and the deep candy apple red Camaro in the driveway.

Good, both of them were home.

I sigh and get out. Marcus gives me the wooden rectangular box with the red wax seal stamp with a black M in the middle of it and a single word printed above the seal, MASSETO. Man was this wine expensive as hell but I had bought it for Leon and Mathias when I first arrived in Italy with every intention to knock their socks off.

I smiled widely as Mathias open the door before I could knock. His wide blue eyes locked onto me, his blonde hair pulled into a stylish man-bun.

"Avey~" I internal groan at the nickname. I feel the air pushed out of my lungs at the eccentric blonde.

"Love, you're killing her." Leon murmurs as he gently pats Mathias' shoulders. I smile now a little more awkwardly. "Hey, Leon." I could feel my throat constrict a little.

"Heya, Bones."

I cleared my throat a little and inhaled deeply. "Leon, these are my new…colleagues. This is Caius and Marcus. Marcus, Caius, these are my friends. This is Leon and his _husband_ , Mathias." I could feel the twitch of my lips pull upward as a look of shock overcame Caius' once jealous chiseled features.

I handed the box to Mathias who squealed happily at the fancy box of wine. "Come on ya'll. Mattie, can you show our guests to the living room? I need to talk with bones in private." I nod to Caius as he opens his mouth to stop me. Marcus urges Caius with him to follow the happy blonde man to the living room, chattering about who wants a glass of the wine.

I follow Leon to his study room, aka the investigation room that he so call dubs it. I sit in front of him as he leans against his desk. His deep chocolate eyes nearly drill holes in my head.

"They're hot, you know?" I nearly choke on my own saliva and glare up at Leon's smug smile.

"Seriously, Leon? This isn't why I came here-" I was suddenly engulfed my warm arms and a heavy head laying on my shoulder. The wispy black tuffs of hair tickle my neck and the warm breath on my skin felt strange after being surrounded by literally cold men.

"I don't want you to leave but I know you would hate me and yourself if you didn't." He stated with a muffled groan. I sigh and wrap my arms around him tighter.

"I would never hate you, you damn man whore." A watery chuckle reverberated into my neck.

"I know, but who am I going to call when I upset Mathias for putting the colors in the washing machines with the whites? Who am I going to with to watch horrible rom-cons with when Mattie is doing his interior decoration bullshit all over the world? What other socially inept and disgustingly brilliant person am I going to go to when there is a sale at the mall and they tell me I don't need those pants that ride up my ass? Huh?" I laugh at his examples and shake my head.

"Leon, I am not sure if you're trying to convince me to stay or giving me great reasons to leave." A sad smile pulls at his face and lets me go.

"I want you to be happy, Bones. If being across the world and doing or being with something/someone you love makes you happy, I want you to chase it." A flush blooms over my cheeks and the happy tugs in my chest reminds me of such certain _someones_.

"It really does. I get to start anew and do something I love." He nods and leans over to the side of the door to see Caius and Marcus sitting uncomfortably together on the couch listening to the rambling speech of sweet, innocent Mathias.

"So… you're going to be working with those Italian hotties, huh?" I bite my lip in a grin as I could see both vampires sit up straight at no doubt hearing Leon's words from the other room over with their enhanced hearing.

"Yes." He grins devilishly and grabs a pencil. I groan when I realize he is going to do something stupid.

"Good. Now, you may have a chance with one of them if you follow my advice very carefully." A secretive grin grown in my head. I groan a little.

 _'Have a chance with **one** of them… haha that's funny.'_

"Just follow my lead and say 'Opps!'" I watched him drop the pencil in his hands and lean down slowly at the waist, slightly wiggling his hips. The grin on his face went wider. I rolled my eyes and put my hand over my forehead to cover my innocent eyes from his wiggling ass.

"All you have to do is smile sweetly, bat your lashes at one of them, then bend down and-"

"I swear to God, Leon. If you are telling me to act out the Bend and Snap, I will-"

"-accidentally suck a dick." My eyes widened, body froze, and my heart nearly went into cardiac arrest. I could actually hear one of the kings choke and begin to cough in shock.

"How the hell do you accidentally suck dick!?" I stand with a glowing red complexion; I covered my face with my hands at the sheer embarrassment of having the whole house hear us. Then freeze when I realize who was in the other room with superhuman hearing.

 _'Smite me, please! It had to be this conversation of all the ones they could have heard.'_

I give Leon's mirthful form a blank expression and turn towards the exit. "And this is where I leave you, goodbye," I stated drily and began for the door.

"Wait! Wait! Bones, I was joking!" I rolled my eyes at the laughing, raven haired detective as he quickly pulled me into a heart warming hug.

 ** _AN: *SWEATS NERVOUSLY* So... how did I do? What do you guys think so far? I added some PG sexiness, mainly humping, but still! There is change! BTW that last conversation about the bend and snap was an actual move I read from another fanfiction I can't remember for the life of me. I just couldn't not add it...it was too beautiful. Next chapter is going to have some serious tension and sexiness, we meet the wives of hell. Let me know what you guys think of Avalon's condition and possible future. What do you guys think will happen in the future chapters? I actually would really love some ideas to write out as I am kind of running on dry on ideas besides meeting the wives, illness, and something secret that I can't discuss yet._** ** _I love reading your comments, so go wild! More comments=more chapters!_** ** _Review to me! Ta-Ta!_**

 _ **AN: There was a review that kind of stuck out to me that me smile a little from another author,** KumorikoKumoriko **. I hope you kind of got your explanation about Avalon having children part but don't be discouraged. She doesn't have a chance in hell of birthing a normal human baby... I never said anything about a Dhampir offspring though; they are considerably stronger and durable than human beings. ;D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me.**_ _ **Please keep up with the amazing reviews**_ _ **, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews! This chapter is a little longer than but it contains some snippets of sexiness.**_

 _ **AN: SORRY YA'LL! I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE BUT FINALS ARE KILLING ME; COLLEGE COMES FIRST! BUT I'M REALLY TRYING!**_

 _ **AN: WARNING! SOME PG-17 CONTENT ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WILL NOT PUT A START AND STOP OF WHERE THE SCENE IS!**_

 _THUMP!_

 _CRASH!_

 _Sleepy lilac colored orbs slowly opened up to a dimly lit room, the sun barely peaking over the horizon and filtering small wisps of golden light through the drawn cream colored curtains. A small figure groggily rose from the crimson and gold Moroccan bedspread on the child sized bed._

 _A groan left the child as she looked around her empty room and noticed she was alone and in her bedroom, not where she remembered falling asleep next to her father in his room. She sniffled sadly and gently grabbed the plush, well-loved, pale yellow elephant next to her. She wiggled out onto the cold wooden floor and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes._

 _The noises became fainter like a shuffling of something but still present to the child._

 _The little girl with a brown mess of bedhead and a tiny frown opened her room's door silently, fearing to wake her father in the next room._

 _Small steps were cautiously made as the brunette walked along the brightly colored Persian rug of the hallway, careful not to run into the hall's glass case of her father's artifacts, from African stone pieces and ceremonial tribal instruments to Greek and Roman pottery and ancient Chinese_ _porcelain._

 _She glanced to her father's closed door and wiggled the intricate knob._

 _Click!_

 _It opened but no one was in the room nor had her father been asleep in his bed by the lack of disturbance. The small frown pulled deeper at the little girl's lips in confusion._

 _"_ _Papa?" The nine year old called out. No answer._

 _The noises stopped abruptly after her words._

 _She turned back into the hallway, looking over the stairway's banister to see no one was up and about at the early hours. She carefully grabbed onto the wooden spiraling railing and cautiously stepped down the long stairway, tightening her grip on the stuffed yellow animal in fear._

 _"_ _Anubis? Come here boy!" The child called out softly to her large Shiloh Shepherd. She expected to hear the large and quick scrapping trots of her dog but none came. Swallowing down her growing anxiety, she made her way through the large house to the large dark mahogany double doors in the back of the house._

 _Her father's study._

 _She spent countless hours reading the texts her father would bring home with him and learn of his newest artifact that he would then place it one of the overburdened shelves that surrounded the study, already filled with other collected worldly artifacts from around the world._

 _She only ever entered when he was present._

 _Just when she was about to knock, a small whimper could be heard from down the hall. She turned her head towards the east side of the house where the noise came from, surprise on her face._

 _"_ _Anubis? Anubis!" Her little feet quickly ran down the halls and through the living room only to slide on the wooden floor a little in her movements. The little girl slowly looked down to her soaked feet and splattered wet floor. She bet down and touched the dark liquid, rubbing it in her fingers and froze in horror._

 _She held her fingers up to the light, she recognized the color. Red._

 _It was blood._

 _Lilac eyes swiveled down the hall and cried out in shock. A large furry lump laid on top of a pool of blood._

 _"_ _Anubis!" She ran towards the brown and black dog, hearing him whimper caused large tears to rise in her eyes. Her heart began to beat heavily in her chest and she gently laid her small hands on his bloody side. Anubis whimpered in pain one last time and his head fell into her lap. His chest stopped moving completely and the look in his large brown eyes begged her to stay with him in his last moments for her safety._

 _"_ _D-don't worry, Anubis… I-I'll g-get papa!" She gently patted his matted fur and quickly ran to the living room to grab a throw blanket and quickly return to tighten it around the bloody wound on the dog's side._

 _The bloodstained child then ran to her father's study and barged in. It was silent and cold. The fireplace had long been snuffed out and one of the tall stained glass windows was shattered- letting in the cold wintery air. She looked around the floor to see broken glass and destroyed remnants of old world pottery scattered along the wooden floor. She was getting more and more terrified as she looked around; her father loved these artifacts…he worked so hard collecting and studying them his whole life, and here they lay useless and broken on the floor. She had to tread carefully._

 _"_ _P-papa?! Papa, Anubis…he's hurt. Papa!" She cried out with large tears stinging her eyes and running down her flushed cheeks. Small bloody hands dropped the bloodstained, stuffed animal in shock. Purple orbs widened and the child's body shivered. A mess of brown locks peaked to the side of the long back of the worn leather chair: someone was sitting in it._

 _"_ _Papa?" She walked slowly towards the turned worn chair, it faced away from the doors and towards the cold fireplace._

 _With shaky fingers, she grabbed onto the armrest of the leather chair and pulled herself to the front of the man sitting in the chair. The large figure sat quietly and still as a stone, a mess of brown locks and the closed eyelids of her father's heterochromatic eyes faced her. He was pale…very pale. Almost as pale as the snow outside. With a whimper of her own, the child gently grabbed onto the lapel of her father's rumpled, scholarly clothes and tugged._

 _"_ _Papa, please. Anubis, he needs help. Papa?" Her voice cracked and she stopped short when she felt his skin. It was ice cold; no longer holding the heat that matched hers._

 _"_ _Papa…papa!" She shook him but his eyes never opened. Crawling onto the icy lap of the man, she laid her head on his still chest and pressed her ear to the plane of muscle. She waited and waited, but no comforting rhythm came from his chest like it used to when he held her._

 _He had no heartbeat._

 _His neck was darkened and she could see some staining on his upper arm, she moved her fingers up his chilled arm to see an old, dried blood stained mark, like a bite mark. Anubis would never bite her or her father, ever. She shook her head and gently laid her small hand on his stubble covered jaw._

 _Her lips wobbled and hot tears began to pour faster down her cheeks. A chocked sobbed racked the child's small body._

 _"_ _P-papa, not you too. You promised. D-don't leave me…" Little fingers clenched tightly at the sweater vest of the still man. His face was peaceful. She balled up in his lap and hugged him closer, expecting him to wrap his arms around her like he always did, but he didn't._

 _"_ _Don't leave me too, I don't want to be alone… wake up."_

 _She cried and cried._

 _"_ _Papa, please. Wake up…"_

 _"_ _Wake up…"_

 _"_ _Wake up…"_

My eyes snapped open in fright as a cold touch grazed my hand. Darkened and watery orbs swiveled around in confusion.

"It's time to wake up, mia amore," stated a melodic baritone voice rumbled in my ear, and a soft rush of chilled air blanketed my lips and neck.

My vision blurred and spun, trying hard to focus on the dark, moving figures in front of me. I sigh, only to nod numbly realizing the jet had landed. A heavy heartbeat thumped loudly in my ears and sweat clung to my forehead and the back of my neck.

I swallowed dryly. I groggily push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and sit up.

A large and pale hand is laid open in front of my face, waiting for me to take. My eyes follow up the long arm to the broad shoulders and see the gentle red eyes and long brown hair of gentle Marcus. I take it and stand up only to feel him pull me close to his cold figure.

"Are you alright, tesoro? You seem most uncomfortable." I crane my neck to look up at him. I smile softly in return for his concern for a second before it fell. My fingertips gently touch along his chiseled cheek and jaw line.

"I have a copious amount of inner turmoil to sort. I hope you understand why I don't feel adequate enough to talk about it right now." I murmur with a flat voice and an exhausted expression overtaking my figure as my shoulder slump. Marcus hummed to himself in agreement and caressed the side of my cheek, sliding it to my neck in a small cradle. His cool lips pressed against my temple.

"Let us journey back home."

Another cool hand pressed against my side and I looked over to see Caius staring at me curiously, but he did not seem to voice it when he noticed the dark circles under my eyes.

"We will be home soon so you may get some peaceful night's sleep, okay amore?" I nod and follow them down the plane's stairs; happy to see a car waiting for us.

The drive was quiet, no one spoke a word for nearly the whole drive.

I never thought I would feel as glad as I did when I spotted the ancient clock tower of Volterra's castle looming overhead in the short distance. I could see people walking around and living their lives without a care in the world.

I silently yawn, tiredly staring ahead when we finally head into the castle's doors and see the elevator.

It was quiet, the only sound was my breathing echoing off the metal walls of the elevator in soft puffs. A small ding rang out and the silver doors opened to reveal the last, patiently waiting king of the castle, Aro.

His face lit up as he saw me held on each side of his brothers. The guard members obediently walked out of the elevator and with some sort of mental command, they all left us alone to do something else important.

"Ah~ Mi amore! You and my dear brothers have finally returned to me. It has been dreadfully quiet without your constant complaining and moping brother Caius. And my sweet Avalon, oh, how my dead heart has greyed without you present." Aro swept towards me when we exited the elevator. Caius gave Aro an irritated glare at Aro's light hearted comment and Marcus shook his head at them both.

I smile lightly when Marcus and Caius lay a gentle kiss to each hand of mine and exit the hallway to their own destination to let Aro spend time with me after many days alone.

Marcus turns for a second and warns Aro before he walks away, giving a wine colored pointed look at the mischievously smirking king, "Behave Aro."

"But of course dear brother, don't I always?" Caius' scoff echoed down the hallway as he disappeared behind a large turn in a slow flurry of platinum blonde, obviously hearing the conversation.

With the golden lit hallways no desolate with only Aro and I; he turned back to me with a smile and opened his arms wide for me to hug him. "Come, mi amore~"

My eyes droop a little and I walk forward into his arms. The expensive black suit's lapels pressed into my cheek and the coolness of Aro's skin seeped through the silken material into my overheated flesh. His bare hands gently raised and touched my back, raising up till one grasped the back of my neck and the other running down my arm and around my waist.

He freezes in his tracks and stiffened a little. I smile sadly and grip the back of his suit jack. The soft ebony hairs running down his shoulders tickle my nose as he moves away to tilt my head upwards to look him in the face.

"Avalon…"

"You've known that I've been sick for a long time, why have you not said anything to them?" He says nothing but his eyes darken, lips pursing ever so slightly. His grip on my waist tightens.

"Because that is not my business to tell, mi amore. You asked me to respect your privacy…your memories, I promised I would, and I will continue too until you wish for me to tell." I could feel my eyes widen and his hand snaked up my neck to cup the side of my jaw, thumb running over my overheating cheek. His eyes were a deep wine color, but he did not smile in a rue of lies…he meant it.

I lean into his hand and smile, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, amore. Your trust means everything to us but so does your health. I ask that you tell my dear brothers soon, I worry as do they." I shift at his whisper and sigh, nodding.

I raise my hands from his back to rest on his chest. My fingers run over the soft material and gently touch the silk like hair strands that lay perfectly over his shoulders.

"I have been dreaming of my father…I do not know why." Aro shifted silently and pressed his icy lips to my forehead.

"You should rest, Avalon. You may understand it more when you have slept better in the comforts of your home than that of a hotel. Come." I grip his lapels tighter to the point where my knuckles are snow white.

"I don't… I don't want to sleep, I fear the things in my dreams with which I do not understand." I whisper into his chest and receive a silent hum.

"Then I shall chase your fears away so you may sleep." Aro suddenly grips the back of my thighs and lays his other hand on my back, lifting me like a bride. I grip his arm in fright and he tsks.

"I will not drop you, mi amore." Aro walks with silent and perfectly paced strides towards my wing of the castle. The cream colored doors come into view and I can't help but sigh at some form of familiarity. When he sets me on my feet, I slowly walk to the side of my bed and pull off my shoulder bag, shoes and scarf. I take off my glasses, fold them up and rub my arms as a cold tendril of air rushes over my skin with my sweater falling off one shoulder. A warm orange glow fills the room behind me.

I turn to see that Aro has lit the fireplace, then goes and grabs the glass vase of water waiting on a silver tray not far from the vanity. I raise a brow when he fills the glass and hands it to me.

"Take your medicine, mia amore. I can hear the strain your heart is having with your…blood. I shall personally take care of them when you need a refill." My eyes fill with unshed tears, and I have to blink to keep them from falling. He was kind to me.

With a struggling move, I moved to my bag and took my medicine in front of Aro; he watched my every move with an unexplainable expression.

"You are so brave, mia dolce. To have lived with this pain for so long and not complained once, to put others over your own needs…you are an excellent queen." My face bloomed into a deep red at the compliment, I had to avert my eyes in embarrassment. A rich, deep chuckle filled the air as I laid myself on the bed, pulling and struggling with the duvet as I pull my pants off.

"So humble…"

"Hush, Aro." I grumbled with an abashed smile on my lips.

My head gently hits the pillow and a rush of air tickles my exposed skin and the weight on the other side of the bed dips. I turn my head towards the lean, dark figure as he lays next to me with a contemplative expression.

"You aren't going to stare at me while I sleep, are you? That is extremely unnerving." A smirk pulls at the side of his pale lips, and his eyes crinkle with the smile.

"No, I'm not. I am going to lay here with you till you slumber. I wish to see you off to sleep with good dreams, mia amore. I have missed you deeply since you left. I just wish to feel your skin, breathe your scent and hear your heat beat again for myself. To know that you are truly real," Aro lamented into my ear with a single icy finger running knuckle down my cheek to the exposed shoulder.

 _'_ _Holy— now that is romantic.'_

I sluggishly turn my body to face his perfect figure. My pull my arm out from under the covers and the long sleeve of the sweater falls from over my hand down to my elbow. Aro's other hand gently touches my now exposed arm, feeling the warm skin under his cold fingertips. I reached out hesitantly and lay my palm on the side of his face; feeling every groove, bend and curve of his profile.

He was the definition of human perfection, they all were.

I lean forward and press my lips to his, they were firm but still soft to the touch. A gentle chill was sent up my spine causing goose pimples to rise. His large hand gripped a little harder on my bare shoulder. My fingers slowly tangle into the ebony locks and I pull him forward.

Aro leans up and over me as the kiss gets deeper and more heated. I can feel my heart beating like a drum, fast and loud in my ears. I could feel my heart almost give out in shock when a chilled tongue entered my mouth. My grip on his hair tightened and I could hear the vibrations of a chuckle pass from his lips to mine.

The covers became too hot and I sighed with relief when Aro pulled them down. I honestly had no clue what the hell compelled me to do it but I did…

I pulled my bare legs up and wrapped my thighs tightly around Aro's thin waist. A guttered growl rose from his throat, just like what happened to Marcus.

Aro bent forward and pushed his hips into me with a quick snap and I gasped in delightful pleasure; Aro was definitely happy to see me. Puffs of air escaped my lips when we parted, his eyes were a deep merlot now, no longer the lovely shade of maroon like they once were. I bit the corner of my swollen lips and gently urged the jacket off of Aro's broad shoulders till it fell to the floor.

I sigh out in contention when Aro leans over me and gently presses cool kisses along my jaw, slowly working down to my neck. My fingers deafly work open the golden button of his silk shirt, getting frustrated when they don't open fast enough.

My teeth sink into my bottom lip and a groan of pleasure erupts from my throat an icy tongue laves down the column of my neck. A pressure of teeth scraping along my pulse point filled me with both anxiety and pleasure. Lips seal around the side of my neck and a steady sucking pulled at the sensitive skin. I open my lips in a silent moan. Aro chuckles along my skin and pulls the front of my large sweater down under my bra clad breasts.

His lips work down the newly available and larger expanse. My hands run down his pale chest, now bare to the world, and travel under his shirt to rest upon the flexing muscle of his back.

"Aro…" I breathe out in a small whisper when the head of ebony hair travels down to the tops of my breast, placing small kisses along the swells. I grind my hips up ever so slightly and receive a warning in the form of a growl; I can't help but bite my lip in ecstasy and joy when something very hard in ground back in between my thighs.

Hands slowly travel down my thighs and I sink my teeth deeper into my bottom lip as chilled fingers run over my thinly covered center. Slowly, Aro moves his fingers into my underwear. A shiver ran down my spine and goose pimples rose as a single finger ran down the damp slit and began to rub slow, sensual circles along my clit.

My hands quickly try to find a physical hold so I grasp tightly onto Aro's head. A groan escaped Aro as I tangled my hands into his hair. He smirked and pushed my underwear tot he side and sealed his lips around my clit.

"Ah! Aro-" I chocked in shock of the sudden intimate attention. My eyes began to roll and thighs shook as pressure built with Aro's sucking harder and inserting a single long digit. I cried out and panted. The sparks of pleasure grew in intensity as Aro suddenly lifted my legs over his shoulders and inserted his tongue.

"Venire per mi, cuore." My back arches off the bed and I cry out in intense pleasure overload. I could feel myself tighten and soak Aro's finger and tongue.

I blearily look over to Aro as he seems to be shaking with restraint. I could feel the blurry ecstasy fade with worry.

"Aro?"

Aro's head snaps up and his eyes are as black of ink, matching his hair perfectly. His lips were slightly wet and he licked them like a wolf licking their chomps...ready to devour a helpless deer laying in front of them. His eyes filled with hunger, and not the kind of hunger that is associated with lust. With a strained sigh, Aro gently leans back out, sitting on his haunches and staring at me. His hands softly run down my thighs and unhook them from his hips. My eyes widen with confusion and rejection.

"Mia amore, I fear that if we continue…I may do something drastic. It is hard for me to control myself around you and the sweet scent of your pumping blood while I haven't eaten in a few days." I blink in confusion and realization hits me when I stare into his eyes again.

I did it again with interest. That is the second time I have initiated almost having sex and both times I was rejected with the same black eyes (But I did get a hot Italian to go down on me). Is it me? Was I really that repulsive?

"No, no, mia amore. Don't think that, ever. It is not you, don't think like that. A vampire's strength could easily hurt you, and I hunger…if I hurt you I would never forgive myself. For you to have let me touch you like this; it means so much to me, to all of us." Aro runs his thumb along my jaw and pulls my leg up to his face, placing a kiss onto my calf all while staring at me with ink colored eyes.

I swallow nervously.

"Another time, my love. Another time when I can properly act like a gentleman and not some animal ready to pounce you, then we shall continue then. It pains me so." With a flash of movement, Aro was off the bed and pulled his jacket off the floor.

My lilac colored orbs look at his towering figure and blood rushes to my cheeks in embarrassment. The slick slacks that lined his figure perfectly bulged out between his long legs, the material pulled taunt and straining. It looked uncomfortable.

A chuckle echoed the room when he pulled his jacket on. My eyes moved the ceiling immediately, caught staring red handed. I closed my eyes quickly and I sighed.

"I think I can go to sleep now, Aro. I feel better," I stated with small voice. Aro shifted closer and pulled the top of my sweater up and placed a kiss on my temple.

"I am glad, mia amore. Shall I call one of my dear brothers to accompany you while I go take care of something?" I shake my head no with a tomato red blush. My hair quickly covers over my face when I move my face into the pillow.

"Buona notte, tesoro." Aro gently runs his hand down my spine and the only sound that accompanies him is the sound of footsteps and my doors closing shut.

"Goodnight, Aro."

 _'_ _Good god, what the hell is happening to me? What did I just let happen!?'_

I stare off into the flickering orange flames of the fireplace, listening to the snapping of the embers and the utter silence of the winds outside of the castle.

* * *

 _1 Week Later…_

I hum to myself as I gently unwrap the copious amount of artifacts from within the boxes that I took with me from America. I preserved as many of my father's artifacts that I could that meant more than anything to him. All the others I couldn't take when he died, were donated to museums where they would be taken care of.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were kind to me, they graciously offered to give me a room in Caius' wing just for all my father's artifacts. They were pleased that I kept such things with me, appreciating the history that I remembered behind them.

"Would you like some help, lady Avalon?" I turn to the open door of the room to see Alec and Jane. Jane held a bored look on her face as she looked around the partially set up room.

I smile lightly and shake my head. "You don't have to, thank you though. I'm fine." I turn back as they leave in a flurry of black. I shake my head at them, they were sweet when you got to know them.

My hands gently unwrap the ancient Aztec ceremonial sacrificial knife, staring at the dulled bone blade. I run my finger along the edge of the blade. I smile, feeling the bone's jagged texture…an inkling of familiarity coming back to me.

"Master Avalon?" A female voice rang out from the door and I turned to see a figure in black with light brown hair, Chelsea. I sigh, "Chelsea, I told you and everyone else to just call me Avalon. No master…"

Chelsea seemed physically uncomfortable at the request and shook her head, she shifted the silver tray in her hands and walked forward.

I get to the point and ask, "Yes?"

"Master Aro has requested that I bring you some tea. Also, the masters have told me to inform you that they shall be finished with the trial of the West Ethiopian clan in a few." She gently places the tray on my empty chair.

She stands up and looks around the room to the boxes, glass cases and partially filled shelves. She looks around in question at the artifacts.

"May I ask what exactly these are?" I smile at her confusion.

"Ancient artifacts and old world instruments that my father collected since before I was born. When he died, I took interest and kept all his most important works with me. Everything else was unfortunately and forcibly donated by my grandparents to museums." I state with a grim line drawing on my lips.

"I can understand why the masters gave you a room for such antiquities… Master Aro love collecting things of beauty, power and knowledge." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Chelsea staring at me while she states that.

Well, now I'm uncomfortable.

I shake my head at her words and gently place the knife on top of the small display case's pillow and I fill in the card about the knife's information, date and use and place it, then place the glass cover over the displayed object. I look over my shoulder to see that Chelsea left.

I sigh out in relief. Sometimes she was very awkward and made me feel as such but at least she didn't make me feel as nervous as Renata and Corin did. I knew Renata down right hated me if her dagger like glares were any indication anytime she looked at me; Corin just seemed uncomfortable with my presence like I was a mistress in a married household.

It wasn't until an hour later that Marcus, Caius and Aro joined me in the nearly finished room that I dubbed The Lost Room. I smile as Marcus and Aro compliment my work, Caius scans the finished displays with a smile of appreciation of the artistic work of some of the works.

"My, my, my. Mia amore, this room has never looked so amazing before now. Much more to appreciate than it laying as an old storage room for Caius' failed paintings." Caius hummed in agreement.

This was a storage room for paintings? This room was huge…where were the paintings?

"Perhaps, if you wouldn't mind, Caius…maybe you could bring me some of your paintings you deem as a failure, I would love to hang them up. You have been alive for a very long time, they are technically artifacts that I would proudly put with my father's collection." Caius halted his movements and turned to me with a surprised expression, his crimson eyes became soft and he floated over to me. A kiss was placed upon my knuckles and he smiled at me.

"Anything for you, mia cuore." Caius seemed legitimately happy at my request.

"Oh, mia amore. You have made a great mistake, prepare for hours of lecture of his many paintings." Caius narrowed his eyes at Aro and Marcus gently patted his shoulder and walked to one of the display cases. I smile at their antics.

"I suppose it is a good thing I enjoy learning."

While I finish up with the last of the boxes; Marcus, Aro and Caius wait patiently for me at the door. I look over to them as I collapse the last box. They seemed excited about something.

I ask suspiciously, "Alright, what are you three planning? I can feel something is up." I fold my arms over my chest and cock a hip.

Aro smiles his mischievously secret smile and Marcus chuckles at my guarded expression.

"Mia dolce, we have a couple of surprises for you. We know you miss America and we know that this cannot make up for all you have given up for us, but we would like to return something things of great importance to you." I tilt my head in confusion and relax my shoulders as Caius pulls a long black box from his robes.

"This was my idea when I saw how crushed you were when your mother's necklace was broken; we know just how much it meant to you." My eyes widen as Caius places the velvet box in my hands. A smile grew over their face when I felt tears rise in my eyes as I opened the box.

The bone necklace looked nearly exactly the same as when I first received from my mother it except one detail. The entire necklace was fixed with gold. Every dent and break that the necklace received all those months ago were filled in and straightened up with gold; like how the Japanese fixed broken pottery with gold sealing.

"Kintsukuroi…" I state in awe.

"Exactly. If there is anything I know, it is art. We believed if we could not replace it, we could repair it with our own," Caius stated with a gleam of satisfaction in his voice. I look up in confusion and see that they were clasping their own necklaces.

"Some of our own necklaces' chains were melted down to repair your, so you know that we are with you, mia cuore." I bite my lip and shakily hold the necklace to my heart. Tears peaked under my eyelids and fell down my cheeks.

"Thank you…thank you so much." Aro chuckled and pulled out a scarlet handkerchief from his pocket, gently wiping at my cheeks.

"Do not shed such tears, dear Avalon. We were honored to have done such, after all we did cause it." My lips pulled up at his musings. I bit the corner of my lip as Aro gently placed the handkerchief into his pocket and began to place the necklace around my neck.

"Perfetto." Aro whispered into my ear with a deep chuckle. A shiver ran down my spine as he ran his large hands down my sweater clad arms.

"Now to the other gift. Marcus," Aro urged with a growing smirk.

Marcus nodded and quickly flashed out of the room and back in with his arms behind his back. He slowly moved his arms in front of him and in his hands laid a smaller glass case with a royal purple pillow inside…and what remained of Narelle laid on the small pillow. Perfectly preserved.

"You kept Narelle's remains?" I ask in awe. Marcus seemed sheepish.

"As we have said, they meant a lot to you which means they mean a lot to us." I watch with watery eyes as Marcus places Narelle on the last empty pedestal display case in the room.

"She will be preserved as what brought us all together. She will be remembered right like all your other artifacts."

My smile becomes soft and I can't think of a single moment in my life when someone listened so closely to my heart without me having to say anything. I quickly wrap my arms around Marcus form behind and hear/feel him chuckle. I snuggle my head into his back and murmur a thank you. I turn back and head for Caius whom opens his arms as I hold him to me. Aro is no different when I head to him lastly.

"You know, most women appreciate the gift of diamonds and expensive jewelry or clothing or flowers, but you want old bones…" Aro chuckles and rubs my back with a hum.

"I am not like most women, Aro." I state with a raised brow and gently place my hand over the familiar necklace laying on my sternum. Marcus chuckles and Caius scoffs in insult.

"Of course there isn't someone like her, Aro. She is a one of a kind masterpiece." I blush furiously at the nonchalant response.

Just as we were going to leave the room, Felix, Jane and Alec appeared at the entry way with grim expressions. I could tell something was wrong.

"Masters, we have a problem." Felix stated with hard eyes. I could see all the guard were standing straight as a board and stiff in the shoulders. My eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" I ask with unease at their own discomfort.

"Lady Sulpicia and Lady Athenodora have returned, masters." A cold chill ran down my spine at those names. I remember I heard those names before when Marcus gave me a book's history of the Volturi. But I couldn't actually remember reading anything more than them being companions of the kings in the book…

Marcus stiffened beside me and grasped my hand tighter at the names, and both Aro and Caius froze in what could only be described as shock. I furrow my brows in confusion and look to the kings for an explanation.

Caius released a snarl of irritation and Aro sighed through his nose subtly. Aro placed a fake smile over his lips and clasped his hands together.

"Well then, let us go and greet them. I believe it would be wise to welcome them to our newest member of the Volturi and our dear queen." Marcus and Caius seemed alarmed at Aro's words. I internally groaned. More vampires that would most likely hate and try to eat me.

The air became very tense very quickly between the guard and the kings. I was absolutely clueless and didn't enjoy being such. My flat booted feet and Jane's heels gently clicked on the marble flooring alongside the expensive leather shoes of my kings and the rest of the male guards. What was so bad about meeting these women that caused such a strained atmosphere? Were they someone extremely important or something?

I gently touched my necklace for comfort and gripped tightly at Marcus' large hand. He squeezed back but did not hold a smile very long as he seemed to be in his own world of inner turmoil.

The large double doors came into view quickly and the very few windows of the halls shined golden light of the bright Italian sun outside but it also casted deep shadows along the walls…it made me feel like something was coming, something bad. The closer we got I could actually hear muffled yelling and snarls behind the doors.

"Aro, perhaps this meeting should wait. Mia amore, why don't we go to the garden while it still lasts before Fall takes place? Hmm?" I smile in appreciation at Marcus and nod. Aro and Caius nod tersely. I was actually thankful for Marcus saying something, the way they acted kind of made me not want to meet these women if they put the kings in such a tiff.

I took Marcus' hand and followed by his side, turning my head back as we walked once to see the other kings and guards open the doors and shut behind them quickly. Were they hiding something from me?

* * *

 _*With the Volturi*_

 _Aro and Caius entered the throne room with quick strides and Caius' lips peeled back in a returning snarl in irritation as Sulpicia snarled in rage when she caught the sweet scene of a human on both the king's beings and the whole castle. Caius' merlot colored eyes looked to his goddess like wife sitting on his throne with crossed arms. Her crimson eyes darkening in anger._

 _"_ _Hello, my dear husband." Athenodora drawled out with a sneer._

 _"_ _Aro, is it true? Have you found new harlot sate not just yours but Athenodora's husband's tastes as well? And a human at that? I can smell her scent all over the castle," Sulpicia asked with raised brows and a deep frown on her ruby colored lips._

 _Caius snarled and released a deep growl in warning at her words, "Shut your mouth, you glorified wench." Sulpicia frowned at Caius' words but kept her mouth shut at his order with a glare. Aro glanced to a very uncomfortable Corin whom was backed into a corner and trying to put her arm back onto her body where they most likely ripped it off of her, so she was not able to comfort the two furious vampiric women like she always did with her emotion manipulation gift._

 _"_ _My, my, what have you two done to Corin?" Aro tsks the women and they both scoff._

 _"_ _Aro, we have gotten tired of you making her **comfort** us every time we visit and being okay with that you do to us." Aro raises a brow at Athenodora's snappy words towards him._

 _"_ _Such insolence…" Caius growls and scowls when Aro raises his hand to Caius to calm him and silence the women._

 _"_ _Ladies, what can we do for you today? Why have you now decided to grace us with your presence?" Athenodora scoffed under her breath but froze at Aro's icy eyes._

 _"_ _We heard that we will no longer be required to stand by your sides as your wives. We have heard along the grapevine that you have replaced us with a **human**." Sulpicia nearly spat out the word 'human' with such distain. Caius growled and nearly threw Athenodora off his thrown as he and Aro took their places on their chairs._

 _"_ _You knew and understood from the very beginning that you were merely a place holder for when our queen arrived, and she has. You agreed all those hundreds of years ago that you would follow those standards and rules till she came to us." Both women froze in rage and practically leaked animosity at Aro's words._

 _"_ _And what? We are to be thrown away like used garbage? Have you taken in consideration that we will still love you and Caius, Aro!?" Sulpicia yelled with clenched teeth, her ruby eyes were now black and her perfect hair stood on end with fury making her look absolutely predatory._

 _Aro tilted his head and crossed one of his long legs over his knee, listening with pseudo-interest._

 _"_ _Caius, are you really going to pretend that nearly two thousand years of married means next to nothing to you for some ridiculous fateful mate kinship to some childish human whom you know nothing about?" Athenodora asked with a tight voice, trying not to sound hurt. If she were not a vampire, tears would have been falling from her watery merlot shaded eyes. Her perfectly manicured hands clasped together for him to see her side._

 _The blonde king gave Athenodora a bland look._

 _"_ _You speak of our marriage like it meant something to you, Athenodora. You were gone for more than half of it, if you do not remember. Somewhere shopping or sleeping with other lovers all over the world if I am not wrong. Sulpicia, you are not far behind." Caius grit out with no real emotion in his accusations._

 _Sulpicia gripped tightly to her deep purple Valentino dress's skirt with restrained anger. Aro glanced to the dark haired wife, waiting for her retort._

 _"_ _If this child is truly your mate, then why does she still remain human?" Sulpicia barked with a bite in her voice. Aro's eyes narrowed with anger._

 _"_ _You will watch your tongue, Sulpicia. Both of you. That 'child' is our mate and your queen, you will respect her as such." Athenodora rolled her eyes and both tried not to scoff._

 _"_ _I keep you as part of this coven for the loyalty you have provided to this coven, not for our marriage. Do not make me regret it, Sulpicia. Athenodora. Never forget my words or they will be the last you ever hear." Aro flashed to Sulpicia's side, Athenodora right next to her; both froze in fear. He quickly grabbed both of their necks in a tight hold._

 _"_ ** _You are both extendable. You will not back mouth us again and you will respect and protect our mate,_ _your_ _queen_** _ **, or lest I let this very moment be your last. Am I understood, ladies?** " Aro hissed out with his eyes being the color of ink and lips peeled back into a large frown. Both women were nearly shaking in terror. The guard watched with hidden amusement and Caius smirked with a semi-bored expression. His hand under his chin in thought, watching Aro take care of the insolent wenches._

 _His fingers carded through his platinum colored strands, remembering the way Avalon gently sifted her warm finger through his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp with a gentleness like he were made of glass. Her warm scent invaded his nostrils, it was both sweet and spicy, and her eyes were unlike that of anything he had ever seen…the lavender colored orbs radiated a kindness and unspoken love that he had never received. The way her soft lips felt on his skin, plump and sweet, when she had kissed him unexpectedly at the hotel in America._

 _She treated him like a well-loved companion, and she was still learning._

 _The blonde king observed Aro as he practically threw both women away from him in understanding with an impatient feeling flaring inside him. Aro smiled happily and clasped his hands together, staring at both women._

 _"_ _I am glad we have come to an understanding, ladies. Now, as much I enjoy seeing you again, we were going to take our dear cuore to have dinner together. When you have decided that you can act like obedient coven members, please…join us~" With a bitter taste in Caius' mouth, he watched both women turn with restrained anger and leave through the double doors._

 _"_ _Ah! Ladies! Before you leave, do understand this-" Aro called out and both women halted with fear of Aro going back on his words. The two dressed up women turned._

 _Aro placed himself back into his throne and crossed his legs with ease and held his crossed hands together in front of his face with a slowly dissipating smile, " **If Avalon is distressed or harmed at any point in time during your stay, understand that you will be the first ones we will come after and I will not hesitate to rip you both apart**."_

 _The room's temperature turned frigid at his words and even the guard regarded their posture with a stiffness. Quickly, both women flashed out of the doors with a bang._

 _"_ _Ah, I am glad that they have seen it our way~ I do enjoy when things work out." Aro smirked and glanced to Caius whom seemed both bored and irritated with the meeting._

 _Aro sighed and looked to Corin, whom finally managed to reattach her arm, and smiled. "My dear Corin and Renata, please go accompany dear Sulpicia and Athenodora." Both women bowed and flashed out the room to follow the well dressed women._

 _"_ _You understand we will have to tell, Avalon?" Caius spoke with a tense bite in his voice._

 _Aro sighed._

 _*End of Volturi*_

* * *

"Please say something, Marcus."

Anxiety was building in my stomach with every silent second.

I waited with baited breath, waiting for Marcus to say something. We sat silently on the fountain's bench, the cool autumn winds blowing through the garden. Clouds coming and going throughout the sky, partially blocking the sun's rays from Marcus' pearlesque skin. The thousands upon thousands of flowers beginning to close and wither with the beginning of Fall.

My fingers pull down the sleeves of my sweater and try to keep warm from the chilling winds. I watch for some expression to fall over Marcus' face.

I bit the corner of my lip. I had took Aro's advice: I told Marcus of my sickness and medicine.

My cheeks and nose got hotter with embarrassment. I reached forward and grabbed his large, pale hand. Tightly winding my fingers through his, his eyes finally moved upward.

We looked at each other.

He raised his other hand and laid his palm to my cheek. "Does it hurt you?" I smile lightly at his strained words. I shake my head.

"No. Not always. Marcus, I'm fine…please, don't worry. I wanted to tell you this because I knew you would understand more than anyone else. I still have to tell Caius." Marcus stood, towering over me, and pulled me up to his body.

His dark robes draped over me as he held me close. I wrap my arms around his back and neck, and lay my head to his chest. I look up to his calm red eyes and caress his cheek with my thumb.

"I do love you, mia tutto." My smile widens at his words and my eyes become a little watery. I haven't ever heard those words from anyone like him.

Just as his lips were to touch mine, Marcus stiffened and let loose a growl of warning.

"What's wrong, Marcus?" I ask. The winds whipped up and caused my brown locks to cast into my eyes.

I looked over at what Marcus growled at and saw two almost unrealistically beautiful women standing before us, one dark-brunette and the other a golden blonde. They were dressed in expensive dark purple and deep green dresses, and perfect makeup and hair. They looked like living goddesses, carved by expert artisan hands from the most perfect marble.

I swallowed nervously.

"Ciao, dear Marcus." The dark-brunette smiled with an overly sweet falsetto. The golden blonde stared straight passed Marcus and into me with frosty ruby eyes; her deep pink lips pursed together as if holding her tongue.

"Sulpicia. Athenodora." Marcus stated tersely with no emotion on his face or in his voice. I could feel his grip on me tighten.

So these were the ladies that were causing so much awkwardness in the castle…

I smile and take a deep breath. Someone has to make peace with them.

I dislodge from Marcus' stronghold and stand in front of the women. Marcus is stiff as a board.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Avalon Abernathy, but just call me Avalon. I have read about you two, it is nice to finally meet you." I smile with a rising heartbeat as they both stare at me in what I can only describe as acute disgust and irritation.

My hand was raised in greeting and as I awkwardly began to put it down until the blonde grabbed it with a hard and swift shake.

"I'm sure the pleasure is mine. I'm Athenodora." I nod and let my hand fall to my side. My hand ached at the pressure behind her grip.

"Sulpicia. An honor to meet you," Sulpicia bit out with a ruby grin.

"Dear Marcus, your mate is absolutely stunning. I've never seen someone with such beautiful eyes." Sulpicia tilted her head to the side and stared holes into my figure with her dark red eyes.

I bite the corner of my lip and awkwardly look at the women in silence. "If I may ask something so personal, who exactly are you two to the Volturi?" I ask with a raised brow, they smirk.

"I am Aro's wife," Sulpicia declares with a full set of teeth in her smile.

"I am Caius' wife," states Athenodora at the same time.

My small smile falls and the sharp pint of my canine pierces the corner of my lip, warm blood trickles down my chin and my eyes widen in shock at their words.

I glance over to Marcus and see him staring darkly at them both.

Wide eyes turn back to the women and see their dark gazes secretly smiling at me.

I stare at them in utter disbelief.

"Wife?"

 _ **AN: *SWEATS NERVOUSLY* So... how did I do? What do you guys think so far? I'm really trying to keep people in character, and assuming how some characters would react to an actual situation like this (I would be pissed if I was being replaced). I added some more 18+ sexiness! There is change happening people! Let me know what you guys think so far! How would you like this to possibly go! What do you guys think will happen in the future chapters? I actually would really love some ideas to write out as I am kind of running on dry on ideas besides meeting the wives, illness, and something secret that I can't discuss yet.**_ _ **I love reading your comments, so go wild! More comments=more chapters! I'm working, I'm working! **_**_Review to me! Ta-Ta! _**

**_AN: There was a review that asked me a very specific question, from another author, Vikihungerrgame1. The answer would be no. Avalon cannot turn a newborn vampire back to being human. Once you're a vampire, you're a vampire. She merely degenerates or generates what is in front of her; nothing more, nothing less._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews!**_

 _3 Weeks Later…_

I sat in the large round tub in my bathroom for nearly an hour; the bathroom was silent as a graveyard. The only sound to resonate was the occasional drip of the murky water from the tub's faucet. The bubble filmed milky water sloshed when I lifted my smooth, freshly shaved legs up to my chest (with some difficulty thanks to my chest and stomach) and laid my head over my arms on my knees.

The heady scent of cinnamon, clove, ginger and orange enveloped the entire space from my angry shampoo and conditioner session; there were soothing hints of French vanilla came through from the crackling soft white candle on the bathroom counter. The smell was once relaxing but became dull to my senses as a sadness washed over me again.

My eyes stared hard into the nothingness of the pristine white walls of the room. I was angry.

Irate, vexed, furious, betrayed…there were not enough words in the dictionary to solely describe how I felt. At the moment numb and empty felt about right. My chest felt nearly bottomless and filled with lead all at once. I had nearly a month to simmer and stew in my anger.

 _'_ _Wife… they were married.'_

Those thoughts kept running and running in my mind both day and night. I felt like a secret mistress like from that one adult-show, Scandal.

For weeks, I ignored everyone as much as I could. Including Aro, Caius and Marcus. Yes, even Marcus…he knew and didn't tell me. I had to hear those words from the mouths of Aro's wife and Caius' wife. Part of me felt horrible for doing this to them, but imagine how I felt? I wasn't being a brat, I was being human.

That day so many weeks ago, I couldn't seem to forget what happened after Sulpicia and Athenodora told me the coven secret no matter how much I tried. I remember feeling like I was hit with a freight train, and I simply walked away. I walked away from Marcus and the two wives of my supposed other mates. I walked away from the gardens, and locked the cream colored doors behind me. Days came and went with them asking to come in, I always yelled leave me alone or never even bothered to respond and they finally left me to stew alone. The library, the Lost Room and my bedroom became my new solace for a while.

 _I ask in disbelief, "Wife?"_

 _My voice cracked with a rising pressure in my chest and my lip quivers slightly. I stared into their darkening eyes as they stared back at the fresh droplet of blood running down my newly broken lip that caused with my teeth in surprise. I wiped it away quickly and slowly turned to look at Marcus._

 _He was so silent, his crimson eyes were pleading as he caught my stare. Tears began to prickle when I looked backed to Athenodora and Sulpicia's ever growing smiles. Both goddess like women closely observed and gauged my reaction, merlot colored orbs filling with hidden pleasure at my rising tears._

 _A gentle and large pale hand grasped around my hand, I looked down to allow my eyes to follow up the deep grey suit clad forearm to the broad shoulders and chest of Marcus. I paused at the intricate golden Volturi necklace that laid proudly at the base of his throat. I couldn't do it._

 _I couldn't look up and look him in the eyes with what I knew…the fact he knew this huge piece of information and didn't say a thing…I looked like the mistress of the Volturi kings. I looked like a whore._

 _My eyes fall to the darkening grass of the garden and back to the beautiful women._

 _With a furious tick, I clenched my hand together into fits tightly and wrench my arm way from Marcus' gentle grasp._

 _"_ _Mia amore-" I growl deep in my throat as tears begin to obscure my vision into a watery canvas of colors._

 _"_ _No! Please..." Take one deep breath and release._

 _"_ _Don't, just leave me alone." My lips move slowly in their own. I honestly don't think I was conscious at that point with what came out of my mouth._

 _Marcus watched with horror as the tightly wound knot that tied Avalon to him and his brothers began to loosen and the dark pink of the once growing color of red of her ties lost a few shade of color significantly… was she losing her affection for them?_

 _I stalked away with heavy steps, pulling open the heavy garden doors and sluggishly running down the marble halls with the echoing clicks of my shoes._

 _SLAM!_

 _CLICK!_

 _The antique lock was flipped as I slammed my doors shut with a growing fury. My blood was rushing and I could feel the strain of my heart trying to pump the growing need for oxygen in my lungs as I tried to hold my breath to keep from crying. My back hit the hard, creamy marble bed frame as I let my body slide down the floor in a limp. A dull thump came when my butt landed painfully on the marble ground and I pulled my legs up to my chest._

 _I pulled my glasses off as the tears began to flood irately down my flushed cheeks. My fingers carded through my messy brown locks and I yanked them in frustration._

 _I wanted to go home. I wanted to be anywhere but here._

It wasn't like I could escape this place anyways. I tried on day one and was caught. Imagine now…being bound to three men whom I couldn't look in the face; whom I couldn't escape. Half my heart was telling me to leave and never look back to a castle of liars. The other half telling me to stay and listen to their side.

 _'_ _What could be said about never telling me you were married? MARRIED! Mate or not, being married to someone else was something completely different.'_

The corners of my chapped lips pull down at the thoughts floating into my head. Aro and Caius holding those goddess like women on their arms, married for hundreds if not thousands of years. I knew of Marcus' wife, but she was gone from unknown circumstances…it was just him now.

I could feel the sharp tingles of pain erupt from my palms as my nails dug into the flesh with the tightening of my fists; my knuckles were ghostly white as the skin was pulled taunt. If I had a psychologist's degree, I would have easily diagnosed myself with Dysthymia. I felt this way when my mother died, then when my father died, then with living with my grandparents and just before I had graduated university. Now it was back…my heart could hardly take this agonizing pressure.

I felt stuck. I couldn't leave and my home in America was gone.

My fingers slowly move up to card through my damp chocolate colored strands. The heavy waves tangled within my grasp. My eyes burned like crazy though I couldn't find myself to cry anymore. I cried for the first couple of days but felt no that I could not physically create anymore tears; I felt dried up.

My dreary eyes glance over to my phone sitting on the edge of the tub. I hesitantly grab the plastic and glass rectangular device and tap it on.

No new messages.

No new texts.

Nothing.

My thumb passively opens the contacts of my phone and see one of the only ten names in the list that beckoned me.

 **Leon Bennett**

 _'_ _No, it's not his problem.'_

I sigh through my nose and put the device back down.

I chew the inside of my cheek and look back at the phone in inner conflict. I cave.

The cool glass presses against my ear and cheek as the mechanical sounds of the dial start in two rhythmic rings. I wait on baited breath.

"Yaaahhhnn- hello?" A groggy yawn echoes in the receiver and the sleepy voice speaks.

"Hi Leon." I whisper with a frown. "Sorry if I woke you up, time differences must have skipped my mind…"

"Bones!? Who cares about sleep? Avey-baby, how are you?" Leon frantically shuffled and tripped by the sound of a pained grunt and steps clambering out of bed.

"I'm doing…well," my shoulders slump after hearing how pathetic my voice sounds.

"You don't sound well." His voice heavy with worry.

"…"

"Avalon Rhea, you tell me what's wrong right now. You're worrying me," Leon spoke with a mix of stern-concern.

My fingers slowly traced along the milky water's surface in thought, "I'm having love troubles."

 _'_ _My God, it sounds so pathetic when I say it like that.'_

A loud gasp pierced the receiver and a loud yell rang out from the other side of Leon's cell, "Mathias! Babe, get up!"

My dull lavender eyes widened and I practically threw myself into a sitting position with fear.

"No, Leon! Don't wake him u-"

"I heard the word love and Avalon in the same sentence, what's wrong Avey?" Mathias' semi-awake voice interrupted my exclamation. A sound of irritated exasperation erupted from my throat. So much for being on the down low…

"You didn't have to get up, Mathias… it's not that important. I'm just having…"  
"Love trouble? I heard, I've been praying that this day would come," Mathias' giddy giggle followed into the receiver.

I raised a brow, "That I have heart-wrenching love trouble?" A scoff followed.

"No, Avey. That you find someone to give you trouble." I bite the corner of my healed lip at his words. Partially offended and thankful.

 _'…_ _or three men who are causing me trouble.'_

"So what is the issue?" My mind snaps back at the concerned voice. Leon's muffled voice finally comes through in an echoed speaker.

"I really like this…guy." In my head I'm thinking, _'Guys, as in plural.'_

A sound of surprise came through on the other end. "Oh, you like a guy this time? What happened to the women thing at college?" I purse my lips at Leon's smart ass comment.

I promptly ignored him and so did Mathias as he replied back, "And?"

"He really likes me, but…he is kind of with this other woman who doesn't want to leave him." A groan followed as I sat up and pulled the bath drain.

"Does this women make him happy?" I stop at those words.

"Does the person he is with make him happy like you do? Does his eyes light up when you walk by or when he sees you? Does he hold your hand to his lips and whispers that you mean something to him? Does she do what you can for him? Love is about mutual gain from one another." Mathias, serious for once, spoke sternly into the phone.

"Babe… that was beautiful," Leon chokes and the sound of kissing came through.

My eyes glaze over a little as I think back to all the times each man held my hand or seamed to perk up when I was nearby, and how they would rush to me with every intent to be by my side. "He does. All the time. It's just this woman…"

 _'_ _Women. Perfectly beautiful women…'_

Mathias scoffed, "This woman nothing! Avalon, you are going to have to learn a hard lesson about somethings in this world, love is fucking hard. If he makes you happy and you make him happy where she can't; make him choose. You are not a goddamn notch on his bed post! You are a beautiful and brilliant doctor who can have anyone she wants, start acting like it!" Leon makes a sound of agreement.

"Avey, take it from two gay guys who fought to be together and get married from the prejudice of religion and state. It's hard to find someone who will want you for you, but when you find that someone; don't let them fucking go. I've seen people treat you like shit for years, stand up for yourself for once in your goddamn life. You go up to him and tell him straight: it's either me or her. Love is about compromise and trust, you both have to work this out together!" I smile lightly at their fired up attitudes.

"But I—"

"But nothing! Avey, let me tell you a little saying that sums you up perfectly: "people accept the love they think they deserve." I know you… you deserve so much more than you think you should have. You're kind, smart, beautiful, and…we love you so much." Mathias piped up from the background.

Leon finished for him, "When you came to us last, you were happy…and that is saying a lot after how long I have known you. When I first met you when you were a freshman in college, I vividly remember how withdrawn you were from everyone because your grandparents treated you like shit and made you feel alone… you were so sad and cold for a long time. I think it's important for you to know that I know that the colder and more objective you appear on the outside, the more pain you feel on the inside." I smile lightly, he's been watching the Lifetime channel again.

"Remember, it took me slipping in a pool of crime scene blood in our old Criminology class just for you to acknowledge me? You didn't laugh at my pain but helped me up in the process of getting blood on you. You were so quiet but caring and sweet. You made me happy now it's your turn. I'd had never seen you smile so bright and watch you laugh like you do now when you were with those guys when you came to the house." Mathias' snorting laughter in the background could be heard and he repeated 'you fell in blood!?' A blush began to creep up at Leon's last words.

"Oh! Is it the tall brooding brunette or the scowling blonde one? He was a cutie, and his buns weren't too bad to look at either…" Mathias' happy chatter in the background seemed to brighten my mood a little. _'All of the above…'_ I thought to myself with a sweat mark running down the side of my face at Mathias' outer monologue.

"Avey, Bones, baby. You must fight for love that is what everyone has to do. We are only given so much time on this earth-why waste it wondering what if? To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven. When I get home every day and see Mattie, I feel blessed to have received something for my long fought battle with the world. You grow a damn backbone already and fight for your man's love! You have been pushed around all your life, don't you want to take control for once!?" A loud band followed his voice as he slammed his fist into his nightstand table.

"Leo…" Mathias softly gasps.

I stood from the bathtub and goose pimples rose across the wet flesh. I glared at the steamed mirror in thought. My mind rushed over to the memories I had already built with Aro, Caius and Marcus. The way I had seen true miles form on their face from what looked like centuries of never smiling touching their lips nor the light that shone in their eyes when I made them smile.

My lightly pruned fingers gently reached up and touched the gold and silver bone pendent hanging on my sternum. They believed in our love with so much faith and I always complicated things with overthinking every love filled action was a way of them trying to buy me. They were not like everyone else. The way they made me feel special. They made me feel…something after so long of feeling alone. They made me feel loved. I saw in all of their eyes they did not like Sulpicia and Athenodora, from the second they were mentioned. They may have forgotten to tell me with so many things happening at once and so fast.

I was chosen to be theirs and they were chosen to be mine. Fate gave me a chance, and those vampiric harpies were taking away their happiness for the sake of a marriage neither seem to want. "You're right."

I grab the fluffy egg white colored towel from the towel rack and wrap it around my body. Both men cheered on the other side of the phone.

"Mathias, Leon. I'm going to fight back." I declared with a large smile pulling at my lips. I swipe the heavily steamed mirror and see my eyes clearing for once in my life. I was going to be bullied anymore, not by anyone.

* * *

 _CLICK_

 _CLICK_

 _CLICK_

 _CLICK_

My black heel ankle boots clicked along the marble hallways. It was eerily empty and quiet, even for the Volturi's standards. No matter.

I was on a mission. I was going to make an effort, all relationships were about effort (even fixing them had a lot of effort put in). I did everything I could to build myself up. Hair was up in a messy-ish braided bun and bangs brushed neatly over my forehead and down the sides of my face in small waves. A simple black winged eyeliner and mascara via Mathias' advice and some deep maroon lipstick that I wore once at a funeral adorned my full lips once again. I removed the old, cracked and chipped nail polish that Alice had done so long ago, and forgone my glasses just this once.

My spa bath day finished with finding something to knock their socks off, I found some black stockings originally intended for formal dressing and a black dress that I found in the cream colored wardrobe that I never bothered to open since living here. The dress was beautiful, dark and elegant, just like the Volturi. The bottom of the dress billowed and dragged a few inches on the floor whilst the front had a slit in the middle up to the middle of my thighs so I could walk without tripping. It was composed solely of a light-weight, soft black floral lace with a black dress stitched under the lace to cover my body. It had long palm length sleeves and a high close-fitting neckline. The dress was a tight fit and not really my taste, but I had to make it work.

I almost never wore so much black and a dress no less, but I had to look the part to play the part. I needed to look and act like a Volturi to get a Volturi.

I was still going to give them hell, but at least I was still giving them a chance.

The smile on my lips fell a little and became a little more neutral as the golden firelight of the halls illuminated the large, rich mahogany doors down the end of the looming hallway. The bright sunlight coming through the intricate glass window above leaked into the castle to mix with the firelight; it gave me hope that the sun would fight tooth and nail to fight the darkness that tried to fill every crack on earth, this castle included. Like I would fight for them.

 _'I'm a doctor, dammit. I'm worth it. I'm beautiful, and I have standards that need to be met. You will follow them! I can do this!'_

The empty hallways reverberated the clicks of my heels till my hands gently touched the icy handles of the double doors, leading straight to the throne room where I knew the three kings resided.

I hesitated. _'I can't do this…'_

I internally groan and lay my head on the heavy wooden doorframe. I paled in realization that I could possibly look like a fool for doing this.

 _'Would they laugh? Would they tell me that I followed their rules, I had no choice but to obey by being their mate? Would they remain with Sulpicia and Athenodora as man and wife, even with being with me? Would I really be the home wreaker?'_

My fists tighten and I grit my teeth together. They were **_mine_**.

With baited breath, I push with all my might on the doors and to my surprise they open with barely any resistance. I walked in with a neutral expression on my face.

Aro, Marcus and Caius' attention was suddenly drawn in shock at my abrupt arrival. Imagine my surprise when entering, pieces of marble like flesh scattered along the ground, and two other terrified and ragged vampires were held by their arms in Demetri and Santiago's grasps.

 _'Uh, am I interrupting something?'_

I turned my head to the left and saw Felix's towering figure beside me. His dark brows rose in slight surprise, a small twitch of his lips ticked as his crimson eyes gave a rundown of my body.

I turned my attention back to the scene in front of me. I flinched when Aro stood with wide eyes and waved his hand absent mindedly.

 ** _CRACK!_**

 ** _SNAP!_**

 ** _CRACCCKK!_**

Quick successions of the ear piercing sounds followed his silent order and the arms and heads of the kneeling vampires were broken off. I tried to look away in time and erase the execution I just witnessed. They were not making it any easier on me, dammit.

"Mia amore…" Marcus spoke up with saddened eyes but a breathless tone.

I studied each one of them with narrowed eyes. Aro no longer held a smile anymore, not even his usual insanity filled façade smile. Marcus looked ready to leave this world with little interest. Caius slouched with a permanent snarl on his lips, no longer feeling joy in the trials he executed. They looked as horrible as a perfect vampire could look. Their appearances were as perfect as could be, but their eyes said another tale. They were dark and heavy.

They looked like they were in agony.

I frown in realization that this was my fault. I hid away for weeks, gave them the cold shoulder and made them feel this way. But they deserved a little of it… just a little taste of how I felt. Truly, I wanted to be over with it now.

I straighten my spine and put my hands together in front of me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Everyone." I announced with as much strength in my voice as I could as without wanting to lose my confidence. Aro, Marcus and Caius intently listened.

"Leave." I bit out and glance to the floor as I speak.

The silence was deafening, but no one moved. I looked back up with a defiant glare.

"All of you, get out!" I yell in frustration. Everyone that I could see were taken aback with wide eyes, not expecting to be yelled at by the infamous kind doctor of the coven.

Felix and Demetri were the first to open the doors and the remaining guard detail followed behind them. Jane and Alec left Aro's side; as Jane passed my side she let a miniscule smirk grace her lips as she glanced at me. I patiently waited and closed my eyes for a second to keep myself from throwing up in nervousness.

To my surprise Aro, Caius and Marcus stood too. I frown and point to their intricately personalized thrones behind them.

"Except you three. You stay."

I step over the ragged and marble like pieces of flesh laying scattered along the ground, heels clicking as I made my way up to the very first step of inclined tier of marble flooring.

They regarded me stoically.

"You look absolutely stunning, mia bella…" Aro spoke almost breathlessly as his merlot orbs raked down my body. Marcus politely gazed at my face with hidden desire. Caius clenched his throne's armrests tightly, to the point where he may actually crack and break them off, his eyes dark as the night sky as they didn't seem to stop flicking from one spot on my body to another.

 _'Good to know men will still be men, three thousand years old or not.'_ My lips twitch and I almost lose my composure with a creeping blush.

"We have a lot to talk about. I have had my time to think about where we stand; what this relationship means to you and to me." I incline my head back and stare hard at the three. They stiffen at those words.

"You promised we would be truthful, I have kept my part for the most part. You all have kept the fact that you, Aro and Caius, are married. That is a very big lie to keep. I told you from day one that I wanted no lies or secrets between us if this was to work out; I want the truth. I will agree that I did not give you all a fair trial for explanation, but there is something that needs to be cleared up. So I will tell you my only dearly held secret to clear my side: I am sick. I have a genetic defect with the production of my blood iron, it makes it hard to breathe, my heart has a hard time pumping the thickened blood and it can possibly affect my internal organs. I've known about it since I was ten, but with medicine I will be okay." I look to Caius as I spoke.

He stood in alarm and flashed to my side, touching hesitantly along my neck. His eyes were filled with horror.

"You never told us this." I glower at his hypocritical words.

"I did, just not to you… look, I'm fine." I look away in embarrassment and slightly flick his hand off me.

"Now, I will give fair trial; I'm sure your three are all used to that? Tell me the truth. What other secrets are hidden from me?" When no one said anything for a second, I sighed.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I want to make this work. Dammit, I want and will fight for your love. I'm trying very hard, believe me. But I need the truth about this whole marriage you have going on with Sulpicia and Athenodora. And any other secrets that may affect all four of us and this coven." I state with a stern frown and cross my arms over my breasts.

Aro threaded his long fingers together and sat back in his throne, eyes closed in thought. He looked nearly serene in his perfectly pressed, ebony Armani suit and slightly groomed hair… he looked fine.

 _'Getting off track, you dog,'_ I scolded my wondering thoughts.

"Marriage is not exactly the same in meaning for vampires as it is to humans and the state. Many vampires marry for companionship, not because they are actually mates. That is, in a way, what we did. Finding a true mate is a one in a million chance, human or vampire. We settle when loneliness sets in. No creature is meant to live in solitude, even us. That is what we believed after the first thousand or so years passed, we missed our chance or we would never find you, so we settled." My brow raised at his words.

I kind of want to smile at the information but at the same time I feel a little affronted for Athenodora and Sulpicia's sake. No woman wants to be seconds place to someone else, no one wants to be a placeholder for something better. But…this was truly meant to be, they were mine.

"For the record, no woman ever wants to ever hear a man tell her that she is a placeholder for someone else; second best in love makes for the perfect woman scorned." I state with a dry smile on my lips. My shoulders relax and I slump forward a little.

"I care deeply for each one of you and every single one of these coven members we have. I don't want to lose your love to another but I don't want to feel like a home wreaker. So I am willing to overlook this situation with great effort for the sake progression, I do not exactly want to spend eternity mad at three men whom I am meant to love. I tire of being sad. Are there anymore wives that you have hidden?" I ask blandly with a raised brow.

Aro and Caius' lips tilt up into a sardonic smirk at my words. Marcus seems a little relieved by those words.

"No, we don't. Mia cuore, you should know that our marriages have been annulled since the first week we knew you existed. The paperwork finally came through yesterday. We didn't get to tell you because you wouldn't let us in to talk to you. Marcus was wise to let you have your period of grief…either way, we lied to you. We truly felt horrible for making you feel like a hidden lover." Caius came to my side and held his hands out to mine, I faltered and let mine rest in his cool grasps.

"We have one more thing to speak to you about," Marcus still held a look of deep sadness on his face, his eyes held unknown fear. Fear of what? I knew not.

Aro and Caius stiffened in their shoulders and backs. The purring sound that began in Caius' chest fell short at Marcus' grave words. The room felt tense again, and just after we began to clear things up. I let go of Caius' large hands and made my way to stand in front of Marcus' slouched form. For such a large man, he sure tried to make himself invisible with soft words and slow movements. I gently cupped my hand on the side of his pale face. He didn't look up like he used to.

"Brother…" Caius began but was cut off when Marcus' head snapped up, his long and deep mahogany colored locks flew around his expressive eyes.

"We will truly lose her if we don't tell her what she rightfully has to know." I swallow nervously. They were beginning to scare me now.

Marcus' large, icy hands engulfed my warm and smaller ones; his grip was tight enough to give me reason he was going to say something that pained him dearly.

"The archeologist, your father, didn't die by a broken heart." Marcus' pale lips pulled tightly together in a line. His eyes became shadowed as he bowed his head towards me, the filtered golden sunlight did nothing to lighten his pearlescent like features anymore.

My heart began to pick up dangerously at his pained words. How did they know anything about my father? My hands gripped his tighter as my thoughts raced.

"Law states that any human that finds out about the vampire race is to either be turned or killed. Your father, when he discovered the existence of our kind sixteen years ago, was also held under that law. Every coven knows of these laws, and for the most part, many follow them." Aro finished with gritted teeth.

"The Volturi see and hear just about anything that has to do with our kind's existence, he had been investigating some relics in Egypt where he had come across a coven feeding. The discovery was documented with evidence we could not afford to be released. They knew of the consequences that came with our kind's discovery, they either silenced or turned him, or else the coven was to be completely destroyed for being so recklessly open. Those were the laws; no one is above the law" Caius finished Aro statement.

It felt like my heart had completely stopped.

 _'Nemo est Supra Leges.'_ The Volturi's motto came back to me with a hard hit to the stomach.

"D-did you kill my father…" I felt tears began to build in my eyes. All three of them immediately surrounded me. Panic in their eyes when they could see the betrayal and accusation rising in my eyes.

"No, mia amore. No, we did not. We merely were informed through neighboring covens, we were given his journal and proof of death. When you had spoken that name to us on the plane, I immediately knew you were his daughter. There was a single personalized photo in his journal of him and his family, and his name marked the journal's owner couldn't have been all one large coincidence. And yet, I did not put the pieces together till you came along… Mia amore, I had read that journal so many times: learning what he had seen in his lifetime from his family to his travels." I gipped my necklace tightly and sniffled with restrained tears at Marcus' deep words.

Conflicted. That was how I felt. I was pissed, my father died at the hands of a coven of vampires by a law that was meant to protect human and vampire kind, ironically enough it still took the only important person I had left away from me. Another part of me wished my father hadn't snooped into business that wasn't his own…

I suppose the saying is true: like father like daughter.

I lift my head and ask with a watery smile, "Can I see it, the journal I mean? Please?"

"You have every right to be angry with us, mia cuore." Caius pulled me to his chest and tightly grasped at my waist.

With a deep breath to calm the pressure that would make me cry, I pulled my arms around his suit clad form. The black velvet suit felt amazing under my hands, especially when I could feel the hard muscles of his back flex with my touch. I nuzzle my head into him.

"Did you order his death?" I ask and he makes a deep growl.

"No, none of us did. We took the book; that was it." I nod and respond with, "Then I am not mad at you." I hated their laws in bias but understood completely their reason all at once. It was bittersweet.

Marcus watched the strands tying them to Avalon tighten even more than it had been before, and the colored of her link began to darken into a deep crimson. His lips lifted ever so slightly, as much as a smile Marcus could muster. Aro called out for his children to come back and some of the guard detail looked inside to see us huddled together in the middle of the flesh riddled floor. My lips lift in a small watery smile.

"Hello, everyone. You can come in now."

Marcus gently placed his large hand on my back and his other grabbed my closest hand in a slight grasp, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles. A purr of content finally made its way out of his throat and a deep rumble vibrated in his chest when I looked up at him with heartfelt eyes. I blink up at him with watery lilac orbs.

Aro came up from behind me and placed his icy hand on my stomach and his cool breath caressed the side of my neck causing goosebumps to rise in its wake. My eyes closed when a deep rumble from his chest too could be heard and he placed a chaste kiss on my jaw line.

Caius' black robes billowed behind him as he flashed in front of us and place my unoccupied hand to his full and soft lips, his eyes dark as the finest wine with growing hunger. His cool fingers cupped my chin and rubbed his thumb on darkly painted my bottom lip. His purr had to be the loudest of the three.

I gently smiled and removed my hand from Caius' grip and ran my knuckles down the side of his face, treating him like the most of fragile glass. His eyes fluttered closed at the warm sensation.

"Clean up this mess you two. Marcus, the journal please?" I order to Aro and Caius with a grin and tighten my grip on Marcus' arm. Aro placed another cold kiss along my skin and chuckled happily.

"But of course, mia bella~ Shall we dine tonight?" Aro asked with a large smile on his handsome face again, eyes lighter with mischievous mirth. He stood tall and straightened the lapels of his suit and pulled his silky ebony hair from his face, presenting himself as a leader again.

I deep maroon colored smile pulled at my lips and I begin walking with Marcus towards the doors of the throne room. Caius and Aro stand in the middle of the room with curious expressions when I stop and look over my shoulder at them.

"Non faccia tardi, mio tesoro." A small smirk pulls at the corners of my lips when an unexpected expression overcomes the kings and even the guards; Felix smirked with a raised brow as Marcus and I passed him. The only sound that comes after are the clicks of my heels as we walk out of the throne room and down the marble halls. My dress and Marcus' robes billow behind us like ebony smoke as we walk away with the door closing behind us.

 _'Holy shit. That really worked.'_

Did they really expect me to spend three weeks doing nothing? Learning Italian was easier when you felt no other initiative to be around anyone else. Marcus tightened his grip on my waist and a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

"What has gotten into you, mia amore? You're acting different." I internally smile; my grip moves from his arm to his cold hand, fingers intertwining with his longer ones.

"I had an internal battle with myself. I've been given two choices and I am going to finally choose the side that is good for me for once in my life. I don't want to be afraid of everything good given to me, fearing it shouldn't be mine or it to be taken away." Marcus' head turns towards me with pinched brows and a clouded expression.

"I've been doing some self-examination so to speak. I am fighting for what I want-" I pause as the constant clicks and muted steps of his expensive leather shoes thump along the marble echo in the silence.

"And I want you. I want all three of you and I am not going to share with anyone else. Whether this this bond between us is the reason that partially makes me feel this way, I don't care, but I know in my heart that I don't want to lose any of you." I nod with a determined glint in my eye.

"…"

Marcus seems speechless at my words and merely smiles in return.

"There are a lot of people who could only dream of how you three treat me, how you care about me and how I care about you, and to not take this chance would be completely unfair and ludicrous, wouldn't you agree?" I lean my head towards him only to receive a chilled kiss and soothing purr in response.

"Mia amore, though this is no justification for not telling you of Sulpicia and Athenodora, I would like to let you know that for more than half of their marriages, they were almost absent from Aro and Caius' lives. The castle is hardly a home to them, and it rare that they stay for long." My brows pinch together. That didn't seem right. If they were once married why did they not stay with their husbands?

"Why?"

"They knew their places among the Volturi. They just didn't like that they had to agree to such a position when they wanted more." I bite the corner of my lip in anger. Doesn't matter, they shouldn't have left in the first place. But I could understand the bitter feeling too.

"Loneliness is a sickening disease, mia cuore. It eats away at the soul and sanity the longer one has it. After three thousand years and spouses that have vanished for more than half of it, all there is left is a lingering emptiness. Aro and Caius are no exception, regardless of the meticulously placed facades they set for the world to see. It just takes a little bit of someone else's touch and care to cure it." His grip tightened when he said 'touch and care.' He was too sweet for his own good, the silent giant he was.

"You know, people assume that because you're alone, you must be lonely. Like most assumptions, it's erroneous. But I suppose I can understand what you are saying. I would have like to believe I was invincible to loneliness at one point in time, till I finally came to understand how it felt to feel someone else's touch and affection. I couldn't live without it."

"And you won't have to again."

The large and intricately carved double doors began to loom ahead at the end of the west wing of the castle. This was Aro's wing without a doubt. I could see the familiar engraved plaque that was placed on the side of the stone wall. The word, _Biblioteca_ , carved into the antique brass plate.

"What are we doing in the library?" I tilt my head back and watch him effortlessly push open the massive doors to reveal every book lover's wet dream. Thousands upon thousands of ancient and new literary works lined the many book shelves along the walls and in the tall dark bookcases scattered thoughtfully along the middle of the massive room. The room was tastefully filled with Neo-Gothic and French gothic designed bookcases. Every furniture piece was intricately beautiful, dark, and old but it all fit together perfectly. A lot of time and money went into this place for a good hundred years.

Marcus places my knuckles to his lips and releases my hand. He seems to effortlessly glide across the rich Persian carpets along the marble flooring to a special case in the back of the library. I follow behind him hesitantly and watch as he opens the Neo-gothic glass panes of the case to run his fingers along the many old world book's spines, many of which were priceless, rare and never even heard of.

His pale fingers stop at a thick dark leather booklet. My eyes widen in recognition. I remember sitting in my father's lap while he read me the stories entitles in the journal about his many adventures, discoveries and new relics he brought with him from a far off place in the world. They were my favorite bedtime stories, when he died…I could never find the book no matter how hard I searched for it.

My body freezes and my hands stop short when Marcus turns back to me with the old journal. His eyes were deep pools of crimson that yearned for me to take the book.

"Mia cara, I have been waiting nearly two decades to give this back to its owner. Here, it rightfully belongs to you." Dark colored lips quivers as my hands finally grasp the thick, hard covered journal. Reminiscent memories overwhelmed me with the archeologic documents being placed back in my hold. The leather was worn with age and ware-and-tear. Engraved on the flap of the leather was the ever familiar initials:

 ** _A.T. Abernathy_**

I traced along the carved letters. The dark chocolate color of the leather faded with time, and the discolored tie that kept the flap of the journal from opening was still tied in a small bow. Marcus had taken well care of my father's journal.

"Thank you…" I choke and move slowly to one of the dark reading couches. My hands visibly shake and all I can do is stare at it.

"Go ahead, mia amore." Marcus flashed right next to my side on the couch, gently placing a soothing hand on my thigh, rubbing soft circles on my exposed knee with his thumb.

I lick my parched lips and swallow nervously as the ties unravel from the long tied journal. The deep umber colored leather pealed back and rested on my thighs and the first thing I saw was the well weathered and slightly frayed edged photograph that Marcus had told me about.

My eyes squinted, the colors of the photo were dulled with duration and slightly yellowed. My eyelashes flutter as I stare painfully long at the image; my eyes watering and begging for me to blink.

"That is your mother?" I look up, almost forgetting about Marcus sitting beside me. How I forgot about the gentle giant I did not know.

"I can tell where you have gotten your astounding beauty." Marcus, you romantic.

My thumb traces over the smiling face of the redhead in the picture. Her eyes were bright and happy. She was in her early thirties when she had me but her smile was that of a child at heart. The bright heterochromatic eyes of my father were filled with utter joy as he held Charlotte and the small yellow wrapped bundle, his large hand gently placed upon the small infant's cheek. Me.

They seemed so happy.

"Yes. This was just before she her symptoms went carcinogenic," my lips tilt in a small sad smile with the watery words. Marcus' grip tightened comfortingly on my knee.

"You know, I chose to work with death so that it would never bother me again like it did as a child but I always feel somber when I think of theirs. I suppose when the individual on the examination table is someone you know and love, the feeling is different."

I turn the page softly, hoping to keep the yellowed pages intact.

A smile begins to grow when I see the ancient Aztec ceremonial sacrificial knife sketched onto the page with tones of notes and facts about it documented under the hand drawn picture and the several next pages.

"This was my father's first archeology discovery, look at the date." I eagerly urge Marcus to look at the pages. The date was documented many decades before: October 13, 1966.

"He was fifteen when he discovered it on a trip to Tenochtitlan, Mexico with his grandparents. He used to tell me that this was what inspired him to be an archeologist in the first place; it was his most sentimentally cherished relic." A small smile pulled at the corners of Marcus' lips and his eyes lightened with joy to hear my happy words. He seemed to enjoy to hear these stories.

"I never knew that and read this book so many times," the deep rumble of contentment began in his chest and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I flip the next page and begin to tell him about the perfectly preserved Mesozoic era fossil, a hand sized dinosaur claw, he came across when in Australia. The very one we had in the castle now.

It was nice to be with someone again, it felt right to be here.

 _ **AN: *SWEATS NERVOUSLY* So... how did I do? What do you guys think so far? I honestly didn't want to right out a lengthy fight scene right now, so I chose the pacifist route. I'm really trying to keep people in character, and assuming how some characters would react to an actual situation like this. There is change happening people! Let me know what you guys think so far! How would you like this to possibly go! What do you guys think will happen in the future chapters? How do you like them apples? Avalon is changing people, changing! And I have had someone PM about the personality of Avalon being connected to the others' personalities through the bond... yes, they can sense and even act upon each other's feelings which is why she feels more confident and powerful about being with the kings.**_ ** _I love reading your comments, so go wild!_ _More comments=more chapters! I'm working, I'm working!_** ** _Review to me! Ta-Ta! _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews! This chapter contains some snippets of sexiness.**_

 _ **AN: WARNING! SOME PG-17 CONTENT ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WILL NOT PUT A START AND STOP OF WHERE THE SCENE IS!**_

I push against the heavy wood of now closed large doors to the garden with my back and sighed with relief at the embracing warmer air of the castle. My heels clicked on the marble floors as I walked alone to my destination.

I slide my glasses up the bridge of my nose as I carefully walked down the silent halls, my eyes solely focusing on one of the stories in my father's book. One hand balancing the book, another gently grasping a small bouquet of the remaining garden's open flowers in my other hand.

When Marcus had reluctantly been taken away from my side by an emergency regarding something along the lines of a group of vampires erratically feeding somewhere in the Northern territories of Finland and causing mass hysteria among the human population of the area, I decided to put some of my time to good use.

 _Click_

 _Thump_

 _Click_

 _Thump_

 _Click_

The recognizable sound of high heels and flat soles hitting the hard floors could be heard echoing off the hallway walls in rhythmic patterns. I turn my head and stop to see four of the many coven guards, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane, coming down the halls in quick strides. My lips pull down ever so slightly at the grave look in their otherwise expressionless faces.

I put the journal to my chest and raise a brow at them.

"Is something wrong?" I ask with worry and receive a head shake from Demetri.

"Nothing that won't be easily taken care of, my lady." I internally sigh at the title. I nod to them for a second.

"Does it have to do with the vampire frenzy in Finland?" Jane raises a brow at me and make a small nod, her crimson eyes sadistically filled with hidden joy to destroy them.

"Yes, we shall not be gone for more than a week, Master Avalon." I smile gently at Alec and pat his cheek, his alabaster skin was as icy as everyone else's temperature in the castle.

"I told you all to just call me Avalon, no lady or master title needed. I am not above anyone here." I begin to walk away only to stop for a second and turn back with a smile.

"Hey." I call out and they stop obediently and turn.

"Be careful please, I don't want any of you hurt." A look of surprise passes over all their eyes, it was like they never heard of someone worrying about them. All of them bow their head lightly at me, except Jane as she seems to stare holes into my soul. She looks confused more than anything.

"It's foolish, don't waste your time worrying about us, we are not the weaker species. We never get hurt." She bites out with pinched golden brows. My darkly painted smile widened.

"Vampire or not, Jane. It doesn't mean I can't worry and hope you return safely," I turn back, enjoying the wide, confused eyes of the golden blonde guard.

"Let me know how it went! _Salve_!" I call back as I turn into Marcus' wing of the castle.

My smile doesn't leave my lips and I pull the leather encased book to my face once again. I gently push open Marcus' study and see the beautiful painting of Lady Didyme. Same as always with raven colored hair, dark crimson eyes and lips and the beautiful blue dress adorning her figure.

I place the journal on the large desk and throw away the withered roses. The new colorful bouquet were placed into the water filled vase.

 _'_ _There we go. Much better, don't you think Lady Didyme?'_

I closed my eyes and softly bent my head towards her painting in respect.

 _'_ _You meant so much to Marcus, Aro and this coven, so you mean a great deal to me too.'_

In the never ending silence of the room, I finally lift my head up. My heart races with surprise and I jump back in shock as I spot Caius staring at me in the doorway. His deep maroon suit matched his eyes and fit his lean physique perfectly; snowy locks were brushed back to show his pale and defined feature. He looked magnificent. My heartbeat picks up drastically and a blush creeps over my cheeks as his eyes roam hungrily over my black dress clad figure. I'm glad my appearance made him happy.

My lashes flutter and I smile.

"Hello, Caius. I-I didn't see you there." The deep rumble softly playing in his chest made me want to laugh but I refrained.

My eyes widened a little and felt my face burn when he stalked towards me, his expensive Italian leather made shoes making no sound behind him. My neck is crane back as I look up at his towering figure in front of me. He was so close, less than a few inches from my own body, the smell of his delicious musky cologne intoxicated my senses. He slowly ran his knuckles along my cheekbone and seemed to be in an inner conflict as he stared with hooded eyes.

"Tesoro, I have not properly gotten the chance to tell you how beautiful you look today nor properly apologize." The smirk on his lips is ever growing with the erratic beating of my embarrassed heart.

Warm fingers gently caress the side of his stone like flesh, leaving a trail a fired nerves in their path. Caius closed his wine colored eyes in content and almost nuzzled into my hands.

"I forgive you." My lips pressed tightly to the chilled flesh of his lips. My fingers drawing back into his silky hair and giving gentle scratch along his scalp with my nails. A growl escaped through our lips and shook my insides a little at the deep sound. Caius' cold hands suddenly pulled my body flush against his chiseled figure with no intent to let go.

The need for oxygen began to build fast and I had no choice but to pull away with a heaving breath. I glance at Caius' hooded inky eyes and I'm forced to bite the bottom of my lips to stop the smile that was threatening to make its presence known. The dark maroon colored lipstick on my lips smeared lightly along his lips and the corner of his cheek when I had pulled away suddenly.

"I have something to show you-" My mouth seals around his again, promptly interrupting him again as I grab his lapels and pull him to me. Hands wander down to the flexing muscle of the blonde king's broad back.

"Mia amore, you are making this difficult-" I smile and press my lips to his again. I knew I was being a little too much to him, but it was kind of fun. When you don't work at a forensics lab to play in anymore, you make what you have work.

With strong and firm hands, Caius reaches down and yanks the back of my thighs up to his thin waist. I gasp and groan as the hard plane of his torso pushes against the middle of my legs. His tongue entered my mouth and caressed mine, tasting slightly of iron. My thighs tighten to hold myself up and I wrap my arms over his broad shoulders.

The hard surface of Marcus' dark mahogany desk is suddenly pressed against my lower back, and Caius' sits me on the desktop. I groan as a cold hand touches the tops of the dark stocking on my legs, his long fingers playing with the nearly flimsy material on my thigh, threatening to rip it with a flick of his wrist. His wandering hand moved up to the actual bare flesh my thigh and caressed it with expert hands. Icy lips pass over mine and trace down to the column of my neck, Caius pulls the lace fabric of the dress down to my collarbone and seals his lips over the sensitive skin. Sharp teeth gently scrapped over the racing pulse and the soft tongue laved at area where my blood rushed the most. My heart was going a mile a minute- in a good way. A small pressured bite made me freeze, not in fear, but in pleasure. My lips opened and a breathy moan pierced the silent air of the study. The area his lips and tongue touched completely tingled with fire and ice all at once; there was no doubt the smug ass left a hickey.

"Now that I have your attention," Caius finally states with a guttered and smug voice, regardless of the slight tremor in his shoulders from holding back. My swollen lips quiver a little at the loss of intimate contact, hazy lilac orbs slowly focused on the blonde figure standing between my legs.

 _'_ _Holy hell, why didn't I do this earlier all those months ago.'_

The feeling of kissing and touching them, all of them, like I was supposed to was absolutely intoxicating.

"As I was saying, I have something I would like to show you." I stop my horny filled frenzy and slowly nod with a tilt of my head.

"Come." He gently pulled me off the desk and onto my feet. My hand deafly grabbed the journal I came in with and we both walked out of Marcus' study. I closed the door with a smile; we walked down the hallways in a labyrinth like pattern till we came across a set of deep scarlet doors.

My head tilts to the side. I've never been to this part of the castle before.

Caius faced me with a neutral smile, his hands were holding the handles behind him. My eyes encouraged him.

With a small push, the large doors opened. My mouth opened a little in awe. The walls were lined with dozens of paintings, ranging from many different time eras like the Gothic, Renaissance, Romanticism, Neoclassism, Baroque and Rococo. Every painting was unique and beautifully done. My eyes widened when I looked to middle of the room to see a large, antique easel standing proudly among the room; a cabinet in the far off side of the room housed hundreds of different paints and brushes. A few differing sized canvases laid propped up against the walls waiting to be filled with a new image. Something in my head finally clicked as I stared at Caius.

"Did you paint all these?" I ask with a tremor in my voice. It was unrealistic how beautiful and masterful these paintings were done. A small smirk curved onto his lips as he wandered to a tall canvas covered by a paint stained tarp.

"Most of them. Some I procured from the artists themselves." My brows rose. I shouldn't be surprised. Three thousand years old does give him some time to meet all the great artists of history before they became artists of their time.

"Anything from Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci? Was he nice?" My smartass comment gave rise to a growing smirk and scoff.

"Ask my dear brother Marcus that question. I believe that he acquired the first sketch of the giant crossbow war machine before Da Vinci was even known. I do not have any of his paintings as he refused to paint or sell me any, telling me I was just another collector not a true artist. He was a raving lunatic when he spouted words of a machine that could make humans fly." How ironic.

My legs push forward and I slowly skimmed along the aged paintings, admiring the way different brush strokes and color techniques. "Thank you for showing me this."

"This isn't what I wanted to show you." I halt mid footstep and turn to Caius setting the covered canvas up on the easel's canvas rest. The ceiling window above filtered in some of the late afternoon golden sunlight, Caius was illuminated in a pearlesque glow. He was even more beautiful than any of the paintings in here…he was a true masterpiece. I was in complete awe.

"Hmm? What could be more beautiful and important than the masterpiece I'm looking at?" I ask with a tilt of my head, brown strands escape the braided bun and tickle my nose in the process.

 _'_ _My God, am I flirting? I didn't know I could.'_

A complacent grin overcame his features and he outstretched his hand towards me, I gently grasp the cool fingers. Caius pulls me to his side and places his hands on my shoulders to set me to stand where I am directly in front of the covered canvas. My head tilts in confusion at his hidden excitement. I push my glasses up at the sudden movement and wait for him to present his secret painting.

"Mia amore, you are very special woman with a kind heart and forgiving nature. I, someone who lied to straight in your face and even had the audacity to threaten your very livelihood, am not deserving of someone such as you. Yet, you look pass my faults where even I cannot. You, a woman of knowledge and mystery, are not someone who is easily bought or corrupted like most human beings…you deserve the very best. So, from my long blackened heart, I wanted to give you something special for your relic room." My eyes watered at the beautiful speech, I would never expect someone like Caius who seemed to hate the world with every fiber of his being could be so…deeply emotional. I knew there was more to him but not such a fragile soul like when he spoke about his inner emotions.

Caius abruptly ripped the stained tarp off; the useless cloth silently fell haphazardly onto the aged Persian rug. My lavender orbs widened in utter shock, the journal in my hands went slack and fell to the rug with a dull thump.

 _'_ _Oh my God.'_

It was a painting of…

My father and mother.

I last saw this picture long ago. This was the photo I had brought with me from America but it was ruined when Felix had stacked too many of my boxes together (even after I told him I could get my own things) and it completely crushed the frame and picture. I was sad with the loss but knew it was an accident.

With a wavering voice and watery voice, I asked, "How? The photo was destroyed months ago."

"You were devastated at its loss, so I thought you would like another copy. I salvaged as much as I could before you threw it away." My hand hesitantly reached out and I touched the textured surface. Every brush stroke was thoughtful, no sign of hesitation, and every detail was perfect from my mother's freckles (the very ones I inherited) to the strange heterochromatic coloring of my father's eyes… perfect down to the T. I couldn't imagine the countless hours spent day and night spent painting this, every detail and precise line done with accuracy.

"Do you like it?" Caius interrupted my short circuiting mind. I throw my arms over his shoulders and nuzzle my face into his suit covered neck.

"I love it. Thank you so much." My shoulders shake as an overwhelming emotion sweeps over my whole body. His arms wound around my body; a deep vibrating purr started in his chest.

A small sway began between us and I slowly trailed my eyes up his expensive suit shirt clad chest to the strong and defined features of Caius' neck and face. Hands slide from his shoulder to rest on the lightly vibrating chest. With an almost animalistic urge, I jumped and wrapped my thighs around his waist. My lips smashed into his, hands tangling in the snowy waterfall cascading down the sides of his face.

A growl and grunt escaped Caius in surprise as my action but he didn't seem to mind as his hand traveled down my spine to hold onto one of the globes of flesh behind me. His other hand laid on my upper spine to hold me up to him. The intoxicated feeling grew with every whiff of his musky cologne and my racing heartbeat. The world moved suddenly and Caius flashed us to the only piece of padded furniture in the art studio, my back was laid gently on the old Victorian couch meant for posing and I watched with hazy eyes as Caius hovered above my figure. I moved my hips up and ground down on Caius, pleasure building from the growing hardness between us.

His tongue was back in my mouth, I decided to gently bite the flesh with a growing smile. Caius ripped his face away from mine with his lips pulled back into a small snarl and eyes the color of the darkest black. His lips slightly wet where a string of our shared saliva broke off, but that wasn't what I noticed first. My lipstick was completely smeared between our lips.

Caius swallowed viciously as the venom dangerously built up in his mouth, the sweet smell and heavy beating of the woman in his arms was quickly driving him crazy. Caius knew his limits and he was pushing it, especially after not eating in three days when he was too upset over the whole marriage issue.

"I must stop," his voice was strained with both pain and lust. The small snarl on Caius' stained and swollen lips grew. My eyes widened with rejection.

"I need to feed, mia amore. I may do something I will never forgive myself for." With those words, Caius set me back down for the second time today. He flashed to the side of the room and hunched over, I could see his shoulders stiff and back muscles flex with strain.

"Master Caius?" I turn to the open doors to see the stoic as ever Santiago standing obediently outside the room. Caius stiffened greatly and turned his head slightly with a growing snarl.

"What?" He bit out in irritation.

"Master Aro and Master Marcus have instructed me to bring you news that Heidi is to arrive within five minutes." A growl rumbled from the blonde's chest in growing contemptment as Santiago flashed away knowing better than to tempt Caius' anger.

I gently reach down to pick up my fallen journal and gently shoo Caius out. "Go. You need to eat too. I'll see you at dinner."

A conflicted expression grew on his hooded face but he reluctantly left after Santiago in a quick dark flash across the room. I smile with a shake of my head. My eyes slowly wander back up to the beautiful painting.

Was it I they believed were too good for them, or was it them who were too good for me?

If I had not known what I did now, I would have believed either or the other. But now…I think we fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Some sides may be jagged or unique but in the end they make up a perfect picture.

I sigh out breathlessly; the small sound falling on deaf ears in the large painting studio.

"I'm in love."

* * *

My eyes squinted lightly as I tried to understand the wording on the label of the red wine bottle in front of me. Tenuta dell'Ornellaia Masseto.

 _'_ _Why do I feel the need to keep reading this over and over again like it's going to make me understand it when really it's just giving me a headache?'_

I sigh through my nose, moving my eyes from the expensive wine to the empty plates in front of me. Dinner would be a little late, Aro said he request something very special for me. Through thick eyelashes, I peeked over to see Aro, Caius and Marcus entering the warmed atmospheric dining room. I had reapplied my lipstick and touched up my makeup and hair after Caius left to eat and prepared for dinner. They all looked very handsome in their suits, each personalized to their body and personality.

I gently placed the chilled wine bottle back onto the table and turned towards them with a smile.

"Greeting~" They returned a smile as they saw mine.

"Ah~ Mia bella, you look even more radiant than I remember." Aro swept up to my side with a delicate kiss to my temple and a gentlemanly hand to my lower spine. A tinted blush began to stain my cheeks and neck. Marcus placed a sweet kiss to the corner of my lips and pulled my chair out for me. Caius' lips were pulled into an ever present cocky smirk as his eyes zones in on the peaking dark purple hickey he left on my neck. I could see in all their freshly crimson eyes, they were much more lighthearted than when I first met them.

I escaped Aro's reluctant grasp and sat in the open chair where Marcus gently pushed me in.

"Thank you, Marcus." My smile widened. I felt…happy and content for once in my life.

Maybe, just maybe, I could actually do this. I could be happy with them and not doubt myself as someone who can be loved.

"Have you invited Sulpicia and Athenodora to dinner as well?" I ask and receive silence in return. My head shakes gently at them.

"They may not be your wives anymore but they are still apart of this coven. I don't know what you did to them when I took a leave of absence, but they were still invited to dinner. I would invite all of the coven members to dinner but you two seem to put yourself above everyone else, so prideful..." I lightly tsk at Aro and Caius. Caius' expression was that of irritation as his lip pulled up in a bitter snarl.

Aro's smile was more of a façade at this point. He didn't want to invite anyone to this private dinner with their mate. But when she wished for something, as rare as it was, she got it.

"Ah, but of course, mia bella. Afton, Chelsea, my dear. Go relieve Renata and Corin of their duties and fetch both ladies." Aro called out and the obedient couple bowed their heads at Aro's order. I had been very curious as to where both women had been for the past weeks. I hadn't seen them wandering the castle like I was, so I was curious and a little guilty for not feeling as guilty as I probably should for being mated to their husbands.

I smile happily. Marcus and Caius sit beside me silently. Aro walks behind my chair, deja vu from our first dinner together comes rushing back, and he presses a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"You are right, mia tutto. I do see myself above our little guards but I will always hold you above everyone else myself included." A crimson blush flushed over my face at the husky words were whispered into my ear, his voice sweet like dark chocolate and smooth like honey.

A shiver ran up my spine, I had to clench my thighs together and tighten my grip on the armrests of the Gothic-Victorian chair. The corner of my lip was caught with the side of my teeth again.

 _'_ _Goddamn him! Charming bast-'_

I opened my mouth to back sass him for being so charming and egotistical, but was silenced when two women entered the room with silent steps. Sulpicia and Athenodora. Both women were adorned in beautiful black dresses, like the rest of the coven members, and held their head up high. They looked very beautiful, dark makeup and perfectly done hair as always. I smile a little at them, hoping to clear somethings up.

"Thank you, Aro. For inviting us to dinner." Athenodora smiled sickly-sweet with dark merlot eyes holding bitter animosity. Sulpicia merely nodded.

"It was not I who you should be thanking. I did not invite you; your queen did." Aro, still a gentleman as ever, pulled open two chairs for the ladies to sit in, and finally sat down as some of the kitchen staff came out with my food and a few bottles of what I assumed were blood.

"Thank you, my lady." They both said simultaneously. I could tell it was forced and they were not happy. I actually felt my mood dampen a little at the restrained hostility. I couldn't seem to do anything right for them.

Marcus' cold hand gently touched mine and I snapped out of my train of thought. "Mia amore?"

I wasn't aware of what he was seeing. Marcus' eyes had been watching closely the ties that were associated with Athenodora and Sulpicia, the tie to them were a soft white of neutrality whilst theirs were a dark green, so dark it was nearly black…it was of envy and abhorrence. Marcus could understand their feelings towards their love but he would not stand if they acted upon it, he would not stand there and allow them to harm Avalon, emotionally, mentally and physically.

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry." I say offhandedly and automatically place the cloth napkin onto my lap like a programed machine. I nearly froze for a second. Deja vu hit me like slap tot he face. It felt like I was a child again, sitting in that large chair and overwhelming dining table in my grandparents' cold dining room, being painfully trained to be a proper lady like my grandparents tried to ingrain into my mother when she was a little girl. I had so many bruises on the back of my hands from the swats my grandmother gave me with her dreaded wooden swatting spoon, every wrong move got one swat and every wrong word got three.

A steaming plate was placed in front of me, it housed a dozen deliciously seared authentic Polish pierogies with a garnished sprinkle of green onions dusted over the tops. This had been my very favorite meal, since I was a child. My dad had introduced it into our household after he came back from Poland and it was a constant favorite of ours. I think the last time I had eaten them was when my dad was alive, my grandparents tried to keep their English heritage alive in their household so that meant almost solely English and some very fine moments of French food. I never thought I could hate black pudding and escargot as much as I did till I lived with them. Poutine and Nanaimo bars were the only solace I had.

My eyes observed one of the kitchen aids pour the thick and heated crimson fluid into five wine glasses with a little apprehension as every vampire in the room had their eyes darken a little at the smell of blood out in the open air. A wine glass fogged lightly with ice was placed in front of me and the Italian wine filled it with a lot more ease. I understood why, it wasn't like I was going to attack them for a meal. My head bows and I thank the young man.

"Thank you," a heated flush of color swept over the boy's olive toned skin, no older than twenty, and he nodded with shaky movements and a slight stutter of Italian. My head tilted to the side in confusion. Was he nervous or embarrassed or something? My lips parted a little in realization when he quickly left; I knew that look. I give that embarrassed look to Aro, Marcus and Caius all the time.

 _'_ _He's flustered.'_ A blooming sensation of confusion over came me as I raised a brow.

 _'_ _That's very bizarre. No one has ever been flustered because of me.'_

The meal was other worldly, it was so good. And I really enjoyed talking to my mates with a lot more ease than I ever had before, but it felt a little strained every time I made eye contact with Athenodora and Sulpicia. They would stare at me over their wine glasses with some of the most peculiar looks.

When my dinner was finished and Aro surprised me once again with a familiar dessert of white chocolate mousse with raspberry sauce, the building tension came to a head as Athenodora growled under her breath. I wasn't able to hear it but the superior hearing of all the other vampires in the room sure did. All three men growled lowly and Caius viciously snarled at the blonde woman. Sulpicia actually held wide eyes as she looked to Athenodora.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Why?" Athenodora glared at me across the table, standing and slamming her hand hard enough on the wooden table to create spider web of cracks and splinters in her wake. I backed up into my chair a little, startled at the sudden anger.

"W-why what?" My eyes wide and lips pursed in confusion,

"Why did you invite us here after we have been forcibly locked in this damn castle for three weeks? You maybe their mate but you are a weak and selfish little human who is good for nothing more than a meal. Have you come to rub it into our face you little who-" I glared at her and slammed my hand down on the table to shut her up.

"Be quiet!" I yell out with growing frustration.

Silence. Utter silence.

"Locked in the castle? I have no clue what you are talking about. I invited you to dinner because I felt bad that this is the way we must meet, but I want to make an amends with you as you are still apart of this coven. I know what it means to have something taken from you; it is entirely unfair. But there is nothing I can do about it. I can't change what has been built nor will I. If you were their only, then why were they lonely? You two should have proven that you loved your husbands by staying here with them." Her crimson eyes narrowed as if she were studying me.

"As to the other question, why were you locked in the castle? By whom…as if I need to ask." My eyes travel to Aro, Caius and Marcus. If the ancient kings of the vampire world could look sheepish, their subtle expressions would be it.

"Disobedience." Sulpicia spoke up with emotionless eyes. I hum and sit back.

 _'_ _Come on, Avalon. Act like a goddamn leader.'_

"You will not be locked inside the castle anymore. I promise." I give the kings a pointed look, Caius and Aro having smirks growing on their lips. Why? I wasn't sure.

Both women visibly seemed shocked at my words. They halted in their violent auras and held hesitant expressions. I smile and lean forward with an almost sickly-sweet voice.

"Don't get me wrong, ladies. I am sorry that you lost your titles to Aro and Caius, but do understand me when I say this: I am not sorry to be mated to them. They belong to me as I belong to them. You can both stay and be a part of this coven without causing any more conflict between us or…"

I took a breath to steady my voice and nearly snap out my next words. _'Do it!'_

" ** _You can leave_**."

Both women looked affronted at the sudden dark attitude I was releasing. I was not giving Aro or Caius back to them. All three men belonged to me. And, deep in my mind, I was thoroughly enjoying the hooded and lustful expressions I was receiving from all three of them. I promised to change and I will.

Sulpicia bowed her head a little and Athenodora's eye switched to the kings as if asking for help to Sulpicia... she looked bitterly defeated.

"If you do not agree with those terms and do anything to compromise my safety or the safety of any of the other coven members, then I will personally deal with myself." A crackling sound popped and snapped as the cloth napkin in front of Athenodora began to disintegrate and rapidly turn from a soft red to a dark coal color; it lost its shape and fell lightly into a pile of dust. The pressure building in my head began to dully pulse, and I felt something hot and metallic fall down my nose and passed my lips.

The blonde and brunette vampires jerked back in shock and horror, looking to the ash among the table to my calm figure in the chair across from her. I raised a brow at Athenodora as I grab my napkin and wipe away the blood dripping down my nose.

"Am I understood?"

With a bitter snarl, the beautiful blonde looked up with rage filled scarlet eyes. Sulpicia sighed knowing when to quit.

I tilt my wine glass up to my lips and drink slowly, awaiting their answers. Simultaneously they said one final word.

"Yes."

"Excellent."

 _ **AN: *Rubs hands together evilly* So... how did I do? What do you guys think of this new growth so far? I'm really trying to keep people in character, and assuming how some characters would react to an actual situation like this. There is change happening people! Let me know what you guys think so far! How would you like this to possibly go! What do you guys think will happen in the future chapters? How do you like them apples? Avalon is a junior BAMF!**_ ** _I love reading your comments, so go wild!_ _More comments=more chapters! I'm working, I'm working!_** ** _Review to me! Ciao~ _**

**_AN: Note: there will be some rated M content in the next chapter (there will be sex), so heads up. Don't like it? Don't read it._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; NO copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews! This chapter contains a sex scene. *Nervously looking at sexy chapter and thinking this may end bad or people won't like it.***_

 _ **AN: WARNING! SOME RATED M SEXUAL CONTENT (SEX)! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WILL NOT PUT A START AND STOP OF WHERE THE SCENE IS!**_

 _2 Weeks Later…_

A cool shiver ran up and down my spine when a cold wind ripped passed me. The Fall season fully in affect and coming towards the dreaded Winter, as if it wasn't cold enough in the castle full of vampires who could put a freezer to shame. I got up from my place near Didyme's grave and walked slowly through the gardens, no longer daunted to see almost all the flora was withered or closed for the upcoming hibernating period. Grant it, it won't last long in such a warm Mediterranean country but it was still sad to see the flowers gone for a brief time.

But the changing weather and flowers were not the main source of my worry at the moment. It had been almost two weeks since four of the coven's best guards left the castle to find whatever issue was going on in Northern Europe, and they haven't yet returned. I hoped they were all right.

Aro assured me they were as he got regular updates from them via cell phone, but it didn't put a damper on my anxiety.

They didn't seem worry like I did for the other coven members as they were more irritatingly worried with my state after the dinner fiasco a few weeks ago. All three men had come to check on me every morning in case of another nose bleed and chronic headache. Aro didn't even understand why I had such an instant case of nasal hemorrhaging. I knew. It was this damn usage of disintegration, my body grew up practicing regeneration, and even then I rarely used it. My body was not used to using such internal force to break apart things, it was just like when I had been attacked by rogue vampires all that time ago…I got a nose bleed then too.

With a cool breathy sigh, I walk back inside the castle to enjoy the subtle warmth coming from the lit torches along the hallway walls. A sharp sadness overcame me from deep within my chest. My brows furrowed and I turned my head to look down the empty hallways, curious as to what was happening. I wasn't sad…but someone was. My brows raise a little and I turn to where I could feel the pull.

My hand gently raises and touches the curling ends of my hair escaping the messy braid I put it into, my teeth followed the anxious trend and nibbled the corner of my peachy-nude colored lips dubbed Velvet Teddy by the lipstick's name color (the kings took great fondness for highlighting my features and wardrobe change). It was insisted (forced upon) by Chelsea and Heidi that I have some 'actual adult cosmetics' that Chelsea claimed that was fit for a Volturi member, I could tell a lot of the brands were from the high end makeup stores like Sephora, MAC and Nordstrom (why couldn't this coven buy anything simple or cheap?). I never dabbled with makeup that much so I mainly bough a very select few of drug store brands. By demand of Caius, my lipsticks were no longer to be the wet kind that smudged off, but the soft velvet looking kind that were long lasting; so he didn't have to go back into throne room with my lipstick streaked across his lips, chin and cheeks, and receive humiliating teasing comments from Aro.

My head tilted to the side and I stopped completely, staring at the pair of dark mahogany doors of Marcus' study that the small tugging sadness drew me to. My brows furrow together more and I raise my hand to knock.

 ** _Knock_**

 ** _Knock_**

 ** _Knock_**

With hesitation, I open one of the doors and see a heartbreaking sight. Marcus sat in his chair, back turned towards the large desk, and staring sadly at the beautiful portrait of his late wife. The flowers in her vase were still fresh from the last time I was in here.

My body leans on the balls of my feet, silently watching the gentle giant of a vampire king. My hand slowly rubbed the side of my arm, I felt and was acting awkward like I was interrupting an intimate moment not meant for my eyes. "Marcus?" I call out softly.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Slowly, the brunette turned his head towards me and I could see the sad crimson gaze he had on, lips pulled down from the usual neutral line to a long mournful scowl. I hated this, I hated this feeling. This heartbreak was unrealistically sorrowful.

I hated to see him like this.

"Amore, I'm sorry. I didn't…" He cut off as if not knowing what he should say next. I smile softly and slowly walk to his side, placing a hand on the side of his face. My warm fingers caressed down the side of his jaw to his high cheek bones whilst my other hand carded through his long locks. He was such a kind and gentle soul, no amount of fierce vampirism could change that.

"You don't need to say anything, Marcus. I know. I know you miss her dearly. Time may heal all wounds but there is always a scar on the heart that remains to remind us." His eyes were a little wider than usual and I received his hands being wrapped around my hips, pulling me forward where he could rest his face against my stomach.

"Don't you feel any bit sorry. I know you loved her dearly; I wish I could have met her: the woman who could make you smile. I would never ask you to stop loving or missing her because of me. I know the feeling of loving someone and losing them, it remains in the deepest cracks of our hearts. That is why I want us to remember her, that is why I bring her flowers and spend time at her grave because you love her and so do I." The stone like arms tighten around my waist and a deep purring sound rumbled against my legs where his chest was.

"Tesoro, I do not deserve someone like you. I would give you the world if just asked. How does a saint end up loving a monster?" His deep baritone voice was wracked with inner pain. It broke my heart. I loosened his arms around me and leaned down, sealing my lips with his. My hands held tightly to the sides of his neck and jaw, deepening the kiss.

"I don't want nor need the world, Marcus. I only want you three and this coven. No more, no less. You have promised me your heart and I am more than happy to keep it safe and cared for…but," I pause my words, not finding the right ones as my breath hitched.

Marcus gently put his large hands over mine and leaned deeper into the warm flesh. He urged on, "What, mia tutto?"

"If I give you my heart, will you hold it and keep it safe too?" I ask with a watery smile. His crimson eyes widened and he quickly pulled me into his lap, pressing his soft and chilled lips into my warmer ones. His hands held steadily at my hips and back, holding my body against his with no room in between.

"For all eternity." A smile widens on my swollen lips.

"Eternity is a long time."

"With you by our side, it will be a blissful forever." That romantic son of b-

"If I can make you feel what a fraction that lady Didyme did, I will feel like I may be a worthy mate to you three." A gentle smile was rewarded from his lips. He gently caressed his thumb down my neck.

"But you already have, mia amore. You've done so much more." My lips press softly against the smooth, marble like skin of his face. My forehead laid against his in a content silence.

"I love you," I said without a conscious thought. It just came out like it was natural.

My eyes widened finally registering my own words. Marcus' head slowly lifted up, lips parted slightly and his shoulders perked at the words. The color of his eyes had almost always been a deep crimson since the very moment I met him but for once they seemed clearer and more of a light strawberry red. The filminess that glazed over his eyes seemed to disappear with a gleam glowing in the wise looking orbs.

"Scientifically, I could explain to you the meaning of what love is, in nothing more than a chemical formula of hormones, but…I know in my heart that this is so much more…what have you three done to my heart?" My head tilts back to look him deeply in the eyes and I receive an expression of unconditional deep love in his eyes.

The deep magenta strand holding Avalon to Marcus, Aro and Caius finally bled into a bright red, identically matching their ties in color perfectly. Aged crimson eyes widened ever so slightly as the tight know holding her to them slowly began to fuse all their ties into one.

A cold breath escaped from Marcus' mouth as if he had been holding it for a long time, his eyes staring intently at the tie linked from her chest to theirs. A warm hand caressed his chilled skin and snapped him out of his reverie.

His eyes found her charcoal lined unique orbs, they were shy and held deep affection as they stared intently at him. HIM. Her head was tilted at him, a dusting of a blush on her lightly freckled cheeks, velvety lips parted in a little 'O', her escaping wavy chocolate locks framed her perfectly round face and the deliciously loud thumping of her heartbeat echoed in his ears. The sweet scent of her skin and pumping blood under her delicate flesh made venom pool in the back of his parched throat. She was so perfect for them.

He noticed and watched intently as she absentmindedly performed one of her natural ticks; the very one where one of her pearly whites bit the corner of her lips as she usually did when nervous. The sight of her lips being lightly pulled and her tongue peeking through when she stopped; it drove him crazy with want to capture her delicate lips from her vicious teeth.

A deliciously musky, sweet and tangy scent began to emit from his love. One he had only the pleasure of being introduced to in the hotel in America when she was laid upon his chest. Crimson orbs grew dark and pupils dilated as they traveled to the smooth expanse of Avalon's thighs, he watched the muscles under the thin lacey pattern of her black stockings stretch and clench her legs together. The beautiful cream colored dress that she had adorned when she had dined with them for the first time was on her person again and peeking through from the black pea coat she had over it from being outside. She had told them she was fine with he own wardrobe or simplistic clothing but she was their queen…she deserved the very best, she deserved to dress like a queen next to her finely dressed kings.

The heady smell became intoxicating. She was aroused and it made him so too. A low purr could be heard emitting from Marcus and I blushed when I felt something growing hard underneath where my ass was sitting in Marcus' lap. My heartbeat began to pick up and the blood in my veins ran hot and quick through my veins. I could feel my pupils dilate as I clenched my legs against Marcus' strong slack covered thighs.

"Ti amo, il mia tutto."

A warm breath caressed over the chilled lips of the brunette king as I leaned forward with my body, hands pressing against the hard plane of his chest, and let my lips linger a hair's breath away. I whispered softly where only he and I could hear my next spoke words,

"Take me, Marcus."

The cool hand that had been slowly inching up my exposed thigh rested abruptly where the tops of my stockings laid, dress riding up to expose more flesh. A slow pressure of his fingers grew on my thigh and eclipsed eyes looked longingly at me.

"Tesoro, you don't need to feel like you are obligated to do such. We promised we would wait till you were rea-"

"I am. Marcus, I want to have sex with you because **_I_** **_want_** to." Grant it, those words tasted more clinical than I would have liked, Marcus seemed to understand my sincerity. With a shallow breath and hammering heart, I wrapped my arms over his broad shoulders, tangling my hands in his silky dark locks. A growl grew from the base of his throat and the air around us shifted as Marcus stood with me tightly in his arms.

A moan escaped between my swollen lips when a cool tongue gently coaxed into my mouth, I let it with a growing need to breathe but thought to hell with it.

A quick skittering winds flew past us and I could feel the change in lighting. A soft click made me open my eyes and I could see we were entering his room just as he nudged the dark doors shut behind him with his foot.

A soft thump puffed out as my back was laid upon the dark and crimson duvet of the king sized bed. I bit the corner of my lip so hard that a small trickle leaked down between my lips. Marcus froze and his eyes watched the hot liquid began a trail down my chin. I wanted to cringe at the disgusting metallic tang in my mouth but decided something better, even if it was technically a bad one like tempting a starved wolf with meat. I pull him to me as he sets his knees upon the soft bedding. My eyes flutter when his lips press to mine and his tongue gently ran along my lips to the small wound. The deep growl within his chest turned into a soft groan. My eyes open slightly to see the bottom of his lip was stained with my blood. His eyes were an inky black but they still held mine letting me know that he was still him.

My fingers began to work down the intricate silver buttons of his suit jacket and silky dress shirt, with every little second that ticked by, a new piece of skin was revealed as the buttoned fabric fell away. With skilled fingers, my pea coat was opened and slowly tossed off my figure and onto the floor with Marcus' dark coal colored suit jacket following.

With softly fluttering eyes and deep panting breaths, my hands slowly trailed up the hard alabaster planes of Marcus' chest, enjoying the soft tuffs of dark chest hair lightly dusting over the thoracic muscle. I smiled as the vibrations of the constant purr vibrated against my palms.

A chill raised goosebumps along my shoulders and back when long cool fingers ran along my neck and slowly crept down to the airy skirt of my dress, lifting it up carefully and hesitantly.

I pushed against Marcus and had him lay down as I sat on his pelvis, straddling him and pulled the dress over my head to join the rest of the clothing and shoe pile. His hands laid gentlemanly on my thighs going no further up. A shallow breath rushed out between my teeth and I stopped, looking him in the eyes enjoying the hooded expression on his face. I pulled my glasses off onto the nightstand and fully sat my weight on his lap, enjoying the friction of his hardening member grinding against my thinly covered mound.

"Mia tutto-" I silenced him with a kiss.

He was not getting away from me like Aro and Caius had before.

The constant constriction of my black bra loosened instantly and I threw it into the pile; the soft globes pressed into Marcus' naked chest and the overall chill of his skin caused a near permanent raise in my flesh with the drastic temperature differences. I rocked my hips a little and groaned at the delicious growing pressure, a deep growl rumbled beneath me in unison, and ultimately my back met with the soft bedding again with the large king hovering above me with his lips pulled back into a sneer.

My heart hammered harder and harder in my chest, blood pumped so fast that the rush was all I heard. The silky tickle of Marcus' hair caressed down my chest and abdomen lips leaving loving kisses on any exposed flesh. A gentle icy stripe was laid upon my breast as the brunette king's tongue laid waste onto my flesh. My hands immediately griped into the long locks, and Marcus sealed his lips over my neck; he laid his mark high above Caius' fading love bite. My legs pulled up and pushed into the top of Marcus' pants, the belt and waist of his slacks moving down his hips to his upper thighs. When my thighs came to rest on his hips, only chilled flesh met my skin…he didn't wear underwear… _'yessss.'_

A growl grew from the back of Marcus' throat and a sharp tingle came when he bit down on my pulsing vein. I almost yanked the silky strand in my fingers at the sensation. Marcus was gentle and kind, so it was no surprise when he moved away from my kiss swollen lips and hickey marked neck to ask permission to continue with soft eyes.

With a small nod, my black panties went sliding down my legs with a smooth tug of his fingers. A sharp inhale and almost painful sounding groan escaped Marcus. A creeping feeling of embarrassment and shame overcame me, and I closed my thighs and covered my breasts at his ever present eyes.

"You should never feel ashamed of how you look, mia amore." He leaned down and gently reopened my legs, pressing a soft kiss to the smooth calf closest to him.

"You are truly a goddess among us mortal and monsters. And if I must pray to you for you to see, than I shall fall to my knees with no hesitation." Those words nearly made my heart stop beating; they were so beautiful and heartfelt…I don't think I would ever feel worthy of such praise.

Slow movements followed as his hand gently supported my thighs on each side of his waist and I watched as his fingers traveled between them. A sharp exhale escaped my lips and I bite down on the swollen flesh again; a soft pleasure grew as his fingers rubbed against the wet flesh between my thighs. The blood swollen bud was trapped between his fingers and the delicate patterns being drawn around the damp folds made a hard shudder run down my body. My fingers gripped tightly onto his flexing biceps and my spine arched when Marcus pressed a long finger between the flesh and my muscles automatically tightened at the sensation of something penetrating me. The feeling caused my legs to shiver and shake in anxiety and pleasure.

I slept with one woman one time in my college days, that was the extent of my sex life not counting my fingers, and it was nothing compared to how intimate my times were with Marcus, Caius and Aro. My legs snapped shut at the overwhelming sensation and a chuckle rose from Marcus.

"I must prepare you, mia amore. I will not hurt you." A soft coo reached over the rushing blood in my ears and I nodded. With a twist of his wrist, Marcus pressed harder and I cried out at the sudden change of angle sparking new sensations of pleasure.

"Marcus!" An almost sweet smile passed onto his lips. A prideful gleam in his eye.

The soft sound of wet skin echoed the room and I couldn't take it anymore as the pleasure nearly broke me.

"Please, Marcus." My fingers dug into his biceps and I was rewarded as he suddenly hovered over me with dark eyes. The shallow, rapid breaths filled my lungs in quick successions and my eyes closed as my thighs suddenly tightened around his waist when thumb pressed against my clit and I was thrown into a nearly devastating orgasm. His skilled fingers were so much better than my own digits.

"MARCUS~" Marcus suddenly sealed his lips to mine, swallowing my next words. His digits pulled out from between my thighs and reached down. The large and hardened flesh that pressed against my wet fold told me one thing: this was going to hurt. I probably shouldn't have looked but my eyes dropped to see the long swollen flesh of his cock, it looked painfully hard and was leaking small droplets of pre-come. My hesitation seemed to worry Marcus and he moved away to look me soulfully in the eyes with a small turn of my chin.

"Mia cuore, if you want us to stop, just tell me now. I fear I may-" His words died when I pressed my hands to each side of his face, caressing his defined features.

"I trust you." With those words I forced myself to relax and pulled my thighs higher up his naked hips to alleviate some of the pressure between us.

I watched, almost mesmerized, as Marcus laid both of his large hands on either side of my head and flexed his hip; the muscles of his abdomen and legs flexed in rhythm. A cool feeling gently entered me a first, it was hard and barely there but began to grow bigger and longer, pushing deeper into my depths. I harshly grit my teeth to keep from crying out as it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I suddenly locked my legs around Marcus' waist and he halted. A rapid flush grew over my skin with my rushing blood pressure and rapid raising body temperature.

"Relax, mia cuore." The words were very strained. A large ripping sound pierced beside me and I saw one of the silk pillows tear into sad little shreds of feathers and cloth as Marcus' grip grew tighter. I tried and felt my muscles release their tight ringing movements. Instead, I focused on watching, with awe, as the god-like man above me pushed forward and his hips met mine in a slow grind. A soft moan escaped at the astonishing feeling of being completely full, the burning stretch receded slowly into a pleasant sting. My hands rose from his sides to rest upon the flexing muscle of his broad back. I tightened my grip; fingernails gently scrapping along the smooth fleshy surface. Leaning forward, my kiss swollen lips nibbled on his sharp collar bone; my reward was a restrained moan/groan.

My heart was beating hard in my chest and my breath was nearly non-existent at this point, but none of that mattered. It was just Marcus and I.

Marcus' lips were peeled back into a soft sneer and his brows were pinched together in concentration. I urged my hips upward and nearly felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as the hard of his pelvis rubbed against my clit.

With slow sensual movements, Marcus' hips flexed and he thrust forward, pressing deep inside again. A soft moan was pulled from my lips. My heels dug deeply into the firm globes of flesh of Marcus' ass as the soft thrusts became a little harder and deeper but not any less loving. I opened my legs a little wider and Marcus met my demands as he fixed himself up higher to thrust a little faster.

"Hmph~ Marcus-" I brokenly moaned as the delicious pressure of the dragging friction of Marcus' cock inside me seemed to spark nerve endings I had never knew were there. I couldn't stop my muscles from building up and tightening with every thrust to meet his.

I moved one of my hands to tangle in his hair. The sweet king was hunched over, rapid heavy breath escaped his lips. Eyes were so black that I feared I may fall into them and never return.

The building pressure grew and grew with every thrust and every wet echoing sound of flesh meeting flesh. I didn't want to let Marcus go as I tightened my limbs' grip on his body. Marcus seemed to understand, no matter how painfully difficult it was to get closer to me, and laid his body against mine with no room between us. The delicious grind of his pelvis into mine with his flexing hips was driving me up the wall, the coolness of his skin upon my breasts made the tips of my breasts raise in peaks and goosebumps. I didn't know how much longer I was going to hold out with the agonizing pleasure making my senses swimming.

"Marcus, I-I'm not going to la-" my English was broken and no matter how hard I tried to put my sentence into a coercive form, my mind would lose the words with every growl and thrust.

With a deep and hard thrust into me, Marcus hit something deep inside me that felt like I was in what messiahs would explain as heaven. The sudden pleasure made the building pressure in my stomach snap, causing every one of my muscles to tighten to the point where I feared they were going to cramp and my back arched off the bed, a warmth bloomed in my abdomen and a tickle of wetness shined between my thighs and on his cock.

I breathlessly let out a moan and nearly cried out Marcus' name in a prayer. A harsh thundering rumble followed from Marcus and with one more thrust; he thrust in all the way hard enough to cause me to yelp as I could feel him hit my cervix with a sharp pressure. A chill spread throughout my insides raising goosebumps and making my breath catch in my throat, it almost brought me into another orgasm at how intense the feeling was.

 ** _CRACK_**

 ** _SNAP_**

 ** _RIIPPP_**

My eyes snapped open at the violent noises, the harsh sound of wood snapping and cracking under pressure and the sound of something cloth ripped followed closely behind. Blearily, my hazy eyes watched as Marcus' hand had moved away from the intricate headboard of the bed, his grip had been so tight that it snapped the thick wooden piece into splintering pieces. A soft splay of thick hair beside my head released a deep guttered growl. Marcus lifted his head and between his clenching teeth were the remains of another coal colored pillow. It warmed my heart as he bent forward, head nuzzling my mine. The deep growl slowly turned into a soft purr in his chest.

My hands slowly caressed up and down his back, the surging blood flow that had been roaring in my ears finally began to recede with my heart slowing back to normal. A thin sheen of sweat completely covered my body whilst Marcus' remained the same as always, perfectly undisturbed except for where my fingers ran daftly though his hair. The adrenaline dying off and the delicious burn started between my legs when Marcus moved me onto his chest, my head laying on the rumbling plane of muscle. My eyes began to droop closed with every calming second that followed. I enjoyed the cool hand that ran down the dip of my spine, the cool temperature of his overall being cooling my overheated flesh.

"I love you," I murmur with a heavily exhausted fatigue. One of my hand tangled into his long silky locks in an almost comforting way. Marcus purred as the heady scent of arousal receded and her overwhelming sweet natural scent pulled him closer to her side. His fingers brushed along my hips, feeling the slightly raised circular scars on the curves of my pelvis.

"Ti amo, mia tutto." I smiled sleepily, curling my head into the curve of his neck and inhaling the musky scent that was solely Marcus.

I couldn't help it, the world faded quickly into black and my breath matched my calm heartbeat.

The last thing I remember was a soft purr and Marcus' voice, cool lips pressed to my forehead with careful consideration.

* * *

 _'Interesting.'_ That was my first thought as I quietly sat reading my new National Geographic Science edition magazine for the week. My brows pinched together as I read about DNA analogue therapy for virally infected patients.

My lilac orbs slowly moved from the article to the needle slightly moving with every tight squeeze of my hand on the soft rubber ball to get the blood continually flowing down the clear medical tubing connecting to the butterfly needle in the median cubital vein in the crook of my arm. The thick metallic, crimson fluid piped down the tube into the second bulging blood donation bag; the first bag done and laying on the table waiting.

My lips peeled back into an internally disgusted and groaning mess when I saw the sweating cold two toned drink sitting beside my magazine. I could smell all the ingredients in one nauseating mix: the mix on top was a bright green and the top was another mix of dark purple.

 _'Bottom is green apples, pineapple, kale, ginger and avocado. And to top it off beet juice, carrots, apple and kiwi. Absolutely revolting combination…'_ As much as I hated this horrific mess of vegetables and fruits, it was packed with tons of antioxidants and replenishing factors.

When I had awoken in Marcus' arms later on that day, my heart was beating very hard and my skin was hot with fever. Marcus was worried but I assured him it was time that I have my annual phlebotomy. I told him not to worry and go back to Aro and Caius or clean up the mess that was once his pillows and headboard.

I got a sweet kiss and chuckle in return.

"Ow…" a low moan of pain ached across the entirety of my thighs, hips and everything in between when I tried to cross my legs. It was a bittersweet trade of having sex with a vampire: it is mind-blowingly amazing but the aftermath of their strength shows on the body. Worth it.

"Mio dio! Stiate bene?!" The quick Italian exclamation drew my attention from the overpowering slurry entering my mouth from the straw. I put the drink down and looked over to the human secretary, Gianna, as she exited the kitchens into the dining room. It wasn't like there was a medical lab for me to do this in the castle.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Sorry, it's almost done." A paleness swept over the flawless caramel complexion of the beautiful Italian woman. Her big brown eyes looked at the filled blood bag with horror. I could practically hear the thoughts running through her head.

"Don't worry. It's not what you think…I am doing this for my health not for the big bad vampires of the castle." I reply with a creeping smile on my lips when I turn back to my dreaded smoothie and magazine. The initial pressure that built up in my veins receded long ago and my arm felt ice cold as the blood had been drained slowly from it.

I folded the magazine and remove the medical tape from my arm and carefully pulled the butterfly needle out. With some antiseptic, a large band aid and gauze I was done. I flexed my cold fingers and looked back up at the nauseated secretary.

"Is something wrong?" Her wide eyes looked from the blood bags to me. She shook her head and had a sneer of disgust pull at her deep red lips.

"Is that safe for you to do that?" The Italian accent of Gianna spoke up as I sealed off the bag and threw the tubing and needle into a thick plastic hazard bag, and threw it into the trash with a small huff.

"In my country, as a doctor, I am technically medically trained to deal something as simple as a phlebotomy." Gianna lightly shifted on her stiletto covered feet and held a hand over her neck. The model like Italian nodded with a stiff nod and took her small salad lunch with her as she headed towards the elevator.

"Salve," I called out in apology; she didn't reply.

"Hmm."

A very small amount of dizziness faded with the last of my revolting drink going down my stomach, feeling a lot better with my heart beating easier with less blood iron in my body. I entered the semi-busy kitchen and frowned when almost everyone stopped and bowed their heads at me.

"No. No, you don't have to bow to me." Many of the staff looked confused. _'Not English speakers…'_ With a sigh I shook my head and they went back to their jobs. I smiled in thanks as a blushing kitchen aid took the empty drinking glass from my hands.

I paused when my eyes caught the sparkling wine glasses hanging elegantly on the overhanging glass rack. Slowly, lavender orbs swiveled down to the hot bags of blood in my hands. Blood in this castle never went to waste…

 _'I wonder if they would appreciate having my blood not via through my jugular.'_

I placed the one of the bags on the counter and thanked the blushing kitchen boy as he grabbed me the three high hanging wine glasses and a sliver tray.

 _'This is both fascinating and disturbing.'_ I ripped the plastic sealing on top of the bag and poured the small glasses half full. I pause when I see the first bag was completely drained. I had another bag full; I grabbed seven intricate little tulip stemmed sipping glasses from a cupboard. With careful precision, I ripped the sealed plastic tab and poured blood into each sipping glass till the blood ran out and each small glass was filled three-fourths way full with the hot liquid.

 _'I hope this doesn't freak them out.'_

I tossed the empty bloodstained bag into the trash and put the glasses on the silver tray. My hands picked up the tray and I walked down the halls with clicking heels echoing with my every footfall. I paled a little as I watched the glasses fog with heat and swallowed with nausea. I was still human and the thought of consuming blood was revolting.

I smiled as the two large throne doors opened with my approaching steps, they no doubt heard me or smelled the blood.

The honey glow of the castle torches dimly reflected off the silver tray and glasses. A small smile grew on my lips when all three of my kings sat up abruptly at the strong scent of open blood. My smile grew when I saw four familiar faces bowing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, you're back! That's wonderful! I was getting worried." I happily say at Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri's return.

"Mia cuore, what is that?" Caius calls out with dark eyes at the glasses. I smile and walk up to them and gently take the stems of the glasses, placing the cups in their hands.

"Blood is never wasted in this castle." That was my only response.

A look of surprise crossed their faces and they looked both worried and enamouredly at the crimson filled glasses. I turn my back towards them and smile joyfully at the guards in the room.

"There is enough for everyone, come." I walk down the marble steps and happily stand in front of the four returned coven members. I delicately take one of the glasses and smile when Demetri bows his head, taking the glass between his glove covered fingers.

"Grazie, mia donna."

Felix had a large smile in his crimson eyes as his overly large hand took a glass from the tray.

"Mio onore, bella donna." I smile at the familiar words.

Jane looks hungrily at the glasses and urge her with a smile. Alec bows his dark hair covered head and takes two, one for him and his sister. Chelsea, Afton and Santiago take theirs. The silver tray was empty and I turned happily towards the ever observant kings sitting on their thrones. Caius' glass was drained and his eyes freshly bright and sparkling red. Aro and Marcus seemed to enjoy their drinks slowly. All three kings purring.

"Ah~ Mia regina, you are too good to us." A large smile over his lips, his long fingers cradling the warm liquid and taking small appreciative sips. My eyes travel to Marcus and see the sweet smile I had seen hen I laid across his chest in his bed not that long ago. I'm glad they enjoyed the treat.

"Don't expect any more till next year." I state with a creeping smirk, Aro and Caius gave one back at the sassy response.

"I didn't expect any at any point in time, mia bella. It was a most wonderful treat~" Aro's eyes sparkled with mirth and the glass was drained. I laid the tray on my legs and raised my brows. The lustful gleam in his eyes made mine widen and blush flushed over my face; he knew about what Marcus and I did.

I turn my head in embarrassment and turn to collect the glasses but halt when I hear Caius command Chelsea to take the glasses back to the kitchen for me. I pause with pursed lips.

 _'I can do it myself.'_ I argue internally at Caius.

"Thank you." My grateful expression was rewarded as Chelsea bows her head in appreciation for the small drink and quickly takes the blood stained empty glasses with her as the doors open and close behind her.

I turn and walk up the marble steps, Aro raises his large pale hand out for me to take. I do and am surprised as he pulls me into his lap, my back pressing against the expensive Armani suit's covered chest. The blush on my face grows in intensity. The dee purr in the back of his throat grew and he gently ran his chilled lips over the side of my neck, pressing light kisses to the fading marks brought to you by Caius and Marcus.

My eyes looked uncomfortably at the watching guards. I cleared my throat and laid my hand on Aro's wandering hand on my black stocking covered thigh.

"How was the trip to Finland?" I ask the darkly dressed guards. Demetri nodded to Felix as the 6'7 muscled giant opened his black coat and pulled out a black manila folder with the Volturi gold seal stamped on the front. My eye brow raised when Felix gently placed the folder into my hands.

"What is this?" I ask and open the folder. My breath catches at the gruesome photos. I push my glasses up and bring the photos up to my face. I tilt my head at the photos of mutilated, burned and partial remains of many human bodies. In the background, I could see the charred remains of a large building or house of some sort. The overcast weather in the photo casted the whole place in a grey film of gloom. There were mountains of thick snow in the background and heavily spotting on the grounds whereas the building's area had deep black charred marks, absent of snow from the tremendous heat.

I look up at the grim looking four.

"Vampires did this?" I ask with raised brows and pale complexion.

"I managed to track two of the remaining vampires that held the same scent as the blood and fire of the targeted area. The rain had washed away most of their other coven's scent." My lip catches between my teeth as I hold up a picture of one of the burned fleshy and bone remains; my hand stills and I freeze. Aro senses my stiff posture and looks to the photo in my hands.

"Mia cuore, what is wrong?" I turn to Aro with dark eyes.

"Aro, these remains… they're children." Everyone went silent and Jane spoke up. Aro went stiff too under my lap, his muscles tightening in anger.

"The building was an orphanage, it housed five adults and thirty three children."

"How many bodies did you find in the wreckage?" I ask sifting through the photos where I could count as many remaining bodies from the fire. I could see all five adults but only twenty-seven children's remains.

"Thirty-two."

"Six unaccounted for. Do you think that they may have turned the remaining children? And why?" I ask and received a lowly growl of rage from Caius.

"It is forbidden to make immortal children," a cold snarl spat out those words.

"Bring those vermin to us, now." Caius commanded and Felix, Alec and Demetri flashed out of the marble throne room. Jane stood obediently at the side, waiting for her brother's return.

"What is wrong, mia bella?" Marcus looks at me when I tilt the photo to the side. It was strange. I stood up from Aro's lap and placed the photos on the ground. Small but deep lines were engraved in the ground in almost every photo that was taken outside of the building. I place the pictures along the ground and see some of the line matching up.

 _'It's like a hidden message.'_ I turn the next photo and start seeing a circular pattern with sharp lines intersecting in the circle.

"Jane, when these pictures were taken, did you by any chance see any type of symbols or markings that wouldn't correspond to the area?" Jane's golden brows furrowed in confusion and she shook her head no.

"What do you see, mia regina?" Aro sat up, crossing his fingers as he looked at the photo scattered ground.

I place the last photo down on the ground, the mess of photos showed the horror of the massacre but seemed to paint a crude symbol along the ground. "I think…I found a hidden message." I pointed to the photos where the small white lines of the grounds in the pictures connected sloppily into a circle outlining a winged creature with a two crossed cross above.

"Order of the dragon." I state with realization. All three kings stiffened at those words.

"This is the seal of Dracula." A rumbling and dark growl escaped Caius' throat.

"Romanians."

Aro placed his hands together in thought. "It seems they will never understand the bitter defeat of their coven." My brows raised in confusion.

I opened my mouth to ask but stopped short when two growling bodies were dragged in by three of the strongest guards of our coven. They looked furious and were shaking in a confusing mix of anger and fear.

Marcus gently urged me to leave as the vampires looked hungrily at me. "Mia amore, perhaps you should leave. I wouldn't want to make you feel un-"

"No. No, I want to stay and see how this ends." I turn and face the two black eyed vampires.

"Ah, new friends. Do you know why you are here today?" Aro asks with a façade smirk on his lips. Both vampires, both men with white blonde hair and dark black eyes moved their hungry gazes from me to Aro and the other two kings.

"Why have we been brought here?" A thick accent broke upon the English words. I tried to distinguish the accent and dialect with pinched brows. I watched their body language as they as proudly as they could held their heads up and held sneers of defiance on their faces.

"No, we don't. My coven and I were simply traveling across the country trying to find a new place to call home." His voice was cocky and he did not give off any remorse for the loss of life in the area he was in.

"Are you apart of the Romanians?" Caius spat out and both men looked to each other in confusion.

"The what? No, we are a part of no one's coven but our own." My eyes traveled down to the photos and I spoke up.

"Then why did you leave the order of the dragon carved into the ground?" Both men look to me again. A warning of a growl escaped Caius when they were staring too long.

Their eyes followed down to the mess of photos making a crude symbol, the leader smirked, "That is the first symbol of vampires, a proud marker to bear. My whole coven wears that symbol as a proud reminder of our race. It may just be a coincidence because we didn't leave anything anywhere." I saw his friend twitch and his eyes crinkled and brow twitched at his words. They were lying.

 _'Cocky son of bitch.'_

"Tell me, did you leave behind that seal because you put yourself in the same shoes as the first vampire? You believe you are more worthy than any other human so you can do and take as you please." I tilt my head slightly and watch for their reactions.

" _ **We are more worthy than you weak cattle**_."

"Aro, they're lying." I spoke out and saw them get angrier and more feral looking.

 ** _CRACK_**

I watched as Felix snapped the blonde's arm back to the point where his joint was nearly bulging out. He cried out in agony.

"It is against the law of our race to commit such mass amounts of hysteria with reckless feeding. It is even more of a crime to make immortal children." Aro leaned back, crimson eyes watching my back and every reaction that would follow.

"Immortal children? Laws? Since when have vampires had laws to follow, we are not under the same category as humans." A rueful grin pulled evilly at Caius' lips. Clearly this coven was new.

"Oh, but you are wrong. We are the law makers and executors of the vampire race. And you have broken quite a few to call attention to us." Aro smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Where is the rest of your coven?" Marcus droned with hardened eyes.

"I don't know." A sly smirk grew on the leader's lips and his fellow coven member followed.

"Why? Why an orphanage? Hadn't those children's lives been hard enough without you ending theirs in such a violent way?" I ask with a deep frown and watery eyes.

Those children's remains were utterly mutilated and clearly tortured. These men acted like they didn't even care.

"What does it matter? They were just humans, min söta." My eyes widened with fury and my fist tightened to the point where my knuckles grew ghostly white with the skin pulled taunt.

"Swedish… you are from Sweden." I spoke with a slow realization and both men seemed to freeze at my words. A growl rumbled in their chests.

"Come give me your hand." Aro spoke up suddenly and stood, walking down the steps to stand in front of the blonde monsters. They looked confused.

Aro gently placed both his hands onto the leader's fellow coven member, reading their thoughts with wide crimson eyes. "Ah~ Your coven has been very naughty." And with those words, Aro flicked his wrist.

Demetri grabbed the back of the blonde's head whilst Alec grabbed his arms, both yanking and completely severing the screaming vampire's limbs and head from his shoulders.

"NEJ! You fucking bitch!" The leader pulled and yanked in fury as he turned devil eyes towards me. Felix and Demetri yanked harshly on his arms, the sick stone cracking sound ringing in my ears. Aro tutted, even though I could see his broad shoulders shake with restrained anger.

"Give me your hand." Aro didn't wait and touched the struggling vampire's arm.

Aro let go abruptly of the blonde's arm and smiled widely with a deranged gleam in his eyes. He slowly rolled his shoulders and flattened his hands down the ebony locks. Aro walked back up the stairs, gently taking my hand and pulling me with him to sit on his throne. I look at him with an upset expression dimming in my eyes.

"You were right, mia regina. The coven resides from Sweden and the relocated back when they burned down the orphanage." My lips turn into a thin line, glaring down at the scattered remains on the photos. They could have lived long lives. Just because they were human, weak and children…they lost their lives.

"Hmm. Oh, what shall we do now?" Aro gently rubs his cool thumb across my thigh, utter glee and joy for what he was about to do.

"I know what I'm going to do." Caius, Marcus and Aro turn towards me when I spoke out. My eyes turn up at the pathetic excuse for a vampire, my heads bows a little and hair shadows my eyes.

"AHHH!" A shrill and agonizing ripped through the kneeling blonde. Demetri and Felix moved quickly away from him as his arms began to darken into a deep coal color and fall away with his thrashing movements; dust scattered along the clean marble floors.

"Please! Stop! Arhhh!" The screams of pain grew when one of his legs followed the dusty fate.

I look to him with cold eyes, "Did you stop when those children begged you too? Did you spare their lives? Pity for the guilty is treason to the innocent." He gritted his teeth and screamed out, beginning to convulse with twisted movements.

"I'm not the coven leader! Arvis and Stella are! I'm just their tracker! I do what they order and they wanted the children!" The pressure began to build in my head and I could feel the tell-tale trail of hot blood drip down my nose.

"I know. And do not worry, they will all be joining the same fate as you," Aro purred as the blonde fell to his last remaining leg. He looked to me with pleading eyes.

"Please!?" I bite the corner of my lip and look away.

"He who helps the guilty, shares the crime." And with those final words, his overall body began to follow and the screams stopped.

My heart was beating fast in my chest, sweat gathered on my skin and the hot crimson liquid was met with a soft cream colored handkerchief. I looked to see Marcus pressing the soft silky cloth to my nose. My sad eyes looked to him.

"Mia regina, you did absolutely fantastic. A perfect leader you will become." Caius purred and gently rubbed my back, Aro and Marcus making small throaty sounds of agreement.

 _'I don't feel like a leader, I feel like a murderer. And yet…'_

Chilled fingers caressed the heated flesh of my cheeks, pulling my face to Aro. A soft kiss was laid lovingly on my lips, thumb and forefinger held my chin to look Aro deep in the eyes.

"You did what was right. You were perfect. Why don't you go rest?" Marcus took that job, the large brunette grabbed my hands in his, holding me close to his side as we walked around the dusty center and out the doors. Jane following behind Marcus' dark billowing robes.

A large smirk grew on Aro's lips, Caius watching with lust and hunger as his mate walked away from the mess that was their throne room. "Afton, do go get Gianna to clean this mess up. Felix, Demetri, Alec, go destroy that coven and every last member in it. Leave no one alive." With stoic expressions but smug eyes, the three men bowed at their order.

Caius leaned back in his intricate throne, throwing the crimson and gold colored scarf over his shoulder, his hand laid under his chin. Crimson eyes swiveled to Aro whom seemed to radiate joy, Caius' pale his lips pulled into sharp grin.

"It looks like our queen does not need us to protect her as we thought."

Aro leaned back, fingers crossing under his chin.

"She is a queen that can not only control the pawns, but kings too."

 ** _AN: *SWEATS NERVOUSLY* So... how did I do? Did you guys like the sex scene? I felt like each kind has their own form of making love: Marcus is loving and gentle, Caius is rough, and Aro is passionate. What do you think? What do you guys think so far? I'm really trying to keep people in character, and assuming how some characters would react to an actual situation like this (I would be pissed if children were killed for blood or turned). There is change happening people! Let me know what you guys think so far! Do you enjoy this new side of Avalon? She is both kind and has humanity whilst being naïve and stupidly smart. (_** ** _I had to add something that would show off Avalon's humanity and lack of taking bullshit, she is someone who does care about the rights of people and justice.)_** ** _How would you like this to possibly go! What do you guys think will happen in the future chapters? I actually would really love some ideas to write out as I am kind of running on dry on ideas. Any ideas for future chapter would be amazing, just put it in the reviews and PM me! I love reading your comments, so go wild! More comments=more chapters! I'm working, I'm working! Review to me! Ta-Ta! _**

**_AN: There will be more sex scenes in the others chapters, like the next for example, so prepare to either skip it or be excited! Ii warned you! Ciao~_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; NO copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews! This chapter contains a sex scene. I was actually surprised at how many people liked the sex scenes, I was never good at these kinds of things but hey! You guys like it! Also, sorry for being gone for so long, I had to take some time for myself.**_

 _ **AN: BTW, I won't lie... I was kind of sad at how little people are reviewing my story now, it is a little disheartening but I do thank the ones who have and continue to do so! So thank you all for the reviews and keep them up!**_

 _ **AN: WARNING! SOME RATED M SEXUAL CONTENT (SEX)! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WILL NOT PUT A START AND STOP OF WHERE THE SCENE IS!**_

A golden light filtered through my lashes, I squinted and groaned as a dull pounding pain pulsed down my temples. I lift my head, crazy waves sticking to my face and in every other direction.

 _'_ _What happened? Augh…my head is killing me.'_

With a pain filled moan, I sat up from the mess of cream and golden embroidered sheets and pillows. I was in my bed? How did I get here? What happened?

"Ah, darling. You're awake." The honey coated baritone voice purred into my ears. Sleepy eyes swiveled around the room till a deep coal colored suit appeared crouching right in my face. I trailed up to see the concerned face of Aro. His alabaster skin glowing in the early morning sun reflecting from the outside of my drawn windows, he looked amazing in his finely made suit and tie, and groomed as any classy gentleman would be. My hand reached out and gently laid on his chest right over the cold golden emblem of his necklace.

A defiant ache raged over my body as I sat up, bare legs over the large bed's edge. Aro straighten from his crouch and stood between my legs, laying his one large hands gently on my shoulder and the other on the back of my neck.

Sleepily, my head falls towards the cool skin and enjoying the contact. A soft purr of content came rumbling from Aro's broad chest. The ebony haired king tilted his head back and the smile on his face widened.

"You fainted from exhaustion, tesoro. You had us very worried." My eyes open at his sudden response. I didn't even physically have to ask a question and we both understood what he meant.

 _Marcus wrapped his arms around me as he gently urged me to follow him out of the throne room. Soft clicks and thumps of feet meeting the marble floors echoed loudly in my ears as we moved slowly down the almost harshly lit hallways (in my eyes at least). My heart rate was increasing and the harsh pulsing behind my swimming eyes and temples grew with every labored breath._

 _My knuckled turned white as I grasped onto Marcus' sleeve. I knew what was happening; my blood pressure was crashing, too quickly for my body to consciously process._

 _"_ _Marcus, s-stop. It hurts…" I gasp out, knees wobbling as I try to stay afloat._

 _The gentle king pinched his brows together in grave worry and stopped, holding me close. The golden blonde guard, Jane, was immediately at our side. The handkerchief fell from my limp grasp and more blood began to fall anew down my lips and chin. A cold sweat coated my skin and made the loose hairs from my braid stick to my skin almost sickly like._

 _The room was spinning from a slow tilt to a whirl of colors, and my vision became clouded with black spots and swimming blurs._

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

 _The crazy sound in my chest echoed in my ears. Nausea and dizziness overcame me, my gravity tilted and I collapsed forward into Jane's arms._

 _"…"_ _Jane looked to her distressed master._

 _She quickly caught Avalon with Marcus holding a large hand over her back._

 _"_ _Avalon!" The rush of concern made the calm and soft spoken voice of the quiet king rise in fear as he heard the erratic heart beat rising from his love's chest and her utter collapse. His large hands cupped over her face so he could look at her unconscious face to see if she was still breathing well._

 _"_ _Master?" Jane called out, snapping Marcus out of his panicked haze. His crimson eyes met her rapidly darkening wide ones. The sweet scent of blood permeated the air as the hot trail of life fluid began to leak heavily down Avalon's nose and onto the front of Jane's coat._

 _"_ _Brothers!" Marcus yelled out down the hall._

 _Two black blurs flashed down the halls, dancing shadows of the fading day barely caught their shadows with their hectic rush past the lights; and then three more shadows followed down the halls with the commotion._

 _All eyes fell to the unconscious woman held in Jane's arms._

"I did, did I? I barely remember anything except for leaving the throne room after…I-I…kill-killed that ma-vampire…" a thick feeling invaded my throat and my tongue tangled with the bitter words.

"You did what was right for our kind's sake and yours. It is a demanding and arduous task being the law keepers; we must endure when no one else will. You, in particular, over exerted your capacity in addition to having a large portion of your body's blood supply taken. I could only imagine what kind of strain that would put on a human body than a vampire's own; I don't think I want you to use those wonderful gifts of yours till you are one of us. I fear-" Aro's words abruptly stopped.

My lips pull up into a small smile when my eyes catch the crimson suns of Aro's orbs. My breath catches at the hungry look. I didn't do anything sexy to deserve that look and yet he held it strongly on his features.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I raise my brows at him and receive a wider smile, his eyes sparkled happily.

"I am just thankful for such a wonderful mate. Beautiful, intelligent, merciful and strong. You compliment and complete us where our own faults lay; you are the mercy to our cruel justice. I don't wish to lose you." A steady rosy blush overwhelmed my face; I looked away with embarrassment. A deep chuckle rose from Aro's throat.

As my mind flashed back to the incident yesterday, I couldn't help but think deeply into the whole situation of their laws. "Aro? Why do you exempt me from the very laws made to keep both of our races safe? I have thought over it and it seems most hypocritical that you harshly instill these laws to both our people yet here I still stand… alive and human. I honestly thought I was to be expected to hold up to the same rules." The muscles of Aro's broad shoulders stiffen at my words. In a way they kind of did, I knew this and so did Aro.

"Mia dolce, we do not exempt you from those rules as much as we hold more leniency towards our mate's decisions." I tilt my head to the side and furrow my brows at him.

"You will eventually become one of us, but we will wait till you have become ready to join us in a few years. We will never force you to do anything you don't want, speaking solely as your mate and not as your king." My lips pull upward and I bite the corner of my lip for a second, then pull him by his necklace to meet my kiss.

"Just let me turn 27 years old, for my own sake. Just a year and a half to go; I promise. That is honestly half as old as I saw myself living anyways."

I smiled when the vibrations of his purrs made it into our kiss.

Slowly, my fingers made their way up from the strong flesh of Aro's neck to his soft hair where they decided to tangle and lightly tug in appreciation at the softness and thickness.

Before the kiss could go anywhere, I pulled back (smirking internally at the hooded look in his eyes) and stood up on my feet; goosebumps rose at the icy marble floor's drastic temperature. One would think that we lived in a Northern country with how cold the castle could get but in reality vampires didn't feel temperature changes so they didn't care.

"Well, thank you for staying with me but I am fine now. Go on. Go do important things that only an Aro would do...within reason." I quickly catch my words realizing how badly those words could be taken, especially with my slightly insane raven haired mate. Aro chuckles deeply at the corky response that come from my lips. He honestly didn't want to leave my side but knew I needed my own time to myself just like any other normal being, heaven knows what he would do if he didn't get time away from his dear brothers and other incompetent covens' law breaking vampires that he saw almost every week when at trail.

"And what will you do for the day, mia amore?" I smile at his question.

"Hmm, not sure. Do some LSD, go mountain climbing without a harness, deep sea dive in the Marianas Trench…just some normal safe activities," I reply with a sarcastic lilt. Large hands suddenly splayed over my abdomen and the hard plane of a broad chest pressed tightly into my back.

A warm chuckled rumbled into my ear and down my spine, "Oh will you?" My eyes close when I feel Aro flex his hips forward ever so slightly and I can feel a certain something pressing against my lower back. Height differences were amazing sometimes and no pants at that really didn't help protect anything either.

"I will most likely go out to get some gelato from that cute Italian shop down a few blocks from here. It was the first place I went to eat when I came here; it was amazing. I'll p-probably go buy a couple of b-books-" I sigh out only to gasp breathlessly as Aro bent his head down my neck and laid his chilled lips onto the pulsing flesh, goosebumps rising in the wake of the scraping of his deadly pearlesque teeth. A shiver racked up my spine like a lightning bolt causing my thighs and shoulders to quiver. A hot flush spread over me and my eyes fluttered closed at the deliciously intimate sensation.

My hands reached back and tangled into the once groomed curtain of ebony, earning a soft groan/growl vibrating down my skin. Other wandering digits tangled onto the edge of his suit's sleeve.

My head fell back into Aro's chest and my eyes fell shut tightly in a building pleasure, exposing more of my neck to his vicious lips. My jaw fell open and hot puffs of air breathlessly began to escape my lips as one of the strong hands wandered down from my stomach to slowly inch under my light yellow night shirt and towards between my shaking bare thighs. The gentle sucking on my flesh ended with sharp and tingling nibbles, my toes curled in reaction.

"Aro…" a hot gasp turned into a soft moan when icy lips sealed over the side of my neck that had yet to be marked from the kings' viciously sweet lips. A dry, almost crackling, gasp ripped from my throat as long elegant fingers slid past my underwear's elastic band. The hand that was laid over my stomach moved up to gently rest upon one of my braless breasts- lightly applying a squeezing and releasing pressure; a thumb rubbed over the bud underneath my shirt and the flesh slowly began to harden at the attention. The naughty hand in my panties gently splayed over my mound, a long digit found my clit and applied some steady pressure to it. A warmth of arousal began to dampen between my legs.

A deep hiss could be heard escaping from Aro as he caught the delicious heady scent he had the honor of smelling all those nights ago when he was between her delicious thighs, and he could feel the warm arousal coating his fingers that once graced his tongue as well.

"Ah, mia amore. You do not understand how lucky we are. We are going to worship this beautiful body of yours for all eternity, you will never have to think twice of that our actions towards you are nothing but that of desire and love. I will never leave you unsatisfied, all you have to do is ask." The icy breath cascaded over my love bitten neck with those whispered honey coated words. I moan silently at his words.

My lips get captured in a hot kiss when my head tilts back onto Aro's shoulder. Hips flex behind me and press tightly into my body, a tell-tale hardess was growing in Aro's slacks and grinding against me.

"You will never understand what you do to me." A harsh inhale made it past my kiss swollen lips when he broke the kiss as my heart began to thump heavily in my chest, begging for more oxygen.

 ** _Knock_**

 ** _Knock_**

 ** _Knock_**

If one listened carefully, they could practically hear the needle being scratched off a record at the sudden mood change. The moment was completely ruined and Aro removed his hands off me with a small sigh. My eyes snap open at the abrupt noise and freeze as the door opens. Blood completely floods my face in utter horror as Jane enters the room with a bow.

"Master Aro, Master Caius is requesting your immediate presence. Demetri, Alec and Felix have returned."

Aro's towering lean form backed away from me with hesitation and he laid a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"Mia tesoro, though I must leave you, my dear Jane here will accompany you whilst you are out of the castle." My brows furrow and my mouth opens as a rush of frustration rushes over me.

"Aro, I'm an independent grown ass woman. Don't misunderstand me, I love Jane and all of the Volturi guard, but I don't need protection every step of the way that I journey. I don't need a guard to get some exercise, sun and ice cream. Please, I understand your worry and it is heartfelt, but I can do something as simple as walk around with little trouble. Do remember, my love-" I grasp at his lapels with both my hands, bringing his lean figure towards me.

My lips a hair's breath away from his, his merlot tinted orbs darkened at my actions and words.

"I have always taken care of myself and will continue to do so with or without you. No guard, and this not up for discussion. Jane must have better things to do than you putting her on babysitting duty for a woman who is technically older than her." I conclude with a smile and release his lapels. The dark look in his eyes was both fueled with lust and confliction.

My hand gently caresses the side of Aro's face, thumb running down his prominent cheek bones and fingernails lightly scraping the back of his neck. A purr could be heard emitting from the ebony haired king, scarlet eyes closed and he nuzzled into my palm.

"Be safe and return soon, mia amore." A soft kiss was placed on my palm.

I watched Aro flash out of the room in a black blur, Jane remained though. Her eyes observed me dutifully, blonde hair falling to the side as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the left.

My legs walk up to the small blonde, completely disregarding the fact I was only in a sleep shirt and underwear. I was taller than Jane by a few inches, surprisingly.

With a smile on my face, I state, "I never got to do this yesterday because of the sudden fainting spell. But-" I wrap my arms over Jane's shoulders and hold her close to my chest, tucking her head under my chin.

She stiffened significantly, not knowing what to do.

I nuzzle my cheek into her golden silk-like hair, my hand gently rubbed her back. "I'm so glad you all are back here safely." I whisper to her.

Jane pulled away slightly, her face a few inches from mine. Her eyes were wide and she looked thoroughly conflicted with confusion and some other unidentified emotion.

"Why? I told you we would be back as we always do. Your pitiful human emotion isn't needed." My hand gently touches the side of her pale face, digits slowly petting down the golden curtain of hair.

"Because I love you therefore I worry," I reply, dropping my arms from around her physique and taking a step back. The darkly dressed female abruptly froze at my words and stared almost unnervingly at me. I could understand her, I hated physical contact for a long time too.

I smile a little, expecting her to just leave. What I didn't expect was her next quick motions.

A solid thump hit my chest when Jane stepped towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist and her face was buried into my chest. My eyes softened when I looked down to see Jane's face conflicted with so many emotions. It was like she had never been on the receiving end of love; it was the very face that I had given so many times to Leon and Mathias when I first met them, and to my kings as well when they gave me similar affection.

Goosebumps rose on my chest when the cold flesh of Jane's face pressed deeply into my breasts, her fingers tightly grasping onto the back of my shirt. My face nuzzles into her head and I tightly hold her to my chest like a mother would a child.

"Jane, you will never have to put on a brave façade to cover up the loneliness you hold inside. Not ever again, not while I'm here." Red eyes move up and she stares at me silently, her pink lips parted in a small 'O'.

"You have the same look in your eyes that I held for a very long time. It is agonizing and all consuming. But I promise, if you want to talk or just want a hug; I'm here." Her eyes widen and she stiffens when I press my lips to her cool cheek.

Her arms drop to her sides and I step back. Her head bows a little in what could be considered expertly concealed embarrassment, she pulled the black hood of her coat over her golden blonde head and flashes away down the hall.

A warmth bloomed in my chest and my eyes softened staring at where Jane once stood. My hands laid over my rapidly beating heart.

* * *

A sigh of both content and boredom escaped my lips as I pulled the black scarf over my neck, fidgeting with the shoulder strap of the old Berchirly military canvas messenger bag pressing across my chest. The warmth of the Italian sun still pressed on as the chilly winds of winter began to approach rapidly, making the ends of my freshly washed hair go cold against my flushed skin.

It was nice to have a moment of peace as I walked down the streets and winding sidewalks of the city. I could hear the cheery chatter of many passing people, rapid Italian could be heard from every civilian I passed. Snippets of their conversations could be understood.

A smile made its way onto my face when I spotted the familiar little gelato shop with the proud Italian flag waving in the cool winds.

The wait in line wasn't too bad and the service was funny.

"Ciao. Um… Fragola per favore?" The happy teen behind the counter nodded, he was staring intently at me with a dopey smile.

"Sì, mi bella signora." The dopey smile and light dust of red over his olive toned skin made me smile flattered at him. He was sweet.

"Ah! Luca, smettila di flirtare!" I looked over to see the elderly man, the very one that I saw before who owned the shop, yell over to the dark haired boy with a shake of his head and a large smile.

 _'_ _Flirting huh? Funny.'_

I stood off to the side while I waited for my order.

Watching people mill around going somewhere or doing something was bittersweet. I could watch them live their lives and do their jobs, but I couldn't be a part of that same trend anymore.

A tight sensation pulled at my heart… a feeling of contempt almost.

I missed being a forensics anthropologist. I missed my lab, my cases, and my bones…my job. The very job I spent years working for in college, countless years, ungodly amounts of money earned by scholarships spent, countless hours studying and working, all the love I put into my work was kind of disregarded for a sudden life of luxury, laziness and harsh realities… a life I didn't want; not after the horrible experience I was given with that kind of life with my grandparents. I enjoyed working and I really couldn't do that anymore. In a way, it hurt that no one ever put my life ahead of their own but in my current situation- it wasn't exactly like I could go back without throwing both my world and a hidden world into chaos with one another.

It was selfish, I know, but it didn't hurt and annoy me any less.

Hell, it nearly took me grabbing Aro's crotch to get him to let me leave the castle as it was.

"Bella donna?" My thoughts were cut off abruptly and I turned my head, looking through the wavy curtain of brunette locks to see the handsome teenager at the counter calling me in concern and holding up my cup of strawberry swirl gelato.

"Oh, scusami. Grazie." I smile, taking the cup from him. I wave to the kind employee and the owner, leaving with a small sigh.

I spent a few hours enjoying the warm sun rising high in the air; the castle was nice but I missed the sunlight dearly. It wasn't until around two in the afternoon after I ordered a cup of sweet expresso, god forbid that these people have tea instead of coffee, that I wandered a little farther away from the castle and into the outskirts of the city that I found a quaint little shop.

Books piled high, little trinkets shined and baubles were hung up in the store's window. Large golden words were painted on the glass front that spelled out the Italian version of Antiques. I tilted my head to the side and opened the door. I was assaulted with the comforting scent of old books, coffee and dust.

My eyes swiveled back and forth, looking for someone but finding no one at the counter. "Ciao? Hello?" I called out and received no answer.

 _'_ _Hmm.'_

I spent a few minutes wandering around the store and smiled as I found some really beautiful things that I knew my loves would enjoy, which was hard to say for people who literally had everything.

For Caius, I found an intricately carved dark Cherrywood 10 inch long by 3 inch tall box. Inside the box laid ten antique and well preserved paint brushes. Each one was made for precision and differing style. The brushes were dark and to be made of Ox hair and the handles were all made of different and beautiful materials. One was made of finely polished onyx, mother of pearl, stained glass, carved wood, crystal, rustic turquoise, and even some had rough precious gems mixed into the handle. They all looked hand crafted and I knew Caius would like them if not for use than for décor to his art studio as all of his paintbrushes were made of wood.

For Aro, I found a very detailed and intricate fountain pen that looked to have been made by fine artisan hands in the early 1800s sitting inside a deep crimson pen case. I had more than once walked in on him writing something on parchment, documents, or a letter; now Aro had lots of fountain pens but he didn't have this one. The whole pen was glass and mother of pearl but had a gold like metal melted onto the glass into what looked like angels holding up heaven and fighting demons below with small carving, a few small red gems, and incrusted crimson glass staining. It was beautiful and utterly perfect for my little busy bee writer.

And then there was Marcus, my sweet gentle king. He was harder to find something for. What would make him smile? I put my knuckle to my lip, racking my brain as to what Marcus would want and was coming up with nothing.

"What can I help you with, mia cara?" A soft raspy voice with a thick Italian accent startled me out of my intense stupor. I whip around, holding my hand over my chest. A little old lady with a long grey hair and looked about 70 years old smiled at me curiously. She stood a good foot under my own height, she was cuddled under a gypsy like purple shawl.

 _'_ _Oh, thank the lord. She speaks English.'_

I smile lightly and walk up to her with the two boxes of paint brushes and intricate fountain pen.

"Um, ciao ma'am. I called out earlier, I swear." I state with nervous eyes as she stares up at me behind the old counter. The smile on her thinned and weathered lips grows into a smirk of mischief.

"I know. What can I help you with, dear? You look lost, even for a foreigner." A blush bloomed over my face and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to the quiet shop. The soft multi colored lights shining dimly from the old lamps around the room suddenly looked more interesting than discussing my internal dismay at not finding something for Marcus.

"I'm looking for something… um…" I couldn't quite find the right words to say. She patiently waited with curious warm brown eyes.

"What do you get a man who holds no interest in any material objects, but he is one of the few people who means more to you than any other human being has in your whole life?"

Her brows pinched together, her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

A chuckle followed her reply, "Give him the most valuable thing another person can own: your heart. Or at least…" I watched silently as she wobbled around the counter, the soft click of her cane following her every other step.

"The key to your heart." The soft clinking of metal could be heard as she sifted through a metal box. I peeked my head over her short stature to see a box of baubles.

"Sometimes the most simple is the most special." She turned towards me with a medium size object. It was 4 inch long brass key. The bow (head) of the key was delicately twisted and smelted into an almost elegant skull hidden in the orient detail (how ironic). A single crown was detailed on the twisting bow. The shaft had complex dips and carvings. The key's wards and bit were shaped perfectly to match the elegant overall design.

"This key was once used as a skeleton key to a long gone castle in the north of Sora, it was found under hidden under a partially standing staircase, the only part of the castle that remained standing. I like to believe that it once used to be the key to a secret room in the castle."

My eyes widened when she placed it into my hand, feeling the cool and heavy metal underneath my palm. Not sure how long I was staring at the key but a large smile overcame my face, a happy silent gasp filled my lungs.

"It's perfect!" Her chuckle turned into a laugh when she saw my drastic change. A small laugh of joy escaped me.

* * *

 ** _Click_**

 ** _Click_**

 ** _Click_**

The short heels of my boots clicked along the smooth stone streets, the cold winds of the late afternoon permeated past my black jeans causing a shiver to run up my spine. My eyes swiveled up to the sky, the sun nearing the horizon in a beautiful canvas of orange, crimson, and a deep violet.

I spent a lot of time at the cute shop. The little elderly woman, Octavia, as she told me was very helpful and extremely kind to me. She offered me great prices for all my purchases that I thought I was scamming her for such beautiful and one of a kind objects. Eventually, I had to leave because at how quickly the shop began to become packed with people when a tour bus stopped down the street and tourists piled out to take pictures and I could hear the tour guide talk about the history behind the city.

My eyes followed heavenward to count as many constellations as I could. I would have gotten to six if the feeling of being watched didn't interrupt my thoughts. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rose, the feeling of extreme apprehension began to build.

Looking back over my shoulder, I saw nothing but a few strangling groups of teenagers drinking and laughing. I looked up again and froze.

A quick flash darted over the side of the roof, but I couldn't make out anything but a blur as it disappeared from my view. I frowned, knuckles turning white on my poor messenger bag holding all of my goodies; so I pulled my scarf closer to my face and walking a little faster down the way that I saw the flash go.

 _'_ _Was it a vampire?'_ That was the first question ricocheting around in my head.

I began to jog as silently as I could and pulled out my nearly forgotten camera, adding a lens to the camera's lens body. My instincts were telling me that whatever was running around was higher up on the food chain than I was.

An impossibly fast blur rushed past the alleyway entrance and I ran after it.

 _'_ _What is another vampire doing here!?'_

I raised my camera and stood with my back to the wall. With baited breath, I slowly moved my head out of the corner with the camera poised. The streets were empty.

I sighed out in defeat and walked out a little further only to scream in utter terror when a large body hooded in complete black suddenly appeared in front of me.

 ** _FLASH_**

 ** _CLICK_**

 ** _FLASH_**

 ** _CLICK_**

The harsh clicks of my camera going off with the bright flashes following them could be heard and seen as I screamed.

"You know most humans only scream at me in either fear when I'm ripping into their throats or when I am giving them unbelievable pleasure," the familiar baritone voice spoke up with a deep chuckle following his sentence. I knew whose voice that belonged to with that damn witty comment.

Felix

"Uh…um…" My mouth was not coordinating with my brain. My heart going into hyper drive.

"Felix, silence. Why were you out here in the outskirts of the city, lady Avalon?" Another voice spoke up from behind Felix. Demetri stepped out of the giant's shadow with raised brows.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Oh god…" I bent down to rest my hands on my knees to stop the ringing of my rushing blood and get my breath back. I glanced at the smug looks from both men.

"Sorry," they both stated with an almost robotic response but their smug smirks were still in place. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you two doing here? I told Aro I was going to be out today." Both men raised their brows at me.

"That was 9 hours ago. The masters were getting worried and since you would not answer your phone, then they felt your nervousness and told us to find you immediately." Demetri dutifully stated with slight amusement in his voice, the light brown strands falling with a curt shake of his head. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Oh, my phone died. Yeah, I think I would like to return now. To your question, Demetri, I was out here exploring and shopping." Both men grunted at the word shopping in disgruntlement. I smiled at them.

"Not the kind of shopping your thinking of. Not clothes or makeup. I found some…interesting trinkets and two really nice books." Demetri hummed as he stood by my side whilst Felix stood by the other.

"Why am I not surprised? You are the only person I know who buys more books when they live in a place filled with them," Felix uttered with a quirk of his lips into a smirk.

"Truth be told, if I could find a skeleton model I probably would have bought it. But for some reason that would not look good in a castle full of vampires; one would think that you guys sleep in coffins and have a dungeon." I turned my head to my camera and bite the corner of my lip in barely contained laughter at the two photos I snapped of Felix and Demetri.

"You two are very photogenic," I chuckle at the surprised look on Felix's face and Demetri's brooding expression in both photos. Felix towered over my small stature and caught a glimpse of the photos over my head and smirked wider, he cracked his neck to the side and lightly patted his chest right below his golden pendant.

We walked in a comfortable silence when the sun went down completely and the castle began to near, my steps clicked on the stone pave ways while their steps were silent and elegant. A thought crossed my mind for second.

"Were you guys on the roof or walking the streets before you startled me?" I ask them both and they give me a frown of confusion. Both shake their heads and stared at me with unnerving merlot colored eyes.

"No, I followed your scent immediately and when we found you, you screamed at us. Why?" Demetri tilted his head a little in confusion.

"Are there any coven's visiting today?" Felix shook his head, dark hair gently tossed in the breeze when he hefted the doors open with ease.

"No. Did you see someone?" I held my breath. I could have just saw flashes of light from a railing or one of the light posts. Demetri raised his head and smelled the air, brows furrowed trying to focus on any vampires in the area.

"Just curious I suppose." My feet stayed glued to the floor for a few seconds to look out into the city, inspecting the roofs and then to the streets, trying to detect any more flashes of movement.

 _'_ _I know I saw something…'_

* * *

A breathless moan rang out, echoing off the library's walls. The large room was mostly dark except for the few lit table lights giving off a low green illumination from the green glass shades.

Two figures huddled tightly against one of dark enclosed walls. The shorter of the figures was pushed against the wall by the taller and leaner figure.

"I-I take it you like your g-gift?" I manage to get out as Aro seals his lips over mine in a passionate frenzy. A lustful snarl pulled at his lips and he pulled back with wide inky eyes. My eyes flashed over to where the crimson pen box laid open on the far end of the table, then back to his intoxicating eyes.

"I do, amore. But it is the though you put in that I love more," a chuckle followed his words and he kissed me again. My hand buries into his raven locks and the other gripped tightly onto the back of his suit's jacket. I held him tightly to me with no chance of space between us.

Aro leaned down and his cool hands gripped the back of my thighs and yanked them up around his hips. I tightened my legs around his waist and enjoyed the slow grind.

"You had me worried today." The words vibrated against my skin as he began to kiss his way down my neck.

"I can take care of myself, Aro." I groaned when he found a sensitive spot.

"I know that, mia amore; it is others that I do not trust. But right now, let me take care of you~" My body seals to his as he pulls away from the wall, hands gripping my back and thighs.

A moan muffled into the chilled flesh of Aro's neck, my fingers grab his necklace and pull his head to mine again. A wandering hand slipped up my spine dragging my sweater dress up with the delicate fingers, twitching ever so slightly in restraint of tearing the thick and soft material. The expensive ebony vicuna coat fell to the floor with a soft rustle next to the long abandoned black scarf and flats.

Teeth catch onto kiss swollen lips, the dark raspberry lipstick was long worn away by rough kisses being repeatedly placed onto me with no mercy. A thin sheen of sweat began to coat my skin as a hot flush rose up from my skin, heart beat raising and blood pressure climbing in response to the cool but passionate touches. My eyes made contact with deep wine colored eyes, my pupils dilated in desire and I almost smiled when I saw his were dilated so large that only a thin line of color was barely visible among the black pupil. Accidentally, my fingers tightened so harshly on the collar of the silk black dress shirt that multiple thin ripping sounds startled me into looking down to see the first six buttons of Aro's shirt were torn off of his shirt, exposing a pale plane of muscle to my eyes.

"S-Sorry-" Blood rushed to my face in mortification when I realized what I did but Aro merely chuckled, his thumb rubbed against the side of my jaw. My eyes widened and a hot blush coated my face as his eyes became hooded.

 ** _RIIPP_**

Cool air suddenly assaulted the back of my thighs following the harsh noise.

 _'_ _He...H-He did not just do what I think he did, did he?'_

My eyes snapped down between us and saw my jeans were completely destroyed, the back of my pants were ripped from the middle seam to the side of my thighs.

 _'_ _Aro, you son of-'_ I internally screamed at him and received a sardonic smirk on his lips, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sorry, darling." He mocked my very words. I glare at him with a small twitch of my brow.

"You're ruining the moment, Aro." I almost growl out in frustration and arousal. A smirk twitched a little large on his lips.

"That is not what your body is saying, mia tutto~"

The dark colored shreds of jean fell to the marble flooring till I was in nothing but my undergarments and black sweater. As much as I wanted to be angry at Aro for ruining my pants, I just couldn't for the fact that they were only pants and it was actually kind of arousing to see such a simple feat like applied strength.

The air around us moved suddenly and my back was laid upon the cool and plush surface of one of the large black couches. I lifted my thighs high over Aro's hips feeling the metal belt buckle of his belt rub firmly against my clit through the thin material of my panties. A low rumble began in Aro's chest when he caught a mouthwatering scent, invisible to the human senses but to a vampires, a potent aphrodisiac-like scent.

My hands reached blindly between our bodies, gripping and unbuckling the leather belt around his hips. Suddenly my arms were wrenched up above my head, the leather belt falling from my fingers, and Aro lips sealed over mine again.

With a flex of his hips, Aro ground down between my thighs and a large smirk plastered over his lips with a small growl of satisfaction. My toes curled at the harsh pressure, waves of pleasure racing up from my spine and down to my toes again.

I felt my face start to flush from the subtle yet passionate heat of the entire situation. He slowly started to trial kisses up and down the length of my neck. He was so slow, excruciatingly slow. I tried to break my hands free from his grip, hoping to get my turn in the touching. He tightened his grip on them with enough strength to hold me in place but not hurt me, efficiently not letting go for a few teasing seconds. Then, a twitch of cool fingers running down my arms and under my sweater made my legs quiver with anticipation and my back arched at the feather like touches. Why do the most experienced people have to be the most teasing?

"Aro," I whispered, blood completely flushing over my face. He chuckled and cupped my face.

"Sweet Avalon~," he kissed me. His hand trailed down from my face to my neck to my breast and then finally rested at my hip. He gripped it tightly. It should have hurt but the squeeze seemed much more pleasurable than painful. Teeth sank into my bottom lip and he stared down at them as I did so.

"Stop." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Stop what?"

"Stop chewing on your deliciously delicate lips." I couldn't resist. And so I continued to do it, wondering how he would react. Aro growled lowly, pupils completely swallowing his iris. He crashed his lips against mine. His hand gripping my wrists above my head let go. I jumped at the opportunity of running my hands through his hair. He pushed his tongue against my lips, demanding to be let in. I resisted a little longer until he thrust his hips into mine, hitting me directly at the right place and I gasped. He took advantage of my brief distraction and plunged his tongue into my mouth. When his tongue collided with mine, I felt as though some jolt of electricity shot through me. Aro must have felt the similar because he let a low gruntled moan slip from the back of his throat.

His hands reached up and he buried his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I gently tugged at his long raven locks. Then his hands started to wander all over my body until they finally rested underneath my bottom. He pulled away and looked at me through half-lidded eyes. I nodded at him, needing to feel more skin to skin contact. He lifted himself off me momentarily, which earned him a whimper from me due to the lack of grinding pressure that I received from his body. He slid my underwear down my legs until I was able to kick them off my ankles. He pressed his hips into mine. I gasped feeling his arousal against my leg again, but harder than before.

Aro's cold hands slid upwards from my ankles until they reached my naked flesh under my sweater. A moan erupted from the Aro's mouth again when he caught the same wondrous aroma again, but more potent without any barrier blocking it. I was pushed back onto my back with him suddenly hovering over me again with wide predatory eyes.

Sharp teeth nipped at the flesh where my shoulder meets my neck, a shiver ran down my body. "Mia amore." He gently trialed his nose down my neck. "Do you truly wish for me to continue?" his hips thrust against mine once, making me arch my back in pleasure, "I fear that once I start I will not be able to stop, darling," his breathed into my ear. I gulped at the intensity of his dark eyes and steady gaze. I inhaled trying to catch my breath.

"Yes," I whispered, lips gently grazing the side of his cool cheeks. I could feel his eyes flutter a little against my face.

A growl escaped his lips and he captured mine. Aro shifted, positioning himself properly. The head of his cock, which dripped lightly with pre-come from the building pressure, gently pushed at my damp entrance.

I gasped breathlessly at the sensations his body was causing to mine. A hard chill rolled across my skin when the front of my sweater was ripped down and his lips encircled one of my nipples. My hands flew and entangled themselves in his hair. A disgruntled moan escaped my lips. My hips bucked upwards, wanting the friction he was holding back from me. He held my hips down on the couch.

"Aro~" I sighed breathlessly, begging him to hurry up. He rested his arms on both sides of my head. Merlot eyes never broke contact with mine as he fully sheathed himself inside me. I fought off the urge to flinch, not wanting to show him my discomfort (what is with these men being large in all senses of the way!?). He laid still for a few moments, wanting me to adjust to his large size. My eyes fluttered closed at the familiar deep, burning stretch that followed. Aro let out a shuddered and harsh breath against my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see his face contorted in a mix of complete bliss and growing internal conflict. He then gently pulled out and then pushed back in. The initial discomfort now subsiding. Aro was so gentle and yet passionate in his movements. I moan out haggardly at the sudden drag and friction of his cock sliding within my walls, the thrusts were becoming deeper with every minute and deep shuttering breaths were being ripped from both our chests.

Something dark flashed in his eyes as he smirked and picked up the pace of his thrusting. My fingers dug into the marble like skin and I held onto him, moaning gently into his neck. The silky raven locks tickled against my face with his every hard thrust. Thighs quivered harshly as they tightened over Aro's hips.

I pushed on his shoulders roughly and he pulled me onto his lap. I immediately climbed over him. He smirked. I rolled my hips on him. His eyes shut as he groaned and arched into me. I placed my hands on his chest as I slowly rode him. He growled and gripped my hips tightly. I laughed and leaned down and kissed along his jaw.

"My turn?" I asked him with a harsh breath and received a dark smirk. He suddenly thrust up into me. I gasped and moaned in surprise.

"Whatever you want, mia tutto~" he smirked. Then things started to get slightly violent. I pulled at his hair as he gripped my hips rather tightly. Over the next few minutes, all that was heard was moans and groans and the occasional gasp. Then…

 **CRACK!**

 **SNAP!**

The ear piercing sound of wood snapping startled me to open my hazy eyes, Aro's sudden grip in the couch's armrest completely destroyed part of the old antique couch (as if the growing wet stain from both of us wasn't already ruining the beautiful piece of furniture).

The muscles in my abdomen and pelvis began to tighten with the constant stimulated pleasure. My lips opened in a silent scream and my eyes sealed shut with a toe curling pleasure as Aro suddenly grabbed onto my bruised hips and thrust upward sharply. My arms circled around Aro's neck and with a racing heartbeat drowning all the sounds in my ears, a hot flush overcame me and my walls tightened in ecstasy. Every muscle in my body tensed as I came and a soft heat leaked from between our joined bodies causing Aro to growl in a deep feral way. Then his eyes clenched tight as he pushed as deep as he could into me and a cold chill followed as he came. The newfound sensation sent me spiraling over the edge along with him. I could have sworn I had seen stars. A new spinning sensation overtook me as I collapsed on his chest. Aro shook gently and laid his cold hands on my sweat covered skin, smoothing down my spine. I breathlessly ran my hand down his chilled chest. He took a hold of it and next thing I knew, he was moving above me once again. I threw my head back in pleasure.

Aro chuckled into the nape of my neck as he held onto me by my waist, pulling me against his body. Tears from overstimulation began to build in my eyes. His movements picked up rather violently as he slammed himself into me over and over again. I wrapped my legs around his hips, bringing him closer to me than before. The new friction almost violently sent us both over the edge once more as Aro thrust into me one final time that he painfully hit my cervix, nudging against the delicate muscle, and cumming again with a groan.

We both sat there panting, hands tangled in either each other's hair or smoothing over sweat covered skin. My heart beat began to slow with every intake of air, the flush residing and I shivered at the cold air and Aro's temperature finally covering over my flesh again. My poor sweater had tears and rips along the front and sleeves in the wake of our sudden passion; not to self: don't wear clothes before sex. I smiled and sighed out when a pair of cold lips pressed to my forehead then to my own quickly.

"Ti amo tanto, Il mio prezioso." A small smile comes onto my chapped and swollen lips.

"I love you too, Aro." I drag my thumb over his defined cheek, looking into his inky black eyes with a small flutter of hope.

 _ **AN: *SWEATS NERVOUSLY* So... how did I do? Did you guys like this sex scene? I felt like each kind has their own form of making love: Marcus is loving and gentle, Caius is rough, and Aro is passionate. What do you think? What do you guys think so far? I'm really trying to keep people in character, and assuming how some characters would react to actual situations. And what was it that Avalon saw? Hmm. Let me know what you guys think so far! Do you enjoy this new side of Avalon?**_ ** _How would you like this to possibly go! What do you guys think will happen in the future chapters? I actually would really love some ideas to write out as I am kind of running on dry on ideas. Any ideas for future chapter would be amazing, just put it in the reviews and PM me! I love reading your comments, so go wild! More comments=more chapters! I'm working, I'm working! Review to me! PLEASE, REVIEW TO ME! *Cries*_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; NO copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews! This chapter contains a sex scene. Also, sorry for being gone for so long, I am currently training to become a nurse and college is being horrible in means of taking all my time but I'm trying to get back into some kind of rhythm.** **This story has been going on longer than I really wanted it to but I once again got carried away and as they say all great things must come to an end. I am going to be wrapping this story up in about 4-5 more chapters and then this story is done (but don't worry it will have a happy ending)** **. Enjoy and comment! Thanks to everyone who read and commented.**_

 _ **AN: WARNING! SOME RATED M SEXUAL CONTENT (SEX)! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WILL NOT PUT A START AND STOP OF WHERE THE SCENE IS!**_

 ** _2 Months Later…_**

A deep reverberating purr echoed under my cheek and chest, the sound and the delicate caress of cold fingers along my spine gently woke me up from my slumber. With bleary eyes, my hazy vision tried to focus on the pale blur underneath my body. Goosebumps rose along the bare flesh of my back with each slow inch of bare flesh being touched with the chilled fingertips.

"Stop that it tickles, Caius." I mumble and shove my face back into the icy flesh of the platinum blonde's bare chest.

A low and gravely chuckle followed after my words and a honey voice spoke up.

"That is not what you were saying last night, mia tutto~" I groan at those words and receive another chuckle. My fingers deftly moved up the plane of flesh to the silky locks of snow and tug lightly in warning and get another lusty growl from the fierce and volatile king.

"Why do men always feel like they need to remind the person they sleep with that they had sex not but a few hours ago? Is it a cultural or a masculine satisfaction phenomenon?" I sigh out and get a pair of full and soft lips pressed against mine. The purr in his chest slowed and I received a smirk again.

"It is a mate thing. I am just…happy." Caius said, as if it was the most awe inspiring thing he has ever said.

I pause for a second when I noticed the hesitant pause in his speech pattern at those words. The more I was around them, I could feel and recognize how unhappy all my kings had been long before I came to them…maybe long before I was even born.

My eyes flutter up to the deep scarlet orbs and smile lightly, fingers gently ran along his cool cheeks up to the crown of his head. I felt his every dip and defined feature that made up his whole being, and watched with amazement at how easily these small touches made his eyes flutter shut and his stiff shoulder muscles relax. Caius' large hands ran down my bruised spine till they rested lightly on the sore skin of my hips and upper thighs. My neck, back and everything in my lower region was covered in multiple colored contusions ranging from molten blue and deep violet to an irritated red and fading yellow, and nearly every sensitive area was scattered with faint bite marks.

If anything, Caius was definitely the most rough even when he tried to be gentle. It was a catch 22 feeling but amazing nonetheless.

 _It was strange at how the night had originally started out with something as normal as having dinner together and then Caius asked me to come with him to his art studio so that he could "have the honor of painting our goddess." I remember just sitting there in flustered embarrassment. Why would he want to paint me? I wasn't beautiful, at least not in the way that they told me they saw me. His wide crimson eyes were hopeful and I didn't have the heart to tell him no because I feared what my image would look like on canvas._

 _My body twitched as I stood in front of the large wooden doors, staring hard at the brass door handles._

 _'Was this really a good idea?' I thought to myself and pulled the soft white slip underdress around my body tighter as the chilled air of winter permeated throughout the castle halls. My hands tightened on the old box of intricate paintbrushes that I planned on giving to Caius. I swallowed nervously and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart humping heavily in my chest._

 _"Mia amore?" Caius asked from behind the doors just before they opened to see him towering in front of the doorway. I smile at the growing smile on his pale features._

 _"I nearly forgot to give you this, I found it in an old antique shop and thought of you." I state and receive a look of surprise. His eyes looked to the box and he gently opened it, his eyes widened and glanced back at me. I twitched at the sudden adoring expression that pulled at his features. Lips were suddenly palced upon mine and I couldn't help but lightly laugh at the joy that he seemed to be emitting from such a simple gift._

 _"Thank you, amore. I love them. I think I will use them in my next painting." Caius directed me to stand in front of the century old posing couch to the side of the blank canvas and easel. His large hands gently posed my body in a still form and he looked up and down my body in quick successions; he sifted through the many paints as he held them up to my body as if trying to find matching colors to my complexion._

 _"Just a moment, mia amore. I need to get a few more colors and then we shall start." I smile and nod at his words as he turned his back to me to sift through the extensive painting and brush collection on his art station. I bit the corner of my deep mauve colored lips. I could see the hidden disappointment in his eyes when he saw my dress. I knew what kind of painting he originally wanted to do but he choose not to say. A relationship was about both give and take, and they gave me a lot so I had to give them a little something back no matter how uncomfortable I felt._

 _I pulled the slip dress down and let the silky fabric fall off my shoulders and pool around my feet on the marble floor. I place my glasses on the small stool and silently stood there as the chilled air caressed over my naked flesh._

 _"Alright, mia tutto. All you need to do is s-" Caius turned around with a few of his old paintbrushes and abruptly stopped when his crimson eyes turned to my naked form in front of him._

 ** _SNAP!_**

 _I looked startled at the sudden noise, my eyes looked to the few shattered wooden brushes splintering out of Caius' grip. He broke them like mere toothpicks. Crimson eyes slowly began to darken as they stared at me with dark intent; I felt a shiver run down my spine as he continued to purr with every second he studied my form._

 _My shoulders relaxed the more I could see that the stares I was receiving were not of disgust but of haunting lust and love. My eyes soften as I look up at him with a smile. My hands rose up and I curled my index finger into a 'come hither' motion. I jumped back a little when the sound of the broken brushes and multiple paint tubes hit the marble floors right after a darkly dressed figure blurred right in front of me. The chilled temperature of Caius body leaked through his clothes and seeped into my overheating figure. Caius hesitantly reached up and touched my cheek, sliding down my neck till it rested lovingly on my hips._

 _Caius abruptly pulled my body to his leaving not a millimeter of space between both of us. My black coated nails gently scrapped along his skin till both hand tangled into the snowy hair; he growled into my ear. The chilled breath caressed over the exposed skin of my neck. I leaned forward as much as I could, to the point where my breast pressed almost painfully into his chest, and softly pressed my lips along the column of strong flesh of Caius' pale neck. His fingers trailed down my thigh, stopping just before the middle of my legs._

 _A hot gust of air escaped from my lips and I looked up at the pale king with half-mast eyes; Caius gritted his teeth and the color of his dark scarlet orbs were quickly swallowed by his pupils and the thin ring of visible iris was the color of ink. A heady-sweet scent overwhelmed the poor king and his broad shoulders shook ever so slightly with restraint when he caught the lustful adoring gaze and innocent parted lips that the sweet doctor was giving him._

 _As if answering a silent plea, Caius suddenly delved between my thighs with his chilled hand and let two his long fingers fill my wet heat. They started off soft and slow, first handedly exploring the new flesh to him. I quickly wound my arms over his shoulders and buried m face into his hair as the pleasure began to become mind-numbing with every twist and curl of his experienced fingers; they commanded my legs to open wider as he ran them up to my clit with no mercy._

 _"Caius!" I gasp out at the sudden harsh pleasure racing up my spine. With every second, my heart began to beat harder and harder to keep up with the amount of air I was taking._

 _Breath began to labor and I unconsciously started clawing at his back as he replaced his fingers on my clit with roughly pushing the heel of his palm upward with his every stroke. I could feel his finger becoming coated with the slick that was beginning to coat and run down between my legs…the very evidence of my desire for him._

 _"You want it? Do you want me? Tell me, mia amore~" he asked with a harsh growl, his finger suddenly leaving my walls leaving me aching and thighs quivering, and a gasp escaped from my lips at the rough treatment._

 _"Yes." I whispered out, barely able to hear my own voice through my pounding heartbeat. Caius suddenly moved and my face and chest met the posing couch's soft padding. My hips were up in the air and a rough tearing sound followed a second later that indicated that Caius tore his own pants in hurry to fuck me. My lips opened in a silent scream as he rough pushed into me, a harsh chill and goosebumps rose over my sweat covered flesh as his hard and cool flesh entered me without warning. Caius pushed as deep as he could till his hips pushed hard into my ass; the full sensation and the feel of the light pulsing within me from his cock made my knees buckle._

 _My hips arched down and then pushed back into him; a deep growl vibrated from his chest and Caius suddenly bent over my body with his long arms planted on each side of my head and his body sealed along my back._

 _A curtain of white blocked out the rest of the room from my vision as Caius' head was suddenly by mine, his eyes meeting mine- dark with lust and hunger. Then with a snarl on his lips, he drew his hips back and slammed forward into my flesh within reason from actually hurting me._

 _"Caius-!" I cried out as he harshly thrust into walls and hit against my cervix with the leaking tip of his cock. Each frictional drag of his cock made my toes curl and fingers dig into one of his bicep and the wooden head rest. He was relentless and the very pressure and rushing endorphins made my voice choke up in my throat._

 _My whole body began to shake and tears built in my eyes with a mix of pain and pleasure. And with every sound that Caius heard he thrust quickly to the rhythm to match it. I cried out, my forehead against the couch in overwhelming ecstasy. I shivered violently when sharp teeth scraped against my shoulder._

 _"You like that, don't you?" he asked me with an almost smug taunt, and I couldn't bring myself to utter any words as they were lost with every thrust. My thighs were forced open wider and I felt a hand smooth down the skin of my stomach to my clit. He applied delicious pressure with every movement causing more slick to coat his cock and fall down between us._

 _The muscles of my abdomen suddenly clenched and I came with a breathy moan of ecstasy when Caius pushed me down into the furniture and held himself as closely into him as he could without truly harming me. The pressure of his cock pressed up against the delicate muscle inside me made me tighten my walls around him and I received a growl of appreciation at the feeling. My lips opened in a silent scream when I felt the familiar chill and pulsing of the vampire above me cumming. My thighs and arms quivered so violently that Caius had to gently hold them against him to calm my pulsing muscles down._

 _The twitching and tightening muscles of my body and walls finally began to calm down and I sighed out as my heartbeat finally began to reach normal again. These men were going to fucking kill me with sex._

 _My skin was covered in a sheet of sweat, my cheeks and body were covered with a light flush of pink. Before I could say something to the purring king above me, his lips found my flushed cheeks and then pressed against my own swollen lips. He gently wrapped his fingers around my throat and laid his body fully against mine, enjoying the warmth and scent coming off my skin. Then his lips left mine and an icy tongue ran down the column of my visible neck._

 _Slowly, Caius pulled his hips away from mine and I felt, in embarrassment and mild horror, a cold liquid flooding down between my thighs._

 _A shuttering sigh escapes my breathless lips and I twitch at the aching feeling. I could feel the bruises beginning to rise up along the skin of my spine, hips, thighs and everything in between._

 _My head fell softly against back rest of the couch, but I slowly dragged my arms under my naked breasts and lift the top half of my body. Slowly, my head turns to the purring platinum blonde. The thick chocolate colored waves of messy hair stuck to my sweat coated skin, but with a quick huff of air to throw the strands out of my eyes. I bite the corner of my lip and breathlessly whisper to Caius._

 _"Mio pittore, is that the best you can do?" A dark gleam suddenly gleamed into his dark eyes and a mix of a smirk and snarl pulled at his lips. The purr in his chest echoed off into a feral groan._

 _"You haven't seen anything yet, mia dulce~" Teeth suddenly bit into my neck, enough to leave a heavy bruise._

"I'm pleased that you are happy too." A flush of blood flooded my face as the thought of last night came back to my mind. A chuckle filled the air and Caius pressed his lips to mine again.

* * *

 _'What the hell was Aro thinking?'_ I asked myself in panic. I felt idiotic to let myself get talked into this crap. Last time had been an over emotional override, but this was to be intentional. Aro and Caius wanted me to judge a trial all by myself, to learn the ropes of what it meant to be a ruler…he said it would be easier to start now and then once I am one of them it would be the easiest thing in the world (not a chance in hell).

My brows pull together in confusion as Aro gently places me in his throne, his smile was large and crimson eyes were bight and gleeful. I gently pull the ends of my lace dress's skirt down in nervousness, the black material being held tightly in my tight grip. Marcus looked concerned as he looked past both of his brothers and stared at me with a grimace, he didn't seem too happy about this decision both Caius and Aro made. I smiled a little reassuringly at the brooding brunette king, my hand gently raised up and he flashed beside me placing my warm hand into his larger cold one.

"Aro, are you certain this is a good idea?" Marcus asked with a deep baritone pitch, everything in his voice said he didn't like this.

"Brother, she must learn eventually. As we had seen a while ago, she is a professional." Caius rebutted for Aro, trying to ease his brother's tension.

Caius' gentle purr could be heard clearly as he stood right beside me; he pressed his lips onto the crown of my hair. Aro stood tall in front of me, his hands clasped together in front of his expensive suit cladded chest; my kings always tried to look as gentlemanly as they possibly could. He was very excited about what was going to happen.

The three dressed up vampire kings looked to one another again and completely left my side, walking down the throne steps and going for the door.

Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Chelsea stood around the throne room with ever vigilant eyes. They bowed to the kings as they passed to stand in the back of the throne room. They would stay in the room but out of sight and not interfere at all. I breathed out with a haggard breath. I looked to Jane and she flashed to my side as if commanded; she stood loyally next to me as the doors opened with a medium group of seven people being escorted in by Afton and Santiago flanking the sides of the group. The groups was well off by their designer clothes and expensive attire in whole…they seemed educated with the way they held themselves above the other vampires.

The presumed leader of the group snarled when he looked up to the thrones and saw only me sitting there with a calm expression. He was dressed the most prestigiously out of his whole group in means of the amount of jewelry he adorned on his fingers and neck.

"Where are the Volturi kings? We were to give audience to them?" I tilted my head at the dark haired man with dark crimson eyes. My eyes scanned the group, they were ranging mix from French and Irish to Mongolian and African. They were consisting of five men and two women. Three of the group head red eyes and the other four had amber colored orbs, the man leading them also accounted for the amber eyed group.

"I am your judge today. Who are you?" A growing snarl began to pull at the leader's lips.

"My coven and I have traveled far from our home in the Netherlands to speak with the Volturi and we get you… a stupid human playing leader." He hissed out and suddenly fell to the floor screaming in agony. I flinched at the bone twisting movements and agonizing yells of pain. The Mongolian man beside him flinched and restrained himself from trying to help the Frenchman.

"Learn your place, you sow. That is our queen you talk about." Jane hissed in spite.

I looked to Jane as she smirked in glee at the man's pain. I gently reach out and touch her arm, her bright eyes snapped to me.

"Jane, I appreciate the help but could you…?" I trail off as she swivels her eyes lazily towards the squirming vampire and the scream stop suddenly. I look back to see his coven stepping back fearfully at the dominant display. My head turns back to the men and women.

I clear my throat and state louder for all to hear me. "Perhaps I should have started with introducing myself, my name is Avalon. I will be your judge today as request of my mates and your kings. I am a part of the Volturi." A brow raises as the leader sits up and looks wide eyed at me then to Jane, he seemed to pale in realization.

"Maybe we should start again? Welcome to Volterra, Italy. Home to my lovely coven and I. I am here to listen to your regards. Now, perhaps you could tell me your name and the reason you have been informed to being brought here?" I ask with an emotionless voice and raise my brow at him. The reluctance in his eyes slowly faded.

"My apologies for such behavior, I did not expect the infamous Volturi queen to be human. Nonetheless my behavior is less that forgivable. I am Pierre Bordeaux, and this is my mate, Sarangerel Enkhtuya. We are the leaders of the west Netherlands coven." Pierre held his tongue and gently swept his arm out to the shorter, but beautiful nonetheless, Asian man beside him. Both men bowed towards me and the rest of the coven hesitantly followed suit. My raspberry colored lips opened in surprise.

Then suddenly a beautiful red head stepped up with a glare in her eyes directed towards the two men. She then bowed to me and smiled in a seductive manner, crimson eyes fluttering.

"Your majesty, I am Keira O'Leary of the northern Belgium coven, once we were the eastern Ireland coven. Not in any association with this mess of bullocks of a coven." Her melodic voice grit out as she glared heatedly at both men and both returned the same animosity.

"And what is yours reason for being here, the both of you?" I ask with a quick flick of my wrist to let Afton and Santiago stand by the other guards and the let the coven be. Both men bowed their heads and flashed to Felix and Chelsea's side.

"This harlot and her lot have moved in on our lands past the boarders and refuse to leave. We have claimed the western sanction of the Netherlands as our territory. Their activity is calling attention to us with their feeding on the humans in our area." I hum in understanding and listen on as they continue to complain about the resources the other clan is taking from them.

"That is not true! I have told you time and time again, our coven does not interfere with yours in any way besides crossing paths every so often, animal eater. You were the one who killed half of my men and women from my coven. Yet you claim war to us for causing trouble." Keira yelled out with a vicious growl.

"You have your own country to live in! Go back to Ireland, we made sanctuary there first!" Sarangerel butted in snarling at the red head in defense to his mate.

Then it was as if a bomb had gone off and every coven member was yelling at one another and arguing. The yelling was making my head pound in a rising head ache. My eyes turned to the guards as they watched with amused and irritated expressions. They looked to me for guidance and leadership… this was not how I imagined this to play out.

I sigh and stand up, hands gently sept off invisible dust off my stockings and then folded them in front of me. I gently tell Jane to stay put with a soft look and walk down the steps towards the mass of yelling vampires.

 ** _Click_**

 ** _Click_**

 ** _Click_**

Click went my heels on the marble floors, the sound barely audible to human ears but the very sound and soft movements of my feet made all the vampires go quiet. They stopped immediately when I stood a few feet in front of the mess. I smile gently at them with a small shake of my head. I close my eyes for a second and breathe out with a soft sigh.

 _'Children, the lot of them.'_

My lavender eyes open and I see all of the vampires looking to me with apprehension and confusion.

"I am sure you all know better than to act like this in the Volturi home, let alone the throne room. But now that you all have finished yelling and bickering at one another like children, how about we work something out for both of your covens that doesn't involve killing one another?" I ask with a smile.

Both groups faltered, both amber and crimson eyes stared hard at me for a few seconds.

"We can work something out to benefit and unite both your groups. No one has to leave or die."

My eyes move up for a split second and catch sight of my three worried mates, whilst I saw worry in their eyes…I could see pride too.

I smiled wider at them.

"Let's make a deal then. I am tired of my coven members dying. It was bad enough to be kicked from my original home." Keira sighed out through her nose, her tone radiated that she was absolutely fed up with the arguing.

* * *

 ** _5 Months Later…_**

I was happy for the break. A decent break from the throne room and the constant squabbling of vampires from all over the world. I told Aro, Caius and Marcus I refused to help anymore trials for the next few weeks; I was exhausted. Not that they understood what that word meant. I had a lot on my mind nowadays... my upcoming coronation to become a vampire was within the recent future and I was scared. I had so many duties to this coven and I didn't feel that well as it was.

The small rumble from the young boy's chest made me smile a little as my fingers gently brushed through the thick brown locks of hair. I could tell the internal struggle he was having trying not to show just how much he was enjoying the affection but it seemed his heart was more powerful than his rational brain.

Alec had been assigned to me today. Jane wanted to do it but had to leave with Santiago and Afton to take care of something I don't think I truly understood.

I pressed my lips to Alec forehead with affection, the cool skin under my lips familiar with all the other vampires I have given affectionate kisses to on the forehead or cheeks. He laid on the couch and rested his head upon my lap whilst shifting through the many pages of my father's journal. I nearly had to order him after the first hour that he had to sit down as his constant towering over me while I read was making me anxious.

When I first told him to sit with me, he seemed uncomfortable and apprehensive. He and Jane were so alike, in both spirit and mind. But I finally carved away the walls they held up to see the emotionally inept children that craved love they were underneath.

"I do not think the masters will find this appropriate, Lady Avalon." I smiled at Alec's weak defense and shushed him.

"Then they will have to deal with me." A small purr rumbled against my thighs from the content boy.

My crimson painted lips pulled down slightly; I sat up as my discomfort grew. This feeling wasn't necessarily mine. My violet colored irises watched the closed doors of the library, feeling something coming. Alec sat up quickly and stood in front of me within half a second.

Athenodora and Sulpicia came walking through the doors in extravagant dresses of sapphire and the other in deep pink. They stopped when they saw me and gently bowed their heads in my direction. Our relationship was not horrible anymore, a little complex and strained, but nowhere near horrible like the first encounter had become.

"Hello ladies. How can I help you?" My brow raised at the two beauties in the room.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us with a trip to Milan for the upcoming winter fashion show," Sulpicia asked with a curious brow. Athenodora remained quiet. I shook my head in decline. They both scented the air a little causing the look of confusion to grow along their elegant features.

"No thank you. I am not much of a fashion advocate, but you two have fun."

"Are you sure? Maybe we can take you to the doctor's office then?" I froze and stared at them in absolute horror.

"Why would I need to go to the doctor's office?" They didn't say anything, but instead disappeared with a flash of colors towards the throne room's direction.

"I don't like them," Alec stated as they long disappeared from the hallways.

"They do give off a foreboding feeling don't they?" I joke and receive a hidden smirk from the brunette.

I stood up and nearly fell on my ass as vertigo slammed into my whole body. My vision swan violently and I grasped at Alec's arm as he stood by my side within a second of my tipsy figure. Crimson eyes darkened and brow scrunched together in concern.

A continuous thumping in my chest echoed in my ear drums.

"Lady Avalon, are you alright?" I closed my eye tightly and breathed deeply to try and force the dizziness away and re-balance myself. I nodded deftly and took a couple deep breaths.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Been having more dizzy spells for a few days now but I'm fine. Probably just need to drink some more water." My brows pulled together in thought. My condition couldn't be causing this as my medicine was working fine and I ate pretty well to contain the iron problem.

Just as Alec opened his mouth to ask if he needed to get me some water, the library doors opened quietly and a smile overcame my lips. Marcus walked through the doors with a small smile on his lips and the gentle giant came over to me with a gentle hand touching my cheeks and neck. Alec left without warning as Marcus purred deeply and put his face into my neck with arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

"I take you are done hibernating in your office?" I ask with a sarcastic lilt and received a smile in return. I placed my hands on his face and jaw; his crimson eyes darkened with desire and content. I blushed under his gaze.

The large man bent down and nuzzled along my pulse point causing small laughs to escape my throat as his long dark locks tickled my skin. My lips gently pressed along his cold cheekbone. When Marcus inhaled deeply he froze and scented me again in confusion.

I frowned when he lifted his head and presented me with a similar frown of both confusion and fear.

"What's wrong, ducky?" I ask with concern as I place my hands on his jaw to make him look me in the eyes. Ruby eyes shifted between me and the ground as if he was trying to figure something out.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Marcus finally spoke up. I raise a brow.

"I feel fine, a little dizzy but that is nothing really new. Why?"

After what felt like an eternity, Marcus's dark chocolate-like voice spoke, "You smell differently, mia amore." I backed up a little. I wasn't sure how to respond. His eyes looked down between us at the invisible connection that only he could see and couldn't quite comprehend what he was trying to find.

"Mia amore, I am going to call you a doctor immediately." My hand was engulfed by the huge icy hand of Marcus and I was pulled down the hall towards the private rooms where the three kings tended to lounge when they were together after meetings.

"Why do I need a doctor, Marcus? I am perfectly fine." The brunette king didn't respond as he opened the doors and guided me inside with him.

Aro and Caius looked up with smiles as they saw me, but the tension around Marcus grew and made the smiles disappear.

"What is it brother?" Aro stood and flashed in front of us. I watched the exchange between the vampires when their hands touched and several emotions flashed through Aro's crimson gaze. He then turned them towards me with no real emotion. My waist was grabbed delicately and Aro placed his face into my neck like Marcus had done; he took deep inhales along my pulse and shuttered. My hands gently rubbed along the black silk suit that Aro wore till they gently brushed the ebony strands away from his face so I could look him in the eyes.

"What is going on with you two? Why are you all scenting me like dogs?" I ask with a joking tone but the look of something seriously wrong in their eyes wiped the smile from my own face.

Snow white hair encompassed my vision as Caius stood behind me with worried eyes.

"What is going on, brothers?" My hand gently went back and Caius' cold digits held onto mine for comfort.

"Smell her, brother." My eyes widened at Aro's dark voice. Caius did as he was told and placed his face along my pulse point from behind, he wrapped both arms around me trying to comfort me as I grew afraid of what they were doing. Chilled lips ran along my flushing skin where blood ran hot and fast with each sensual movement from the blonde.

A gasp escaped Caius then he took a small step back. I backed up from all of them, almost tripping on my own ankle boots on the rug.

"I'm calling the doctor immediately." Marcus opened his phone and went to the side of the large room whilst I stood in front of my mates waiting for an explanation. I wrapped my arms around myself; my heart went into overtime as fear began to course through my veins.

"What's going on? Tell me now, Aro. Caius." I demanded with narrowed eyes. Both of my darkly dressed loves briefly glanced at one another then looked to me.

"Avalon, you emit the aroma of death." Aro's voice deepened in disbelief causing Caius' hands to fist in frustration.

It's progressed.

A soft whisper of realization uttered past my trembling lips,

"I'm dying."

 _ **AN: *SWEATS NERVOUSLY* It was bound to happen to be honest. Enjoy some more twists and turns until the** **inevitable** **end. I still want your guys' comments and thoughts. I loved writing this story for you all. Sad that it must end but this story has just about run its course and has been my longest work yet; I feel proud to serve you all.**_ ** _I love reading your comments, so go wild! More comments=more chapters! I'm working, I'm working! Review to me! PLEASE, REVIEW TO ME! I'll have the next chapter coming up soon! Ciao~_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; NO copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me. Please keep up with the amazing reviews, they really drive me to keep writing; especially the long and detailed reviews! Do remember:**_ _ **This story has been going on longer than I really wanted it to but I once again got carried away and as they say all great things must come to an end. I am going to be wrapping this story up in about 3-4 more chapters (the countdown has begun) and then this story is done (but don't worry it will have a happy ending)**_ _ **. Enjoy and comment! Thanks to everyone who read and commented.**_

The constant ticking of the cloak above the patient bed was starting to grate on my nerves. But having some personal time with the doctor instead of being swamped and watched over by my mates was a little reprieve. Having to convince them to stay in the blacked out car whilst I attended my appointment was like trying to convince a rock to dance. I snapped so viciously to let me have my own time to figure things out made them pause.

My legs gently swayed to and fro; a heavily sinking feeling grew over the room as the solemn but kind eyed elderly woman gently put a bandage over the needle mark on my elbow. She shook the three vials filled with blood and placed them in a small plastic box to be sent to the labs. Cold sweat gathered on my skin in a thin layer as the silence of the room thickened with tension.

"How long have these joint aches and stages of fatigue occurred?" A calm voice pierced my thoughts; a thick Italian accent flowing smoothly with experience. The doctor lifted a grey brow as she dotted her hands with a clip board and pen.

I swallowed thickly, "A few weeks but they've gotten more periodically throughout the last few days." She nods her head slightly and scribbles some notes down.

"Any other symptoms that don't normally happen chronically?" I look up to the white ceiling for a few seconds thinking back.

"I've been having abdominal pains around my liver, pancreas and lower abdomen. The general weakness and high heart beat has always been a constant with Hemochromatosis…" I run off in thought. Lilac eyes stare deeply into my lap as a heavy blanket of nervousness settled over my whole being when she stopped suddenly writing.

She tilted her head to the side; her deep weathered green eyes gazed at me with hesitance.

"Have you been experiencing back pains? Having a larger appetite? Hyperemesis Gravidarum?" I stopped short in my upcoming words.

 _'Back pains, morning sickness… not possible.'_

Hesitantly, I nod a little.

"No sickness, but yes to the others."

"When was your last menstruation cycle, Dr. Abernathy?" My eyes widened and my whole body shook.

A long silence followed the question.

My brows pinched together and I could feel my face pale; a cold feeling washed over my body.

 _'That's not possible. They're dead and I'm alive… they couldn't possibly still be fertile…right?'_ My thoughts raced miles a minute.

"You are sexually active, correct?" She asked with a small smile.

I nod with darkening cheeks. My hands twisted in my lap as the doctor reached into a cupboard above; she pulled out both a white and blue box and a clear cup.

I held my breath with subtle horror.

A pregnancy test.

"I would like you to void your bladder into the cup please and use this test as instructed on the box, please. The possibility of being pregnant could be the cause of some of your symptoms or…" I could hear her swallow nervously as she paused. I knew what she was going to say.

I finished her sentence with a cold tone, "…it could be the cause of my Hemochromatosis progressing faster."

A frown pulled at her thinned lips and she solemnly nodded.

"We'll run these tests as our first priority as directed by Mr. Volturi on the phone. Would you like us to run a pregnancy confirmation as well?" I nodded deftly; her voice sounding far away and my vision swam a little.

She directed me to the bathroom in the office. My stomach twisted violently and I felt myself trying to hold in the gagging reflex. I tilted my head forward, brown strands blocking the irritatingly bright fluorescent lights from my sensitive eyes.

I couldn't hold it as I retched into the toilet violently. My knees connected with the hard tile and my hands scrambled for purchase on the toilet lid.

 _'Oh God, help me.'_

* * *

My eyes tried very hard to focus on anything else but the constant gaze Aro was directing at me from across his brothers. I didn't allow him to touch me once since after the doctor's office; I couldn't allow him to see what I feared.

This wasn't the plan.

I was to die soon via vampirism and this news would most definitely stop any advancement on it.

This couldn't possibly be happening. If I was… how? The dead aren't exactly known to be fertile. Thinking back, Bella and Edward had a child long ago. I thought at first they were both humans before but could have Bella been human when she became pregnant?

If I was with child, would they be both human and vampire? Would they be strong enough to not inherit my defective genes? Would they live past infancy? Would I get to hold them? Would they be safe here with vampires roaming everywhere constantly in Volterra?

"Mia amore, you've been very quiet. Are you alright?" Marcus gently coaxed me out of my tirade of endless questions. My hand squeezed his tightly, the chill of his skin seeping into my balmy flesh.

"Honestly…no." Marcus's calm demeanor made my anxiousness dull a little and he kissed my knuckles with a soft hum.

"Whatever the results say in a week, we will deal with them, mia amore. Even if they are bad, you have an alternative lined up." My stomach sank at his calm words. The pregnancy test results would come in with the lab results for Hemochromatosis in about a week even with it being on paid priority.

 _'What good would that do if I have another living being growing inside me?'_

Aro, who had remained calm and quiet the whole time, unfolded his hands from below his chin and extended a hand to me. I froze and felt my breath pick up in panic.

"I can't, Aro. Not until the end of the week." All three men stopped at my whispered words. The tension in the car grew; a pin could drop and we could probably hear it. I looked out the window at the familiar sight of Volterra coming up.

"I don't want to scare anyone without really knowing." Caius gripped at my thigh. His thumb brushed gently along my skin. Cold lips pressed against my temple.

"You're scaring us, mia amore. What is wrong?" I couldn't look at them; their crimson eyes all pleaded for me to tell them.

"Just know that you can confide anything to us, Avalon." Marcus pressed kiss to my knuckles with a convicted love.

 _'I know, but will the others?'_

* * *

 ** _9 Days later…._**

A deep breath was violently inhaled every other second; I tried to catch my own breathing rhythm after the violent onslaught of morning sickness overtook me at seven in the morning.

I groaned into the toilet with a deep setting agony.

 _'I want to die.'_

At this point, there was no denying that I was in fact pregnant. Ever since the doctor's appointment, the aches, pains and sickness have gotten worse. Damp strands of hair clung to my forehead and skewed my blurry vision as I pulled down my glasses from the crown of my head.

I laid down on the marble floor; the chill of the rock floor felt amazing on the hot flesh of my face and neck.

A deep tenor bleed through the bathroom door with a small knock. "Lady Avalon, are you alright? Should I alert the masters of your ailment?"

I sat up quickly with panic running in my veins and yelled out, "No! I mean, no, I'm fine Demetri."

I laid back down on my side and could see the black shadows of Demetri's shoes shuffle in hesitance.

My back ached but this was so far the most comfortable position I could find lately. Demetri's shoes and shadows faded from the door and I sighed in relief.

My eyes kept fluttering with drowsiness and fatigue- every joint ached, my stomach felt like it punching bag, and I was seriously craving…something. I wasn't sure yet. My tired eyes looked at the floor and traced along my curving and waving strands that haloed out from my head. Fingers twitched anxiously then they poked and prodded the chilled metal bone necklace around my throat. I focused along my arms; the skin was a lot more pale than usual considering the fact I had too much iron in my blood not a lack there of.

With a shuttering breath, my hand reach down and splayed over my belly. There was a considerable underlining harness under the skin of my lower abdomen. My eyes fluttered shut and my teeth tagged the side of my chapped lips in concentration.

 _'C-come on.'_ I begged.

 _'Show me you're there.'_

Nothing.

 _'Please, just a little sign.'_

Unknowingly, a greenish white light emitted dully over my fingers and onto my belly. I pushed a little harder onto the hidden bump. A twitch from below my fingers caused me to gasp.

Tears gathered in my eyes and I stared down at my hand. Another small twitch made a smile grow over my face; I could feel that perfectly in my lower abdomen.

A burst of almost icy air swept over my face as the wooden door to the bathroom opened, nearly missing my face by a few inches. Lazily, my eyes traveled up to the long black fitted legs of my new guest. The figure bent down with a frantic aura around them. Two more sets of legs came into my vision.

A ragged gasp escaped from one of them in horror.

A head of dark mahogany hair swallowed my vision; Marcus bent down and picked me up off the ground.

"Mia amore, what are you doing on the floor? Did you fall?" I couldn't help but keep the small smile on my lips at his question. I shook my head and felt a euphoric sensation nestle into my chest as I looked at all three of their worried faces.

A flush overtook my skin when Marcus laid me upon my cream colored bed sheets. Caius gently laid his head along my neck; he was scenting my pulse. His brows pinched tightly and the frown on his lips twitched in confusion.

I watched Aro stand, almost dejectedly, to the side of the bed. He hadn't been able to touch me for over a week with gloves on and I could tell it was taking a toll on his mental and emotional state.

"The results are in, darling," stated Marcus as he held up a white envelope. My smile faltered for a second; this could go either way.

My hand grasped the paper parcel, then I ripped the seal off with eagerness. My eyes scanned the contents and I could feel my heart speeding up with both fear and joy.

"What does it say?" Aro nearly begged as he came to my side, kneeling down beside me searching over the results.

"My condition has worsened. The iron build up had suffocated and attacked a large part of my liver. These results are showing that there are extremely high levels of my liver's enzymes being in my blood. I'm at a stage where my liver is starting to fail." The words dropped a heavy weight on all of us. My knuckles tightened around the papers; I was trying not to show my fear.

I placed the papers down in my lap only for Marcus and Caius to grab them and look over them with confusion and anger. I looked to Aro with half-mast eyes and smiled softly when his crimson eyes met mine. My fingers gently touch along the crown of his head, moving his ebony locks back along his cheeks.

I grabbed his wrist gently and placed his large hand over my abdomen. His fingers splayed gently and twitched.

With a hostage breath, I placed mine over his. Crimson irises grew and his pupils contracted; his shoulders stiffened and brows twitched.

Caius and Marcus's small talk suddenly halted when they came across the second page.

"What is all this? First trimester? Approximately twelve weeks… is this-"

"Avalon…" Caius's voice spoke up with a whisper as he turned his gaze at me and Aro. I studied all the darkly dressed men; they were all so silent and held wide eyes.

"The catalyst of my progression was not of my own body's nature. It's the beginning of something wonderful." I told them with a small smile.

Marcus and Caius joined Aro beside the bed; we waited on baited breath as Aro came out of his trance.

"You're with child," Aro breathed out in awe. I nod with teary eyes; I had to expect the worse as the life they lived was dangerous and mine was in a delicate balance. I was expecting them to want me to terminate it from the way they treated vampires and humans, but their response was much different.

"Our queen is with child. We have an heir!"

Aro laughed with wide joyous eyes, clapping his hands together over his chest.

Marcus didn't seem to share Aro's ecstatic nature, instead his face was graver than before as he looked at the connection between them, me and my stomach. His robes dragged behind him as he shuffled closer to my side and laid his hand beside Caius' own on my belly.

His ruby gaze scanned over the deep red strands tied tightly together between all his brothers, him, and their mate. Though, faintly he could see a newly made tie, the color of a light rose,

"Aro, it is killing her." The excitement that seemed to emit from Aro was suddenly halted at his brother's words. I could feel my heart twisting with agony at what was going to be said next. I grabbed Marcus' wrist with desperation.

"Mia amore, day by day you're scent is being swallowed deeper by the aura of death. This child has made your already compromised condition weaker and it will kill you long before its due date." My shoulders shook violently at what Marcus was suggesting. Tears began to fall from my blurry eyes and I grit my teeth together.

Caius brought his head to my stomach and laid the side of his face into my warm skin; he was waiting for something. Listening for any sound.

"I can hear it; the heartbeat is strong and concealed well under her own." My unoccupied hand gently carded through the silken snow colored strands splaying over my abdomen.

"You are NOT killing my child nor am I going to abort them," I glare at Marcus's saddened face.

"We only want is best for you, mia amor-" I growl under my breath and snarl at Marcus causing him to step back.

"You don't get to make that decision about my body! You want what's best for you!"

A large crack made us all look up to see the far right chair halfway disintegrated and fell to the floor in ash and wooden splinters. My heart sunk in fear and I looked up hesitantly at all my wide eyed mates.

Aro gently placed his hands on my face, swiping the tears falling down my cheeks away with soft coos. His lips pulled into a small smile.

"My darling one, we would never do something to harm you. As we always have, we will respect your wishes but we must get someone who has experience in this field. I'm going to make some calls, as much as my brothers despise them. Carlisle is the only one who has the knowledge of this kind of situation." I nodded with a shaky breath. My eyes closed when he sealed his cold lips over mine.

"Hurry please."

* * *

 ** _7 Days later…_**

My eyes kept flickering up and back to Jane. I couldn't help but keep smiling at the beautiful décor and furnishings of the nursery that Aro had arranged to be done within such a short amount of time. The furniture was black, the walls were manually painted a trio of white, red and gold in stripes, and various clothing and baby supplies were already stocking the room ready to use. Marcus and Caius added their own touches with Caius painting the walls and detailing any artistic aspects. Marcus focused on the safety of the room as Aro made multiple errors in child safety. They really tried for me.

I focused back on task with a smile.

Jane's golden locks were gently falling through my fingers as she sat delicately on the floor pillow with crossed legs. I could hear an almost silent purr rumbling deep in her chest as I continued to braid the two sides of her hair into a delicate halo behind her head. She was much more vigilant and protective as time went on throughout the days.

The invisible bump that had laid behind my skin grew into a noticeable pregnancy. This pregnancy was most definitely not normal. It seemed everyday my belly grew a little larger than the last and it was starting to take a hold on me.

I felt just about everything. Every noise and scent was intensified, the aches in my back, joints and abdomen grew every day, and the cravings were unreal. I felt weaker than ever. Thank heavens for the pregnancy chair I was given by my loves; it did wonders on the back.

"All done, dear." I smiled at Jane as she stood. Her black painted nails gently ran over the delicately tied braids.

I leaned back with a huff and took a couple deep breaths as a small kick from below knocked the air out of me. Jane's blonde brows furrowed.

"Would you like me to call the masters?" I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. The baby just kicked. Do you want to feel them?" She froze in a subtle horror at the question. I smiled lightly and guided her hand to my belly. Her ruby gaze focused hard on the skin below her hand.

We waited for a few intense seconds until Jane almost stepped back in shock.

The baby gave a small kick right under her hand.

"They aren't that active but when I talk they tend to be a little more responsive. I like to think that they get their demure attitude from me." I watched Jane blink in confusion.

"You're going to be a great older sister, you know that?" I ask her and watch her head snap up. Eyes wide and lips parted. I smile joyfully.

The moment is unfortunately ruined as Demetri and Felix bound through the doors; the both of them darkly dressed and holding items to appease my fragile state.

Jane frowns in displeasure at them. Her glare makes Felix smirk at her as he places an ornate silver tray of various foods and a single glass of mouthwatering cranberry-mango juice on top of the changing station. I started to pick at some of the various dishes from the Greek yogurt with chilled berry medley on top, cooked salmon with an olive oil glaze to the medley of steamed greens in lemon sauce and a small seared seasoned (rare) steak with a whole grain roll on the side. It was just a miss-match of various pregnancy foods to help me and the baby…yet.

I wanted something. I wasn't sure what exactly but I wanted it. No food like these was going to cure it.

My spirits picked up tremendously as Demetri placed the dusty box in his hands in front of me. I reached for it but was frowned at by all three of them when Jane placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Dust is not healthy for inhalation; your system is already compromised and touching contaminated objects could make you and the baby's health worse." I frowned a little but watched silently as Demetri opened the box for me as I drank the provided juice.

All three of my kind hearted guards furrowed their brows at the contents in the old, battered box.

I smile when a pale yellow and well-loved stuffed elephant was lifted out of the box. Seeing the mighty and brave vampire, Demetri, hold the small toy in his gloved hands was so endearing.

"Toys?" Felix asks with a raised brow in question.

"These were mine when I was a baby. I want my child to have them too." I say with a nostalgic expression coming over my face as I grasped the soft toy in my hands.

Running my thumbs over the material, I said, "When I was little my grandparents tried everything to make me get rid of my little knick-knacks and toys that I had as a child, but I always dreamed of passing them on to my children because of how special they were to me. But that was before I found out that my genes were defective and I didn't have much of a chance to even carry a child; I kind of just kept them afterwards as what could've been. But I have a chance now, I can feel it. This baby is strong even if my body is not." My hand cradled the growing bump affectionately.

Felix reached into the box next and raised a dark brow at the circus themed carnival tent music box. I pointed at the shelf near the crib where the music box was to be placed and it fit perfectly with the décor like fate planned it. My grin doubled as they looked around the room, then back and forth between me and the box.

Felix and Demetri stared straight at the bump with small smiles; they were almost invisible to the naked eye but I knew they would care for my child. "Do you want to feel?"

They startle and look to one another, talking through their secrete vampire mind ways. I reach out for their larger hands and pull their chilled digits on top of my belly. Twinges and movement could be felt underneath the warm skin causing them to stare intensely at me.

"Do you know the child's gender, Lady Avalon?" My plum painted lips pulled up.

"It's going to be a surprise, but I have a hunch." All of the guards looked expectantly for me to continue.

"I have an inkling that it will be a boy; call it a mother's intuition. Just what this place needs: another male presence." I jest and get a small smile from Demetri and a large smirk and chuckle from Felix.

As the large men crowd around my stomach, my eyes keep drifting to the bleeding steak beside me. For a few days in the early trimester the smell of meat made me nauseous like crazy but it was starting to drive me crazy. My heart speed up and I could feel my heartbeat in my ears blocking out other sounds as the pooling crimson liquid kept my attention.

Saliva pooled in my mouth as I inched towards the steak only for my shoulder to be roused.

"Lady Avalon? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" I blinked and snapped at attention to Demetri's crimson gaze. I swallowed thickly and smiled.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out a little. Um, could I possibly be a lone for a little while? I want to relax and have some personal time." They were all clearly hesitant. I never ordered them to do anything but I really wanted to be alone right now.

"If it makes you feel better, you can call Aro, Marcus or Caius to replace yourselves. I just want some time, as little as it may be, to myself." They nodded in response and all exited the dark mahogany doors of the library and closed them with a soft thump. The second those doors shut my eyes snapped to the bleeding meat.

My teeth sunk into the tender flesh and I could involuntarily feel my mouth suck hard to get the blood from within it. It was nearly like shoe leather by the time I realized it had no more juice left in it.

It tasted amazing.

My eyes widened and I could feel myself pale in horror.

The craving I had been feeling but not relieving was finally answered. I shook as I stared at the plate of abandoned food.

I stood up and quickly wiped my lips and hands of the mess I created. Nausea rose in throat but the baby obviously enjoyed what I consumed and wouldn't let me vomit it out of my body.

"Isn't my blood enough, little one?" I pant out in a whisper. A small shift from within made me flinch.

Shaky hands shifted and pulled down my askew black coat as I stood.

"Mia amore, are you alright?" I spun around and found Marcus and Caius just opening the doors with small frowns of confusion. I smiled at them and received grins in return.

"I'm fine, I just am tired of not being able to see any of you anymore." Marcus and Caius surrounded me with deep purrs of content. Their chilled hands each grabbed a part of me but they placed one hand each on the bump we all helped create.

"We will change that; we promise."

Cold lips pressed against my pulse and I leaned into it. Another pair touched gently on the warm skin of my temple.

"Darling, I have been meaning to apologize to you for what I had said to you a week ago. I was being inconsiderate. We love you and this child with every ounce of our dead hearts. We just want you to be healthy and happy." Marcus whispered into my ear and then ran a thumb along the skin of my cheek.

"I will be. When the baby is born, I give you consent to turn me. I know…we all know, my body isn't going to last much longer trying to carry the baby to term but at the rate of progression they are making because of it being half of a vampire- they will make it out alive whilst I turn." My tone was sad and I knew what was going to happen. This was the only logical scenario where everyone made it out alive (kind of).

I swallowed thickly and continued, "I'm sorry this had to happen, Caius. I know your feelings on a hybrid, an abomination you called them, but I didn't know during the time I could actually get pregnant with one: my weak condition and two: you all are dead meaning you shouldn't technically be able to be fertile." I blushed heavily at the lusty growl coming from Caius as if he was thinking about the many times we had 'practiced' said fertile ritual. Then Caius made a noise between a growl and a choking-cough when the words finally hit him.

"I was wrong, mia amore. This is a blessing. We've received you and a child of our own within nearly three years out of many millennia. I couldn't ask for more. I love you and this child more than anything on this planet." Caius purred with a growing smirk on his plump lips.

I kissed Caius's delicate lips with a smile and he pulled me close to his chest. The cold golden Volturi emblem touched my warm skin lightly and I smiled at it. I would soon get one.

"Where's Aro?" I ask them as I grab the yellow elephant from the box and try to find the perfect place in the crib for it.

"That is the same question we ask all the time, mia dolce. The last thing I heard was him consulting with that traitorous Olympic coven and their ways of dealing with a similar pregnancy. The Swan girl has gone through what you are going through but from what I heard and seen, you are taking it a lot better than she fared."

Hmm.

"Well, I do have a lot more blood and iron than most people do, so I suppose the baby is faring better with that in mind." I offer as a suggestion and receive a snort of amusement from Caius. Marcus basically shadows me with a soft hand holding my back to prevent me from toppling over the crib like what almost happened a few days ago.

"My love, have you thought of a name?" I pause.

In all this chaos and rushing as this pregnancy sped by and my health declined just as quickly…I never considered a name.

"I have some suggestions. Did any of you think of some besides your own name?" I watched with a raised brow as Caius opened his mouth and then closed it. Marcus shook his head with amusement, dark strands swayed with the motion.

"Haven for a little girl." The whisper almost didn't make it to my ears.

I turned towards Marcus with a surprised look over my face. I smiled.

"Haven… it's a beautiful name, Marcus." My hand gently caressed the side of his handsome face. The name was wonderful.

"But if the child is a boy?" Caius asked with a smirk. His lean figure posed leaning against one of the three pillars of the room.

"Avery," I responded almost instantly. My eyes filled with tears unknowingly and they both gazed at me with soft expressions.

I repeated myself, sounding completely emotionally compromised, "His name will be Avery."

"Ah, what a wondrous name choice~" I turned in shock at the happy voice of the newcomer.

Aro in all his dark glory, and a mischievous and enigmatic smile to match.

My spirits perked up at Aro's final arrival from his meeting, but my smile fell short and eyes widened as a familiar golden blonde man stepped out from behind Aro. I could see Jane and Alec standing uncomfortably close to the blonde.

I breathe out, "Carlisle Cullen?"

Caius growls lowly from his spot in the room, and Marcus places a secure hand on my spine and completely towering over me in a protective haunch.

The wide amber colored hues stared at me in both shock and pity. I swallowed thickly and glanced over to Aro as he immediately came to my side with a soft coos of encouragement.

"Now, I know you despise him but-" I roll my eyes and sigh heavily.

"No, Aro, you and the Volturi do not like the Cullen's coven. I don't have much of an opinion on them anymore." I sass at him and receive a staggering smile from the ebony colored king. His chilled hands engulfed mine still holding the yellow elephant toy.

"How are you and the bambino piccolo feeling today, my darling one? Any cravings, aches, pains?" My lips pull into a smile and I shake my head, but I knew he could see what I did and craved through our skin contact.

"Carlisle, our dear _friend_." Aro's deep voice emphasized on the word friend with an underlined teeth gritting tone.

"You will help our dear queen and our heir won't you? You have gone through this with the Swan girl; surely you can make mia amore's fears and anxieties recede a little with your knowledge?" Aro's question didn't seem like much of a question, and I could tell that the pressure of my health and the baby's life were put upon Carlisle's shoulders that would result in him living or dying if anything negative happened.

I squeezed Aro's hand hard causing his merlot gaze to shift to me. I narrowed my violet stare to him with a small frown.

 _'Aro, that is not fair. He is not responsible for my life, don't threaten and put that kind of emotional weight him. This is not a request; it's an order. Do you hear me?'_ I raise a challenging brow at him. His smile grew as he listened to my thoughts with hidden grace. A small kiss was placed upon my knuckles and Aro chuckled.

"Of course, my darling."

I place the stuffed toy into Aro's hands delicately and gently pat his cheek with a smile. My footsteps echo the silent room till I stand in front of the tall blonde vampire.

"Shall we, Dr. Abernathy?" Carlisle asked with a steady voice. He directed his hand down the hall towards where my bedroom was. I nod with a few heavy breaths. Being pregnant with a hybrid and sick at the same time made my heart have to work extremely hard to pump more oxygen throughout my damaged heart, liver and depleting blood.

Carlisle offered his arm for me to take but was blocked almost immediately as Caius growled viciously and placed his own suede covered arm under my own to help me walk. I sigh exasperatedly at Caius but smiled at him to calm his irritated nerves.

With help, I was helped up and lowered into my bed as Carlisle pulled out a thick looking laptop with a smaller cord and a sonogram wand: a portable Ultrasound system. Carlisle then opened a thick case he came in with and my heart began to beat faster as I spotted the multiple blood bags, saline drips, needles, and a medley pill box inside.

Every vampire in the room from Carlisle and my mates to the guard detail held their breath when they heard the fast heartbeat overpower the subatomic sound of the room. I swallowed as my throat began to dry and become cottony-like. My eyes focused solely on the red filled bags.

"Dr. Abernathy?" Carlisle roused me from my intoxicating haze.

I blinked rapidly at first, then I was looking up slowly with half-mast eyes.

"I want to see our baby, Carlisle. I want to know they are healthy." Carlisle's eyes widened a little and a small smile grew on his lips.

"I understand."

With a held breath in the room, my jacket was removed, my black sweater was moved up to under my swollen breasts, and the cold conductive ultrasound gel coated my bump.

The machine pinged and the electronical wand moved along the gel, the only sound on the machine was static scratching as Carlisle searched for the baby.

No sound yet.

I felt my breath pick up in panic. Where was the heartbeat!? Where was the baby!?

 ** _Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump_**

The sound was loud, fast and steady. I felt tears in my eyes when I realized the baby's heartbeat was _strong_.

"There we are, he's were being a little shy. There's the child's head, spine, legs, and it looks like he's are sucking his thumb." I removed my glasses to wipe away the tears welling up as Carlisle traced a pale finger along the screen's image of a curled up fetus in an amniotic sac. It was sucking its thumb; it was precious already.

 _'Wait a minute… HE?'_

"He?" Aro perked up with the question.

"Avery," I breathed out in awe.

"Did you not want to know the gender?" I hesitated. The answer in my mind was no but I could tell everyone, including Aro, Marcus and Caius, really wanted to know by the looks of suspense on their faces. A sigh of defeat escaped.

Didn't matter anymore; the surprise was ruined.

"Yes, but show us anyways." An apologetic look came from Carlisle; he zoomed and moved the wand around till he spotted something on the ultrasound.

"Ah, there we are. He's trying very hard to not being very shy today it seems." Carlisle pointed at the screen and froze it to show me the gender. A soft thump followed his words; my head fell back into the pillows with an internal groaning but a happy feeling.

"More boys, yay." I spin my finger in the air and say with a jesting lilt. My head looked up and smiled at the kings whom returned it. Glad to see they were excited for once.

"Is the child healthy?" Marcus spoke up with his usual quiet voice

"Very. Forewarning, hybrids are extremely strong. Bella nearly died from the internal wounds that Renesmee caused. In fact, I'm surprised how slowly your pregnancy is developing, in comparison to Bella's own. Her gestation period was about a month. How long has yours been viable?"

Slower? That's not good. A month? I mean that was real fucking quick, but to know mine was slower than hers made me take a moment to gather my thoughts.

"I found out a little over two weeks ago, yet I am only just showing into the second trimester. But the real issues started almost a month and a half ago."

"Hmm. Hemochromatosis makes normal pregnancy incredibly difficult as the iron can suffocate a normal fetus's organ system, so I would come to understand that to compensate for the overabundance of iron in your body is making the child's gestation period slower because it's the perfect condition for a vampire-human hybrid to grow in." I tilted my head to the side and nodded in understanding.

It really did make sense but that didn't mean it was necessarily a good thing also.

"But that compensation comes with a greater cost of your health and life expectancy. I took a look at your previous doctor's notes and saw that during the time of the pregnancy your condition worsened and acted like a catalyst for your liver failure and heart issues?" I nod.

His face was grim.

"If I were to take into account by how quickly you're gestating and the time of your worsening symptoms… I don't believe you will have much time left, Dr. Abernathy. These results are quite shocking as it is; I honestly don't understand how you are still functioning as well as you are."

"With great difficulty," I reply.

The next moments to follow was as if my very being was tempting fate to strike me down.

 ** _CRACK!_**

My eye widened and I screamed out in agony when a kick from within caused some of the most agonizing pain I have ever felt in my life. Hands grasped onto my belly. I think I one of my ribs just broke and punctured something.

I wasn't sure what happened next but my vision began to blur and blacken around the edges. I tried to keep my breathing steady but it started to come out as ragged gasps. My heartbeat overpowered whatever yelling I could see everyone throwing around in my darkening vision.

My hands shook and I reached out for something; Marcus's cold hand grasped mine in comfort but the heavy sheen of sweat that rose on my skin made my fingers glide out of his.

A metallic tang rose up from my lips and leaked down my chin. Three familiar faces crowded my face before they blurred into unrecognizable colored splotches.

Then nothing.

 _ **AN: Yes, Avalon is pregnant. Many questions in the end will be answered but more questions will occur. I will leave them up to you all. For now, many people already kind of suspected that one issue of Avalon's illness progression was her being pregnant. The sudden stress of a baby can do that to the body if it is already weakened. No, I am not going to change my mind for those who don't like the idea. It is true that Hemochromatosis can cause women who have it to have complicated pregnancies...the excess iron has a small chance of killing the baby but most of the time the baby leaches the excess iron for itself if there is enough; I have done a lot of research for my stories- always have and always will. You can all decide or discuss (comment please) who should be the baby's father but it will have Avalon's certain special trait. Thanks everyone who is still reading this piece of crap story I created. **_**_I love reading your comments, so go wild! More comments=more chapters! I'm working, I'm working! Review to me! PLEASE, REVIEW TO ME! I'll have the next chapter coming up soon! Ciao~_**

 ** _AN: We are almost done ya'll! Exciting isn't it?_**


End file.
